Après GT
by Kotias
Summary: Toutes sortes d'aventures arrivent à nos héros, deux voeux tous les dix ans sont tout juste suffisants... Certains secrets du Prince des Saiyens sont révélés ! EDIT : Ceci est mon tout premier écrit, depuis j'ai bien évolué, aussi je vous en prie, passez votre chemin, tout est mauvais là-dedans. Inutile de faire de mauvaises critiques, je sais ce qui ne va pas. Merci.
1. Joie de la paix

Notes :

_Écriture en italique :_ Pensées.

Romances après GT

Bulma venait de se réveiller. Elle regarda l'heure encore à moitié endormie : il était 9:00. Soudain, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas sur son oreiller et leva les yeux. Elle était la tête sur un bras de Vegeta, ce même bras étant protecteur jusqu'à son ventre. Vegeta dormait encore. Elle le regarda. Il ne prenait pas toute la place, pas comme un certain Yamcha, il dormait la bouche FERMEE, pas comme un certain Yamcha, etc… Bref, il était parfait. Il avait un visage magnifique.

Bulma : _Je meurs d'envie de l'embrasser. Et puis pourquoi pas ? Je suis sa femme, il ne me repoussera pas ! Bon, allez hop ! Je tente le coup !_

Elle lui fit un smack, ne pouvant faire que ça de toutes façons, étant donné que Vegeta avait la bouche fermée. Il se réveilla et fut très surpris de voir Bulma l'embrasser mais répondit très rapidement et en profita pour ouvrir sa bouche en sorte de transformer le smack en french kiss. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, avant que Vegeta ne se décolle de la bouche de sa femme. Elle resta alors allongée sur son torse ferme.

B : Vegeta, tu sens fort, va prendre une douche s'il te plaît.

Vegeta : Seulement si tu viens avec. C'est tellement plus excitant quand tu es avec moi !

B : Gros pervers, va !

V : hahaha !

B : Ben oui, je viens ! Je dois juste trouver quoi mettre aujourd'hui !

V : Fais du nudisme, c'est plus simple ! hahahahahahahahaha !

B : PERVERS !!!!!!! Je le fais si tu le fais aussi

V : Mmmmh, non, finalement, ne fais pas de nudisme.

Il était sorti du lit et se dirigeait vers la porte

V : Et surtout, oublie ta serviette, je pourrais profiter de toi, comme ça !

Bulma lui balança un oreiller en pleine tête.

B : Mais t'es pire que Papy Tortue, quand tu t'y mets ! _C'est pour ça que je t'aime !_

V : Allez à tout de suite !

B : C'est ça.

10 minutes plus tard, dans la salle de bain.

Bulma était enfin arrivée. Elle se déshabilla et alla rejoindre l'homme de sa vie.

V : Ah enfin ! Je commençais à désespérer !

Bulma se colla à lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle avait posé ses bras sur les épaules Vegeta. Lui, ses mains tenaient les hanches de la jeune femme (J'ai décidé que le dragon a redonné àla Z-team en plus des femmes leurs 20 ans, c'est mieux pour la fic). Elle était collée au rebord de la douche et commençai à rendre le baiser encore plus passionné. Elle voulait faire comprendre à Vegeta qu'elle voulait aller plus loin. Vegeta comprit mais… Il se détacha des lèvres de sa compagne. Bulma le regarda avec des yeux de chien battu.

V : Pas dans la douche. Ce soir, je te promets que tu ne regretteras pas d'avoir attendu.

B : Y a intérêt !

V : Haha !

Ils allèrent s'habiller. Bulma avait opté pour une robe courte à décolleté rouge. Elle était magnifique. Quand à Vegeta, il était dans son habituel jean noir et débardeur rouge. Il avait les mains dans les poches, quand, soudain, elle enroula son bras autour du sien. Ils étaient bras dessus-dessous. Vegeta rougit de gêne.

V :_ Mais pourquoi je suis gêné, moi ? C'est ma femme, merde ! Je ne devrais pas être gêné !_

B : Tu m'as l'air bien pensif… Ca te gêne que nous soyons comme ça ?

V : hm… hein ? euh non!

Ils continuèrent alors leur route bras dessus-dessous. Quand ils arrivèrent à la cuisine, Trunks et Bra le remarquèrent.

Trunks : Yo ! Ca va, les tourtereaux ?

V : …

B : Trunks, évite ce genre de remarques s'il te plaît !

Bra : N'empêche, vous devriez être comme ça plus souvent !

B : _elle a raison, mais je ne sais pas si Vegeta accepterait…_

V : kerps ! ( ils étaient toujours bras dessus-dessous)

B : Tu dis « kerps » mais je suis toujours à ton bras à ce que je sache !

Vegeta rougit comme une pivoine. Ils mangèrent et Vegeta se leva de table.

V : Je vais m'entraîner.

Il embrassa Bulma dans le cou.

B : A tout à l'heure !

T : Dis donc, papa, c'est un jour faste, aujourd'hui ! Vous arrivez bras dessus-dessous et après, tu l'embrasses dans le cou rien que pour lui dire à tout à l'heure ! A quand le troisième enfant ?

V et B : QUOI ?

V : Bon j'y vais…

Vegeta y alla. Bientôt, Bulma se rendit à la salle de surveillance pour voir l'entraînement de son mari et fût surprise de voir qu'il bougeait sans le moindre effort apparent. Elle lui parla alors :

B : Vegeta, tu as besoin d'aide pour l'entraînement ?

V : AAAH ! Ah c'est toi ! Oui je veux bien ! Tu peux sortir les robots d'entraînement ?

B : Ok !

Elle appuya sur un bouton, ce qui enclencha la sortie de robots de la taille d'un homme.

V : Merci !

Elle il se battit contre les robots pendant une heure, le temps qu'il lui fallut pour les rendre bons à la casse. Bulma hallucinait.

B : Bon sang ! Encore des robots à refaire ! Je commence à en avoir marre mais bon …

V : Désolé mais tu sais que quand je me bats, je casse tout !

B : Je sais … J'ai hâte d'être ce soir !

Vegeta détourna la tête et rougit légèrement. Malheureusement pour eux, Trunks avait entendu.

T : Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ce soir ? La conception d'un petit dernier ?

V et B : Trunks !

V : Trunks, descends à la salle de gravité, tu vas regretter tes paroles !

T : C'est bon, c'est bon ! Je m'excuse !

V : Fallait y penser avant ! _sadisme !_

B : Vegeta ! Si Trunks dit qu'il s'excuse, laisse le !

V : Bon d'accord ! T'as de la chance que Bulma soit là, gamin !

Trunks se sentait coupable.

T : Bon… Je vous laisse …

Il sortit

V : Bulma, descend, je sors.

B : Ok mon chéri !

Vegeta lui sourit. Il aimait bien qu'elle l'appelle comme ça.

Le soir :

Vegeta attendait depuis déjà pas mal de temps que Bulma finisse son invention et qu'elle vienne. Quand elle arriva :

V : Ben dis donc t'as pris ton temps !

B : Rooh ça va ! Il fallait absolument que je finisse !

V : Quelques fois je me demande si quelqu'un ne t'attend pas tous les soirs dans le labo !

Bulma, qui était au niveau du lit encore debout, se jeta sur lui.

B : COMMENT OSES TU DIRE CA ?

V : hahahahahaha ! Allez calme toi, je rigolais !

Bulma prit un coussin et l'écrasa sur la tête de Vegeta, ce qui étouffait son rire encore présent.

V : J'ai envie de toi !

B : Quoi ?

Elle retira le coussin

V : Non rien ! Je profitais du fait que tu ne puisses pas me comprendre pour dire ce que j'ai dit ! Rien que pour t'enrager !

B : Raaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Ils jouèrent comme une bonne heure jusqu'à ce que Vegeta embrasse Bulma au moment où elle avait le visage assez proche, y mettant un terme. Puis il firent l'amour jusqu'au matin.

À suivre …


	2. La haine et l'amour

La haine et l'amour

Vegeta était parti pour une bonne semaine dans l'espace. Et Yamcha ? Il avait décidé de faire un sale coup à Vegeta. Il savait quand il rentrerait. Ainsi, le jour J , il vint soi disant dire bonjour à Bulma. Elle était heureuse de le revoir après 2 ans de disparition. Il lui dit alors :

Yamcha : Allons dans ta chambre j'ai certaines choses à te dire qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que qui que se soit d'autre que toi n'entende.

Bulma : Bon d'accord.

Ils allèrent dans sa chambre.

B : Bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Y : D'accord. Je me lance.

B : Va-y. Je t'écoute. Je suis prête à tout entendre.

Yamcha la surprit et l'embrassa. Elle essaya de le repousser, sans succès. Au contraire, il la coucha sur le lit et la déshabilla, la faisant taire en l'embrassant, puis se déshabilla à son tour. Il fut rapidement en érection et la pénétra. Il entendit alors quelqu'un monter les marches.

_Y : Merde ! Il est déjà là !_

Il se retira alors de Bulma alors que Vegeta tambourinait la porte. Par chance (pour Yamcha ), la porte ne pouvait pas être défoncée, même par Vegeta. Il se rhabilla en vitesse et alla ouvrir, alors que Bulma pleurait à chaudes larmes étouffées par la couverture dans lesquelles elle s'était enroulée.

_B : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il fait ça ?_

Yamcha ouvrit la porte sur un Vegeta furieux.

Vegeta : Que c'est-il passé ?

Y : J'ai couché avec ta femme !

V : QUOI ? J'vais te tuer !

Y : Mais c'est elle qui s'est jetée sur moi ! Je n'y suis pour rien !

V :_ Q … Quoi ? Bulma… m'a… trompé ? Pas possible !_

Y : Franchement elle est super ! _Héhé ! Il est complètement abattu !_

Yamcha sortit, laissant un Vegeta à l'air abattu mais aussi fou de rage. 5 minutes plus tard, Vegeta bougea. Il se précipita dans l'escalier, déjà Super Saiyen de niveau 5 et sorti de la maison en claquant la porte, menaçant de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Il s'envola vers la maison de Goku.

_Boum ! Boum ! Boum !_

Chichi : C'est bon, c'est bon ! J'arrive !

Elle ouvrit la porte et fut presque effrayée de voir Vegeta déjà sous sa forme de Super Saiyen 5.

V : Où est Goku ?

C : Ah ! Attend… GOKU !!!! Il devrait arriver.

Goku : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ah ! Salut, Vegeta !

V : J'ai besoin de me défouler, Goku ! Viens me servir de punching-ball !

Gk : Haha ! Ok, J'arrive ! Chichi, on va s'entraîner dans la montagne !

C : D'accord !

Ils allèrent « s'entraîner » dans la montagne.

B : _Je vais aller m'expliquer à Vegeta, il doit être fou de rage !_

Elle descendit, étant sûre de trouver Vegeta dans la cuisine ou la salle de gravité. Quelle fût sa surprise quand elle ne le vit ni dans l'une, ni dans l'autre !

B : Mais où est-il ?

Trunks : Qui cherche tu, maman ?

B : Je cherche ton père, figure toi ! Tu ne saurais pas où il est, par hasard ?

T : Non…

Bra : Papa est sorti en furie 5 minutes après Yamcha, en direction de chez Goku, je pense !

B : Quoi ? En furie ?

Br : Oui.

B : Oh non ! Trunks, tu peux m'emmener chez Goku ?

T : Euh… Si tu veux…

Il s'envola alors avec sa mère sur son dos

Gk : Qu'est ce que tu as, Vegeta ? Tu es trop en colère pour que ça soit juste comme ça !

Vegeta lui envoya un coup dans les côtes pour toute réponse. Goku s'y cramponna par la douleur.

Gk : P… Pourquoi ne réponds tu pas ?

V : Parce que je n'ai pas envie de répondre !

Soudain, il senti la présence de Bulma chez Goku.

B : Chichi ! Où est Vegeta ? Je sais qu'il est ici !

C : Il est allé dans la montagne avec Goku pour s'entraîner.

B : Où ?

C : Là-bas.

Elle montra du doigt un endroit dans la montagne.

B : Merci ! On y va, Trunks !

T : Bien.

Vegeta sentit les énergies de Trunks et Bulma approcher.

V : Bon salut, merci de m'avoir servi de punching-ball !

En effet, Goku était dans un sale état.

Gk : Où vas-tu ?

V : Faire un tour.

Il partit à toute vitesse.

Trunks et Bulma arrivèrent alors.

B : Où… Où est Vegeta ?

Gk : Il vient de partir. Je pense qu'il t'évite, Bulma. Mais que lui as-tu fait ?

B : Ce n'est qu'un malentendu. Et c'est justement pour ça que je le cherche ! Pour lui expliquer ce malentendu !

Gk : Hmmm…. À ta place je le laisserais revenir de lui-même…

B : Et s'il ne revenait pas ?

T : Goku a raison, maman. Le malentendu le fera quand même revenir ce soir, j'en suis sûr.

B : …………

T : Allez, viens. On rentre.

B : ……………………………. D'accord…………

Une fois rentrés, ils vaquèrent à leurs occupations.

Vegeta rentra vers 19h mais monta directement dans la chambre d'amis, son ancienne chambre. Bulma monta le voir.

B : Vegeta ! Ouvre s'il te plaît ! Je voudrais t'expliquer quelque chose !

V : Tu n'as rien à m'expliquer Bulma ! Tu m'as trompée avec Yamcha !

B : Vegeta ! Écoute moi au lieu de faire des conclusions hâtives, qui sont fausses, en plus !

V : Je ne te laisserais pas t'expliquer, surtout si c'est pour réentendre ce que Yamcha a dit !

B : Vegeta, c'est là que tu as tout faux ! Je ne t'ais pas trompée avec Yamcha, il m'a violée !

V : C'est ça ! Cause toujours !

B : Vegeta ! Cesse ces gamineries et ouvre moi, je peux te prouver que je ne t'ai pas trompé !

V : Peuh !

B : OUVRE MOI, VEGETA ! ET TOUT DE SUITE !

V : PAS QUESTION !

B : Vegeta, je t'en supplie…

Vegeta fut frappé par les pleurs. Il ouvrit la porte sans faire de bruit et vit Bulma assise contre le mur en face de la chambre en train de pleurer. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.

V : Désolé…

Vegeta l'embrassa pour lui faire comprendre qu'il la prenait finalement au sérieux.

B : Merci… Vegeta…

V : …………

Bulma se colla davantage à son mari. Elle était bien dans ses bras. Ils étaient dans leur bulle. Trunks arriva à ce moment.

T : Salut !

Pas de réponse.

T : Euh… Salut !

Toujours rien.

T : _Bon d'accord, ils sont dans leur bulle…_


	3. Moment de la fic un peu en retard, dsl

Moment de la fiction, un peu en retard !

La fiction se déroule 10 ans après GT. Sangoku est revenu depuis 7 ans et Pan est partie depuis 9 ans chez les elfes, un peuple de guerrières plus puissantes qu'un super Saiyen. Elle y est allée sous la suggestion de Vegeta qui connaît bien ce peuple pour la bonne raison que les Saiyens et les elfes sont les pires ennemis, mais il a été le seul Saiyen accepté parmi les elfes. Sa vie là-bas, vous saurez par la suite.

Ah oui ! Et Bra sort avec Sangoten et attend un enfant de lui !


	4. Le retour de ma soeur de l'espace

Le retour de ma sœur de l'espace

Trunks se levait comme tous les matins avec une impression désagréable. Il se souvenait encore les mots de Pan.

_Flash back :_

Pan : Je vais partir.

Trunks : Où ça ?

P : Chez les elfes, ton père m'a suggéré d'y aller, que ça me ferait un entraînement **d'enfer **!

T : Ah ! Mais… mais non ! Pourquoi ?

P : Je dois aussi prendre un peu de recul par rapport à la Terre, me retrouver face à une adversité aussi puissante de Li Shenron !

T : Les…. Les elfes sont…

P : Oui ! C'est pour ça que je veux y aller ! Je serais à mon retour aussi forte que grand-père et Vegeta !

T : Mais…

P : Laisse moi prendre mes décisions toute seule, s'il te plaît.

_Fin flash back_

T :_ Pourquoi…. Je m'étais posé cette question toutes les nuits depuis son départ…_

Trunks décida alors de descendre à la cuisine pour manger.

Au moment où il arriva en bas…

Bulma : QUOI ? Pan est revenue ? Tu es sérieuse ? Quand Trunks le saura, il sera fou de joie ! Depuis que Pan est partie, il est totalement déprimé !

T : Pan est revenue ??????!!!!!!!!

B : Oh, tu étais là ? Oui, elle est revenue, par contre, elle est immédiatement allée en ville.

T : Ca ne lui ressemble pas, en général, elle a toujours les mêmes habits qu'elle adore !

B : hmmm…. C'est vrai que c'est étrange…

Bra était en train de faire les magasins et était dans la halle aux chaussures quand soudain, elle vit une jeune femme aux cheveux arrivant au hanches et noirs, aux yeux noirs et pleins d'entrain. Une femme magnifique mais elle lui rappelait quelqu'un, quelqu'un qu'elle ne pourrait pourtant pas nommer… Bra observa ses habits : elle avait un T-shirt blanc neige et un pantalon taille basse qui laissait sortir le string noir. Elle avait des chaussures à talons moyens et un bracelet avec une tête de loup dessinée dessus. Bra n'en revenait pas : elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer cette fille qui lui rappelait une personne à laquelle elle tenait énormément, mais avec un style tout différent…. Ca y est, elle se souvenait ! Cette femme lui rappelait Pan ! Elle décida alors d'engager la conversation avec la jeune femme.

Bra : Euh… Pardon ?

Inconnue : Oui ?

Br :_ Bon sang ! Elle a un visage presque félin ! Mais sinon, elle ressemble étrangement à Pan !_

I : Mais…. Mais c'est Bra ! Bra ! Je suis si contente de te revoir !

Son regard s'était illuminé.

Br : C… Comment me connaissez-vous ?

I : Je sais que j'ai beaucoup changé, mais quand même ! Je suis Pan !

Br : P… Pan ???

P : Oui !

Br : PAN !!!!!

Elle se jeta dans ses bras pour la serrer bien fort. Pan lui rendit le câlin.

Br : Alors, comment c'est passé ton entraînement ?

P : Super ! Mais viens, allons payer nos achats et allons chez toi ! J'ai hâte de revoir ta famille !

Br : OK !

Elles payèrent leurs achats et rentrèrent.

Br : SALUT !!!

B : Bra, tu es….

Ses mots moururent dans sa bouche quand elle vit Pan.

B : P… Pan ? Ta mère avait appelé pour dire que tu étais revenue, mais je ne me serais pas attendue à te voir si vite !

P : En effet, j'avais prévu de faire les boutiques pour refaire ma garde-robe, mais j'ai croisé Bra par le plus grand des hasards !

B : Je vois. TRUNKS ! VIENS VOIR, TU VAS AVOIR UNE SURPRISE !

T : J'arrive !

Trunks descendit et vit alors Pan.

T : Pan… C'est… C'est toi ?

Pan rougit.

P : Oui, c'est bien moi…

T : Qu… Qu'est ce que tu as changé !

P : Je sais, j'ai été habituée à porter des vêtements « fille » !

T : Je vois ça !

Vegeta arriva alors de la salle de gravité et se dirigeait vers la douche.

Vegeta : Bonjour Pan !

P : Bonjour Vegeta !

B : … Ca n'a pas l'air de l'étonner !

P : Bah, il est comme ça, non ?

B : …Oui…

20 minutes plus tard.

Bulma, Trunks, Pan et Bra étaient dans la cuisine en train de manger un petit quelque chose lorsque Vegeta arriva.

V : Alors, Pan, l'entraînement chez les elfes ?

P : Géant !

V : Dur dur, hein ?

P : Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'un tel entraînement puisse exister ! Mais en fait, je ne savais pas que tu avais une fille, là-bas ?

Vegeta rougit comme une pivoine en entendant ça.

B !!!!! …………………………………………………….. Vegeta………….. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

V : Euh…..

Quand il croisa le regard de Bulma, il eut une révélation.

V : A… Attend ! C'est… C'est pas parce que je t'ai trompée, ne t'inquiète pas ! Elle est le résultat de mon premier amour ! Ne… Ne t'inquiète pas !

Il sentit une décharge d'ondes négatives émanant de Bulma déferler sur lui.

V : _Je suis subitement en danger de mort, bizarrement !_

B… Bulma… C… Calme toi !

B : Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr………………………………………….

V : Elle… Elle a 45 ans, si ça peut te rassurer !

B : ……………………………………………………………….

P : C'est vrai Bulma ! Tu dois le croire ! D'après la mère de cette fille, qui est d'ailleurs la princesse des elfes, ils étaient…..

V : LA FERME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je t'en supplie !

Bulma le fusilla du regard.

B : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

V : **(transpire à grosses gouttes)** …………………….. Je…. J'étais…. Fiancé…. À…. La…. Princesse…. Des…. Elfes….

B : QUOI ???????!!!!!!! POURQUOI NE M'AS TU RIEN DIS DEPUIS TOUTES CES ANNEES ???????? TU NE ME FAIS PAS CONFIANCE, IL Y A ENCORE QUELQUE CHOSE ENTRE VOUS,….

V : TAIS-TOI !

B : **(surprise) **…

V : Si je ne t'ai rien dit depuis toutes ces années, c'était pour l'oublier !

B : Pourquoi voulais-tu l'oublier ?

V : À ton avis, Bulma ?

Bulma devint toute rouge. Elle avait comprit ce qu'il voulait dire et s'en voulait maintenant de lui avoir crié dessus ou tout simplement de s'être énervée en entendant qu'il avait déjà eu un enfant à l'AUTRE BOUT DE L'UNIVERS !

V : Merci.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras en murmurant des mots d'excuse. Vegeta la serra à son tour dans ses bras.

Goten choisit ce moment pour venir chercher Bra pour l'emmener au restaurant.

Goten : Salut tout le m…

P : Salut !

G : Je suis arrivé au mauvais moment, semblerait-il…

Br : Non, non ! Pas du tout ! Je vais me changer et j'arrive !

Gt : Je risque d'attendre longtemps, alors… Je vais décaler l'heure pour le resto d'une demi-heure !

Br : GOTEN !

Gt : Haha ! Je rigole ! Mais dépêche toi quand même !

Br : Oui !

Vegeta et Bulma n'avaient pas entendu Goten arriver et Vegeta continuait à murmurer des mots doux dans l'oreille de Bulma.

Gt : Euh… Je suis là !

Soudain, Vegeta et Bulma émergèrent de leur bulle, entendant Goten.

V : Ah… Salut.

B : Bonjour Goten !

Gt : Vous avez l'air en forme, tous les deux !

V : Euh…

B : Si on veut… ni plus ni moins que d'habitude !

Gt : Je vois.

10 minutes plus tard.

Bra apparut en haut de l'escalier. Elle était très élégante, dans sa robe bleu nuit arrivant en dessous du genou et sans bretelle ainsi qu'avec le dos découvert.

Gt : Tu es magnifique ! En plus, tu as fait des progrès, tu n'as pris QUE dix minutes !

Br : Tssss….

Gt : On y va ?

Br : Ok ! À demain, je rentrerais probablement plutôt tard !

V : Plutôt, tu veux dire TRES tard !

Br : Euh… Oui ?

V : C'était bien ce que je pensais… Allez, filez !

Br : Bonne nuit !

Elle embrassa vite ses parents, son frère et son amie, puis parti avec Goten.

P : Il faudrait peut-être que je rentre, il est déjà 21h ! À demain !

T : À demain !

B : Au revoir !

V : Salut.

Pan parti à son tour.

T : Je vais sortir pour la soirée, ça vous dérange ?

B : Trunks, Tu as 40 ans, tu crois que nous pouvons t'empêcher de faire ce que tu veux ?

T : Euh… Non….

B : Ben voilà ! Va donc t'amuser un peu !

T : Ok ! Passez une bonne soirée !

B : Toi aussi mon chéri.

V : Salut

Trunks parti à son tour.

B : Nous sommes seuls dans toute la maison maintenant…

V : J'ai compris.

Il l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa fougueusement. Bulma perdit presque l'équilibre. Si Vegeta ne la tenait pas dans ses bras, elle serait tombée. Leurs corps « fusionnèrent » alors rapidement après des embrassades folles de plaisir…


	5. La soirée du retour

La soirée du retour

Bulma et Vegeta, vous savez déjà ce qu'ils font… Mais Bra et Goten, ainsi de Pan et Trunks ? Que font ils ?

Pan était sortie en boîte. L'ambiance était super mais elle commençait à avoir chaud d'avoir dansé non-stop pendant 2 heures, acceptant invitation sur invitation.

Trunks était dans le même cas, et dans la même boîte, en plus !

Bra et Goten étaient dans un restaurant très chic (et très cher !) où il y avait un buffet qu'ils allaient certainement vider… Goten regarda le ventre déjà légèrement arrondi de Bra.

Gt : Ton ventre commence déjà à gonfler. Ça ne t'inquiète pas ?

Br : Pas le moins du monde ! D'après Papa, c'est parfaitement normal, c'est juste au début que la grossesse trace !

Gt : Mais… Comment cela se fait-il ?

Br : Doit-je te rappeler que du sang Saiyen coule dans nos veines ? Et que les Saiyens sont rapides en tout ?

Gt : Je… J'avais oublié…

Br : Pfff !

-------------------------------------------------

Trunks regarda un peu la salle. Énormément de gens étaient posés sur des chaises. Soudain, il vit une silhouette familière…. Il se dirigeait vers cette personne. Quand il arriva assez proche d'elle, il reconnut Pan ! Elle avait mis une robe noire qui lui arrivait aux chevilles et qui était fendue du côté gauche jusqu'au genou, et n'avait pas de bretelles.

T : _Le genre de robes faciles à enlever… Mais… Mais comment je peux penser ça, moi ? Je suis cinglé !!!_ Euh… Salut, Pan !

P : Hein ? Ah, c'est toi, Trunks ? Que fais-tu ici ?

T : Je pourrais te poser la même question, tu sais ?

P : Je suis venue pour m'amuser un peu, tiens !

T : C'est comme ça pour tout le monde, ici, alors ne pose pas de telles questions !

P : Héhé ! J'avais oublié !

T : T'as la mémoire courte, dis donc !

Pan le gifla doucement.

P : Qu'est-ce que t'as dis ?

T : Euh… Rien…

P : Je préfère ça !

À ce moment là, une musique slow passa. Trunks tendit sa main à Pan.

T : M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?

Pan se leva, s'inclina puis prit sa main.

P : Volontiers !

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la piste où ils commencèrent à danser. Lorsque la musique fût finie, ils se posèrent sur un canapé qui était encore libre.

P : Je ne savais pas que tu dansais si bien !

T : Oh, tu sais, je viens souvent ici ! Je finis par m'habituer…

P : Tu es trop modeste !

Elle se rapprochait doucement de Trunks. Tout doucement…

T : Tu me connais, je ne suis pas modeste pour des histoires dans ce genre !

P : C'est ça, c'est ça !

Encore 10 centimètres parcourus.

T : Je te jure, je ne suis pas modeste ! Tu étais partie pendant 9 ans, eh ben pendant ces 9 ans, j'allais tous les week-end ici ! J'ai finis par apprendre, qu'est-ce que tu crois !

P : Maaaais oui !

Il n'y avait plus qu'une vingtaine de centimètres entre eux. Trunks ne semblait rien remarquer, alors que en fait, il la laissa faire pour pouvoir lui dévoiler ses sentiments.

P : Mais en fait, il n'y a pas trop de filles qui te harcèlent ?

Plus que 10 centimètres

T : Oh ! Si ! Et à chaque fois que je sors avec une fille, les autres ont envie de la tuer ! C'est marrant à voir, surtout que la fille concernée se cramponne à moi en me suppliant de la défendre ! C'est trop fort !

Ils étaient maintenant collés. Pan posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Trunks. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, il ne fut pas surpris mais il sembla apprécier ce contact.

P : Ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger…

T : Si tu me regardes, tu comprendras pourquoi ça ne me dérange pas.

Elle le regarda. Au moment où elle posa les yeux sur lui, il l'embrassa. D'abord surprise, elle se reprit et lui rendit son baiser. Ils restèrent comme ça plusieurs minutes, où ils approfondissaient toujours plus le baiser. Lorsqu'ils détachèrent leurs lèvres l'une de l'autre, ils pensèrent à la même chose en même temps : ils étaient dans un hôtel qui avait été réservé pour cette fête, il n'y avait pas de chambre attitrée. Ce qui signifiait… Pan fût la première à réagir à cette pensée. Elle se leva et prit la main de Trunks, l'emmenant vers l'une des nombreuses chambres. Il se laissa entraîner, ravi de voir qu'elle avait pensé à la même chose que lui. Quand ils arrivèrent dans une chambre, elle le poussa sur le lit, se coucha sur lui et recommença à l'embrasser. Trunks lui répondit tout en parcourant son dos de sa main dans l'espoir de trouver la tirette. Il la trouva en dessous du bras (on se comprend) et tira dessus pour enlever la robe qui faisait si bien ressortir les formes de Pan. Elle, de son côté, lui enlevait son costard. Trunks la tourna alors pour qu'elle soit sous lui. Il admira alors ses formes parfaites et d'une finesse féline. Il recommença à l'embrasser tout en enlevant son soutien-gorge pendant qu'elle s'acharnait à enlever la seule chose qui lui restait : son slip. Quand il réussi à enlever le soutien-gorge, et elle son slip, il lui enleva rapidement sa culotte. Ses lèvres s'aventurèrent alors dans le cou de la jeune Saiyenne. Elle respirait fort et rapidement. Il ne resta pas longtemps au cou, préférant continuer sur la poitrine généreuse de sa partenaire. Il continuait sa route vers le point le plus intime. Une fois arrivé là, il enfonça doucement un doigt dans le vagin de Pan. Elle gémit de plaisir. Un deuxième doigt accompagna alors le premier. Elle jouissait. Quand il eût fini, il revint à la bouche de sa belle. Quand il y arriva, elle le prit par surprise et le tourna. Elle l'embrassa passionnément en étant les mains appuyées au torse de Trunks. Elle fit alors le même manège que Trunks, jusqu'au membre viril qu'elle mit dans sa bouche. Ensuite, elle revint et lécha le gland. L'intimité de Trunks durcit alors. Elle se jeta sur sa bouche, sachant déjà ce qu'il allait faire. Et il fit ce qu'elle pensait : il la tourna à nouveau. Il voulait faire un peu durer le plaisir avant de passer aux choses sérieuses.

P : Truuuunks ! Je t'en prie, prends-moi !

T : Tu… Tu es sûre ? Tu peux encore reculer, si tu veux…

P : Non… Je veux te sentir en moi depuis déjà trop longtemps… Vas-y, je t'en supplie !

T : Mais… Tes parents…

Elle le fit taire en l'embrassant. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du jeune Saiyen, l'attirant contre elle, ce qui ne lui laissait plus vraiment le choix… Il la pénétra donc, lui faisant arracher une plainte sur le coup…

T : Pan ! Ça va ?

P : Ne… t'inquiète… pas…

T : Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

P : Tu m'as dépucelée…

T : Tu… Tu n'avais jamais…

P : Non… Mais ne t'inquiète pas… C'est déjà passé…

Elle l'embrassa pour lui prouver ses dires. Elle appréciait vraiment de le sentir en elle. À ce moment-là, Trunks éjacula, n'y tenant plus, ce qui la fit gémir de plaisir. Pan embrassa Trunks encore plus passionnément, si c'était possible.

Une heure plus tard, Trunks se retira, ils étaient si fatigués, d'abord par la danse, et ensuite par leurs ébats amoureux, qu'ils s'endormirent net, chacun dans les bras de l'autre.

Le lendemain…

Pan vint voir Trunks chez lui vers 1h de l'après-midi. Ce fut Bulma qui ouvrit.

B : Ah, bonjour Pan !

P : Bonjour, Bulma ! Ça va ?

B : Oui, oui !

V : Bonjour, Pan ! Alors, ça c'est bien passé, avec Trunks, cette nuit ?

P : Qu…

V : J'avais appris de Gohan que tu étais sortie en boîte et Trunks lui-même était sorti en boîte. Ensuite, tu es rentrée vers 4h30 du matin, soit une demi-heure après Trunks, et une demi-heure correspond au temps qu'il te faut pour arriver chez toi quand tu voles à fond. Tu vois, j'ai pas mal de preuves que vous étiez ensemble pour la nuit !

B : A… Attend, Vegeta, tu insinues que Pan a couché avec Trunks cette nuit ?

V : Exactement !

P : …. Désolée….

B : Pan…. Moi et Vegeta n'avons rien contre ça….

V : Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que ça ne me dérange pas ?

B : Parce que tu avais l'air de n'en avoir strictement rien à faire ! Voilà pourquoi !

V : Oui, c'est vrai, j'en ai strictement rien à faire.

B : DONC, moi et Vegeta n'avons rien contre ça, mais tes parents, Pan…

P : Je sais, ça va nous poser des problèmes, à Trunks et moi….

B : Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aiderais pour convaincre tes parents d'accepter ça !

P : …. Merci….


	6. La révélation

La révélation

B : Bien, allons nous ramasser quelques bleus pour la bonne cause !

V : Non mais ! Si quelqu'un doit se prendre des bleus ça ne sera certainement pas toi ! De toutes façons, ça ne serait pas des bleus, mais des côtes cassées, ou pire !

B : … Que proposes tu, alors ?

V : Je viens avec. Trunks et Pan, on y va !

P : Ok….

T : D… D'accord….

B : Allons, relaaax ! Ça va aller !

V : Bon, on y va, oui ou merde ?

B : Ok ! Porte moi, chéri !

V : Bien sur.

Ils s'envolèrent alors direction chez Pan. Vegeta et Trunks étaient en Super Saiyen et volaient à fond, alors que Pan n'était pas en Super Saiyen et volait relativement tranquillement.

V : _C'était bien ce que je pensais : Pan est aussi rapide qu'une elfe._

T : P… Pan ! Comment fais tu ça ?

P : C'est grâce aux elfes, Trunks ! Je suis aussi rapide que Li Shenron quand il vole à fond !

T : Q… Quoi ?

P : Eh oui !

V : Ah, les sacrées elfes ! Tu as acquis leur rapidité, alors !

P : Héhé !

Bulma, quand à elle, était nichée dans les bras de Vegeta et était très bien, malgré l'allure effrénée, quand soudain…

V : Ah ! Nous sommes arrivés !

Ils descendirent. Trunks et Pan sentirent une boule de stress dans l'estomac. Ils avaient vraiment peur de la réaction de Gohan, sachant que lorsqu'il était vraiment en colère, il surpassait tout le monde.

Toc toc toc !

Videl : J'arrive !

Elle ouvrit la porte.

Vi : Oh, salut les Briefs ! Comment allez…

Elle venait de voir Trunks et Pan. Ils se tenaient la main amoureusement.

Vi : G…. GOHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Vegeta se boucha les oreilles car ce genre de cris lui faisait vraiment mal aux oreilles, justement.

Gohan : Que se passe-t-il ? Videl, ce ne sont que Vegeta et sa famille ! Pourquoi te mettre dans un tel état ?

Vi : Re…. Re…. Re…. Regarde Pan et Trunks !

Gh : Ben qu….

P, T : …………..

Gh : …….

Gohan regardait d'un air ébahi. Mais soudain, l'ébahissement laissa place à la colère.

Gh : COMMENT OSES TU, TRUNKS ???????? COMMENT OSES TU ÊTRE COMME ÇA AVEC MA FILLE ?????????????? HEIN ????

Trunks commença alors à cavaler à travers la plaine qui entourait la maison de Gohan, talonné de près par ce dernier, vert de rage. Vegeta se mit à leur poursuite dans l'espoir de calmer un peu Gohan. Quand il arriva à eux, Gohan allait choper Trunks pour lui foutre la raclée de sa vie. Il réussit alors à l'attraper avant et le maîtrisa. Gohan se débattait de toutes ses forces mais ne fit que se fatiguer, car Vegeta était en Super Saiyen 5, donc était largement plus fort que lui. Vegeta le sentit et attendit alors patiemment qu'il soit trop fatigué pour lutter, et pour se ruer à nouveau sur Trunks une fois lâché. Une fois qu'il fut lâché….

V : Bon, maintenant, calme toi et écoute. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais moi, si. Quand Trunks était entré de boîte, la nuit dernière, il avait un air paisible et décontracté comme il n'en a jamais eu. Pas Pan ?

Gh : S… Si…. Mais… Mais tu insinues que….

V : Oui mais…. WOWOWOW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Reste avec moi, je dois te parler. Je suis sûr que Pan avait voulu, elle aussi. Si elle n'avait pas voulut, elle aurait pu envoyer valdinguer Trunks hors de l'endroit où ils étaient sans effort, et je suis sérieux !

P : Papa, c'est même moi qui l'ai poussé à faire ce qu'il a fait !

Gh : Attend, mais je viens de penser à quelque chose… Il…. Il t'a dépucelée !

V : QUOI ? Tu… Tu…

Pan rougit.

P : …. Non…. Je n'ai jamais…..

V : Je vois…. Enfin, Gohan, tu devrais être fier, au moins tu connais la personne avec qui elle a fait ses premiers pas dans l'univers qui entoure ce qu'elle a vécu !

Gh : Oui, mais quand même….

V : Gohan ! Pan n'est plus l'enfant innocente que tu as connue avant qu'elle ne parte ! Elle a eu un entraînement si difficile qu'elle aurait peut-être préféré se battre contre Cell, Frezzer et Bou réunis, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Gh : T… Tant que ça ?

V : Oui ! Les elfes sont intransigeantes ! Si tu fais un pas de travers, tu es plutôt mal ! Pan ne peut être la même après un tel entraînement !

Gh : Mais pourquoi l'y as-tu envoyée alors que tu connaissais les risques ?

V : Parce que la sentais capable de le faire !

Gh : …. Tu as peut-être raison…. Elle sait ce qui est bon pour elle… Je devrais peut-être arrêter de la couver….

V : Heureux de te l'entendre dire !

Gh : Eh ! Toi, tu étais fou de rage de savoir que Goten et Bra étaient ensemble !

V : Non, ce n'est pas à cause de ça, c'est parce que j'ai été mis à part, et je déteste ça !

P : Vous pourriez arrêter cette discussion qui change de sujet toutes les 5 secondes ? Ça en devient barbant !

Trunks était sans voix devant cette discussion que son père avait commencée et grâce à laquelle Gohan avait accepté que lui et Pan soient ensemble. Pour une fois que son père avait trouvé les mots justes, Trunks pouvait être fier de lui pour un discours.

De son côté, Bulma persuadait Videl de se faire à cette idée, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire…. Mais elle réussit, tout comme son mari.

Résultat : Gohan et Videl avaient finalement décidé de laisser les deux tourtereaux vivre en paix.


	7. Et la vie reprend

Et la vie reprend

Bra senti soudain des contractions. Ça lui faisait horriblement mal.

Bra : Goteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen ! J'ai maaaaaaaaaal !

Goten : A… Attend ! Je t'emmène à l'hôpital !

Il enfila une veste, prit Bra et s'envola vers l'hôpital. Quand ils arrivèrent, une chambre fut aussitôt attribuée à Bra. Elle y fut déposée et Goten dû sortir.

Br : Goten… Appelle… nos… familles….

Gt : Ne t'inquiète pas, je voulais le faire !

Et il sortit. À peine dehors, il prit son téléphone et appela d'abord les Briefs.

V : Allo ?

Gt : Oh ? C'est toi qui as décroché ? Surprenant !

V : Idiot. Bon, que se passe-t-il ?

Gt : Bra accouche !

V : HEIN ????? Ok, on arrive aussi vite que possible !

Goten raccrocha et appela sa famille à lui.

Goku : Oui ?

Gt : Je rêve, il n'y a que les hommes qui décrochent, aujourd'hui, ou quoi ?

Gk : OH ! Salut Goten ! Qu'y a-t-il ?

Gt : Bra accouche !

Gk : Super ! On arrive !

Goten raccrocha.

Gt : Une bonne chose de faite….

--------------------------------------------

Vegeta déboula dans la cuisine où se trouvaient Bulma et Trunks.

V : Allez, du mouvement ! Bra accouche !

B : QUOI ? Ok !!!!

Ils sortirent immédiatement. Vegeta prit Bulma dans ses bras et s'envola, suivit de Trunks.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital très rapidement, vite rejoints de Goku et sa famille. Pan arriva peu après, volant un peu moins vite à cause de l'enfant qu'elle avait en elle. Trunks se précipita sur elle.

T : Ça va Pan ?

P : Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Trunks ! Pour l'instant, c'est ta sœur qui compte !

T : Oui, mais avec le bébé…

P : Trunks, calme toi ! Je vais très bien, et d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas le sujet qui nous a tous emmenés ici !

T : …

V : Trunks, tu es venu pour Bra ou pour Pan ?

T : … Pour Bra…

V : Voilà, alors cesse de te faire du mauvais sang, Pan a encore 2 bons mois avant son accouchement, alors du calme !

T : … Merci p'pa…

Vegeta sourit.

Infirmière : Ceux qui attendent pour Bra, c'est fini.

Tous se précipitèrent dans la salle. Bra tenait dans ses bras une petite fille qui avait des cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés et les yeux d'un bleu océanique.

Br : Mignonne, hein ?

Gk : Comment voulez vous l'appeler ?

Br : Nous avons décidé de l'appeler Cagalli.

V : _Elle a scellé le destin de sa fille, la pauvre ! « Cagalli » signifie « combat » en Saiyen !_ Bra, sais tu ce que signifie « Cagalli » en langue Saiyenne ?

Br : Bien sur, ça signifie « combat » ! Je compte bien avoir une fille combattante !

Vegeta sourit doucement. Il était sûr de pouvoir être fier de sa petite-fille.

Gt : Euh… Bra, tu es sûre ?

Br : Oui !

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Encore 2 mois plus tard….

P : Tr… Trunks, j'ai mal…

T : 2… 2 secondes !

Il revêtit sa petite amie d'une veste et s'envola en la portant, car elle ne pouvait pas voler tant elle avait mal. Il comptait appeler leurs familles respectives durant le trajet. Il donna le portable à Pan, lui demandant de composer le numéro de Goku. Elle le composa et donna le portable à Trunks qui le casa entre son oreille et son épaule.

Biiiiiiiiiiip Biiiiiiiiiiiip Biiiiiiiiiiiiip

T : _Alleeez ! Répondez !_

Soudain, quelqu'un décrocha. C'était Chichi.

Chichi : Allo ?

T : Chichi, c'est moi !

C : Ah, Trunks ! Que se passe-t-il ?

T : Pan accouche !

C : Ah bon ? On arrive le plus vite possible, ne t'inquiète pas !

T : Ok, merci !

Chichi raccrocha. Pan reprit le téléphone pour composer le numéro de Vegeta.

P : Tiens….

T : Attend, on descend.

P : Bon….

Ils descendirent, et Pan fut tout de suite confiée à un infirmier qui l'emmena dans une salle d'accouchement. Trunks appela alors son père.

Biiiiiiiiiip ! Biiiii… 

V : Allo ?

T : Papa ! C'est moi, juste pour te dire que Pan accouche !

V : On arrive aussi vite que possible, Trunks.

Cagalli : jajajaaaa !

T : Coucou, Cagalli !

V : Bon, il faudrait peut-être songer à raccrocher, non ?

T : Oui ! À tout de suite !

V : C'est ça.

Ils raccrochèrent.

T : Pfiooou ! Ils seront vite là, je le sais. Mais j'ai quand même le temps de me calmer un peu…

-------------------------------

C : Allez, bougez vous ! Pan va accoucher !

Videl : Quoi ? Allez, il faut y aller, alors !

Gh : Du calme, on va y aller !

Vi : Allez, du mouvement !

Toute la famille excepté Goten qui était chez Bra partit vers l'hôpital de la capitale.

------------------------------

V : Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui dois l'annoncer ? ALLEZ, DU MOUVEMENT ! Trunks a appelé, Pan accouche. Il faut se grouiller un peu !

Ils partirent alors. Goten porta sa fille dans ses bras et Bra sur son dos, tandis que Vegeta portait sa femme.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement. Une demi-heure plus tard, ce fut le tour de la famille de Goku d'arriver.

Une heure plus tard, l'infirmier sortit de la salle d'accouchement. Tout le monde se précipita pour entendre le résultat

Infirmier : Et voilà ! La jeune femme est vraiment résistante, son enfant était un sacré énergumène à sortir !

T : _Pas étonnant, sa mère est une sacrée combattante, et moi, qui suis son père, j'ai aussi un bon potentiel !_

Inf. : Vous pouvez entrer.

Tous entrèrent rapidement dans la salle. Pan avait une fille, elle aussi. Elle avait des cheveux noirs d'ébène et les yeux de la même couleur. Par contre, elle avait un large front, comme son père. C'était une petite merveille. Elle avait déjà ouvert les yeux et regardait les gens autour d'elle. Acte surprenant, elle tendit immédiatement ses petits bras vers Trunks, comme si elle savait qu'il était son père. Il la prit alors dans ses bras et elle s'endormit quasiment immédiatement. C'était vraiment trop mignon !

Inf. : Puis-je prendre l'enfant, maintenant ?

T : Euh…. Oui.

L'infirmier prit l'enfant et partit avec, pour faire des tests de santé.

V : En fait, quel sera le nom de l'enfant ?

T : Pan a choisi un nom qui lui plaît énormément.

V : Et quel est-il ?

P : C'est un nom elfique.

V : _J'espère que…_

P : C'est le nom de la princesse, Arya !

V : _Oh noonnn ! Juste ce que je craignais !_ Arya signifie…

P : … bonheur, oui ! Arya répandait le bonheur partout où elle passait, j'espère que ça sera pareil avec ma fille !

V : Oui… Assurément…

Il avait dit ça avec un petit sourire. Il allait avoir une combattante et une fouteuse de bonheur en guise de petites-filles ! Elles faisaient vraiment la paire ! Il était absolument sûr que Arya allait être une combattante d'élite, tout comme la princesse des elfes. Ça promettait !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quatre ans plus tard, les familles avaient été à nouveau réunies après 6 mois sans se voir. Vegeta était ravi de revoir ses deux petites chéries ! Bulma n'en revenait pas, ça ne lui ressemblait pas ! Quand Cagalli arriva….

Cagalli : Grand-père !!!!

Elle sauta dans les bras de son grand-père adoré.

V : Alors, ça va, Cagalli ?

Ca : Oui ! Et encore plus maintenant que je suis avec toi !

V : Rooooh, tu me flattes trop !…………………. C'est vrai ?!

Il avait dit « c'est vrai ? » avec l'air d'un enfant émerveillé devant ses cadeaux de Noël.

Ca : Hihihi !

Cagalli se nicha confortablement dans les bras de Vegeta. C'est alors que Trunks et Pan firent leur apparition avec Arya. La petite fille chercha son grand-père du regard (eh oui, il est populaire chez ses petits-enfants !). Quand elle le vit, elle courut à sa rencontre. Vegeta l'avait immédiatement vue et avait donc gardé Cagalli sur un bras et avait préparé l'autre pour Arya, pour qu'il n'y ait pas de jalouse. Arya sauta dans le bras encore libre. Quand Vegeta remonta, elle prit appui sur son cou musclé. Tout le monde se tourna et vit ce tableau attendrissant : Vegeta tenait d'un côté Cagalli qui était confortablement installée sur le bras droit, et Arya appuyée sur son cou du côté gauche. Trop chou !


	8. Je t'ai trompé, je t'ai trahi,

Note : Le premier flash back est une long extrait de la fic « le deuil de Goku », de Manu51. J'ai beaucoup aimé cette fic, malgré le fait que Bulma quitte Vegeta pour Goku, vu que j'adore le couple Vegeta/Bulma. J'ai alors décidé de prendre « le deuil de Goku » comme base en enlevant l'effet dramatique de la mort de Chichi ! Il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui prendra sa place, ou presque…

Je t'ai trompé, je t'ai trahi, je t'ai tué… (flash back)

Bulma était heureuse avec Vegeta. Elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer la vie sans lui. Que ferait-elle s'il venait à mourir ? Elle se suiciderait, probablement. Mais pourtant, elle se souvenait de ce qu'il s'était passé il y avait 18 ans…

_Flash Back :_

Goku se leva de son tabouret et marcha vers son amie. Puis, sans même hésiter, il la plaqua contre le comptoir et l'embrassa. Bulma, qui attendait ce moment, depuis longtemps, répondit à son baiser avec fougue. Elle pouvait sentir le membre viril de Goku se durcir contre sa jambe Elle avait envie de faire l'amour avec Goku, mais elle ne tenait pas à ce que Végéta les surprenne. Elle préférait le quitter plutôt qu'il s'en aille par lui-même. Bulma mit fin au baiser et regarda Goku d'un regard plein de désir. Ce dernier retourna donc s'asseoir sur son tabouret et Bulma termina la préparation du dîner.

….

Il y avait quelques minutes que Goku était rentré chez lui et Bulma était songeuse. Elle se disait qu'elle devait prendre son courage à deux mains et dire à Végéta que c'était terminé entre eux. Il était évident que la situation ne pouvait plus durer et malgré ses avertissements passés, Végéta s'était avéré incapable de modifier son comportement envers elle.

«Végéta, je crois qu'il faudrait que nous ayons une discussion, dit Bulma.

-Ça ne peut pas attendre, femme? Je suis en train de regarder la télé.

-NON, ÇA NE PEUT PAS ATTENDRE! hurla Bulma. TU VAS M'ÉCOUTER MAINTENANT, QUE ÇA TE PLAISE OU NON!

-Bon sang! maugréa Végéta. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe? » demanda tout à coup Trunks.

Bulma et Végéta levèrent la tête et aperçurent Trunks et Bra, qui se trouvaient dans l'escalier menant à l'étage supérieur. Ils étaient rentrés peu après le départ de Goku.

« Ne vous en faites pas les enfants, dit Végéta. Votre mère est un peu énervée, c'est tout.

-Ça suffit! J'ai de bonnes raisons d'être énervée Végéta! cria Bulma. J'en ai assez que tu me traites comme une ménagère et une moins que rien. Est-ce trop de demander d'être reconnaissant envers moi et de me montrer de la considération? Ton orgueil Saiyen ne te le permet pas?

-Tu me connais, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aime pas.

-Eh bien, moi, j'en ai assez. C'est terminé entre nous, Végéta. Je veux que tu quittes cette maison immédiatement.

-Tu perds complètement la tête, dit Végéta. Ne prends pas de décision que tu pourrais regretter sans y avoir pensé d'abord.

-J'ai eu tout le temps nécessaire pour y penser, Végéta. Je t'ai souvent averti qu'il te fallait changer ton comportement, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. J'en ai assez de ton attitude méprisante envers moi et je n'en supporterai pas davantage. Donc, je crois que le mieux serais que tu partes.

-D'accord, je m'en vais, mais tu vas regretter ta décision.

-Je ne crois pas. »

Végéta alla rassembler des affaires et les jeta dans un sac. Après avoir dit au revoir à ses enfants, il sortit de la maison et s'éleva dans le ciel du soir.

Goku leva la tête vers son amie et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il alla s'asseoir plus près d'elle et, n'y tenant plus, l'embrassa passionnément. Bulma répondit à son étreinte avec la même fougue, profitant de l'occasion pour caresser son dos musclé. Les mains de Goku se posèrent au creux des reins de Bulma, ce qui eut sur elle l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Goku mit fin au baiser et enleva son t-shirt qu'il lança au sol, révélant ainsi son torse musclé par l'entraînement. Il aida ensuite Bulma à retirer son chandail. En dessous, elle portait un soutien-gorge en dentelle noire qui moulait parfaitement sa généreuse poitrine. Goku ne se fit pas prier pour le dégrafer et envoya choir le vêtement au sol. Il se pencha ensuite vers la poitrine de Bulma et commença à lécher le mamelon droit de la scientifique. Cette dernière laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir.

Après avoir léché le mamelon de son amie pendant de longues minutes, Goku enleva son pantalon qu'il jeta par terre. Il n'était à présent plus qu'en boxers et une bosse déformait le sous-vêtement. Bulma se leva, puis baissa le boxer sur les cuisses de son ami avant de l'enlever complètement. Elle prit alors en bouche l'imposant membre viril de Goku et commença à le sucer. Ce dernier rejeta la tête vers l'arrière, ressentant comme une décharge électrique parcourir son corps tout entier. Bulma sortait le membre de Goku de sa bouche, en léchait le gland et le remettait ensuite dans sa bouche.

Quelques instants plus tard, Goku aida Bulma à se débarrasser de son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements. Une fois que cela fut fait, il jeta les vêtements de son amie au sol et l'allongea sur le canapé. Il fit ensuite pénétrer un doigt, puis un deuxième dans l'intimité de Bulma puis débuta un mouvement de va-et-vient. La scientifique en ressentit les effets presque immédiatement et ne se gêna pas pour le manifester à haute voix. Ses gémissements de plaisir se répercutaient contre les murs du grand salon. Lorsqu'elle fut assez lubrifiée, Bulma encouragea Goku à la pénétrer.

« Oh Goku! Prends-moi maintenant! J'ai tellement envie de te sentir en moi! »

Goku ne se fit pas prier pour accéder à sa demande. Il écarta les jambes de son amie de longue date et fit pénétrer son membre viril en elle. Le combattant commença un mouvement de va-et-vient qui arracha un long cri de plaisir à Bulma. Cette dernière désirait Goku depuis si longtemps qu'elle en était au paradis maintenant que son désir était devenu réalité.

« Ah oui! Baise-moi! C'est si bon! » hurla-t-elle.

Encouragé de voir que Bulma prenait du plaisir, Goku se mit à la pénétrer plus vite et plus fort.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils changèrent de position. Goku pénétra son amie en doggy style pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis, il la pénétra par la voie anale. Finalement, il finit par cracher sa semence dans l'orifice anal de Bulma.

Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé, complètement épuisés par leur séance de jambes en l'air.

« J'attendais ça depuis longtemps, tu sais, dit Bulma.

-Moi aussi.

_Fin du flash back_

B : _Mais comment ai-je pu ? Mais comment ai-je pu ? Je l'avais presque tué…_

_Flash Back :_

V : _Bulma, mais pourquoi ? Je sens que tu es en extase, et ton ki est mêlé à celui de Carot… Je n'ai plus de raison de vivre…_

Bulma, elle, ne sentait pas les émotions de Vegeta, car elle ne l'aimait plus, contrairement à lui, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait… Alors que Goku venait de se retirer d'elle, elle ressenti au fond d'elle-même une tristesse comme jamais elle n'en avait ressenti, mais qui n'était pas la sienne. Elle ne comprenait pas. Était-ce Goku ? Vegeta lui avait dit un jour que quand deux personnes s'aiment vraiment, elles peuvent sentir les émotions de l'autre… Vegeta… Quand elle pensait à lui, elle n'arrivait même pas à le haïr… Soudain, elle comprit, c'était Vegeta !

B : Goku ! Localise Vegeta et emmène moi à lui, s'il te plaît !

Goku : Mais… Pourquoi ?

B : Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ressens encore les émotions de Vegeta ! Il est triste, mais quand je dis triste, ça signifie qu'il se laissera mourir, si… Si je ne lui dis pas que je l'aime…

Gk : Q… Quoi ?

B : Désolée… J'ai… J'ai remarqué que… Que c'est bien Vegeta que j'aime, je suis désolée…

Gk : Je comprends, Bulma… Quand un être qui nous est cher va mourir, on sent encore plus que normalement que cette personne nous est chère.

B : …Merci… Mais s'il te plaît, emmène moi à Vegeta !

Gk : Oui. Accroche toi à moi.

Bulma s'accrocha à la veste de Goku. Il chercha le ki de Vegeta puis se téléporta vers lui. Vegeta fut surpris de voir les deux amants apparaître devant lui. Bien qu'il fût fou de joie de voir Bulma, il ne le montra pas.

V : Que faites vous là ?

Bulma se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant.

B : Je… Je suis désolée, Vegeta ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cela te ferait autant souffrir ! Et… Je me suis rendue compte que… Que c'est toi que j'aime… Quand j'ai senti ta tristesse…

Vegeta fut abasourdi. Elle avait senti sa tristesse ! C'était une preuve irréfutable qu'elle l'aimait encore. Il la serra à son tour dans ses bras et pleura doucement, laissant quelques larmes perler sur ses joues. Goku était heureux, heureux pour Bulma et pour Vegeta, également. Vegeta ne laissait jamais sortir ses émotions, mais là, Goku voyait clairement que le temps que Vegeta avait passé en sachant ce que faisait Bulma, il l'avait passé en pleurant. Ça le laissait sans voix. Vegeta allait changer, maintenant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il le sentait, tout simplement.

Gk : Au revoir, vous deux !

B : Au revoir, Goku…

Vegeta sourit faiblement.

V : À plus…. Carot !

Goku sourit une dernière fois avant de se téléporter chez lui.

B : Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour me pardonner, alors que je t'ai trompé, et tu aurais pu mourir de chagrin…

V : J'ai pu te pardonner parce que je t'aime…

Bulma se remit à pleurer, de joie cette fois.

V : Beaucoup de choses vont changer, maintenant.

B : Comment ça ?

V : Tu comprendras bientôt.

_Fin du flash back_

B : _Je comprends ce que tu voulais dire, maintenant… Une nouvelle vie a commencé depuis ce jour ! Je t'aime, Vegeta…_

V : À quoi penses-tu, Bulma ?

B : Au jour qui aurait pu te tuer… Par ma faute…

Vegeta sourit tendrement en voyant à quel point Bulma avait l'air abattu.

V : Bulma…

Elle se tourna vers lui en entendant son nom.

B : Oui ? …

Vegeta l'avait embrassé.

V : Pourquoi rumines-tu ce souvenir ? C'est fini !

B : … Oui… Et je suis heureuse que ça le soit !

Vegeta s'empara à nouveau de sa bouche. Bulma répondit à se baiser avec fougue. De tels baisers, seul Vegeta savait les faire : tendres et sauvages à la fois. Elle adorait une telle prise de contact.


	9. Le tournoi d'arts martiaux

Le tournoi d'arts martiaux

Vegeta et Trunks étaient en train de s'entraîner et Bulma regardait l'entraînement-dit quand soudain, Vegeta vit Goku et Chichi arriver.

V : Eh, salut vous deux !

Gk : Salut !

C : Bonjour !

V : Ça m'étonne de vous voir ici, tous les deux. Qu'êtes vous venus faire ?

Gk : En fait, je voulais te poser une question.

V : Oui ?

Gk : Tu participes aussi au tournoi d'arts martiaux ?

V : Héhé ! J'en conclus que toi, tu y participes ! Oui, je participe, ça pose un problème ?

Gk : Non, non ! Je voulais juste m'assurer que c'était vrai !

B : Oui, c'est vrai !

Goku sourit en entendant Bulma, qu'il n'avait pas vue.

Gk : Bonjour, Bulma ! Mais, en fait, ça m'étonne de savoir que tu participes à ce tournoi, tu ne les aimes pas vraiment en général, je me trompe ?

V : Ouais, et alors ? J'ai le droit de m'amuser, à voir les têtes que tirent les gens quand ils voient ce que j'arrive à faire, non ?

Gk : Oui, oui !

V : Et toi, pourquoi participes tu ?

Gk : Juste comme ça !

V : Je vois… Ah ! Nous avons de la visite !

Tous se tournèrent vers la direction que regardait Vegeta. Cagalli et Arya arrivaient à une vitesse vraiment rapide pour leur âge.

Arya : Et voilà ! J'ai gagné, grand-père !

Cagalli : De peu !

A : Oui, mais j'ai quand même gagné ! Je SUIS la plus rapide, Cagalli !

V : Bon arrêtez de vous chamailler, d'accord ?

A, Ca : Désolée grand-père !

A : Alors, on aura le droit de participer au tournoi ?

C : Hein ? Mais… Mais tu n'as que cinq ans ! Trunks, réagis, c'est ta fille ! Elle va se battre contre des adolescents !

T : Bah, je l'ai bien fait, moi !

C : Tu avais HUIT ans !

T : Et alors ? Elle est bien assez puissante pour les pulvériser, ces petites chochottes !

C : G… Goku…

Gk : Je pense que ça peut être un bon entraînement pour les petites.

C : B…

B : Moi aussi, je suis d'accord. Et puis, les deux petites ont de qui tenir, non ?

C : ………

Ce fut ce moment que choisirent Goten et Bra pour arriver.

C : Ah ! Goten, Bra, Cagalli a l'intention de participer au tournoi d'arts martiaux ! Faites quelque chose !

Bra : Je ne vois pas où est le problème, c'est d'ailleurs moi qui ai demandé à papa de s'occuper de son entraînement pour le tournoi !

C : QUOI ? Mais… G… Goten !

Goten : C'est une très bonne idée, maman ! Ne t'inquiète pas, voyons ! Les adolescents n'auront aucune chance contre les deux petites ! Tu te souviens Trunks et moi ? Nous avions écrasé tous les concurrents ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour rien !

C : C'est pas vrai ! Mais personne ne voit l'étendue du risque qu'elles prennent, ou quoi ?

Pan arriva alors aussi.

T : Pan !

Pan se jeta directement dans les bras de Trunks pour l'embrasser.

Pan : Ça va ?

T : Oui, et toi ?

P : Franchement, oui.

C : Ah ! Pan. Peut-être que toi, tu comprendras. Arya et Cagalli veulent participer au tournoi d'arts martiaux…

P : Je sais, et c'est très bien, elles apprendront les rudiments de la compétition !

Chichi était sans voix. Personne ne comprenait !

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Le jour du tournoi.

Goku était arrivé avec sa famille plus Cagalli et Bra.

Ca : Grand-père !

Gk : Oui ?

Ca : Regarde !

Gk : Quoi ? Ah ! Mais c'est… Maron (attention, pas la fille de Krillin, mais son ancienne petite amie !) ! MARON !

Maron : Mmmh ? Ah, bonjour, Goku !

Elle courut à sa rencontre. Elle vit la petite.

Mr : Oh ? Qui est-ce ?

Gk : C'est ma petite-fille !

Mr : Comme elle est mignonne !

Elle lui caressa les cheveux.

Mr : Quel est ton nom, ma petite ?

Ca : Cagalli.

Mr : Quel beau prénom !

Gk : Euh… Bon… On aimerait bien continuer, tu veux bien ?

Mr : Je vais venir avec vous !

Gk : Euh…

Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée. Les attendaient : C-18, Krillin, Marron, Piccolo, Dendé.

Mr : Krillin !

Elle courut à lui quand C-18 se plaça devant lui.

C-18 : Qui êtes vous pour oser venir comme ça ?

Mr : Je suis la petite amie de Krillin !

Krillin : Arrête de mentir, Maron ! C'est fini entre nous, et ce, depuis longtemps !

Mr : Oh… Comment as-tu pu te mettre avec une telle grand-mère ?

C-18 : Gr…. Grand-mère ????? JE N'AI RIEN D'UNE GRAND-MERE ! J'AI L'AGE DE KRILLIN, ESPECE D'IDIOTE !!!!

C'est à ce moment là que Vegeta et sa petite famille arrivèrent, accompagnés de Pan et de Arya.

V : Salut la compagnie ! Tiens, c'est qui elle ?

B : M… Maron ?

Mr : Oh, la grand-mère de Yamcha ! Mais où est-il, lui, d'ailleurs ?

B : Je l'ai quitté depuis déjà longtemps !

Mr : Pour te renfiler avec ce beau gosse ? Tu en as de la chance, la vieille !

B : Je te défends de m'appeler grand…

Maron était contre Vegeta, qui avait un air ennuyé.

B : _Au moins, il ne rougit pas comme cet idiot de Yamcha à l'approche de Maron !_

Mais ce qu'elle vit l'offensa alors : Maron avait le toupet d'essayer d'enbrasser Vegeta, et lui ne faisait rien ! Par contre, à peine Maron eût-elle ses lèvres collées à celles de Vegeta, il l'attrapa par le cou pour l'éloigner de son visage, puis mit ses mains sur ses épaules, la souleva et l'envoya voler à l'autre bout du parc.

V : Ce n'est pas parce que tu ressembles beaucoup à Bulma que je vais me laisser embrasser par toi, idiote !

B : Pfiou ! Quand je voyais que tu ne réagissais pas quand elle s'était collée à toi et quand elle allait t'embrasser, je croyais que j'allais mourir !

V : Je ne suis pas Yamcha, Bulma ! Je ne te trompe pas, si ça peut te rassurer !

B : Désolée.

Gk : Salut, vous !

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Tout le monde s'était installé et les concurrents enfants s'avancèrent. Il y en avait 25. Arya devait se battre contre un grand arrogant de 15 ans et Cagalli contre un idiot de 14 ans. Ce fut Arya qui commença.

Grand arrogant de 15 ans : Tu n'as aucune chance, gamine ! Je vais t'écraser !

A : _C'est ça. Cause toujours._

Ils commencèrent le match.

Du côté des tribunes :

Grosse dame : Allez, vas-y, mon chéri ! Montre lui de quoi tu es capable ! Cette fille n'a que 5 ans !

Bulma fut très offensée.

B : Vas-y, Arya ! Fais-en de la chair à pâté, et qu'on en finisse !!

A : _Peuh ! Un coup de poing et il serait déjà hors du ring…_

Grand arrogant : Allez, viens !

Arya fonça sur lui et lui donna un coup de poing monumental qui l'envoya voler contre le mur.

Présentateur : Arya gagne le match ! Elle passe donc au prochain tour !

Ce fut maintenant au tour de Cagalli.

A : Tu verras, ce sont des gros faibles !

Ca : Ou… Oui…

A : Calme toi, Cagalli ! Même si nous n'avons pas l'expérience de la compétition, nous sommes 1000 fois plus fortes que ces idiots !

Ca : Sûre ?

A : Sûre !

Ca : Ok, j'y vais !

A : Allez !!!

Cagalli rejoint donc l'idiot de 14 ans. Ils marchèrent côte à côte jusqu'au tatami où ils se séparèrent pour se mettre de part et d'autre de celui-ci.

Présentateur : Vous pouvez commencer !

Idiot de 14 ans : Tu verras, je ne suis pas facile à battre ! Allez ! Ramène toi !

Grosse dame : Allez, bats la ! Ne suis pas l'exemple de ton frère !

Bulma était en état de fusion tellement elle était énervée. Vegeta aussi, ça l'énervait passablement. Alors…

V : Vas-y, Cagalli ! Ce gamin n'est qu'un idiot gâté ! Mets le en pièces !

Grosse dame : N… Non mais je rêve ! Mes fils n'ont vraiment pas de chance ! Ils tombent sur des enfants venus d'on ne sait où…

Ca : _Mais pourquoi cette idiote de dame peut-elle penser que son fils puisse gagner ? Il n'a aucune chance !_

Idiot : Bon, tu viens ?

Ca : Ah, oui, désolée, j'avais oublié !

Enfant : Eh, toi ! Tu vas pas voir ton amie, comment elle va faire ?

A : À quoi bon ? Je sais déjà ce qui va se passer…

Enfant : Ah ? Viens on va voir !

Autre enfant : Oui !

Arya marcha doucement vers l'idiot de 14 ans qui se mit en position de combat.

Idiot : Ah ben enfin !

Arya était maintenant à dix centimètres de lui. Elle lui fit une balayette et l'envoya bouler hors du ring d'un mouvement du poignet.

Enfant : Eh, c'est incroyable ! Ta copine a gagné !

A : Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? Je le savais…

Enfant : Oh…

Ca : Coucou ! En effet, ils sont d'une nullité affligeante !

A : Tu vois ?

Grosse dame : Iiii….iiii…..iiiih….

B : Bleubleubleubleu !!!

V : Hahahaha !! C'est trop drôle !

Grosse dame : Co… Comment est-ce possible ? Mes fils ont été entraînés par Mr. Satan en personne !

V : Mr. Satan ? Eh ben mes condoléances !

Grosse dame : Vous ne faites pas le poids contre lui ! C'est lui qui a battu Cell, puis Boubou !

V : Euh…. Oui, bien sûr, c'est évident ! Idiote.

B : Peuh ! Hercule se fera écraser en moins de deux par mon mari !

Grosse dame : C'est ça ! Il participe au tournoi, votre… mari ?

B : Oui !

Elle avait dit le « oui » d'un air fier et avec un grand sourire.

V : Le tournoi va recommencer !

B : Super !

Les deux petites faisaient de la bouillie de chaque adversaire. Elles arrivèrent sans effort à la finale, toutes les deux.

K : Le tournoi commence seulement maintenant !

V : Oui. Eh bien, on va voir laquelle est la plus forte !

Gk : Enfin !

Les deux petites arrivèrent sur le tatami.

Présentateur : Cagalli et Arya sont les finalistes ! Drôle de coïncidence, elles sont cousines et meilleures amies à la fois ! Je crois bien que nous allons avoir droit à un match que nous ne sommes pas prêts d'oublier !!!!!

A : S'il pouvait la fermer, on pourrait commencer !

Ca : Oui…

A : Eh, le présentateur, mettez la sourdine, sinon nous ne pourrons jamais commencer !

Pr : Euh… Oui… Commencez !

Arya fonça immédiatement sur Cagalli qui eut le réflexe de se mettre en garde. Arya lui cassa presque le bras tant le coup avait été puissant. Cagalli chargea à son tour. Arya se mit en position quand soudain, Cagalli se déplaça derrière elle et lui donna un coup de pied dans le dos. Arya tomba mais se releva immédiatement et se plaça juste devant Cagalli et lui donna un coup de poing dans le menton, ce qui eut pour conséquence de l'envoyer valdinguer direction hors du ring. Tous les terriens (sans Bulma, Chichi et les autres dans le coup avec les Z Warriors) s'attendaient à la voir toucher le sol et commençaient déjà à acclamer Arya, quand soudain, Cagalli flotta dans les airs. Ils étaient abasourdis. Arya et Cagalli commencèrent alors un combat dans les airs faisant égal à égal. Elles descendaient doucement au fur et à mesure du combat. Ce fut une fois au sol que la gagnante allait être désignée : Arya, à peine au sol, donna un coup magistral dans la poitrine de Cagalli, lui coupant le souffle, lui fit une balayette et lui donna un coup de poing pour l'envoyer au mur, la suivant jusqu'au bout pour être sûre qu'elle toucherait, prenant quand même le soin de s'enlever deux secondes avant l'impact Cagalli/Mur. Tous les terriens avaient les yeux agrandis au maximum par la surprise. Le présentateur avait lâché son micro par abasourdissement. Il ramassa son micro et alla rejoindre Arya qui était retournée sur le tatami.

Pr : La gagnante eeeesssst ………………… ARYA !!!! Applaudissez-la bien fort, elle l'a bien mérité !

Tout le monde se leva de sa chaise pour applaudir plus le match que Arya elle-même, ce qu'elle savait parfaitement. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était descendre du tatami pour aider sa cousine qui avait énormément de mal à se remettre debout.

A : Je peux descendre du tatami ?

Pr : Euh… Oui !

A : Bien.

Elle se rua hors du ring et se précipita sur sa cousine, qu'elle aimait plus que tout malgré les énormes blessures qu'elle lui avait faites.

A : Ça va ?

Ca : Je… Je ne sais pas… Je dois avoir 3 côtes cassées, j'ai une fracture au bras, et j'ai un horrible mal de tête…

A : Attends, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie… Je suis désolée…

Ca : Ce n'est rien… Mais ne m'emmène pas à l'infirmerie, ils diront que je ne vais pas m'en remettre ou quelque chose dans ce genre… Non, il me faudrait un senzu…

Vegeta était descendu avec Bulma et les autres à une vitesse plutôt incroyable.

Gk : Il te faut un senzu, c'est ça ? Je vais t'en chercher un.

Il se téléporta.

V : Vous êtes très bien battues, toutes les deux ! Je suis fier de vous !

A : Merci grand-père !

Ca : Hahahaïe ! Merci…

V : Ne t'inquiète pas, Goku va bientôt arriver avec le senzu !

Ca : Oui…

À ce moment, Goku revint, avec le senzu.

Gk : Tiens, mange, Cagalli.

Ca : Merci… Crok…. Crok…. Crok… Crok.. Crok. Gloup ! Ah, je me sens mieux !

Gk : Merci quiiii ?

Ca : Merci grand-père !

……………………………………………………………………………………

Une demi-heure plus tard….

V : Bien, c'est notre tour, il serait temps que nous y allions !

Gk : Attend ! Slurp ! Je dois finir de manger ! Gloups !

Grosse goutte de sueur.

V : Tu ne changeras décidément jamais, toi !

Gk : Héhé !

Dix minutes plus tard, Goku avait fini son « repas ».

V : Allez viens ! On n'a plus de temps à perdre !

Gk : Ok ! Ok !

Ils arrivèrent devant l'issue pour les coulisses.

Contrôleur : Si vous avez passé ses éliminatoires, donnez moi votre nom, pour pouvoir passer !

Goku : Moi, c'est Goku !

V : Vegeta.

Piccolo : Piccolo.

K : Et moi, Krillin !

P : Et moi, c'est Pan !

Contrôleur : Mmmh…. Voyons voir… En effet, vous avez tous passé les éliminatoires avec succès ! Vous pouvez passer !

V : Encore heureux ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait, autrement ! Hahaha !

Gk, Pi, K, P : HAHAHA !!!!

Vegeta était plutôt fier d'avoir détendu l'atmosphère légèrement tendue. Ils partirent vers les loges après avoir dit au revoir aux autres. Alors qu'ils allaient entrer dans le bâtiment, ils virent une femme, une ravissante jeune femme, qu'ils voyaient de profil.

V : _Mais c'est…_

P : ARYA !

La femme se tourna vers la voix.

Arya : P… Pan ?

Elle regarda les amis de Pan et…

Ar : Ve… Vegeta !

Vegeta rougit légèrement.

V : …. Salut….

Arya courut vers eux. Elle était folle de joie de voir son ancien fiancé, même si elle savait qu'il était marié et avait deux enfants.

Ar : Pas besoin d'être confus, Vegeta ! Je ne t'en veux pas !

Vegeta détourna la tête.

V : Bah !

Ar : Alors comme ça, ce sont eux, tes amis ? Ils ont l'air plutôt fort !

P : Héhé !

Ar : Enfin, on y va, à ce foutu tournoi, oui, non, merde ou fais chier ?

V : Fais chier !

Il avait lancé cette réponse par habitude et par espièglerie.

Ar : Petit idiot, tu ne changeras donc jamais ?

V : Arrête, tu me rappelle ma mère !

Ar : Style ! Bon, on y va !

Ils allèrent aux loges où ils attendirent 5 petites minutes avant d'entrer sur le ring pour tirer les numéros au sort. Les résultats :

Pan VS Le Tigre

Vegeta VS Sporovitch

Arya VS Kaïoshin

Piccolo VS Sarcosky

Goku VS Le Croc Blanc

Krillin VS Le guerrier masqué

Sudana VS Chidori

Le premier match commença alors. Le Tigre était une grosse brute de 2,30m ( eh oui, c'est l'adversaire de Pan dans le tournoi des dernier épisodes DBZ !). Pan le mit immédiatement KO d'un coup de poing dans le ventre après l'avoir castré (sadique, non ?).

Le deuxième match opposait Vegeta à Sporovitch (vous comprendrez vite pourquoi c'est le nom d'un des esclaves de Babidi !)

V : Bizarre, tu me rappelles quelqu'un !

Sporovitch : Héhé !

-------------------

Ar : Je suis inquiète pour Vegeta… Ce Sporovitch dégage une aura plus que maléfique…

P : Ah… Ah bon ?

Ar : Oui…

Pi : Bon sang, c'est vrai ! J'espère que la saga Bou ne va pas recommencer, ce serait une catastrophe !

Gk : Quoi ? La saga Bou ???? Pas possible !

Pi : Regarde la marque sur le front de Sporovitch…

Goku regarda.

Gk : Oh… Oh non !

----------------------------------

Vegeta commençait à s'inquiéter. La marque sur le front de Sporovitch lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs…

Présentateur : Vous pouvez commencer !

Vegeta hésitait à attaquer. Il avait peur que la catastrophe Bou se reproduise.

Sp : Tu n'es pas capable d'attaquer ? Je vais le faire alors ! Et puis, je dois t'apposer quelque chose !

V : IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Il vit alors la marque sur la main de son adversaire et comprit : pour mettre les marques, il fallait d'abord qu'un des esclaves réussisse à donner un petit « encas » avant le « repas ». Il faudrait qu'il fasse très attention. Soudain, Sporovitch chargea. Vegeta s'envola, priant pour que son adversaire ne puisse pas le faire. Malheureusement, si.

Sp : Héhéhé ! N'est-ce pas malheureux, tout ça ? Je sais voler !

Vegeta était tétanisé. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, tant il avait peur.

--------------------------------------

B : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait, il devrait pouvoir l'envoyer au tapis, même s'il vole !

C : Regarde, il est tétanisé ! Je ne pense pas que ça soit pour rien.

----------------------------------------

Sporovitch fonça sur Vegeta et réussit à toucher son front après plusieurs essais infructueux. Vegeta hurla sa douleur. Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal ! Il tomba sur le tatami.

-----------------------------

Un petit bonhomme brun se leva et cria victoire. Sporovitch avait réussi ! Vegeta était à lui, maintenant ! Il fit quelques incantations et envoya des charges d'énergie négative à travers sa boule de cristal en direction de Vegeta.

---------------------------

Ar : Oh non ! Son aura qui était devenue presque angélique redevient aussi maléfique qu'auparavant !

Gk : Quoi ? Oh non !

Kaïoshin : C'est mauvais, très mauvais ! Arya a raison de s'inquiéter !

-----------------------------------

Vegeta fut pris par une horrible migraine. Il hurlait, hurlait à casser les oreilles et à ne plus s'arrêter. Tout le public s'était bouché les oreilles face à ce hurlement qui fendait l'âme. Il tentait vainement d'arrêter cette migraine plus que douloureuse. Il hurlait en fait plus par désespoir de savoir qu'il devrait écouter cette crapule de Babidi que de douleur. Vegeta hurlait, hurlait, hurlait… Quand soudain, le traitement arrêta. Vegeta savait ce qui l'attendait. Il allait être contrôlé comme une véritable marionnette. Cela le désolait. Et là, il ne fut plus maître de rien. Le jeu avait commencé.

Sp : J'abandonne !

Vegeta se sentit sourire d'un sourire diabolique. Une fois qu'ils eurent quitté le tatami, il vit son bras se tendre vers Sporovitch, générer une boule de feu, et l'envoyer sur lui. Il avait tué son adversaire sans rien pouvoir faire.

Gk : Vegeta, ça va ?

Arya le tira en arrière.

Ar : Tu es fou de l'interpeller ? Tu veux mourir, ou quoi ?

Vegeta sentit à nouveau ce sourire démoniaque s'étendre sur ses lèvres.

V : Héhéé !


	10. Majin Vegeta, le retour

Majin Vegeta, le retour.

Vegeta n'aimait pas ça. Il sentait au fond de lui que Babidi allait le forcer à tuer sa famille et ses amis. Il rageait contre Babidi, cette petite créature insignifiante qui réussissait pourtant à le contrôler. Il fumait de rage.

V : À la fin du tournoi… Vous serez morts. Tous.

Gk : Vegeta ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Ar : Chuuuuuuuuuut ! Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Ce n'est pas lui qui se contrôle ! C'est… autre chose !

Gk : _Babidiiiii… Je vais te tueeerrr… T'en prendre à mon meilleur ami… Comment oses-tu ?_

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Après le tournoi, Vegeta était parti direction le vaisseau de Babidi. La troupe de guerriers le suivit. Il descendit après un long temps de vol et se posa pour entrer dans le vaisseau. Il alla voir son maître.

V : Maître… Je suis venu.

Babidi : Bonjour Vegeta. Tu sais, ça fait longtemps que je te cherche, et enfin je te trouve ! Il était temps !

V : J'en suis honoré, maître. Mais… Comment êtes vous revenu de l'autre monde ?

Ba : Grâce à un démon qui souhaite se venger de Goku, et qui a vu en moi la chance d'arriver à ses fins.

V : J'aurais dû y penser. Pourrais-je m'occuper de Carot personnellement ?

Ba : Bien sûr ! D'ailleurs, regarde : ils sont entrés et attendent leur premier adversaire. J'ai choisi Fupi. Tu seras le gardien du deuxième étage.

V : Bien. Je vais me préparer, alors.

Ba : Va. Et fais leur le plus de blessures possible, leur énergie en sortira et aidera à la résurrection de Roubou !

V : Oui, maître.

Il partit direction le deuxième étage.

--------------------------------------

Piccolo s'occupait du premier adversaire. Il en eut vite finit, et sans une égratinure. Ils passèrent au deuxième étage.

Gk : J'espère que la porte va vite s'ouvrir, je veux absolument sauver Vegeta le plus vite possible !

Voix : Et si je te dis que celui que tu veux sauver va être ton prédateur ?

Goku vit la porte s'ouvrir sur Vegeta qui avait un sourire plus que terrifiant. Il commença à se demander s'il avait une chance.

Gk : Ve… Vegeta…

V : Eh oui ! Et tu seras mon adversaire, Carot !

Gk : Et si je ne veux pas ?

Vegeta se déplaça en déplacement instantané devant le nez de Goku.

V : Eh bien tu le feras quand même !

Gk : Et pourquoi ?

V : Parce que je l'ai décidé !

Gk : …

Ils se mirent alors en position.

V : Babidi, envoie nous sur ma planète natale avant sa destruction !

Ba : Bien ! Abracadabraaa !

Le décor changea et ils étaient maintenant sur une planète au sol rouge sang, dans le désert, certainement.

V : Je suis dans mon élément. Tu n'as aucune chance, Carot !

Gk : Tu dis ça, mais toi-même, tu n'en es pas sûr !

V : Bien sur que si !

Au moment où il allait attaquer, Babidi l'interpella.

Ba : Vegeta, il y a des gens qui arrivent encore ! Ils descendent !

Vegeta leva la tête et vit Bulma et Trunks en train de descendre. Ces sourcils se froncèrent encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Bulma était très déboussolée.

B : Vegeta…

V : Enlève toi de mon chemin !

Bulma était en larmes. Elle courut dans ses bras pour y pleurer.

V : Lâche moi !

B : P… Pourquoi as-tu tant changé ? Que t'est t'il arrivé ?

Vegeta commençait à lutter intérieurement pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, mais Babidi avait saisi l'occasion, il n'allait pas abandonner !

B : C'est l'autre Vegeta que j'aime, pas celui que tu es là !

Babidi était surpris par de telles paroles, et chaque mot s'échappant de la bouche de cette femme lui faisait perdre un peu plus de contrôle sur Vegeta. Il se dit que le seul moyen de le garder était de tuer cette femme. Il s'apprêtait à le faire quand la femme, obéissant à son instinct, approcha sa bouche de celle de son mari, et l'embrassa, espérant que cela le ramènerait. Ça avait marché ! Vegeta reprit brusquement le contrôle de lui-même, brisant le sceau le reliant à Babidi, effaçant la marque. Il rendit alors son baiser à Bulma. Elle sourit.

B : _Oui, c'est comme ça que je t'aime ! Je t'aime plus que tout, ne m'abandonne pas, je t'en supplie !_

V : _J'ai réussi à reprendre le contrôle de moi-même pour toi, Bulma. Je t'aime à en mourir._

Ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser.

B : Vegeta… Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'être aussi fou furieux ?

V : Ce n'était pas moi, Bulma… C'était Babidi… Je suis désolé…

Bulma se serra contre son cœur, comme pour être sûre qu'il était bien là, près d'elle, avec elle, pour elle. Quand Vegeta le sentit, il la serra à son tour plus fort dans ses bras. Ils restèrent comme ça longtemps, le temps que Piccolo s'impatiente.

Pi : Bon, il faudrait peut-être continuer, pour anéantir Babidi et son monstre, non ?

Vegeta et Bulma levèrent la tête vers lui. Vegeta hocha de la tête.

V : Laissez-moi vous y emmener…

Pi ?

Vegeta lâcha Bulma qui le laissa se retirer. Il se mit devant la porte par laquelle il était entré dans la salle, car la salle était redevenue comme avant.

V : Bien.

Il défonça la porte d'un coup de poing sensationnel. Ils entrèrent tous par la porte enfoncée. Vegeta les guida jusqu'à la salle où sommeillait le monstre.

V : Abandonne tout de suite, Babidi ! Tu n'as aucune chance de t'en sortir !

Ba : Si ! Si vous avez des blessures, l'énergie filtrera rapidement vers Roubou !

V : Ah ? Et tu vois des égratinures chez l'un de nous ?

Ba : Euh… Non…

V : Eh ben voilà ! Mais bon, comme tu ne veux pas abandonner…

Il avait fermé les yeux en disant cela. Il les ouvrit et regarda Babidi d'un air mauvais avec un sourire en coin pas très rassurant pour le petit sorcier. Les craintes de Babidi furent fondées lorsque Vegeta fonça vers lui avec la ferme intention de le tuer. Quand il arriva devant lui…

Ba : Bouclier !

Vegeta donna son coup sur le bouclier.

Ba : Héhéhé ! Alors ?

V : Alors quoi ? Regarde ce que j'en fais, de ton bouclier ?

Ba ?

Vegeta donna un coup très puissant qui enfonça progressivement le bouclier jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse par la maltraitance. Vegeta continua son geste jusqu'à Babidi qui fut envoyé à l'autre bout de la salle avec une méchante blessure au ventre. Il se cramponna à celui-ci en se lamentant sur sa douleur.

V : Attends, je vais mettre fin à tes souffrances !

Ba : N… Non ! N'approche pas !

Vegeta se pointa sous son nez et le coupa de haut en bas d'un coup de laser. Babidi se retrouvait avec deux moitiés. Vegeta décida de le brûler au cas où.

V : Et voilà le travail !

Kaïoshin : Merci ! Je vais emmener Roubou avec moi, il ne pourra plus nuire !

V : Ouais ben, y a intérêt !

Kaïo : Ne t'inquiète pas !

Il mit la main sur la boule et se téléporta avec.

V : Bien, ça vous dit de sortir de ce vaisseau, maintenant ?

B, Gk, P, Pi, Ar : Oui !

Ils sortirent donc. Une fois dehors, ils rejoignirent les autres qui étaient près du stade.

Tortue Géniale : Que dites vous de venir chez moi pour le reste de la journée ?

Ar : Moi, je ne peux pas. Il est temps pour moi de rentrer. 

V : Au revoir… Arya…

Ar : J'ai été heureuse de te revoir, Vegeta… Mais… Il est temps de se dire adieu…

Vegeta ferma les yeux d'un air triste.

V : Oui… Adieu…

Arya s'envola et utilisa la technique de téléportation pour revenir chez elle.

V : _Adieu…_

TG : Bon, on y va ? On prend l'avion de Bulma !

B : Ok !


	11. Le calme et les pervers sont revenus

Le calme est revenu et les pervers aussi

Toute la troupe était dans l'avion de Bulma, confortablement installée. Yamcha pilotait, comme d'habitude, Bulma était assise à caresser les cheveux de Vegeta qui était allongé la tête sur ses genoux, Chichi était assise sur les genoux de Goku, Gohan était assis à côté avec Videl collée à lui, Arya et Cagalli étaient dans le fond à gauche en train de papoter, Pan, Trunks, Bra, Goten et Marron étaient assis à même le sol du côté droit à faire la même chose, C-18 était assise, casée entre le dos du canapé, comme on pourrait l'appeler, et la paroi de l'avion, Krillin était debout à côté d'elle et Tortue Géniale était assis devant. Piccolo et Dendé étaient retournés au palais.

B : _Bon sang, j'adore quand Vegeta est aussi lâché avec moi, surtout quand c'est comme ça en public, il ne le fait jamais, normalement !_

Gk : _Bulma peut être fière de son mari. Il lui a clairement montré qu'il l'aime ! _

C-18 : _Tu dois être heureuse, Bulma. Je n'aurais jamais cru que vivre avec quelqu'un comme lui serait possible sans péter un câble. En fait, je me suis toujours demandé comment fait Krillin pour me supporter !_

Soudain, une énorme secousse se fit sentir, ce qui fit beaucoup bouger l'avion. Vegeta, ne s'y attendant pas et ayant été entièrement relâché, roula-boula jusqu'aux jambes de C-18 sur lesquelles il tomba la tête la première et atterrissant dans la même position que Tortue Géniale dans la saga Bou (après le suicide de Vegeta, il y a eu le même genre de scène, Tortue Géniale qui fait un roulé-boulé.). Il se dégagea immédiatement en arborant une mine horrifiée.

TG : Tu aurais dû en profiter, c'est super de se nicher dans les seins d'une femme !

C-18 : Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?????

V : À vous l'honneur, jeune demoiselle !

C-18 : Merci !

Elle se dirigea vers Tortue Géniale qui commençait à se demander s'il avait bien fait de faire cette remarque. Vegeta avait déjà un air moqueur. Elle l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise, l'emmena au milieu de l'avion, et commença à le tordre dans tous les sens, jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'envoie contre la paroi du fond. Il s'écrasa dedans comme une vieille patate. Elle retourna après à sa place, tout comme Vegeta. Vegeta se laissa à nouveau caresser ses cheveux, il aimait beaucoup le contact entre la main de Bulma et ses cheveux. Une petite heure passa alors jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la maison de Tortue Géniale. Là, tout le monde descendit.

TG : Ça vous dit de vous baigner ?

B : Pourquoi pas ? Vegeta, tu peux aller à la maison pour encapsuler… 9 maillots pour femmes et… 7 pour hommes, tu serais gentil !

V : Euh… Ce sera tout ?

B : Ah non ! Aussi un truc… j'ai mes rumblrumblrumbl

Vegeta rougit en devinant ce qu'elle voulait dire.

V : Bon. D'accord.

TG : Eh ! Attendez ! J'ai des maillots pour filles, moi !

B : Tu parles des maillots où on est presque nues ? Non merci ! Vas-y, Vegeta !

V : À tout de suite !

…………………………………………………………………

Une demi-heure plus tard, Vegeta revint avec les maillots encapsulés.

B : Merci, Vegeta ! Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

En effet, Vegeta s'était collé à elle en la tenant par la taille d'une main.

B : Ve… Vegeta ?

Vegeta la regarda et rougit comme une pivoine.

V : Tiens…

Il lui tendit ce qu'elle lui avait demandé (un tampon pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris).

B : Ah. Merci !

V : Ce… Ce n'est rien… Bon, je vais me changer…

Alors qu'il se retournait pour aller prendre un maillot pour se changer, elle le prit par la main et l'embrassa sur la joue.

B : Je t'aime, Vegeta…

Vegeta sourit et l'embrassa vite fait pour lui dire la même chose, puis alla se changer après avoir pris son maillot. Bulma alla chercher le sien à son tour et alla aux toilettes. Tout le monde était déjà dans l'eau quand elle arriva. Elle porta un maillot deux pièces qui faisait voir un maximum, tout en cachant le minimum. Vegeta sortit de l'eau pour la chercher directement. Elle était très touchée par ce qu'il faisait pour elle. Elle se demandait si cela avait un lien avec le fait qu'il ait eu peur de la tuer de ses propres mains. Enfin, en tout cas, aujourd'hui, il était un amour, et c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux. Elle prit la main qu'il lui tendait. Ils allèrent ensemble dans l'eau. Tortue Géniale était devenu presque fou par l'habillement de Bulma. Lui et Oolong suivirent Bulma de très près, et la touchèrent au bas des fesses, ce qui leur valut un coup de poing direction la mur de la maison de la part de Vegeta. Bulma se serra un peu contre lui.

B : Merci.

V : Ils n'ont pas à te toucher, aussi !

À peine dans l'eau, Bulma poussa Vegeta un peu plus profond, et l'embrassa tout en le faisant perdre l'équilibre en se penchant les mains sur son torse, si bien qu'ils se retrouvèrent sous l'eau. Vegeta la regarda avec des yeux légèrement étonnés alors qu'elle avait arrêté de l'embrasser. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau rapidement avant de remonter à la surface de l'eau.

Gk : Ouah ! Alors ça, si quelqu'un s'y attendait…

B : Hihi !

Vegeta remonta à son tour. Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de sa femme. Soudain, ils entendirent une mélodie magnifique, venant du fond de l'océan. Vegeta écouta attentivement, essayant d'identifier cette musique qu'il était sûr d'avoir déjà entendue. Il se souvint alors. Mais que faisait-elle ici ? Une sirène ne se baladait pas partout, surtout quand il s'agit d'une des princesses ! C'est alors qu'elle apparut. Elle laissait voir son torse humain, un corps splendide. Elle était blonde. Tortue Géniale était carrément devenu fou. Elle laissa alors sortir une partie de son corps de poisson, qui avait la couleur de l'azur. Elle s'approcha alors de Vegeta, qui était paralysé.

Sirène : Vegeta, ça fait si longtemps…

V : Que fais-tu là, Azurill ?

Azurill : Je suis venue te retrouver, mon amour !

Bulma eu un choc en entendant « mon amour ». Son cœur se serra, était comme compressé.

V : Azurill… Oublie moi. J'ai refait ma vie et je ne suis pas près de la quitter, même pour toi. J'aime trop la Terre, et ses habitants m'ont gentiment accueillis. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'abandonner cette magnifique planète et la vie que je m'y suis fait.

Az : C'est vrai que c'est une planète magnifique, c'est certainement la plus belle planète de l'univers, mais… Même si je dois t'y forcer, tu la quitteras pour la mienne.

V : Et comment comptes tu faire ? Je pourrais te tuer d'un revers de main, si je le voulais !

Az : Mais bien sûr !

Vegeta la fit taire à jamais en lui donnant un puissant coup dans la nuque, la brisant. Il la prit par la queue et l'envoya au milieu de l'océan.

V : Et voilà !

Bulma fut soulagée. Elle vint doucement derrière Vegeta pour le serrer par derrière en posant sa tête sur son dos. Vegeta lui murmura :

V : Désolé, je devine ton trouble…

B : Ce n'est rien…

Il se tourna en sorte de pouvoir serrer Bulma dans ses bras à son tour. Ce fut Trunks qui, lassé de ces moments interminables après une grosse inquiétude ou une longue absence, les sortit de leur bulle.

T : Youhou ! Il faut se réveiller !

Ils sortirent de leur rêverie partagée.

B : Désolée, Trunks !

T : Ce n'est rien. Vous le faites juste un peu souvent, je trouve ! Vous devriez freiner un peu !

Pan s'approcha de Trunks.

P : Trunks, ce sont tes parents ! Ils sont peut-être un peu plus responsables que toi, alors laisse les vivre leur vie !

T : Oui bah, si tu les voyais tous les jours, tu ne prendrais plus leur défense comme ça !

P : Oui, oui, bien sûr !

Ils finirent l'après-midi sans autre rebondissement.


	12. Un monstre dans le monde

**Un monstre dans le monde**

C'était une chaude journée d'été.

Bulma était en train de fabriquer une invention, pendant que Vegeta jouait avec ses deux petites-filles chéries dans le jardin, les défiant de l'attraper. Pan, Trunks, Bra et Goten étaient dans le salon en train de discuter de tout et de rien.

Du côté de Goku, Chichi, Gohan et Videl, Goku était en train de s'amuser avec Gohan à « c'est qui le plus fort ? » alors que Chichi et Videl observaient le combat, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça…

Chez Krillin et C-18, ils étaient en fait allés chez Tortue Géniale pour se baigner et parler du « bon vieux temps », quand C-18 était revenue à Krillin.

Marron, elle, avait été engagée en top model. Elle faisait fureur chez les modélistes qui voulaient tous l'avoir sous leur poche. En effet, avec ses cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient au niveau des hanches, elle était devenue magnifique. Elle faisait des envieuses.

Soudain, où qu'ils soient, ils subirent un énorme tremblement de terre.

**Chez Vegeta :**

A : Grand-père, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

V : Je n'en sais rien…

Bulma accourut dehors.

B : Merde ! C'était un sacré tremblement de terre !

V : Alors ça, tu peux le dire !

**Chez Goku :**

C : Au secoouurs ! Que s'est-il passé ?

Gk : Je n'en sais rien, mais c'est étrange… Une telle explosion ne peut venir que d'une créature d'une force terrible, et pourtant, je ne ressens aucune vibration inquiétante…

Gh : Oui, c'est bizarre. Il faudrait peut-être aller voir Vegeta, non ?

Gk : Peut-être…

Ils s'envolèrent chez Vegeta.

**Chez Tortue Géniale :**

K : Ça…. Ça alors ! Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

18 : C'est ce qu'on appelle un tremblement de terre, Krillin !

K : Je sais, mais comment est-ce arrivé ?

TG : Étrange… Allez voir Bulma, vous aurez peut-être plus d'informations…

K : Bonne idée ! On y va ?

18 : Oui.

Ils s'envolèrent.

**Chez Marron :**

Modéliste : Que… Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?

Marron : Je n'en sais rien ! Mais il faudrait peut-être mieux que j'y aille…

Mo : Où allez vous ?

Ma : Chez des amis, je ne serais probablement pas longue !

Mo : Bien !

Marron prit sa voiture et roula chez Vegeta.

**Chez Vegeta :**

V : Mmmmh… Toute l'équipe vient par ici…

T : C'était vraiment étrange, ce séisme !

V : J'avais remarqué, merci !

T : Pardon, je ne voulais pas te vexer !

À ce moment-là, Goku et sa famille arrivèrent.

Gk : Vegeta, tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ?

V : Pas la moindre idée…

Soudain, Bulma revint du labo où elle était rapidement allée voir ce qu'il s'était passé par le lien internet.

B : C'est une catastrophe !

V : Pourquoi ?

B : Il semblerait qu'un nouveau monstre soit venu, voilà à quoi il ressemble…

Elle avait une photo qui montrait une chose immonde : il avait une sorte de crête verte au dessus de la tête qui rappelait vaguement celle de Freezer, en vert. Ensuite, il avait un torse surmusclé et une queue se terminant par un dard.

V : Ça alors ! On jurerait la fusion entre Cell et Freezer !

B : Il semblerait que ça soit la dernière œuvre d'un savant fou surnommé « la puce Myûga ».

V : Pourquoi est-il surnommé ainsi ?

B : Pour la simple raison que c'est le meilleur scientifique en informatique et tout ce qui possède une puce électronique. Tu en as peut-être déjà entendu parler, Trunks…

T : Euh… Oui ! En effet, les scientifiques chantent ses louanges tout en faisant attention à ses faits et gestes !

V : Mais quel est son vrai nom ?

B : Il me semble qu'il s'appelle Yzak Myûga.

V : Mmmmh…. _Ça me dit quelque chose…._ À quoi ressemble-t-il ?

B : Heureusement que j'ai toujours réponse à tout, dis donc !

V : C'est justement pour ça que je te demande !

B : Du calme, chéri ! Il a des cheveux noirs d'ébène, comme les tiens ou ceux de Goku. Ils sont longs, longueur de la coupe Super Saiyen 3, et il a un front aussi large que le tien. Naturellement, il a les yeux noirs. En fait, il ressemble énormément à Raditz !

V : Goku, il faudrait peut-être que je te dise la vérité sur ta famille.

Gk : Vas-y, raconte !

V : Tu as eu trois frères, dans l'ordre, Yzak, Thalès et Raditz. Toi et Thalès êtes les portraits crachés de ton père, alors que les deux autres sont plus celui de leur grand-père maternel. Ton nom de famille est Myûga. Yzak a fuit sur Terre, alors qu'il avait 5 ans. Il a certainement été recueuilli par une famille, mais je pense qu'il l'a tuée vers ses 10 ans, où il a commencé à faire des recherches scientifiques, ce qu'il avait toujours adoré, dès son plus jeune âge. Il a alors sûrement créé des robots par centaines, peut-être même par milliers ! Il semblerait que son but soit de surpasser tous les savant terriens, que ça soit le docteur Gero, Myô, ou d'autres. Il a apparemment réussi. Après, le cyborg qu'il a créé est certainement bien plus fort que ce que nous avons affronté jusque là.

Gk : Mmmh… Alors, j'ai encore un frère psychopathe, c'est ça ?

V : Exactement, et lui, il l'est encore plus que les deux autres !

Gk : Pas possible.

V : Bah, tu verras déjà !

B : Allez-y, au lieu de parler !

V, Gk : Oui !

Ils s'envolèrent pour aller voir un peu les dégâts qui avaient résulté de l'explosion. Ce qu'ils virent les terrassèrent : toute la ville avait été balayée !

Gk : P… Pas possible !

V : Et pourtant, si…

Il se posèrent et tombèrent bientôt sur le monstre.

V : Qui es tu ?

Monstre : Je m'appelle Razna, et je suis la plus grande œuvre du docteur Myûga !

V : Razna, hein ? Mais comment t'a-t-il créé ?

R : De la même manière que pour Cell, sauf que moi, j'ai bien mieux ! J'ai votre ADN à vous deux après votre transformation Super Saiyen 4, celui de Li Shenron, de Boubou, de Cell, de super C-17, du Bébé Mutant en gorille, et du maître lui-même !

V : Non mais je rêve ! Mon ADN a servi à créer un monstre aussi hideux ! Goku, je suis si moche que ça ?

Gk : C'est à cause des mélanges qu'il est hideux ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es très beau !

V : Encore heur…

Il dévisagea Goku et s'éloigna.

Gk : Ben quoi ?

V : Tu… Tu as dis… « très beau » … ?

Gk : Ben oui, pourquoi ?

V : Es… Espèce de p'tit pédé !

Gk : Qu… Quoi ? Aaah oui ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'était qu'une façon de penser pour une femme, je ne suis pas homo, non mais !

R : Euh… Je me sens un peu hors-sujet, là !

V : C'est vrai, on t'avait oublié, désolé ! Mais tu aurais dû en profiter pour fuir, parce qu'on ne te fera pas de cadeau !

R : Te moque pas de moi !

V : Je suis sûr de pouvoir te battre !

R : Je vous propose à tous un tournoi, dans dix jours. Nous verrons alors qui es le plus fort !

V : Bien.


	13. Les dernières relations

Les dernières relations

À leur retour chez Vegeta, lui et Goku racontèrent à l'équipe la gravité de la situation.

B : Oh, non… Juste ce que je craignais…

V : C'est vraiment une situation critique, bien qu'il ne semble pas particulièrement fort… Le mieux serait peut-être d'aller une journée chacun dans la salle de l'espace et du temps…

Gk : Oui. Allons-y, nous ferons les groupes là-haut !

Ils montèrent alors tous chez Dendé. Ils virent Piccolo.

Pi : La situation est vraiment grave, en effet… DENDE !

Dendé : Oui ?

Pi : VIENS VOIR !

D : Je suis là !

Pi : Ils vont faire des groupes de deux pour entrer dans la salle de l'espace et du temps !

D : Oui. La salle est prête à vous accueillir !

V : Bien. Formons les groupes, maintenant ! Moi, je tiens à y aller avec Goku !

Gk : Bonne idée !

V : Peuh !

T : J'y vais avec Goten, nous pourrons nous entraîner pour la fusion !

P : Piccolo, tu vas aussi t'entraîner ?

Pi : Mmmh… Oui, mais moi, je tiens à y aller avec Gohan !

P : Pourquoi ?

Pi : Je le connais bien, et autant le dire, nous avons à peu près le même niveau !

P : Mais… Je me mets avec qui, moi, alors ?

K : Avec moi…

P : … C-18 ?

18 : J'y vais avec mon frère, il va bientôt arriver !

A : Cagalli et moi, on veut aussi y aller, grand-père !

C : Mais… Mais…

Pi : J'irais avec elle, je leur apprendrais la danse de la fusion et je m'occuperais bien d'elles.

V : Bien. Récapitulons, maintenant. Les groupes sont : Moi/Goku, Trunks/Goten, Piccolo/Gohan, Pan/Krillin, C-18/C-17 et Arya/Cagalli. On commence dans l'ordre que j'ai donné des groupes ! Donc, c'est moi et Goku qui commençons !

Gk : Ok ! On y va !

B : Vegeta, attends !

V : Oui ?

B : Tu ne vas pas me voir pendant un an, pour toi…

V : J'ai compris.

Il s'approcha de Bulma, la prit par la taille d'une main et posa l'autre main sur son visage et l'embrassa langoureusement. Bulma était ravie. Elle avait immédiatement répondu au baiser. Ce fut Vegeta qui mit fin au baiser. Il lui souffla :

V : Tu peux être fière que je l'aie fait devant tout le monde…

B : Je sais.

Elle l'embrassa encore très rapidement avant le laisser partir vers la salle spéciale. Une fois qu'ils furent rentrés…

B : Bon bah voilà… Et maintenant on attend.

C : Et maintenant on attend…

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Vegeta et Goku venaient de fermer la porte de la salle.

V : Bon, on commence ?

Gk : Oui. Mais…

V : Oui ?

Gk : On commence par quoi ?

Vegeta tomba par terre. Non mais quel idiot !

V : Par se battre, pour s'entraîner ! C'est pour ça qu'on est venus, je te rappelle !

Gk : Je pensais qu'on pourrait peut-être tenter la fusion en Super Saiyen 5, comme ça, nous ne ferons pas les cons comme avec Gogeta Super Saiyen 4, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

V : Si on commence dès le début, on ne fera que ça, alors ça sera deux mois avant notre sortie que nous le ferons, compris ?

Gk : Oui, oui, d'accord ! J'ai compris !

V : Bien. Commençons, alors.

Ils se battaient tous les jours pendant les 10 mois qu'ils avaient dédié aux bastons avant la fusion, et toujours avec plus de force au fil du temps. Quand il ne resta plus que 2 mois, ils commencèrent la fusion. Le résultat était impressionnant. Gogeta avait des cheveux longs argentés du Super Saiyen 5, le visage de Goku, les yeux de Vegeta (dorés), la coupe de Goku (longs cheveux argentés mais le dessus c'est la même chose que le Super Saiyen 4) et la tenue de Vegeta (poils argentés du Super Saiyen 5 et pantalon blanc légèrement doré)

Gogeta : Et voilà ! On a réussi ! Le grand Gogeta est de retour ! Bon, échauffons nous. BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA !!!!!!!

Un rayon d'énergie dévastatrice s'échappa de la boule formée durant la prononciation de la formule. Le rayon fit le tour de la « salle » et passa près du bâtiment avant de refaire le tour et de s'estomper juste après un passage juste à côté du bâtiment.

Gg : Waouh ! Trop fort ! On le refait ! BIG BANG KAMEHAME….

Ils défusionnèrent.

V : Raaah ! C'est pas de chance ! On a passé 5 minutes seulement ! Il faudra se grouiller de tuer l'ennemi, alors ! On n'aura pas le temps de se réjouir !

Gk : Tu vois ? C'est pour ça que c'est bien qu'on ait fait notre 1ère fusion ici ! Au moins, on ne perdra pas de temps à nous amuser !

V : Oui. Mais les 2 mois qui nous restent, on va les passer à tenir plus longtemps fusionnés en augmentant l'énergie de Gogeta ! Ok ?

Gk : Ok !

Les 2 mois passèrent rapidement, mais Vegeta et Goku avaient réussi à augmenter le temps de fusion de 5 bonnes minutes, ce qui était plutôt incroyable !

Ils sortirent de la salle. Tout le monde les vit sortir. Leurs muscles avaient considérablement augmenté, mais leurs tenues de combat (Vegeta avait décidé de remettre une tenue de combat pour l'entraînement) étaient en loques.

Pi : Vous avez pris exactement 24 heures ! Félicitations pour la ponctualité !

Gk : Merci !

V : Tsss. Vous aussi, vous devez vous entraîner. On aurait bien aimé rester un an de plus, mais de toutes façon, on n'aurait pas pu !

B : Bon, au moins, vous avez l'air d'avoir pris beaucoup de forces !

V : En effet ! Et nous arrivons à fusionner en Super Saiyen 5 !

Pi : Mais c'est magnifique ! Mais… Combien de temps arrivez vous à tenir ?

Gk : Au début, ce n'était que 5 minutes, mais nous avons réussi à

V, Gk : Rallonger de 5 bonnes minutes.

Pi : Je vois. Vous avez tellement fusionné que vous arrivez à parler parfaitement syncro !

Gk : Eh ouais !

V : Bon, il faudrait que le prochain groupe y aille, donc… Trunks et Goten !

T : Ok !

Gt : Bien !

V : Et vous devez arriver minimum au Super Saiyen 4 en fusion !

T : Ok !

Gt : Euh… Trunks, tu es sûr que…

T : Mais oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas, va ! Quand nous étions gamins, notre fusion atteignait bien le Super Saiyen 3, non ?

Gt : Oui… Bon on y va ?

T : Oui !

Ils entrèrent dans la salle. L'équipe attendit donc les 24 heures. 24 heures plus tard, ils sortirent.

V : Alors ?

T : On a réussi, papa !

Le regard de Vegeta s'éclaira.

V : Magnifique !

T : Bon maintenant c'est au tour du prochain groupe !

Pi : Ok. On y va, Gohan ?

Gh : Oui !

Ils entrèrent à leur tour dans la salle. 24 heures plus tard, ils sortirent. Ils avaient leurs tenues en loques, eux aussi, preuve qu'ils s'étaient battus.

V : Bien ! Il ne reste plus que 3 groupes et 7 jours ! Allez-y, Pan et Krillin !

P : Bien.

K : D… D… D'accord…

P : Ne t'inquiète pas, j'irais doucement ! Je te garantis que tu vas faire des progrès monstrueux !

K : Bon… On y va alors…

Ils entrèrent à leur tour pour en ressortir 24 heures plus tard. Krillin étaient terriblement amoché et habillé de vêtements ne ressemblant plus à rien. Pan, par contre, c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé.

K : Elle… Elle s'est défoulée sur moi, cette folle !

18 : Arrête de faire ta chochotte, tu as déjà connu pire, j'en suis sûre !

C-17 : Mais comment as-tu pu te marier à une chochotte pareille ?

18 : Je ne te permets pas ! Il n'y a que moi qui aie le droit de l'insulter, compris ?

17 : Du calme ! Il faudrait y aller, non ?

18 : Oui. Bon, on y va.

Pi : Bonne chance.

18 : Merci.

Ils entrèrent. 24 heures plus tard, ils sortirent. Ils avaient l'air en mauvais état, vu leurs têtes et leurs vêtements.

D : Oh ! Attendez, je vais vous soigner !

Il les soigna. C-17 et C-18 le remercièrent.

V : Alors, cet entraînement ?

18 : Il s'est bien passé.

V : On ne croirait pas, vu les têtes que vous aviez en sortant !

18 : Peut-être, mais ça a donné quelque chose !

17 : Peut-être même que je te surpasse, Vegeta !

V : Ne te monte pas trop à la tête, tu veux ?

Pi : Bon, Arya et Cagalli, venez, on y va.

A : Ok !

Ca : Bien !

Ils entrèrent. 24 heures passèrent avant qu'ils ne réapparaissent.

V : Alors ? Piccolo ?

Pi : C'est parfait !

V : Super ! Nous aurons 3 fusions dans la poche !

18 : 4.

V : Hein ???

18 : C-17 et moi avons appris à fusionner dans la salle spéciale.

V : Ah ? Ben c'est magnifique ! Plus il y en aura, mieux ça sera !

Gh : Nous nous y sommes mis, nous aussi !

V : Bon, ok. 5 fusions dans la poche, c'est bien plus que ce que j'aurais pensé ! Pan, je ne pense pas que tu fusionnes avec Krillin…

P : Tu es fou ? Il me ferait perdre ma puissance !

V : C'est pour ça que j'ai dit que je ne le pensais pas !

P : …

Ils passèrent les 4 jours restants à se détendre un peu chacun avec sa famille. Allons chez Vegeta (pour pas changer…)

Vegeta était confortablement installé dans le canapé du salon entre le dos et l'accoudoir droit. Il était tendu en pensant au tournoi qui aurait lieu dans 3 jours. Il y pensait tellement qu'il n'entendit pas Bulma arriver à sa hauteur.

B : Ça va, Vegeta ?

Il sursauta.

B : Euh… Ça va ?

V : Oui, oui…

Bulma s'assit à côté de lui, alors qu'il s'était redressé.

B : Tu es sûr ? Je te sens tendu…

V : Mh…

B : Tu sais que tu ne peux pas me mentir ! Dis moi la vérité ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

V : J'ai peur pour le tournoi…

B : Mais… Tu t'es entraîné comme un fou, et tu avais toi-même dit que si ça se trouve, il est nul à chier !

V : Oui, mais…. Au fur et à mesure que les jours passent, je change d'avis…

B : Vegeta, tu es trop tendu. Je vais te détendre. Couche toi sur le ventre, s'il te plaît.

V : Euh ?

Elle lui enleva son T-shirt après qu'il se soit couché et commença à le masser, partant de la base du cou jusqu'aux reins. Elle sentait les muscles crispés sous la peau de son homme. Doucement ils se décrispèrent. Elle continua pendant longtemps alors que les muscles étaient totalement relâchés. Elle jeta un œil sur Vegeta. Il avait fermé les yeux, comme pour mieux apprécier le massage. Elle arrêta un instant pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Vegeta. Il ouvrit les yeux et rendit son baiser à Bulma. Il s'assit doucement tout en tenant le visage de Bulma pour l'entraîner avec dans son mouvement. Elle sourit en l'embrassant. Il quitta alors les lèvres pulpeuses de sa femme.

V : Je vais prendre un bain, ça finira de me détendre.

B : Bien.

Elle l'embrassa rapidement avant qu'il parte prendre son bain. Une fois dedans, il soupira d'aise. Dieu, que ça faisait du bien ! Il avait juste la tête, le cou et une minuscule partie de son torse qui sortaient de l'eau. Le reste était caché sous l'eau. C'est alors qu'il entendit quelqu'un toquer, et vit la porte s'ouvrir sur Bulma. Elle entra vite et referma la porte à la même vitesse. Elle le regarda en souriant. Il lui rendit son sourire. Elle commença alors à se déshabiller, ce qui fit rougir Vegeta, et alla le rejoindre dans son bain, se couchant sur lui, prenant appui sur son torse. Elle tendit les bras appuyés sur le torse de Vegeta pour être à la hauteur de son visage et l'embrasser. Cela eut pour effet de découvrir sa généreuse poitrine. Vegeta l'embrassa tout en caressant cette poitrine parfaite, qui fit pour effet d'une décharge électrique à Bulma. Il caressa du bout des doigts les mamelons l'un après l'autre. Bulma avait cessé d'embrasser Vegeta, tant elle respirait fort. Il quitta les seins pour aller plus profond vers l'intimité de sa belle. Bien qu'il le fasse à tâtons, il connaissait si bien le corps de Bulma qu'il n'avait pas besoin de voir grand-chose. Quand il arriva au niveau de l'intimité de Bulma, il sentit quelque chose en contact avec son membre viril, et comprit vite : Bulma s'en était emparée pour le caresser doucement. Il continua donc la route de sa main et caressa le bord de son utérus d'un doigt. Bulma en devint complètement folle. Elle embrassa Vegeta dans le cou pendant que lui, il continuait de caresser l'utérus. Il finit par mettre le même doigt dans son vagin, la faisant jouir, alors qu'elle, elle s'amusait encore avec le membre de son amour. Quand il enleva son doigt, elle lâcha son membre, remettant sa main sur le torse de Vegeta. Elle le regarda avec un regard plein de désir. Il comprit. Elle baissa son arrière-train et enfonça doucement le sexe de Vegeta dans le sien. Elle gémit de plaisir. Elle savait que c'était elle qui devait mener la danse, alors elle commença à faire un mouvement de va-et-vient. Vegeta respirait vraiment rapidement. Il éjacula très vite, ce qui rendit Bulma complètement folle. Après 10 minutes de ce traitement, elle s'enleva, et tomba de fatigue sur le torse de Vegeta, le nez presque dans l'eau.

B : Je ne savais pas que… c'était aussi difficile… de mener…

V : Allons ! J'ai l'habitude, ce n'est plus trop dur pour moi !

B : … Oui…

Et elle tomba dans les bras de Morphée, totalement épuisée. Vegeta sortit du bain avec Bulma dans ses bras. Il la posa sur leur lit avant de revenir dans la salle de bain pour vider la baignoire et chercher les affaires qui étaient dans la salle de bain. Il enfila ses vêtements et mit ceux de Bulma sur une chaise, dans leur chambre. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Bulma avant de partir manger un petit quelque chose (point de vue Saiyen, bien sûr !). Quand il eut mangé « un petit quelque chose », il rangea puis alla méditer dans un coin du salon. Bulma arriva une demi-heure plus tard. Elle vit Vegeta et s'inquiéta tout à coup, avant de se rendre compte qu'il méditait. Elle soupira de soulagement et le laissa tranquille, connaissant son caractère de cochon, surtout quand on le dérangeait. Et pourtant…

V : Bulma…

Bulma fut surprise de l'entendre l'appeler.

B : Oui ?

V : Viens…

Bulma sourit tendrement et vint devant Vegeta, mais resta debout. Ce qu'il fit la surprit : il tendit le bras pour attraper celui de Bulma et la tira contre lui pour la serrer dans ses bras. Il l'avait fait les yeux fermés.

B : Ve… Vegeta… Comment as-tu…

V : Quand je médite, je me concentre sur l'espace et les formes. Je savais où se trouvait ton bras quand je l'ai attrapé, je n'ai rien fait au pif.

Bulma lui sourit. Et, alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait vraiment pas, il lui sourit à son tour. Il ouvrit les yeux à ce moment.

V : J'ai vu ton sourire, Bulma.

B : J'avais remarqué. Je t'aime, Vegeta.

V : … Moi aussi…

Elle l'embrassa tendrement en tenant son visage à deux mains. Il répondit immédiatement à ce baiser. Ils restèrent à s'embrasser pendant plusieurs minutes. Bulma se détacha des lèvres du guerrier et regarda l'heure, quand soudain elle se souvint que toute l'équipe devait se retrouver chez Tortue Géniale à 14h. Et il était 13h30 !

B : Vite, Vegeta ! J'avais oublié ! On a rendez-vous chez Tortue Géniale à 14h !

V : Merde !

Il se leva, portant directement Bulma, alla chercher deux maillots dans leur chambre, les mit en capsule et s'envola avec elle vers Kamehouse. Ils arrivèrent en ¾ d'heure, donc un quart d'heure en retard.

TG : Vous êtes arrivés en retard ! Pour la peine… Bulma vient avec moi dans ma chambre !

Il se prit deux coups de poing parfaitement syncro de la part de Bulma et Vegeta, l'envoyant voler dans l'eau. Les autres les accueillirent un peu plus normalement. Yamcha était là aussi, ce qui lui valut un regard meurtrier de la part de Vegeta. Goku était venu immédiatement après les autres pour leur dire un salut moins pressé que pour les autres.

Gk : Salut ! Plus que 3 jours, hein ?

V : Oui…

Gk : Toi aussi, tu es stressé ?

Vegeta hocha la tête.

V : J'ai vraiment peur pour la suite…

Gk : Autant te le dire, moi aussi…

Vegeta ferma les yeux d'un air dépité.

V : Enfin… Nous devrons y participer, de toutes façons… Nous l'avons promis…

Gk : …

TG : Ça vous dit, une bonne baignade ?

V : Alors, lui…

Gk : Ça me dit !

V : Bon, ok. On y va ?

Il désencapsula les maillots et tendit à Bulma le sien.

B : Merci !

Ils allèrent se changer, ainsi que les autres. Quand ils sortirent, Tortue Géniale était collé à Lunch, qui était revenue avec Tenshinhan et Chaozu. Elle ne réagissait pas beaucoup alors que son petit ami était consterné au possible, bien qu'il ne réagisse pas, espérant qu'elle éternue… ce qui arriva. Lunch éternua, ce qui la transforma en blonde plus que violente qui envoya voler Tortue Géniale avant d'aller chercher son bazooka et toute la panoplie allant avec pour l'étriper. Mais quand elle revint avec, elle rééternua, la retransformant en jeune fille aux cheveux bleus.

V : W… Waoh…

B : On a droit à une scène dans ce genre à chaque fois qu'elle vient…

V : Je… Je vois… Tortue Géniale devait prier pour qu'elle n'éternue pas, alors…

B : Héhé ! En effet !

Lunch : Bonjour, vous deux ! Tiens, Bulma, tu n'es plus avec Yamcha ?

B : Depuis déjà un sacré temps, ma vieille !

L : Je vois. Je suis heureuse pour toi, tu as l'air de te plaire, avec…

V : Vegeta.

L : … Vegeta, pardon !

V : Bah, ce n'est rien, tu ne m'avais jamais vu, jusque là !

Te : Lunch !

L : Ah, oui ! J'arrive !

Elle courut vers Tenshinhan. Vegeta la regarda s'éloigner.

V : Tenshinhan !

Te : Oui ?

V : Vous êtes allés jusqu'où, jusqu'à maintenant ?

Tenshinhan rougit terriblement, et Lunch juste légèrement.

B : Vegeta ! Ce ne sont pas des questions qui se posent !

V : Écoute, ça n'empêche pas Tortue Géniale de le faire !

B : Oui, mais lui, c'est un vieux pervers !

V : Oui, bon… J'aimerais bien savoir, quand même !

Il se rendit soudain compte de la bague de fiançailles que portait Lunch.

V : Oh… Vous êtes… mariés ?

L : Non, seulement fiancés !

V : Seulement, faut pas non plus abuser, c'est déjà très bien !

L : Hihi ! Nous nous marierons bientôt, d'ailleurs ! Après le combat contre Razna, si Tenshinhan me revient !

V : ………………………… Je vois………………………………..

Gk : Ce n'est pas sûr du tout que Tenshinhan te revienne, Lunch ! Razna est certainement d'une puissance sans pareille, même Vegeta et moi avons peu d'espoirs de le tuer, alors je ne pense pas que Tenshinhan puisse faire long feu, s'il se décide de se battre contre lui !

Te : Je ne battrais peut-être pas, qui sait ? Peut-être que vous deux, vous suffirez pour tuer ce monstre !

V : Hum hum hum hum hum…. J'ai peu d'espoir… Je pense qu'il y a de grandes chances que moi ou Goku mourrions durant le combat…

B : Ne dis pas ça, Vegeta ! Peut-être que ni toi ni Goku, ni personne d'autre ne mourra !

V : Mouais… Je mettrais ma main au feu que soit moi soit Goku mourra.

Gk : Vegeta a raison, Bulma. Il y aura au moins une victime, et cette victime sera un ennemi dangereux pour Razna, c'est-à-dire moi ou Vegeta…

Bulma commença à pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas que son meilleur ami ou son mari ne meure. Vegeta vint alors la serrer dans ses bras. Elle s'y pelota, cherchant un peu de réconfort sur ce torse si rassurant. Vegeta sentit sa peur et la serra plus fort, pour la calmer un peu.

À la fin de la journée, alors que tout le monde s'était bien baigné, amusé et avait un peu oublié l'évènement qui sucitait la crainte des guerriers, chacun rentra chez lui. Vegeta transporta Bulma qui s'était calmée.

Le jour vint malheureusement plus vite que les guerriers ne l'auraient voulu…


	14. Jour du combat et mort du compagnon

Le jour du combat et la mort d'un être cher

Tous les guerriers se rendirent au lieu de rendez-vous pour le tournoi. Il étaient très stressés, et avaient peur d'échouer et de voir la planète disparaître.

Razna : Héhéhé ! Vous êtes venus ! Magnifique !

V : Nous n'allions pas nous défiler, nous t'avions promis un combat, après tout !

R : Alors, combien êtes vous ? Mmmh…. 13 ! Le chiffre 13 ! Vous avez choisi le chiffre porte malheur ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

V : ARRÊTE DE RIRE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

R : Bien. Commençons, alors.

V : Goku, on y va. Les autres, restez hors de ça !

T : Ok ! Venez !

Vegeta et Goku fusionnèrent et commencèrent un combat sans pitié contre Razna. L'emportant sans problème. Mais au moment où ils allaient donner le coup fatal… ils défusionnèrent.

V : Oh non !!!! Dix minutes sont déjà passées ???? C'est passé trop vite !

Gk : Gloups !

R : Hahaha ! Ce n'est vraiment pas de chance, ça !

V : Ne nous sous-estime pas !

Razna fonça sur eux et leur donna à chacun un coup dans le ventre leur coupant le souffle. Ils respiraient difficilement, et, par la douleur, retrouvèrent leur apparence normale.

R : Peuh ! Retournez chez vos petits amis, minables !

Piccolo alla ramasser leurs corps évanouis. Il les déposa là où lui et les autres étaient.

T : Bon. Goten, on va prendre leur place ! Nous, on peut tenir 15 minutes environ, nous aurons plus de temps pour anéantir Razna !

Gt : D'accord !

Ils s'envolèrent vers Razna après avoir fusionné.

R : Encore une fusion ?

Gotrunks : Tu risques d'en voir beaucoup ! Avant, c'était Gogeta, et moi, c'est Gotrunks !

R : Peuh !

Il fonça sur Gotrunks, étant sûr de pouvoir le tuer sans problème, mais sans se douter que son adversaire était bien plus fort que ce qu'il croyait. Gotrunks se téléporta derrière lui et lui asséna un coup dans la nuque. Razna tomba et chargea à nouveau, mais ne le toucha pas plus que la première fois… Ce jeu continua pendant 5 bonnes minutes, où Gotrunks décida de lui faire un coup des fantômes kamikazes. Il en généra une dizaine qu'il envoya sur Razna. Ils explosèrent tous en même temps.

Gtr : Allez, tous en cœur avec moi ! BOOOUUUM !!!!

10 minutes plus tard, Razna était toujours en bon état. C'est à ce moment là que Trunks et Goten défusionnèrent, ce qui leur valut le même coup que leurs parents respectifs. Ce fut Krillin qui alla les chercher, ce coup-ci. Chaque fusion avait toujours le même problème de temps, si bien que tous finirent défaits, jusqu'à ce que Vegeta et Goku se réveillent, donnant une once d'espoir à l'équipe. Ils n'avaient par contre plus la force de fusionner. Vegeta se lança seul sur le terrain, espérant quand même gagner. Il se fit littéralement écraser et finalement, Razna, en aillant marre de jouer avec lui, le tua d'un coup de rayon de lumière transperçante. Goku fut fou de rage en voyant son meilleur ami se faire tuer sous ses yeux, et se transforma en gorille géant, le stade ultime, et réussissait par contre à se contrôler. Il se jeta sur Razna et le réduit en charpie et finit par le désintégrer par une boule d'énergie qu'il sortait de sa bouche. Ce fut la fin de Razna, mais aussi celle d'un ami cher à ses yeux, ce qui le fit pleurer alors qu'il avait retrouvé sa forme normale. Il était totalement abattu à l'idée que Vegeta était mort. L'équipe retourna au palais de Dendé. Arya et Cagalli pleuraient, tout comme Trunks et Goku. Bulma se précipita sur eux et se rendit compte par leurs mines en larmes et l'absence de Vegeta, que son mari était mort. Elle commença à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

D : Att… Attendez ! Il y a encore les Dragon Ball pour le ramener !

Goku prit aussitôt le radar et alla chercher les dragon ball en question. Quand il le retrouva, il les ramena et invoqua Shenron (ils avaient finalement eu le droit de reprendre les dragon ball s'ils ne les utilisent pas trop souvent, donc une fois tous les dix ans.).

Gk : Shenron, réveille toi !

Shenron apparut.

S : Je suis là. Vous avez droit à deux vœux. Lesquels sont-ils ?

Gk : Ressuscite toutes les victimes de Razna, enfin, ceux qui le méritent, bien sûr !

S : Bien. Votre vœu est exaucé. Quel sera votre deuxième vœu ?

B : A… Attends, tu rigoles ? Tu n'as pas ressuscité Vegeta !

Tout à coup, une voix retentit dans leurs têtes.

Voix : C'est parce que j'ai refusé, Bulma. Ne m'en veux pas, gardez le deuxième vœu pour dans 5 ans, où vous pourrez me ressusciter.

B : Ve… Vegeta !

V : Oui, c'est moi. Je suis désolé, Bulma…. À dans 5 ans !

B : Mais… Pourquoi ?

V : Je veux m'entraîner avec Kaïo. Nous sommes au temple du Prince Kaïo. J'ai pris ta place, Goku !

Gk : Ravi de le savoir ! À dans 5 ans, et bon entraînement !

V : Oui.

Il coupa le contact avec tous, sauf avec Bulma.

V : Je t'aime, Bulma.

B : Oui, moi aussi ! Au revoir !

Il coupa le contact.

Kaïo : Héhé ! On va pouvoir commencer !

V : Oui.

Ils se rendirent à l'arène, où les Kaïo des 3 autres galaxies étaient là.

Kaïo ouest : Eh bien, une nouvelle recrue ? Il n'est certainement par aussi fort que Goku, Pikkon qui ne pouvait jamais le battre n'aura pas de mal avec lui !

Kaïo : Je n'en serais pas si sûr, à ta place !

Prince Kaïo : Le mieux serait de les voir se battre, vous ne croyez pas ?

_**( petite parenthèse : KO Kaïo Ouest, K Kaïo Nord, KS Kaïo Sud et KE Kaïo Est. Et enfin, PK Prince Kaïo)**_

Pikkonse mit sur le tatami, suivit de Vegeta. Ils se mirent en position. Le Prince Kaïo avait précisé que pour ce match, il n'y avait pas de sortie de ring. Ils foncèrent l'un sur l'autre au moment même où le début du match fut frappé. Vegeta eut un mouvement plus rapide que Pikkon et le frappa durement dans le ventre, lui faisant perdre un instant la respiration. Il essaya de faire de même, mais Vegeta para le coup. Il avait largement l'avantage et envoya finalement Pikkon au tapis.

V : Et voilà le travail ! N'allez pas dire que je suis moins fort que Goku, après !

Les Kaïos Sud, Est et Ouest hallucinaient alors que le Kaïo de Vegeta était fier de son guerrier.

K : Vous voyez ? Il est bien plus fort que n'importe quel guerrier ici !

KO : Pas… Pas possible… Je… Je ne le crois pas…

K : Héhéhé !

Vegeta sortit du tatami d'un pas calme.

KO : Eh ! Il t'a quand même un peu donné du fil à retordre, non ?

V : Pas le moins du monde !

Le Kaïo Ouest avait la bouche grande ouverte par l'étonnement.

5 ans plus tard…

K : Tu vas retourner chez tes amis, maintenant… Tu as beaucoup progressé, je suis fier de toi !

V : Merci, maître Kaïo.


	15. Résurrection et ce qui en suit

_**La résurrection et ce qui en suit**_

Goku alla chercher les dragon ball pour ressuciter Vegeta avec le deuxième vœu. Vegeta fut ressucité. À peine fut-il de retour que Bulma se jeta dans ses bras, en larmes.

B : Tu m'as tellement manqué, Vegeta !

V : Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué…

Bulma sourit faiblement à travers ses larmes et, n'y tenant plus, embrassa le beau guerrier. Il répondit sans hésiter au baiser, malgré le monde qu'il y avait. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, Vegeta leva la tête vers ses amis, un peu gêné du fait qu'ils aient tous vu. Bulma se serra davantage à lui, ce qui lui fit plaisir. Ça faisait 5 ans qu'il n'avait plus senti cette chaleur contre lui.

Gk : Ravi de te revoir, vieux frère !

Vegeta eu un sourire en coin en entendant « vieux frère », car c'était bien le surnom que Goku avait l'habitude de lui donner. En effet, ils étaient devenus des amis intimes, comme des frères.

V : Salut, petit idiot !

Gk : Eh, je ne te permets pas !

Ils commencèrent une course poursuite autour du palais de Dendé, et Goku n'avait toujours pas réussi à attraper Vegeta, et n'était pas près d'y arriver. Il s'arrêta, exténué par la course, alors que Vegeta fit encore un tour avant de s'arrêter, encore en pleine forme.

V : Je t'ai connu en meilleure forme, l'escargot !

Gk : Arrête !

Ils finirent la journée à se chamailler en trouvant des surnoms plus terribles les uns que les autres. À la fin de la journée, tout le monde rentra chez lui, c'est-à-dire Goku, Chichi, Gohan et Videl au mont Paozu, Trunks, Pan et Arya dans une maison près de la Capsule Corp, Bra, Goten et Cagalli dans un immeuble en plein centre-ville et Krillin, C-18 et Marron chez Tortue Géniale. La paix régnait à nouveau sur la Terre.

Chez Vegeta :

À peine furent-ils rentrés que Vegeta plaqua Bulma contre le mur l'empêchant de se sauver en bloquant le passage avec ses bras.

B : Ve… Vegeta… Qu'est-ce qu…

Il la fit taire en l'embrassant. Il décolla doucement ses mains du mur pour les poser sur la taille de Bulma tout en l'embrassant. Elle était incroyablement surprise du comportement de son mari, mais l'embrassa aussi quand même, heureuse de le revoir avec elle. Il se colla tout à coup à elle, en l'embrassant d'autant plus passionnément. Mais il se détacha de ses lèvres. Elle le regarda, surprise qu'il s'arrête. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et lui souffla :

V : Ça fait cinq ans que je n'ai plus eu de moments intimes avec toi…

Bulma l'embrassa fougueusement pour toute réponse. Elle enroula ses bras autour du cou musclé de son mari alors que lui, il commençait à descendre ses mains vers ses jambes. Quand il arriva aux genoux, il la porta. Elle enroula alors aussi les jambes autour des hanches de Vegeta. Ils s'embrassaient toujours. Vegeta porta alors Bulma vers le canapé et l'y allongea en s'allongeant lui-même sur elle. Elle le lâcha aux hanches et il commença alors à l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle bascula sa tête en arrière pour lui faciliter un peu la tâche. Ils respiraient déjà assez rapidement, emballés par la suite. Vegeta quitta le cou pour revenir à la bouche et commença à la déshabiller, lui enlevant sa robe. Elle fit de même en lui enlevant sa veste, son débardeur et son pantalon. Ils n'étaient déjà plus qu'en sous-vêtements. Vegeta glissa sa main dans le dos de Bulma pour lui dégrafer son soutien-gorge qui cachait sa belle poitrine. Elle, elle caressait amoureusement le torse du guerrier. Elle finit tout de même par s'acharner sur son boxer, au moment où lui-même s'occupait de sa culotte. Ils se dénudèrent du même mouvement, laissant les vêtements sur la pile qui reposait à côté du canapé. Vegeta se mit à embrasser sa poitrine, jouant avec ses mamelons, ce qui la rendit à moitié folle de plaisir. Il continua sa route doucement jusqu'à l'intimité qu'il caressa doucement au bord. Elle gémit de plaisir. Quand il eut finit, il revint à la bouche de sa belle, qui le retourna brusquement pour bien lui signifier que c'était son tour. Il la laissa faire. Elle descendit doucement, l'embrassant longuement au cou, tout en écoutant son cœur qui battait à toute allure. Elle l'embrassa sur tout le corps, jusqu'à arriver à son membre viril qu'elle mit en bouche, puis revint simplement au gland, jouant un peu avec avec sa langue. Elle finit tout de même par revenir à la bouche de Vegeta. Il la retourna à nouveau tout en l'embrassant. Il la caressa longuement le long de la taille et finit par la pénétrer, ce qui la fit crier de plaisir. Il cracha alors sa semence en elle. Une demi-heure plus tard environ, il se retira, la retourna et posa sa tête sur l'accoudoir du canapé alors que Bulma s'affala sur son torse. Ils s'endormirent immédiatement.

Chez Trunks :

T : _C'est bien que papa soit revenu, maman devenait irritable, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait…_

P : À quoi penses tu, Trunks ?

T : Hein ? Ah, oui ! Je pensais au fait que mon père soit enfin revenu, il était temps !

P : En effet. Mais tu n'as plus à t'en faire pour ta mère, maintenant. Vegeta est revenu, comme tu l'as si bien dit.

Trunks sourit

T : Oui. Tu as raison…

Pan s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Trunks répondit au baiser immédiatement. Elle le poussa sur leur lit pour qu'il s'y couche et le rejoint. Elle lui enleva son chandail et le força à se coucher sur le ventre.

T : Qu'est-ce que…

P : Tu es trop tendu. Chez les elfes, je n'ai pas qu'appris à me battre, tu sais ? J'ai aussi appris à masser et d'autres choses, bien entendu.

Elle commença à le masser et sentait les muscles tendus se détendre l'un après l'autre. Pendant qu'elle massait, elle regarda rapidement Trunks et se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi.

P : _Non mais quel culot !_

Elle le tapa sur le dos pour le réveiller… ce qui ne manqua pas ! Il se réveilla sur le coup de la douleur.

P : Tu as un sacré culot, dis donc !

T : Ouch… Désolé…

Pan accepta cependant le simple « désolé » malgré le manque d'explications. Elle le tourna vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle se sentit soudain retournée. Trunks l'avait effectivement retournée et commençait déjà à enlever son débardeur…

Chez Goten :

Br : Cagalli est allée se coucher, il était temps !

Gt : Il était évident que tu allais y arriver, tu as le caractère de Vegeta, et avec un tel bagage, tu peux être sûre de te faire obéir par n'importe quel enfant !

Br : Je te défends de dire que mon père a un caractère de cochon, compris ?

Gt : Mais… Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

Br : Mais tu l'as insinué !

Gt : Non.

Br : Si !

Gt : Tais-toi un peu…

Br : Et pourquoi devrais-je…

Elle fut interrompue par les lèvres du métis. Elle répondit sans hésiter au baiser qui promettait une sacrée partie sous la couette… ce qui fut le cas, 5 minutes après !

Chez Goku :

C : Je suis heureuse pour Bulma, elle a retrouvé son mari !

Gk : Parce que je ne compte pas, peut-être ? Je suis ton mari à ce que je sache !

C : Oui, mais Bulma vient de le retrouver, elle doit être folle de joie !

Gk : Elle serait aussi très contente de pouvoir refaire un coup de paf-paf avec lui.

C : Ça tombe bien que tu dises ça. Ça te dit de le faire aussi ?

Gk : Héhé ! Pourquoi pas ?

Chez Gohan :

Vi : Je suis heureuse que Vegeta soit revenu, nous n'aurons plus à subir les crises de Bulma de pendant son absence !

Gh : Allons, tu exagères ! Ce n'était pas si terrible !

Vi : Ah bon ? Tu ne te souviens déjà plus du jour où nous étions tous chez Papy Tortue ?

_Flash back :_

Videl et Gohan venaient d'arriver alors que tout le reste de l'équipe était là.

Gh : Bon sang, ça fait bizarre de ne pas voir Vegeta !

Bulma fondit en larmes en entendant le nom de son mari.

C : Allons, Bulma… Il reviendra, de toutes façons…

B : Et alors ? Il n'est pas là maintenant !

Ses pleurs doublèrent d'intensité. À ce moment là, Tortue Géniale s'était approché de Bulma avec des intentions perverses bien cachées par l'impression d'intentions de consolement. Mais quand il toucha Bulma à la poitrine… Elle lui donna un coup de poing sensationnel, l'envoyant voler contre le mur qui fut défoncé. Ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient devenus noirs d'ébène et elle était devenue folle de rage. On aurait pu croire qu'elle allait se transformer en Super Saiyen tant elle était en colère. Elle avait alors démoli presque toute la maison jusqu'à ce que Pan, Trunks et Goten, leurs forces rassemblées, arrivent à la maîtriser et à la calmer jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve la couleur normale de ses cheveux et de ses yeux.

_Fin du flash back_

Gh : C'était vraiment effrayant à voir. Il faudrait en parler à Vegeta, parce que si ça se produit à nouveau, on peut être sûrs que lui, il la maîtrisera sans problèmes.

Vi : Et pourquoi sans problèmes ?

Gh : Parce qu'elle l'aime profondément, jamais elle ne lui ferait de mal, volontairement ou pas.

Vi : Oh…

Chez Tortue Géniale :

TG : Brrr… Je viens juste de me souvenir du jour où Bulma s'est transformée en furie !

K : C'était vraiment effrayant…

18 : Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ça ne se produira plus.

K : Comment peux tu en être aussi sûre ?

18 : Son état était à cause de l'absence de Vegeta. Maintenant qu'il est de retour, il n'y a plus de risques sur ce sujet.

K : Ah oui, en effet !


	16. Mais qui est Bulma ?

_**Mais qui est Bulma ?**_

Toute l'équipe s'était retrouvée dans une clairière en été, les fleurs tombaient. Krillin était en train de chanter, Chichi papotait avec Bulma, Arya et Cagalli se bouchaient les oreilles à cause de la chanson de Krillin, pareil pour Vegeta et Piccolo, Goku discutait avec ses fils, Trunks et Bra et Videl rivalisait avec Marron et C-18 en insultes contre le prochain monstre, essayant déjà d'imaginer à quoi il ressemblerait.

Discussion Goku :

Gk : Il faudrait peut-être penser à prévenir Vegeta, par rapport à Bulma, non ?

Gh : Oui, peut-être que ça serait mieux…

Gt : Bien, mais… Qui va le prévenir ?

Gk : J'y vais.

T : Ok, bonne chance !

Gk : Merci !

Goku alla retrouver Vegeta qui se cramponnait toujours à ses oreilles.

Gk : Vegeta !

V : ….. Oui ?

Gk : Par rapport à Bulma…

V : Quoi par rapport à Bulma ?

Gk : Alors que tu étais dans l'autre monde, une fois nous nous sommes tous retrouvés chez Tortue Géniale, et nous avons fait allusion à toi. Bulma s'est alors mise à pleurer, et Tortue Géniale est venu, nous croyions pour la consoler, mais il lui a touché la poitrine à la place…

V : QUOI ??????? Mais je vais lui faire la fête !...

Gk : Attends, laisse moi terminer !

V : Quoi ?

Gk : Elle l'a envoyé bouler dans le mur et…

V : Ah, magnifique !

Gk : LAISSE MOI FINIR !!!! Donc, elle l'a envoyé bouler dans le mur, qui s'est carrément fait défoncer d'ailleurs, et elle s'est transformée en une furie incontrôlable, elle avait les cheveux et les yeux noirs d'ébène, Pan, Goten et Trunks ont du réunir leurs forces pour la contrôler !

V : Qu… Quoi ? _Se pourrait-il que…_ Merci de me l'avoir dit, Goku…

Gk : Ça a l'air de t'étonner…

V : Ce n'est rien…

Gk : Bon…

Il retourna chez Gohan, Goten et Trunks.

Gh : Alors ?

Gk : Il m'a coupé sans arrêt, mais sinon, il a juste été abasourdi par la nouvelle ! En fait, il avait même l'air inquiet !

Gh : Ah… Ah bon ?

……..

V : _Se pourrait-il que…_

Pi : À quoi penses-tu ?

V : Laisse tomber.

Il alla voir Bulma.

B : Oh ? Ben Vegeta, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

V : Je peux te parler un instant ?

B : Bien sûr !

Il l'entraîna derrière un arbre.

V : Bulma… Est-ce que le jour où vous êtes tous allés chez Mûtenroshi, tu avais l'impression d'être submergée par une force sans pareille ?

B : À vrai dire, j'ai comme un blanc à ce moment là… Je sais que j'étais folle de rage parce que Tortue Géniale m'avait touché la poitrine, mais après, j'ai un blanc jusqu'à un moment, et ils me regardaient tous avec un air effrayé, et Trunks, Pan et Goten me tenaient ferme !

V : C'était bien ce que je pensais… Ils t'ont tenue pour te maîtriser, et le blanc, c'est tout simplement parce que tu t'étais transformée en une miko !

B : En une quoi ?

V : En une **miko**, c'est une femme surpuissante qui naît tous les dix milles ans. La dernière était une elfe, d'après les livres d'histoire elfique que j'avais consultés, lorsque que j'étais chez les elfes. La miko ne révèle ses pouvoirs que si elle est vraiment en colère, comme ce jour, chez Mûtenroshi. Et apparemment, ses pouvoirs sont destructeurs…

B : Je… Je suis cette… miko qui naît tous les dix mille ans ?

V : Oui. Ça fait justement dix mille ans qu'il n'y en a plus eu. Nous attendions la prochaine… Mais de là à m'imaginer que ça serait toi…

B : Hein ?

V : Je savais bien que tu étais extraordinaire, mais à ce point…

B : Oh, Vegeta ! Tu me flattes trop !

V : Non.

Pour lui prouver ses dires, il la plaqua contre l'arbre derrière lequel ils étaient cachés et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle répondit au baiser avec fougue, lui tenant les joues pour mieux le rapprocher d'elle. Lui, il avait ses mains sur la taille de la scientifique. Il se décolla doucement des lèvres de sa belle.

V : Je ne te flatte pas trop, c'est toi qui es trop modeste.

B : Bon, je vais retrouver Chichi…

V : Vas-y ma belle !

Bulma l'embrassa encore rapidement avant d'aller retrouver Chichi.

C : Eh dis donc ! Vous avez fait des choses intimes ou quoi ?

B : Qu… Quoi ?

C : Vous avez pris un temps fou avant de revenir !

B : Il avait quelque chose à me dire, c'est tout !

Elle était rouge comme une pivoine. Vegeta, qui était passé derrière elles pour aller rejoindre Piccolo, était tout aussi rouge.

C : Oh ! Désolée, je ne t'avais pas vu ! Mais de quoi avez-vous parlé ?

V : Ça ne te concerne pas, Chichi !

Il s'en alla sur ces mots durs vers Piccolo. Une fois qu'il fut parti, Chichi interpella Bulma.

C : Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

B : Quand il parle sur ce ton à quelqu'un, il me fait en même temps comprendre de ne rien dire une fois qu'il a le dos tourné…

C : Mais comment peut-il savoir que…

B : Il lit dans mes souvenirs quand je dors, il me l'a dit un jour !

C : Et qui sait, peut-être qu'il raconte des bobards ?

B : Non, je le teste sur mes souvenirs tous les matins !

C : Ah…

…………..

Vegeta avait rejoint Piccolo et parlait avec lui des guerres et autres choses qui troublait la Terre. Il avait par exemple appris que dans l'ouest de la capitale nord, il y avait une révolution qui se mettait en place. Pathétique pour lui ! Par contre, il avait appris à Piccolo la venue d'un ennemi facile à battre mais qu'il faudrait quand même vite intercepter avant qu'il ne commette trop de dégâts. Piccolo s'en alla sur ces mots pour aller tuer cet ennemi si faible. Vegeta était alors allé chez Goku et les autres. Ils commencèrent à rivaliser en insultes en tous genres, ce qui amusait drôlement Trunks, Gohan et Goten. Goku lança alors une insulte qui déplût particulièrement à Vegeta, ce qui commença alors une course poursuite gagnée haut la main par Vegeta, qui était environ deux fois plus rapide que Goku, après tout ! Il l'avait rattrapé et lui avait sauté sur les épaules lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et le fit tomber.

V : Alors, c'est qui le plus fort ?

Gk : Moi !

…… Ce qui lui valut une belle tape sur la tête !

V : Répète !

Gk : D'accord ! Je suis le plus…

Vegeta lui avait bâillonné la bouche. Il la lui lâcha.

V : Qui ?

Gk : C'est moi !!!!!!

Il lui tordit la tête en sorte qu'elle soit face à lui.

Gk : Aïe, aïe, aïe, aïe, aïe, aïe !!!!

V : Dis qui c'est le plus fort !

Gk : Aïe, aïe aïe, c'est moi !

Il lui tordit encore plus la tête.

V : Écoute moi bien. Je suis une vraie tête de mule, encore plus que toi ! Je n'abandonnerais pas tant que tu n'auras pas bien répondu ! C'est qui le plus fort ?

Gk : Lâ… Lâche-moi ! Ça fait mal !

V : Dis qui c'est le plus fort et je te lâche !

Gk : C'est… c'est bon ! C'est toi le plus fort !

V : Ben voilà !

Il le lâcha et descendit de son dos (n'oublions pas que Goku avait été depuis le début couché ventre à terre !). Goku se réfugia derrière Bulma.

Gk : Mais c'est quand même moi !

Vegeta se téléporta derrière lui et l'assomma d'un coup à la nuque.

V : Mmmmh. 1ère leçon : Ne jamais baisser sa garde.

Bulma se pencha vers Goku pour vérifier qu'il était toujours vivant. Une fois ceci fait, elle s'avança vers Vegeta et mis ses bras sur ses épaules. Elle lui souffla :

B : Tu es le plus fort et tu l'as toujours été !

V : Je sais, mais je voulais l'entendre de Goku pour une fois !

B : Il t'a toujours compté comme son égal, tu sais ? Il a dit ça simplement pour t'énerver parce qu'il connaît le point qu'il ne faut pas titiller chez toi !

Elle approchait doucement sa bouche de celle de son mari. Une fois arrivée « à bon port », elle l'embrassa, commençant par une simple caresse au bord de ses lèvres, et finissant par un baiser passionné.


	17. Dispute organisée

_**Une grosse dispute organisée.**_

Vegeta et Bulma étaient dans un club karaoké (ça ne risque pas d'arriver souvent !) et étaient assis, reprenant leur souffle après une chanson très bien interprétée par un jeune homme qui semblait être une sacrée graine de star. Vegeta était allé boire un verre et était revenu avec une fille qui devait faire fondre bien des hommes, et Bulma aurait mis sa main au feu que Vegeta ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Elle entra dans une rage folle et s'approcha du couple.

B : Eh, toi, la blondasse ! Je te signale que Vegeta est marié avec moi ! Il n'est pas question que tu me le prennes ! Et toi Vegeta, je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Tu n'es pas différent de Yamcha, en fin de compte ! Je te hais, tu m'entends ? Je te HAIS !!!

V : Bulma, calme-toi !

B : Pas question ! Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que je reste ici, du coup ? Je rentre. Amuse toi bien avec ta **pute **!

Elle avait bien insisté sur le mot « pute ».Elle partit à grands pas vers la sortie, essayant de refouler ses larmes. Vegeta lança à sa « pute » :

V : Ça a marché !

Blondasse : Va vite sur la scène, maintenant, sinon elle sera sortie !

V : Oui. Merci de ton aide !

Bl : Ce n'est rien !

Il courut vers la scène, s'empara du micro que tous avaient libéré (dispute organisée, seule Bulma n'était pas au courant.)

V : Je dédie cette chanson à Bulma, ma femme.

(chanson : Angels de Robbie Williams. SVP mettez la chanson (live) en lisant la suite, sinon vous n'allez pas comprendre, car c'est basé sur le tempo de la chanson. Quelques fois je mettrais quelques indications sur le moment des actions, pour que vous soyez dans le rythme)

Bulma se retourna et vit bel et bien Vegeta sur la scène déjà en train de chanter. Elle commença à marcher vers le bout de la salle, doucement. Tous se tournaient vers elle, la regardant s'avancer, alors que Vegeta chantait et la fixait, lui aussi. Le public chantait aussi (voilà pourquoi ça doit être la version « live », il chante mieux, en plus ! Moment : fin 2ème refrain, désolée, longue attente avant de continuer à lire, mais c'est complexe !). Vegeta la regardait s'avancer au fur et à mesure et chantait en même temps. Elle était au milieu de la salle. Elle continuait toujours à avancer, hallucinant en voyant son chéri en train de chanter. Et quelle belle voix ! À croire qu'il l'avait fait toute sa vie ! De plus elle voyait de là où elle était qu'il lui faisait vraiment les yeux doux. (Moment : Pendant le long blanc) Elle était maintenant juste devant la scène. Vegeta s'assit et lui tendit la main. Elle refusa et recula, le mettant au défi. Il comprit, affichant un sourire en coin, se leva et recommença à chanter (Moment : Après le long moment sans chanter). Il se remit donc à chanter, la fixant tendrement. Il finit alors de chanter (Après le couplet, pendant le blanc) et recula, remettant le micro à sa place. Bulma monta les marches à une allure folle et sauta dans les bras fermes du guerrier. Il la serra à son tour. Il la porta et l'emmena en bas de la scène. Bulma lui posa alors quelques questions :

B : Comment cela se fait-il que tu ne sois pas avec la blonde ?

V : Héhé ! Tout le monde était au courant, ici ! C'était un coup que j'ai monté ! C'était bien joué, non ?

B : Je n'y ai vu que du feu !

Blonde : Salut, Bulma !

B : Oh, tiens, la blonde !

V : Devine qui c'est !

B : Je n'en sais rien !

Bl : C'est moi, Marron !

B : W… Waouh ! Je ne t'avais pas reconnue !

M : Héhé !

B : Mais pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Vegeta ?

V : Nous étions en pleine crise de couple, je voulais arranger ça, et je sais que tu adores les chanteurs !

Bulma l'embrassa doucement et se détacha immédiatement, ayant juste posé ses lèvres sur celles de Vegeta. Une telle soirée, elle n'en avait jamais vécue avec lui, mais l'aimait malgré tout plus que tout. Mais là, elle était devenue complètement folle de lui. Ils rentrèrent alors chez eux. Bulma posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari durant le vol et s'endormit, bercée par le mouvement. Ils arrivèrent. Vegeta la déposa sur leur lit, se changea et se coucha à côté d'elle. Il sonda son esprit pour connaître ses souvenirs, comme à son habitude. Quand il se retira de son esprit, il écouta la respiration régulière de sa belle et s'endormit, en calquant inconsciemment sa respiration sur celle de Bulma. Ils dormirent l'un contre l'autre.

À suivre….

Ps : Je sais, ce chapitre est très court, mais je ne suis pas sensée expliquer le réveil des deux tourtereaux dedans !


	18. 5 ans plus tard

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage n'est à moi : Les personnages de DBZ que nous connaissons tous sont à Akira Toriyama, Arya est à Christopher Paolini, Cagalli est à l'auteur de Gundam Destiny et Zarina est à l'auteur des fics avec Bardock qui revient des enfers et où Trunks et Goten ont fondé leur famille… Désolée je ne me souviens pas du nom de l'auteur… Ah si, Tobi est à moi (youpi !) !

_**5 ans plus tard…**_

Goku, Chichi, Gohan, Videl, Pan, Trunks, Bra, Goten, Krillin, C-18, Marron, Arya et Cagalli étaient chez Tortue Géniale à parler du passé etc… lorsque soudain, Arya se leva.

A : C'est grand-père !

Gk : Mais oui, elle a raison !

Ca : Allons voir !

Ils sortirent tous et virent au loin Vegeta arriver. Il se posa. Il portait une petite fille aux cheveux noirs qui avait l'air d'avoir 4-5 ans.

Gk : Salut, Vegeta ! Tu fais du baby-sitting, maintenant ?

V : Qu… Quoi ?

C : À qui est ce petit ange ?

V : Regarde attentivement et tu devineras…

C : Comment t'appelle-tu ?

Petite fille : Je m'appelle Zarina.

C : Zarina ? Quel beau prénom ! Oh, mais je rêve ! Tu as une queue ?

Z : Oui… Papa ne voulait pas que je me la coupe…

C : Ça alors, tu es encore productif ? Ça m'étonne !

V : Dis tout de suite que je suis une vieille épave !

C : Ah, euh… Non ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça !

Gk : Mais pourquoi as-tu refusé de couper sa queue ?

V : Toi aussi, tu l'as gardé, Goku ! Les queues des Saiyens sont des véritables réservoirs d'énergie, tu ne le savais pas ?

Gk : Non.

V : …. Alors ça, c'est bien toi ! Le Doyen des Dieux te l'avait pourtant expliqué, il me semble !

Gk : Peut-être bien…

V : -.-' Je suis allé m'entraîner chez lui, et il me l'a dit.

Gk : Ah bon ? Et comment t'es-tu entraîné ?

V : Regarde !

Une bosse se forma soudain sur son pantalon derrière et un trou se forma finalement, laissant une queue de singe en sortir. Vegeta la fit claquer une ou deux fois (comme un fouet !) avant de l'enrouler autour de sa taille.

Gk : Tu adores la mettre ici !

V : C'était l'habitude des Saiyens durant les combats où ils n'étaient pas transformés en gorilles !

Gk : Mais pourquoi ?

V : Parce que sinon, ça faisait une prise très facile pour l'ennemi. ??? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Cette énergie n'est pas normale !

Gk : Ah, oui, en effet…

Un homme apparut alors. Il se déposa sur le sol de l'île. Il avait des cheveux du même genre que ceux de Vegeta et avait en fait le même visage.

V : _Ne me dis pas que… Non pas possible, je n'en ai jamais eu !_ Qui es-tu ?

Homme : Je suis un Saiyen, **mon prince **! Et je suis ton frère aîné.

V : Je n'ai jamais eu de frère, surtout pas aîné ! Sinon, je n'aurais jamais été promis au trône !

Saiyen : J'ai été rayé du trône à cause de ma faible force. Mais depuis, je me suis entraîné chez un peuple particulièrement fort, le peuple dragonnier ! Tu en as peut-être déjà entendu parler.

V : Oui, j'en ai entendu parler, mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

S : Quelle question ?

V : Qui es-tu ?

S : Je m'appelle Tobi, en fait, je suis ton demi-frère. Eh ? Qui est-ce ? Il ressemble tellement à Bardock, c'est incroyable !

V : Normal, c'est son fils.

T : Quoi ? C'est Thalès ?

V : Mais non ! Bardock a eu 4 enfants : Yzak, Thalès, Radditz, et Carot. Carot est celui qui est devant ton nez !

T : Oh ! Mais qui est-ce ? Bardock aurait-il une petite fille ?

V : Avant de répondre à ta question, je vais t'en poser une : Que voulais tu dire par « demi-frère » ?

T : Je suis le fils de ton père, le roi Vegeta, et de la mère de Thalès, Camelia. Je suis donc bien ton demi-frère, comme toi, ta mère est Camelia !

V : Mmmh…. Cette fille que tu vois là est ma fille.

T : Oh ! Étonnant ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que le grand Vegeta, le prince qui reste de glace devant n'importe quelle femme Saiyenne, puisse avoir un enfant avec une faible Terrienne !

Il se téléporta devant Vegeta et lui asséna un coup puissant dans le ventre l'envoyant voler dans l'eau. Zarina, qui c'était réfugiée chez les autres, fut enlevée en l'espace d'une milliseconde pour se retrouver sous le bras de Tobi comme un vulgaire paquet.

V : Lâche la !

T : Non ! Je vais te la prendre. Si tu acceptes de te joindre à moi pour détruire cette planète, je te la rendrais. Mais il faudra que tu amènes ici 100 corps demain, à la même heure, compris ?

Il partit sur ces mots. Vegeta, qui s'était relevé, tomba à quatre pattes faces au sol. Il était transformé en SS (Super Saiyen) 5, dont la chevelure cachait son visage. Krillin allait lui dire un mot quand Goku lui mit la main sur la bouche, lui intimant de se taire. Krillin le regarda d'un air étonné. Goku lui souffla :

Gk : Quand Vegeta est comme ça, il ne faut pas faire le moindre bruit, sinon c'est la catastrophe…

Les canines supérieures de Vegeta s'étaient rallongées, ses cheveux argentés flottaient autour de lui. Il avait les yeux fermés. Plus personne ne faisait le moindre mouvement, de peur de voir une catastrophe arriver. Goku avait eu raison de tous les prévenir (à part Krillin, qui était allé chercher quelque chose à manger) que Vegeta pouvait être hors de contrôle de lui-même quand il était vraiment en colère, et qu'il ne fallait alors pas faire le moindre bruit… Soudain, Krillin éternua, ne pouvant plus se retenir, ce qui arracha des regards d'épouvante aux autres... En effet, l'éternuement réveilla la bête que Vegeta avait réussi à contenir jusque là : il ouvrit les yeux qui étaient devenus : le blanc des yeux était rouge, et l'iris sans pupille formait une fente bleue. Sa queue de singe s'était hérissée pour ressembler à une queue de loup et était devenue blanche. Il se leva tout simplement en flottant, et, à peine sur pied, hurla. C'était un hurlement qui ressemblait à celui du loup. Il les regarda longuement, ce qui montrait un tableau terrifiant. Il découvrit ses dents, et ses yeux lancèrent comme des éclairs. Il allait attaquer. Arya courut chez lui et se jeta dans ses bras, à ses risques et périls.

A : Gr… Grand-père, reprends toi !

V : Enlève toi, sale humaine !

Sa voix était caverneuse et effrayante. Il donna un coup de poing dans le ventre de Arya, l'envoyant bouler chez les autres. Elle se releva et commença à pleurer. Vegeta leva un sourcil.

A : Gr… Grand-père… Pourquoi…

Ses sourcils se défroncèrent pour prendre un air désolé et il baissa la tête en fermant les yeux. Ses canines rapetissirent pour retrouver leur taille normale, ses cheveux s'arrêtèrent de flotter autour de lui, et le blanc de ses yeux redevint blanc tandis que son iris retrouva sa pupille et retrouva sa couleur dorée. Il tomba à genoux.

V : Dé… Désolé… Arya…

Arya se précipita sur son grand-père. Elle l'aida à se relever. Quand il fut debout, il se redressa, montrant qu'il était déjà en forme.

V : Je vais chercher ma fille…

Il s'envola, suivi de Goku qui avait insisté pour venir avec. Ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où Tobi se trouvait. Ils atterrirent devant lui.

V : Où est Zarina ?

T : Ta petite chérie est dans le vaisseau, là. J'en avais assez qu'elle pleure et se débatte.

Vegeta se précipita vers le vaisseau mais fut malheureusement intercepté par Tobi qui le força à reculer.

T : Tu me fais honte, ou plutôt, **vous** me faîtes honte. Je suis votre demi-frère à vous deux et vous avez tous les deux trahi la noble race Saiyenne !

V : Idiot. Si tu avais été à notre place, tu aurais fait la même chose !

T : Et pourquoi ça ?

V : Parce que vivre sur Terre, c'est vivre au paradis. Cette planète est magnifique, et ses habitants très accueillants.

T : Peuh ! Cette planète n'existera bientôt plus, vous ne pourrez plus chanter ses louanges qu'en enfer !

V : Nous t'en empêcherons !

T : Et comment, hein ?

V : Attends, laisse nous deux minutes.

T : Bien.

Vegeta demanda à Goku de s'approcher de lui pour lui souffler son plan :

V : Bien. Il faudrait que tu utilises ton poing du dragon, mais pour ça, il faudra que Tobi soit bloqué, ce que je ferais.

Gk : Mais… Mais tu en mourras !

V : Pas grave ! Je suis prêt à faire ce sacrifice pour la Terre et ses habitants que j'aime tant !

Gk : B… Bien…

V : Nous sommes prêts, Tobi !

T : Venez, alors !

Veegta fonça sur lui, Tobi voulut lui donner un coup de genou dans le ventre, mais ne rencontra que le vide : Vegeta s'était téléporté derrière lui. Il l'attrapa en lui bloquant les bras et en tenant au passage la queue aussi fort que possible. Tobi se senti soudain très mal. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus, mais Vegeta le tenait fermement, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Goku arriva alors devant lui alors que Vegeta s'était élevé dans les airs en le portant.

Gk : Tu as déjà goûté à mon crochet du droit ? _Adieu… Vegeta…_

Il utilisa la force du dragon pour lui percer un trou béant dans le ventre, qui était mortel. Vegeta et Tobi tombèrent sur le sol, morts sur le coup. Goku descendit, implorant le pardon de son ami tout en pleurant sur son corps. Il s'envola après être allé chercher Zarina, qui s'était endormie. Ils arrivèrent alors à Kaméhouse.

Zarina se réveilla alors.

Z : Où est papa ?

Gk : Ton père est… mort…

Z : P… Papa… PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes quand arriva Bulma.

B : Zarina, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Et où est ton père ? Je vais lui donner une bonne correction pour t'avoir laissée comme ça !

Gk : Bulma…

B : Oui ? Oh, mais… Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Elle ressenti un serrement au cœur. Vegeta venait de mourir, elle en était sûre, et elle sentait qu'elle allait pleurer. Elle éclata en sanglots et s'agenouilla au sol, en pleurant autant, voire même plus que Zarina.

Gk : Tu l'as senti…

Bulma pleura de plus belle.

Gk : Nous l'avons… À nouveau perdu…

Trunks et Bra pleuraient, eux aussi, l'un debout à essayer de contrôler ses larmes, et l'autre par terre à se vider de toutes ses larmes.


	19. Le retour

_**Le retour**_

Ils étaient tous allés sur le palais de Dendé, 5 ans plus tard, après avoir réuni les 7 dragon balls. Ils invoquèrent Shenron qui apparut, majestueux.

Shenron : Vous avez droit à deux vœux pour avoir patienté dix ans et pour avoir retrouvé les 7 dragon balls. Lesquels sont-ils ?

Gk : Ressuscite Vegeta…

Sh : Mmmmmmh………………… Attendez… Il n'est pas au paradis, ni en enfer… Où est-il ? Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est mort…

B : Mais ressuscite le, alors !

Sh : Avant de ressusciter quelqu'un, il faut que je retrouve d'abord son corps, et ensuite son âme, mais pour Vegeta, le cas est fâcheux…

B : Pourquoi ?

Sh : Parce que son corps a été rattaché à son âme et il est introuvable !

Soudain, ils eurent un message.

Voix : C'est normal que tu ne me trouves pas au royaume des morts, je suis au Royaume des Dieux, Shenron !

Sh : Je comprends mieux. Veux tu être ressuscité, ou pas ?

B : Ve… Vegeta, c'est… c'est bien toi ?

V : Oui, Bulma, c'est moi. Shenron, ressuscite moi.

Sh : Bien.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent puis redevinrent normaux.

Sh : Voilà. Le vœu a été exaucé.

B : Tu… Tu te moques de nous, c'est ça ?

Sh : Non, je l'ai ressuscité, mais il doit revenir de lui-même ici, car il est au Royaume des Dieux, donc pas au Royaume des morts.

À ce moment là, Shinbito apparut, accompagné de Vegeta qui le tenait simplement par la chemise. Il le lâcha et s'avança vers ses amis. Le regard de Bulma s'illumina et elle courut dans ses bras, en pleurant de joie. Il la serra à son tour dans ses bras. Il ouvrit rapidement les yeux et balaya la foule du regard et vit sa petite chérie qui avait bien grandi. Zarina était encore une enfant, mais avait déjà les cheveux arrivant à la taille et avait des traits d'adolescent. Elle courut vers lui.

Z : Papa !! Tu m'as manqué !

Vegeta la souleva dans ses bras.

V : Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, tu sais ?

Zarina le serra au cou et pleura, ses larmes coulant sur l'épaule de son père.

V : Allons, calme-toi ! Je suis revenu, maintenant !

Z : Maman a dit qu'elle te donnerait une bonne correction quand tu reviendras ! Où t'étais ? Et maman, il faut que tu la donnes, cette correction, et à Goku aussi, parce qu'il a menti, quand il a dit que papa était mort !

V : Hahaha ! J'étais bien mort, Zarina, mais le dragon vert, là, il m'a ressuscité, c'est tout !

Z : C'est pas bien de mentir ! Où t'étais ?

B : Mais c'est vrai, ma chérie ! C'est pour ça que ses yeux ont brillé, pour ressusciter papa !

Z : Oh ? Alors on peut encore vivre alors qu'on est mort ?

V : Euh… En quelque sorte, oui…

Il regarda Bulma, lui demandant du regard comment expliquer à la petite le phénomène qu'elle ne comprenait apparemment absolument pas. Elle haussa des épaules avec un regard lui signifiant qu'elle ne savait pas et que la réponse qu'il lui avait donnée allait suffire pour le moment.

V : Mais ne le dis à personne, hein ?

Z : Pourquoi ?

V : Parce que… C'est interdit, et… euh… et sinon, tout le monde voudra faire pareil mais il n'y a que nous qui avons le droit ! _Comment j'ai fait pour sortir un tel bobard ? J'ai eu une imagination incroyable, sur le coup !_

Z : Aaaah !

V : _N… Non mais quelle naïveté !_

Ils rentrèrent tous chez eux.

Chez Vegeta (je pense que vous l'avez compris, Vegeta est mon personnage préféré et le couple Vegeta/Bulma est mon couple préféré !) :

Vegeta était allé border sa fille, alors que la nuit était tombée. Il regagna **leur** chambre. Bulma l'attendait, couchée sur le ventre, à regarder la porte. Quand il entra, elle lui sourit tendrement. Il lui rendit son sourire. Il s'approcha de leur lit.

V : Tu est magnifique, Bulma…

B : Merci Vegeta… Tu m'as terriblement manquée, tu sais ?

Il s'assit à côté de Bulma qui s'était elle-même assise. Il la caressa lentement dans le dos, remontant vers la tête. Il défit le chignon qui retenait les longs et magnifiques cheveux de sa femme qu'elle avait laissé pousser. Il prit une mèche entre ses lèvres et les fit coulisser dessus. Une fois ça de fait, il embrassa Bulma dans le cou, ce qui lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Il la prit par la taille et la coucha sur le lit. Il la regarda d'un regard plein de désir. Bulma lui sourit et l'embrassa en passant ses bras derrière son dos. Il commença à la caresser le long de la taille. Elle le défit de sa veste et appuya ses mains sur son torse, parcourant ses muscles parfaitement dessinés. Il lui enleva doucement sa longue robe, la laissant glisser à leurs pieds puis la lança hors du lit. Et lui enleva son débardeur en arrêtant de l'embrasser juste le temps qu'il fallut et lui fit subir le même traitement que la robe. Vegeta lui dégrafa son soutien-gorge et laissa Bulma s'en dévêtir d'elle-même. Elle s'attaqua à son pantalon et le descendit d'un seul coup, manquant de le déchirer. Il n'était plus qu'en boxer, qu'une bosse déformait. Elle allait l'en défaire lorsque sa queue s'enroula autour de son avant-bras. Elle la caressa jusqu'à ce qu'il la lâche. Lorsqu'il la lâcha, elle lui enleva immédiatement son boxer. Elle commença alors à caresser ses jambes musclées alors qu'il la défaisait de sa culotte. Il quitta sa bouche pour lui embrasser le cou puis lui lécher les mamelons. Elle, de son côté, jouait avec son membre viril. Il était en érection. Elle le lâcha et l'encouragea à haute voix à aller bien plus loin.

B : Vegetaaaa ! Pénètre moi ! Ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends !

Il la pénétra alors, ce qui la fit gémir de plaisir. Dix bonnes minutes plus tard, il se retira. Il s'écroula sur le lit, à côté de Bulma. Elle se colla à lui et s'endormit. Il enroula un bras autour de sa taille, sonda ses souvenirs et s'endormit à son tour.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla le premier. Il se leva et alla prendre une douche. À ce moment là, Bulma se réveilla.

B : _Mais où est Vegeta ? Il attend que je me réveille, en général !_

Elle entendit alors un bruit d'eau qui coule.

B : _Je préfère ça ! Il prend une douche… Je vais le rejoindre !_

Elle alla alors rejoindre son compagnon. Il ne l'avait pas entendue entrer. Elle se faufila dans la douche et serra Vegeta dans ses bras. Il tourna la tête vers elle.

V : Tiens, tu es déjà réveillée ?

Bulma hocha de la tête pour toute réponse. Vegeta se tourna en sorte de se retrouver face à sa femme et l'embrassa. Ils sortirent de la douche et s'habillèrent, puis descendirent et surprirent Zarina en train de fouiller dans le garde-manger.

V : On ne t'a jamais appris que voler, c'est mal ?

Z : Oh ! Vous êtes là ? Mais j'ai faim, moi !

V : Tu sais, il te suffit de nous appeler quand tu as faim.

B : Vegeta, tu es le moins bien placé pour donner de telles leçons à ta fille…

V : C… Comment ça ?

B : Les premières années que tu as passées sur Terre, tu ne me demandais pas non plus si je pouvais te faire à manger, tu te servais et tu laissais tout en vrac !

V : Oui, mais bon… C'est du passé.

B : Oui, bah, j'espère bien !

V : Tsss…


	20. Depuis que je t'aime

Depuis que je t'aime… (flash back)

Vegeta venais de se réveiller et regardait sa femme, qui dormait encore.

V : _Tu es si belle, Bulma… Mais est-ce ça qui m'a séduit en toi ? Je n'en sais rien…_

_Flash Back :_

Bulma, Gohan et Krillin venaient d'arriver sur Namek pour ressusciter leurs amis, tué par un saïbaïman (pour Yamcha) ou par Nappa (pour les autres). Il les avait vite localisés. Il était vert de rage de les voir, eux. Par contre, il se demandait qui était cette jeune femme aux cheveux verts (Bulma). Il avait décidé de récupérer les dragon ball pour devenir immortel, mais ne serait-ce qu'un seul dragon ball suffisait, car cela empêcherait Freezer de réaliser le même vœu, ce qui était en fait son but premier. Il avait caché le dragon ball qu'il avait trouvé dans l'eau. Il sourit sournoisement.

V : _Freezer ne trouvera jamais le dragon ball, il est trop idiot pour s'imaginer un dragon ball dans le lac ! Quelle idée géniale !_

Il s'envola.

….

V : Mais… Mais où est passé le dragon ball ? Ah… Le fils de Carot ! JE VAIS LES TUER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Il se précipita vers la cachette des trois Terriens mais ne les trouva pas. Il défonça le plafond de la caverne pour se ruer en dehors et chercha le ki de Gohan et Krillin. Il ne les trouva pas. Il fumait de rage. Soudain, alors qu'il cherchait en bas, il vit une forme humaine. Il s'approcha et vit la femme qui accompagnait les deux autres. Elle était endormie sur une chaise. Il s'approcha d'elle.

V : _Quelle belle créature…_ _Mais… Mais à quoi je pense, moi ? C'est une faible Terrienne, je ne peux tout de même pas flasher pour elle ! Je suis un prince Saiyan, je ne peux pas m'abaisser à aimer !_

Bulma se réveilla à ce moment là. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit Vegeta, ce qui la fit tomber de la chaise.

B : Que… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Si vous voulez le dragon ball, il est à côté de vous !

Vegeta la regarda longuement de haut en bas. Il ferma les yeux avec un air énervé. Il les rouvrit. Bulma le regardait, terrorisée.

B : _Il… Il me fait peur, mais pourtant… Il a un certain charme qui ne me laisse pas insensible… Mais… Mais comment puis-je penser ça ? Je sors déjà avec Yamcha, et en plus, cet homme est un meurtrier ! Mais pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'admirer ces muscles qui sont les siens. Qu'est-ce que ça doit être confortable, d'être blottie dessus !_

Bulma se rapprochait très doucement de Vegeta, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, attendant une réaction de la part de Bulma. Quand elle arriva au niveau du guerrier, Bulma le poussa contre la paroi de la caverne. Vegeta se laissa faire, ce qui les étonna tous les deux. Elle l'embrassa alors, le tenant par sa tenue pour l'empêcher de se dérober. Vegeta répondit au baiser malgré lui, hypnotisé par cette femme dont il ne connaissait strictement rien. Elle lui lâcha sa tenue pour lui prendre la main et l'emmener dans la capsule au fond de la caverne. Il ne pu s'empêcher de lui obéir en la suivant sans rechigner. Elle lui sourit. Une fois dans la capsule, elle poussa son amant sur le canapé puis se coucha sur lui. Elle lui demanda sensuellement :

B : As-tu déjà… couché avec une femme ?

Vegeta lui sourit narquoisement.

V : Tu seras surprise de voir ma performance, femme !

Bulma fulmina.

B : Je m'appelle Bulma, imbécile ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que je fous sur toi, d'ailleurs ? Casse-t…

Elle fut coupée par les lèvres du Saiyan. Elle se retrouva soudainement sous son corps musclé. Vegeta lui déchira ses habits, enleva les siens et la pénétra immédiatement, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Bulma pleurait presque, tant elle avait mal, non pas de la pénétration brusque, mais de ce qu'elle avait engendré : Vegeta l'avait dépucelée. Il se retira très rapidement, ne voulant pas se laisser le temps d'apprécier et de se rendre faible. Bulma regrettait que ça soit déjà fini, mais le laissa cependant partir et se rhabilla en vitesse, de peur que Gohan ou Krillin n'arrive à ce moment là et la découvre nue, car elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle devrait alors dire. Elle s'assit sur le canapé.

B : _W… Waouh… C'était rapide, mais confortable ! C'est vrai qu'il est bon au lit !... MERDE !!!! Je suis sûre qu'il m'a pris le dragon ball !_

Elle courut dehors et vit le dragon ball, toujours à la même place.

B : Heeeeeein ?????????? J'étais certaine qu'il l'aurait pris ! Bizarre… Il est parti, mais je suis sûre qu'il ressent quelque chose pour moi, sinon il aurait pris le dragon ball après avoir été sûr que je ne ferais rien…

Elle rentra dans la capsule. Vegeta était en haut de la caverne, à voler.

V : _Tu as peut-être raison,… Bulma… Je dois ressentir quelque chose pour toi, comme tu dis… MAIS POURQUOI MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ??????????????????????_

Il sortit de la caverne et partit loin de cette femme qui avait réussi à l'emballer.

_Fin Flash Back :_

B : Vegeta, tu rêves ?

V : Hum… Hein ?

B : C'était bien ce que je pensais. À quoi pensais-tu ?

V : Mais à toi, ma belle !

Il l'embrassa dans le cou en faisant un bruit super sonore, pour entendre le rire de Bulma, ce qui marcha très bien. Elle ri de bon cœur. Quand Vegeta arrêta le baiser, elle lui prit le visage entre ses deux mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Il répondit au baiser fougueusement en se mettant à moitié sur elle. Elle fit glisser sa main droite au niveau du cou et sa main gauche dans le dos, qu'elle caressa doucement. Il l'épargna de son poids après quelques minutes de folles embrassades et la prit par la taille pour la serrer contre lui.

B : Dis moi à quoi tu pensais, s'il te plaît.

Vegeta soupira.

V : Tu t'en doutes, alors ? Pourtant, je n'ai pas entièrement menti, ce à quoi j'ai pensé t'inclus.

B : Mais à quoi pensais-tu, Vegeta ? Réponds moi !

V : Je pensais à notre premier baiser, et où je t'ai violée, en fait…

B : Mais non, tu ne m'as pas violée, si je t'avais dit d'arrêter, là, ça aurait été un viol. Mais je n'ai strictement rien dit.

Vegeta détourna la tête.

V : Tu es trop gentille avec moi…

Bulma l'embrassa sur la joue.

B : Non, Vegeta. Je t'aimais déjà, ce jour-là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais en te voyant, je… je voulais faire ce que nous avions fait, c'est pour ça que je t'avais entraîné dans la capsule !

V : Peuh ! Et tu vas me dire que c'est de ta faute si tu t'es retrouvée sous moi, sur le canapé ?

B : Oui, parfaitement ! Mon erreur, ce jour là, c'était de t'emmener dans la capsule et de te coucher sur le canapé ! Tout était de ma faute, Vegeta.

V : Non. Tu as crié de douleur quand je t'ai pénétré…

B : Tu ne devineras jamais pourquoi, mon chéri.

V : Pourquoi ?

B : Parce que tu m'avais dépucelée !

V : Hein ? Je… Je t'avais…

Elle l'embrassa pour le faire taire.


	21. Conception de Trunks et sa naissance

Attention, je vais probablement faire toute une série de chapitres flash backs…

_**La conception de Trunks et sa naissance**_

Bulma se souvenait encore très bien de ce qu'il s'était passé le jour de la conception de Trunks. Vegeta y pensait aussi.

_Flash Back :_

Vegeta venait de recommencer à se battre après avoir été dans le coma pendant trois jours.

B : Eh, Vegeta ! Calme-toi, tu es encore en convalescence !

V : Pourquoi me colles-tu comme ça ? Tu me gênes !

B : Vegeta, vas te recoucher, et quand tu sera à nouveau rétabli, nous nous entraînerons ensemble !

V : Fais comme si je n'existais pas !

B : Oh…

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Vegeta sortit de la salle de gravité, alla dans la cuisine et y trouva Bulma, en pleurs.

V : _Mais qu'a-t-elle donc ? Elle m'énerve ! Mais pourtant… Non, non, non ! Il ne faut surtout pas que j'y pense !_ Qu'as-tu, femme ?

B : Bouhouhou…. Hein ? Ah, c'est toi…

Elle détourna la tête et dit :

B : Ya… Yamcha m'a… m'a… m'a trompée et… il l'a fait dans hésiter et même sans prendre la peine de le cacher…

V : Tsssss. Tu vois, femme, je l'ai toujours dit. L'amour est un sentiment qui rend faible.

B : Peuh ! Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as jamais eu de relation sérieuse avec une fille !

V : C… Comment ça ?

B : _Héhé ! J'ai réussi à attirer sa curiosité !_ Je veux dire par là, que tu n'as jamais vraiment aimé une fille !

V : GrrrrrrRRRRRRRR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COMMENT OSES-TU ? JE TE L'AI DIT, L'AMOUR EST UN SENTIMENT FAIBLE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

B : ARRÊTE DE GUEULER COMME CA, JE NE SUIS PAS SOURDE !!!!!!!!!!!!

V : JE GUEULE SI J'EN AI…

Elle s'était brusquement rapprochée et l'avait embrassé. Il fumait de colère mais ne pu cependant s'empêcher de répondre au baiser, comme sur Namek. Elle avait réussi à l'attirer, à le séduire, lui que l'on surnommait Le Prince au Cœur de Glace ! C'était impensable ! Bulma sourit doucement pendant le baiser puis le lâcha.

B : Merci, ça m'a bien consolé !

Elle alla faire la cuisine. Vegeta vint par derrière et la prit par la taille, la caressant longuement. Bulma arrêta sa cuisine.

B : L'amour est un sentiment faible, oh, Prince des Saiyens ? Vous en êtes sûr ?

Vegeta l'embrassa. Bulma répondit au baiser puis commença à le pousser vers le salon où trônait le canapé. Vegeta perdit l'équilibre quand il toucha l'accoudoir, ce qui le fit tomber. Il attrapa Bulma, ce qui la fit tomber avec lui. Il fit comme sur Namek, mais cette fois-ci, il resta plus longtemps en Bulma, qui était devenue folle de jouissance. Il finit tout de même par se retirer d'elle. Elle s'endormit dans ses bras. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre et la coucha.

V : _Fais de beaux rêves, Bulma… Et… À dans deux ans…_

Il partit sur une autre planète avec le vaisseau de Namek.

Bulma se réveilla vers 10h du matin. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle y vit sa mère.

B : Bonjour maman ! Vegeta est dans la salle de gravité, je suppose ?

Mère : Pourquoi cette question ? Je croyais que tu te fichais de ce que faisait Vegeta ?

B : Euh… En fait… Nous avons couché ensemble, cette nuit…

Mè : Oh ! Attends, je vais demander à ton père s'il sait où est Vegeta, parce que je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin !

Le père de Bulma arriva à ce moment là.

Mè : Chéri, sais tu où se trouve Vegeta ?

Père : Il est parti…

B : Qu… Quoi ? Comment le sais-tu ?

Pè : Il a subitement disparu, ainsi que le vaisseau spatial. Ça ne peut être que lui.

B : Oh non !

Pè : Mais que se passe-t-il, Bulma ?

B : Je… je l'aime, et… et je croyais qu'il ressentait la même chose pour moi…

Pè : Comment cela se fait-il que tu ai pensé une chose pareille ?

B : Parce que… nous avons couché ensemble, cette nuit… Et… Il semblait aimer ça… Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir, sans lui ?

Voix : Décidément, tu es tombée plus bas que je ne l'aurais pensé ! Tu as couché avec ce mufle ?

B : Qui est là ?… !!!!!! Ya… Yamcha !

Y : Oui, c'est moi !

B : Toi aussi, tu es tombé très bas, hier ! Et encore, je ne sais même pas combien de fois tu auras pu me tromper avant que je ne le remarque !

Y : Bulma, je suis venu m'excuser… Serais-tu prête à recommencer avec moi ?

B : Non. Tu fais partie de mon passé, je suis désolée…

Y : Et tu penses sérieusement que Vegeta est ton futur parfait ?

B : Peut-être bien. Qu'est-ce que ça te ferait si s'était le cas ?

Y : Je me sentirais trahi. Ce que nous avons tissé en 16 ans, tu le brises en une nuit.

B : Tu fais erreur sur la personne, Yamcha. Ce que nous avons tissé en 16 ans, comme tu l'as si bien dit, TU le brises en un coup de fil !

Y : Moi, au moins, je ne te trompe pas avec des filles aussi irritables que ce monstre, Bulma !

B : Ne le traite pas de monstre ! Il est bien plus gentil que ce que tu sembles croire ! Je l'aime, un point c'est tout. Tu ne pourras rien faire contre ça ! Et, c'est vrai, j'ai oublié de te le dire, Vegeta et moi, nous avions déjà couché ensemble sur Namek ! C'est lui qui m'a dépucelée, pas toi !

Y : Je… Je rêve ! Tu vois ? Tu m'as aussi trompé ! Nous sommes quittes !

B : Sauf que toi, tu m'as trompée avec des dizaines de femmes, alors que moi, je ne t'ai trompé qu'une fois ! Tu comprends la nuance ?

Y : … Il vaudrait mieux pour moi de repartir… Salut…

B : C'est ça. Nous nous retrouverons dans deux ans, au moment du combat contre les cyborgs.

Y : Oui…

Il partit. Une fois qu'il fut partit, Bulma regarda derrière elle pour s'excuser envers ses parents qui avaient tout entendu mais ne vit que le vide. Ils étaient partis.

B : _Héhé ! Je les comprends ! Ça ne doit pas être la joie d'écouter une telle dispute ! _

Un mois plus tard, elle fut soudain prise de nausées. Elle alla voir le médecin qui lui dit LA chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas.

Médecin : Mademoiselle, vous êtes enceinte !

B : Qu… Quoi ? Je suis… enceinte ?

Mé : Oui.

Bulma était abasourdie par la nouvelle. Elle attendait un enfant dont le père était parti dans l'espace !

………………………..

9 mois après le départ de Vegeta…

Bulma accoucha. Elle hurlait sa douleur qui était à la limite du supportable. Un enfant naquit. La sage-femme qui s'occupait d'elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras quand soudain, elle sentit quelque chose de velu frôler son bras. Elle regarda…

Sage-femme : IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

B : Que se passe-t-il ?

SF : Votre… Votre fils… il… il a… une queue de singe…

B : Donnez-le moi !

La sage-femme lui donna l'enfant.

B : Comme tu es beau ! Je vais t'appeler Trunks !

SF : Vou… Voulez vous que je coupe la queue qu'il porte ?

B : Non, c'est bon.

SF : B… Bien…

Quelques jours plus tard, Bulma sortit, son petit Trunks dans ses bras.

Encore un mois plus tard, Vegeta réapparut. Bulma le vit, et sauta dans ses bras. Il ne réagit pas, concentré sur cet enfant que tenait la jeune femme.

V : Qui est cet enfant ?

B : C'est ton fils.

V : Qu… Quoi ? Tu mens !

B : Non, regarde, il a une queue !

Vegeta vit en effet la queue. Il fut vraiment étonné, bien qu'énervé.

V : Tu permets ?

B : Permettre quoi ?

V : Je ne veux pas voir cette queue, ça fait bizarre avec ses cheveux… **mauves**.

Bulma déposaTrunks ventre à terre. Vegeta généra un faisceau d'énergie qu'il envoya sur sa queue.

B : Pourquoi es-tu revenu, au juste ?

V : Parce que je voulais te revoir un peu avant de repartir dans l'espace.

B : Non mais je rêve ! Tu ne penses qu'à voyager, ma parole !

V : Tu ne pourras pas le changer, Bulma. Salut, on se retrouvera dans un an.

B : Oui…


	22. Naissance de Bra

_**Naissance de Bra (flash back)**_

B : Vegeta…

V : Oui ?

Bulma sourit. Elle avait dit le nom de Vegeta inconsciemment, alors qu'elle repensait à la naissance de Bra.

V : Bulma ?

B : Désolée, Vegeta. J'ai dit ton nom inconsciemment.

V : Et pourrais-je avoir l'honneur de savoir à quoi tu pensais ?

B : Mais oui, je repensais à la naissance de Bra !

Elle l'embrassa tendrement.

_Flash Back :_

Bulma était enceinte de 5 mois de Bra. Vegeta passait un maximum de temps avec elle tentant de se calmer pour la naissance qu'il appréhendait. Bulma sentait son inquiétude grandissante au fil des jours. Elle essayait elle-même de le calmer, car elle ne supportait pas de sentir en tel stress venant de son mari, ça lui paraissait si… étrange de le voir comme ça ! Le jour tant attendu et redouté à la fois vint rapidement. C'était un jour ensoleillé. Elle s'était allongée au soleil naissant, quand soudain, elle sentit des contractions. Elle essaya de se retenir de hurler par la douleur et réussit tout de même à atténuer le bruit. Vegeta l'entendit et accourut à elle. Elle transpirait abondamment.

B : Ve… geta… Emmène-moi… à…

V : J'ai compris !

Il la prit dans ses bras, prit rapidement le portable se trouvant dans le salon, prévint Trunks qui vint alors avec, et partit direction l'hôpital. Ils arrivèrent en un temps record. Trunks alla se renseigner pour la chambre qui avait été réservée pour sa mère. Un médecin les y emmena. Vegeta confia le portable à Trunks en lui demandant d'appeler l'équipe pour les prévenir de l'accouchement de Bulma. Il entra ensuite dans la salle d'accouchement. Trunks appela les différentes familles. Il commença par celle de Goku :

Biiip Biiip Biiip

C : Allo ?

T : Chichi, c'est moi !

C : Tiens, Trunks ! Qu'y a-t-il ?

T : Ma mère accouche et mon père tenait à ce que je prévienne toute l'équipe, tu pourrais appeler Gohan pour moi ?

C : Très bien ! Ne t'inquiète pas, nous viendrons !

T : Ok, à tout à l'heure !

Il raccrocha et prit le numéro de Krillin.

18 : Allo ?

T : Oh… Sa… Salut, C-18 !

18 : Que veux-tu ?

T : Ma mère accouche. Salut, à tout de suite.

18 : Ok.

Trunks attendit alors.

….

Chichi appela Gohan qui lui promit de venir après avoir contacté Piccolo. Elle alla voir sa famille.

C : Bulma accouche ! Il va falloir se dépêcher, je ne compte pas louper ça !

Gk : Ok, on y va !

Ils partirent direction l'hôpital que leur avait indiqué Trunks.

…

Gh : _Piccolo, tu m'entends ?_

Pi :_ 5/5, Gohan._

Gh : _Bulma accouche, tu viens assister à l'évènement ?_

Pi : _Moui, pourquoi pas ?_

Gh : _Ok ! Je vais y aller, alors !_

Pi : _On se retrouve à l'hôpital._

Gh : _Oui !_

Gohan alla voir Videl.

Gh : Videl, il va falloir se dépêcher, Bulma accouche !

Vi : Ok, on y va !

Ils partirent aussi direction l'hôpital.

…..

18 : Krillin, Marron, on n'a pas que ça à faire, Bulma accouche, je ne veux manquer ça pour rien au monde, alors du mouvement !

K : Ok, chérie, on y va !

Ils s'envolèrent, Krillin portant sa fille et C-18 volant à côté.

…

Trunks vit les autres arriver. Il leur fit signe de la main. Ils commencèrent alors à attendre, et soudain entendirent un hurlement de Bulma, suivit d'une injure de la part de Vegeta.

V : Mais merde, arrête de hurler, ça me casse les oreilles !

B : Non mais je rêve ! Tu crois que c'est drôle, d'accoucher ? Si tu veux ma place, je te la donne volontiers ! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

V : Iiiiiiiiiiiiiih…. J'ai des oreilles sensibles, stupide Terrienne !

B : Je suis moins résistante que toi, Prince des macaques !

Ils échangèrent des insultes en tous genres, ce qui apaisait légèrement le groupe, le fait qu'ils s'insultent n'était que bon signe, avec ces deux là. Soudain, après un dernier hurlement de Bulma, ils entendirent un cri qui n'était pas le sien, mais celui d'un nouveau-né.

V : Ah ben dis donc, t'as pris ton temps ! Ça m'étonne que mes tympans aient tenu, d'ailleurs !

B : ESPECE DE MUFFLE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

V : Je sais, c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes !

B : IDIOT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

V : Mais oui !

Le groupe entra 5 minutes plus tard, quand le couple s'était calmé. Ils virent Bulma, couchée dans le lit d'accouchement, tenant l'enfant nouveau-né, et Vegeta, assis sur le lit, à côté de Bulma. Elle avait l'air exténuée. Vegeta avait un air assez fier. Chichi bouscula tout le monde.

C : Alors ? Comment est-elle ?

B : Regarde…

Chichi vit une petite tête sortir des draps. La petite dormait déjà. Elle sourit tendrement puis se recula. Goku s'approcha à son tour et regarda attentivement la petite chose avec un air niais.

V : Goku, ferme la bouche, on dirait une morue !

Gk : Sympa, je vois que tu me portes à cœur !

V : Eh bah ouais !

Gk : Mais en fait, comment voulez-vous l'appeler, cette petite merveille ?

Vegeta et Bulma se regardèrent et dirent :

V, B : Bra.

Gk : Ah ? C'est un beau nom !

C : Ça lui ira très bien !

Vi : Je peux la voir de plus près ?

B : Oui, vas-y.

Videl prit Bra dans ses bras. Elle la trouvait vraiment très mignonne. Elle la rendit tout de même rapidement à Bulma. Bra se réveilla alors. Elle ouvrit ses grands yeux d'un bleu océanique. Elle regarda autour d'elle et son regard s'arrêta sur Vegeta et elle tendit ses bras vers lui.

B : Prends la, Vegeta ! Elle ne va pas te manger…

Il prit alors sa fille dans ses bras. Elle attrapa son petit doigt de ses petites mains fragiles. Vegeta sourit légèrement et attendit qu'elle le lâche. Quand Bra le lâcha, il caressa la tête de la petite de sa main robuste.

B : _Un lien s'est déjà forgé entre eux, un lien dont je ne connais pas le comment du forgeage. Comme c'est étrange, le lien père/enfant… Surtout avec un père comme lui…_

C : Bulma, nous allons te laisser avec ta fille et ton mari. Allez, du vent ! Et toi aussi, Trunks ! Chacun rentre chez soi !

T : Mais…

C : Pas de mais qui tienne ! Tes parents ont besoin d'être seuls, comprends les.

T : Oui, mais…

V : Trunks, attrape !

Il lui lança les clefs de la maison que Trunks attrapa sans problèmes.

T : Bon, ok. Papa, tu rentres, ce soir ?

V : Je ne sais pas, mais je ne pense pas.

T : Ok.

Trunks sortit et ferma la porte derrière lui. Vegeta et Bulma étaient seuls avec Bra.

B : Vegeta…

V : Oui ?

Bulma lui sourit tendrement.

B : Je t'aime… mon Prince…

V : Moi aussi, je t'aime…

B : Je vois que tu es déjà attaché à Bra…

V : Ne serais-tu pas jalouse, par hasard ?

B : Non. Moi aussi, elle va m'accaparer beaucoup de temps, faut pas croire !

V : Je sais.

_Fin Flash Back_

B : Et dire que nous ne nous sommes finalement pas arrêtés à deux enfants !

Vegeta l'embrassa sur la joue.


	23. Le retour de Goku

_**Le retour de Goku (flash back)**_

Vegeta était allé s'entraîner avec Goku dans la montagne, derrière la maison de ce dernier. Il repensa au jour où Goku était revenu.

_Flash Back :_

Trois ans après la fin de Li Shenron… C'était un jour d'été. Toute l'équipe s'était retrouvée dans une clairière, pour parler du bon temps. Bulma parla alors du sujet qui fâchait…

B : Si seulement Goku était là…

Chichi fondit en larmes. Bulma se précipita sur elle pour lui demander de l'excuser d'avoir parlé de ça. Chichi lui dit que ce n'était pas grave. Vegeta attira alors sa femme vers lui, ce qui la fit tomber en arrière sur lui. Il lui souffla :

V : Évite de parler de ça, tu serais gentille… Chichi n'est pas la seule à souffrir, ici… Il vaut mieux que je te rappelle que l'équipe n'est constituée que de gens qui sont amis avec Goku, alors c'est difficile pour tous de le mentionner, même pour moi…

B : Ve… Vegeta… Je ne savais pas que…

V : Ce n'est rien, ne t'excuse pas. _Pauvre Chichi, je la comprends, ça doit être dur de voir son mari partir une fois de plus… Et on ne sait même pas s'il reviendra un jour…_ Chichi !

C : Ou… Oui ?

V : Courage. Je suis sûr qu'il reviendra !

C : Comment peux tu en être sûr ?

V : Je ne sais pas, je sens tout simplement. Il reviendra, tu peux en être certaine !

C : Merci… Vegeta…

Vegeta lui fit un clin d'œil à la manière Bulma.

V : Ce n'est rien !

Soudain, ils entendirent un énorme bruit.

V : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Ils virent un homme arriver, sa silhouette était plus que familière pour chaque personne présente. Il était revenu grandi avec l'air d'avoir 30 ans. Chichi se leva et le regarda longuement, son regard s'illuminant de plus en plus… Elle finit par courir les quelques pas qui la séparaient de son mari pour se réfugier dans ses bras.

C : Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu avant ? Hein ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Gk : Allons, Chichi… Je n'avais pas le choix !

C : Tu dis toujours ça, mais je sais que c'est faux !

Gk : Mais si, c'est vrai !

Vegeta sourit.

V : _Je suis heureux pour toi, Chichi, mais… Je te l'avais dit, non ?_

Chichi lâcha enfin Goku qui fut aussitôt assailli par le reste de l'équipe, à part par Vegeta, qui resta dans un coin, debout. Goku fut étonné de ne pas le voir dans le groupe et leva les yeux. Il le vit contre un arbre, un peu à l'écart. Il se détacha du groupe et s'avança vers son ami.

Gk : Salut, Vegeta !

Vegeta ferma les yeux tout en souriant. Il les rouvrit.

V : Salut, vieux frère.

Goku sourit.

Gk : Alors, comment te portes-tu ?

V : Toujours aussi bien, mais ne t'avise pas à me dire que je suis devenu un vieux croûton, compris ?

Gk : Mais voyons, je n'oserais pas !

V : C'est ça.

Gk : Oh, mais attends, je ne vois pas Pan, où est-elle ?

V : Ça fait deux ans qu'elle n'est plus avec nous.

Gk : Qu… Quoi ? Ne… me dit pas que…

V : Non, non ! Je l'ai envoyée chez un peuple de guerrières surpuissantes appelées les elfes.

Gk : Et pourquoi ?

V : Parce qu'elle voulait avoir un bon entraînement, et étant donné que personne ne voulait l'entraîner, je lui ai proposé d'y aller, et elle a été plus que d'accord.

Gk : C'est vrai que son vœu le plus cher avait toujours été de s'entraîner… Mais en parlant de vœu, j'ai accompli quelque chose de tellement utile pour l'autre monde, que Shenron a autorisé l'utilisation des Dragon Ball pour deux vœux, mais seulement tous les dix ans…

V : C'est déjà très bien qu'il accepte de nous rendre à nouveau service, tu ne vas tout de même pas te plaindre !

Gk : J'ai une idée de fou pour un vœu, nous pouvons déjà utiliser les Dragon Ball, là !

V : Et quelle est cette idée ?

Gk : Attend. Bulma !

B : Oui ?

Gk : Tu as encore ton détecteur de Dragon Ball ?

B : Oui !

Gk : Cool !

Goku alla le chercher chez Bulma là où elle lui avait indiqué grâce à la téléportation et revint avec.

Gk : Voilà. Alors…

V : Mmmmmh…. Voilà ! Je vais en chercher trois et toi, quatre !

Gk : Et pourquoi pas le contraire ?

V : Parce que moi, j'ai déjà localisé où est chacun des 3 Dragon Ball, je vais là, là et là, ok ? Tu te charges des autres.

Gk : Bien.

Il allèrent chacun de leur côté chercher les Dragon Ball et il revinrent chacun à peu près simultanément. Ils appelèrent alors Shenron. Goku lui parla.

Gk : Redonne leurs 20 ans éternellement à tous ceux qui sont là, et arrange toi pour que ça soit dans les gènes, et à chaque fois qu'on le souhaite, une personne en plus peut avoir à nouveau ses 20 ans ! Fais-le aussi pour Pan, au passage, et à Hercule !

Sh : Mmmmmh…. Ce que tu me demandes est complexe…. Ça va me prendre un certain temps…

Gk : Pas de problème !

Les yeux de Shenron brillèrent longuement.

V : QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ???????????????????????????????? C'était ça, ton idée ????????????????????????????????????

Gk : Ben oui !

Sh : Je vais commencer par les hommes.

Les hommes dits sentirent soudain des picotements dans leur corps. Les femmes crièrent de surprise : elles voyaient leurs hommes rajeunir de seconde en seconde, leurs rides devenaient inexistantes, et l'étincelle de la jeunesse brillait à nouveau dans les yeux des plus vieux (Vegeta, Tenshinhan, Krillin, Chaozu et Piccolo). Shenron annonça avoir fini et commença alors chez les femmes. Le même prodige se réalisa. Les hommes écarquillèrent les yeux. Ils avaient du mal à le croire ! Une fois que Shenron leur annonça qu'il avait fini d'accomplir ce que Goku lui avait demandé.

Sh : Voilà. J'ai fini. Quel est votre deuxième vœu ?

Gk : Pour l'instant, tu peux repartir, au revoir et merci !

Sh : Au revoir, et souviens toi, Goku : le moins sera le mieux !

Gk : Oui, je sais ! Au revoir !

Shenron disparut, envoyant les Dragon Ball se disperser sur la Terre. Les amis de Goku n'en revenaient pas : ils avaient retrouvé leur jeunesse, et pour l'éternité ! Goku trouva tout de même bizarre de ne pas voir Vegeta. Soudain, il reçut un coup sur la tête. Tout le monde se tourna quand ils entendirent le « aïe ! » sonore de Goku. Ils virent alors un Vegeta furieux, le poing en l'air, et un Goku se tenant douloureusement la tête. Goku leva à son tour la tête pour découvrir son ami, l'air vraiment en colère.

Gk : Ben… Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu sais que tu as l'air d'un véritable Dieu grec, à 20 ans ?

V : IDIOT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MAIS COMMENT AS-TU OSE ??????????????????????????????? TU VIENS DE GÂCHER UN VŒU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COMMENT AS-TU PU ????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? IDIOT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TU N'AS DECIDEMENT RIEN DANS LE CRÂNE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gk : Mais… Mais du calme…

V : NON, JE NE ME CALMERAIS PAS AVANT D'AVOIR PASSE MES NERFS SUR TOI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !!!!!!!!!!!! ALLEZ, AU PIED, SALE BÊTE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Goku s'était sauvé au moment où Vegeta avait mentionné l'expression « passé mes nerfs sur toi », si bien qu'il se retrouvait avec un Saiyen fou furieux à ses trousses !


	24. La transformation

_**La transformation (flash back)**_

Vegeta se souvenait très bien du jour où il avait enfin surpassé Goku, du moins, avait réussi à atteindre le Super Saiyen 5 avant lui.

_Flash Back :_

Vegeta et Goku étaient dans la salle de l'espace et du temps ensemble, à s'entraîner durement pour atteindre un niveau jamais atteint : le Super Saiyen 5. Cela faisait maintenant 10 mois qu'ils étaient dedans, du moins selon le temps de la salle. Ils étaient désespérés. Chaque jour, il s'entraînaient ensemble ou chacun dans son coin, selon leur humeur, et se concentraient tout d'abord pour atteindre la force ultime de leur niveau actuel, espérant passer le seuil. Chaque soir, ils rentraient dans l'abri, frustrés. Ils se lavaient rapidement chacun son tour, mangeaient, et se couchaient. Mais un jour, Vegeta fut réveillé par un bruit strident. Il se leva, furieux d'avoir été réveillé et regarda autour de lui, dans tous les recoins de l'abri etc… Il entendit à nouveau ce bruit et comprit : c'était Goku qui ronflait. Il avait un ronflement vraiment bizarre, se disait Vegeta. Il s'approcha du lit de son ami, trouva la montre accrochée à son chevet et vit l'heure : il était 4 heures du mat'… Vegeta savait par expérience qu'il ne pourrait plus s'endormir. Il décida de reprendre immédiatement l'entraînement. Première phase de l'entraînement : Réveiller Goku ! C'était souvent la phase la plus difficile. Il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille du Saiyan, écarta une mèche qui tombait, prit une grande inspiration et…

V : DEBOUT, GOKUUUUUUUUUUU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IL FAUT SE LEVER, MAINTENANT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gk : Aïeu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de me réveiller comme ça ?

V : Tes sales ronflements m'ont réveillé, je n'allais pas te laisser dormir, avec un tel bagage !

Gk : Quelle heure ?

Vegeta afficha un sourire en coin.

V : 4 heures du mat' ! Je n'aurais pas pu m'endormir, alors j'ai décidé d'aller m'entraîner après t'avoir réveillé !

Gk : Mmmh… Laisse moi dormir encore un peu…

V : Le p'tit dèj' est prêt, je ne vais rien te laisser, si tu ne lèves pas !

Gk : Ouah ! J'arrive !

V : _Héhéhé ! J'ai bien fait de le préparer, ce petit déjeuner ! Je te connais trop bien, mon petit Goku !_

Ils mangèrent tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table, s'habillèrent et allèrent s'entraîner. Vegeta était de très mauvaise humeur, et avait décidé de s'entraîner avec Goku, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon…. À la fin de la journée, Vegeta fut pris d'un tel accès de colère qu'il aurait balayé tout le paysage s'il y en avait eu… Il fut entouré de lumière aveuglante, Goku ne pu voir ce qu'il se passait. La lumière s'éteignit, laissant place à de la fumée qui se dissipa. Goku vit alors quelque chose d'incroyable : Vegeta avait atteint le niveau 5 ! Sa fourrure était devenue blanche, ainsi que sa queue. Ses cheveux étaient blancs, avec une coupe comme ceci : le haut était la coupe du Super Saiyen 4 pour Vegeta, avec des cheveux longueur SS 3. Ses yeux étaient devenus dorés. Il avait un air effrayant, bien que Goku n'aie pas peur, comme il était son allié.

Gk : Tu as réussi, Vegeta !

V : J'ai remarqué.

Sa voix était bien plus grave que d'habitude.

Gk : Mais c'est magnifique ! Tu as réussi à me surpasser, Vegeta !

V : Tss. Je n'y pense plus depuis des années déjà, mon vieux ! De toutes façons, tu vas bientôt me rattraper, comme je te connais… Je suis sûr que demain, tu seras à mon niveau.

Gk : Pas sûr !

Cette fois-ci, ils rentrèrent à l'abri, gais, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis maintenant 8 bons mois. Ils firent les idiots pendant un bon moment avant de se sentir épuisés et d'aller se coucher, chacun dans leur lit respectif.

V : Et tâche de ne pas ronfler comme ce matin, c'est très agaçant !

Gk : Peut-être, mais du coup, tu as atteint le niveau 5, tu étais déjà de mauvaise humeur à cause de ça !

V : Mh… Bien sûr… Bonne nuit.

Gk : Bonne nuit !

Ils s'endormirent alors. Le matin, ils dormirent jusqu'à 10h, ce qui exaspéra Vegeta qui se leva en premier. Il shoota dans le lit de Goku, pour le réveiller.

Gk : Aïe ! Maieuuuuuuuuh ! Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

V : Tu as vu l'heure ? Il est 10 heures ! Allez, debout ! Je devrais pouvoir assez t'énerver pour que tu te transformes à ton tour.

Gk : Tu ferais ça ?

V : Bien sûr, idiot !

Gk : Eh, ne me traite pas d'idiot !

V : Tu as un petit pois à la place du cerveau !

Gk : Attends que je t'attrape !!!!

V : C'est ça ! Essaye toujours !

La course poursuite commença. Goku était en SS 4 et traçait pour essayer d'attraper Vegeta qui était en SS 5 et qui courait normalement. Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Goku s'arrête, complètement épuisé, 5 heures plus tard.

V : Ça ne va pas, la tortue ?

Gk : ARRETE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

V : NON !!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Goku fumait de colère. De l'énergie s'échappait de son corps, on aurait pu croire qu'il allait exploser. Il hurla, une lumière aveuglante l'enveloppa. Vegeta cria sa victoire. La fumée qui avait remplacé la lumière se dissipa, laissant place à Goku SS 5. Il était du même genre que Vegeta, arborant sa propre coupe SS 4. Quand ils étaient côte à côte, leurs énergies semblaient se mêler, se mélanger, faire connaissance. Ils se souriaient amicalement : ils avaient réussi, chacun grâce à l'autre, et avec un jour d'intervalle entre les deux transformations ! Ils restèrent encore les deux mois restants, pour apprendre à contrôler leurs puissances qui semblaient infinies. Quand ils se battaient, la salle semblait prête à disparaître à chaque coup, à chaque parage. À chaque confrontation de leurs corps surpuissants, une onde de choc se produisait, électrique au possible. L'année passée, ils sortirent, accueillis par des ovations surprenantes.

V : Que… Qu'est-ce que…

Pi : Nous avons senti d'ici vos puissances ! C'était incroyable, elles étaient presque palpables !

Gk : Merci !

C : Goku, qui s'est transformé en premier ? Toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Gk : Euh… Non, désolé, mais c'est Vegeta….

B : Aaaha ! Je te l'avais dit, que ça serait Vegeta le vainqueur !

V : C'est quoi cette histoire ?

B : Nous avons chacune parié qui allait réussir en premier !

Gk, V : --'

V : _Stupide…_

Gk : _Alors ces deux là… Elles ne changeront jamais…_

_Fin Flash Back :_

Vegeta se dirigea vers la cuisine, où il trouva Bulma en train de préparer le repas. Il vint sans bruit et l'attrapa par la taille. Elle poussa un cri et se tourna pour se retrouver face à son homme.

B : Ve… Vegeta… Ne me fais pas de telles peurs, s'il te plaît… J'ai toujours peur que…

Il la coupa en l'embrassant. Elle mit ses bras autour du cou et l'embrassa à son tour tendrement. Il la souleva et la coucha sur le canapé. Ses cheveux s'étalèrent dessus. Elle allait presque accepter ce qu'il allait lui faire quand soudain, elle se souvint qu'il y avait des œufs sur la poêle. Elle repoussa Vegeta, et se précipita dans la cuisine, espérant que les minutes qui étaient passées n'avaient pas fait brûler les œufs. Elle soupira de soulagement quand elle les vit intacts, mais les mit immédiatement sur les assiettes prévues pour. Elle courut les mettre sur la table et vint retrouver son mari qui s'était adossé contre le mur du salon. Elle l'embrassa, prenant ses mains et les posant sur ses hanches. Il comprit et la porta à nouveau sur le canapé…


	25. Naissance de Zarina

_**Naissance de Zarina (flash back)**_

Bulma était assise contre Vegeta, sur le canapé. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils pensèrent à la même chose, chacun lisant dans les yeux de l'autre les souvenirs :

_Flash Back :_

La dernière fois que les Z Warriors s'étaient retrouvés (pour moi, les Z Warriors incluent les femmes et les familles des guerriers, c'est plus simple), Bulma était déjà enceinte de Zarina, mais elle et Vegeta s'étaient mis d'accord : il voulaient faire la surprise de la naissance de l'enfant, ne voulant pas la présenter avant ses 4 ans. Ils avaient donc dit aux autres qu'ils ne les verraient pas avant un moment. Ils étaient après retournés chez eux, à Capsule Corp. Bulma grossissait maintenant rapidement. Elle regardait souvent Vegeta s'entraîner par la video-surveillance. Elle avait souvent la main sur son ventre, protectrice. Quand Vegeta sortait de la salle de gravité, elle le rejoignait et l'embrassait doucement. C'était la routine. Ce fut un jour où une telle routine se faisait, quand Bulma avait rejoint Vegeta, qu'elle sentit des contractions, et elle du se retenir à Vegeta pour ne pas tomber. Il senti qu'il y avait un problème et la serra pour lui éviter le contact douloureux avec le sol. Il était inquiet.

V : Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Bulma ?

Bulma se cramponnait à son ventre douloureux.

B : Vegeta… Je t'en prie… C'est… le moment…

Vegeta eut la révélation.

V : O… Ok… Accroche-toi, on y va…

Elle s'accrocha, puis Vegeta s'envola. Il sentait les spasmes de sa femme se répandre en lui. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'hôpital où l'on le guida vers une chambre où il déposa Bulma qui souffrait énormément à en juger son état de sudation et le nombre de spasmes à la minute. Une fois couchée dans le lit, elle serra la main de son mari, cherchant un peu de réconfort pour passer la douleur. Le médecin arriva bientôt, ferma la porte derrière lui et l'accouchement commença. Vegeta avait vraiment du mal à supporter les hurlements de sa femme mais ne rechigna pas, se contentant de caresser la main qui était serrée sur la sienne. Elle transpirait abondamment. Tout à coup, le médecin hurla :

Mé : Ça y est ! La tête est apparue ! Je vais pouvoir vous aider, maintenant, madame !

Bulma souffrait maintenant un peu moins, aidée par le médecin qui tirait doucement le bébé. Vegeta embrassa sa femme pour la calmer un peu. Bulma hurla une dernière fois pour découvrir sa petite fille que le médecin avait immédiatement amenée à elle. Elle la prit et la regarda tout en la serrant dans ses bras.

B : Quel nom veux tu lui donner, Vegeta ?

V : Propose, toi ! Je n'ai pas d'idée…

B : Je pensais à Zarina. Comment trouves-tu ce nom ?

V : Superbe.

Mé : Euh… Est-ce que je peux l'emmener ?

Bulma lui tendit Zarina. Il l'emmena dans la salle à côté pour la laver de la tête aux pieds. 20 minutes plus tard, il revint couvert d'égratignures.

Mé : Vo… Votre fille… Elle a essayé de me tuer… Elle m'a mordu, griffé, elle s'est débattue comme une diablesse…

B : Héhé… Elle est digne de toi, Vegeta…

V : Ah, ça… Fallait s'en douter !

Mé : Qu… Vous… Vous voulez dire que c'est normal ?

B, V : Oui.

Mé : Vous… Vous vous payez ma tête là, c'est ça ?

B : Pas le moins du monde…

Le médecin était abasourdi : jamais un enfant ne lui avait fait de tels dommages, et eux, EUX, ils trouvaient ça parfaitement normal !

Bulma devait rester à l'hôpital pour la nuit. Vegeta l'embrassa rapidement, déposa un baiser sur le front de Zarina et s'en alla. Il s'envola en direction de la Capsule Corp. Une fois arrivé, il se fit rapidement à manger, engloutit son repas en un rien de temps et alla se coucher, fatigué par les évènements de la journée. Quand il se coucha, il avait l'impression d'un vide immense à cause de l'absence de sa femme.

Bulma s'était endormie très rapidement après le départ de Vegeta, épuisée par l'accouchement. Vers minuit, elle se réveilla, ayant l'impression d'être en danger. Elle chercha le bras de son mari et paniqua avant de se souvenir qu'il était rentré le soir même, la laissant à l'hôpital. Elle se rendit alors seulement compte que Zarina était dans ses bras et la regardait d'un air interrogateur. Bulma l'admirait : à sa place, elle aurait hurlé une fois réveillée. Zarina approcha sa bouche du sein de sa mère, essaya d'enlever la chemise qui le recouvrait. Bulma la déboutonna et laissa sa fille s'emparer de son sein pour téter. Elle écouta les petits bruits de sucion qu'elle faisait en tétant. Elle la regarda tendrement en se rappelant que Vegeta avait l'habitude de lécher les mamelons de ses seins. Zarina resta accrochée au sein à téter pendant une bonne demi-heure, ce que Bulma comprit comme déjà un appétit d'ogre. Elle caressa la petite tête aux cheveux noirs alors que Zarina s'était rendormie. Elle écouta la respiration de sa fille et finit par s'endormir. Vers 8 heures du matin, elle se réveilla et sentit un contact à son cou et vit Zarina, la tête appuyée sur son cou. Un médecin arriva alors.

Mé : Avez-vous bien dormi, Mme Briefs ?

B : Oui, merci. Je n'ai été réveillée qu'une fois, et ce n'était même pas par Zarina, bien qu'elle ait eu besoin de téter à mon réveil !

Mé : Vous avez une fille surprenante, madame.

B : Merci.

Une secrétaire entra alors.

S : Le père de l'enfant souhaite voir sa famille, je le laisse entrer ?

Mé : Je vais sortir, je le préviendrais au passage.

S : Bien.

Le médecin sortit, et dans la minute qui suivit, Vegeta entra. Il s'approcha du lit et entoura Bulma de ses bras protecteurs.

V : Une nuit et tu me manques déjà, Bulma.

B : Toi aussi, tu m'a manqué, mais il semblerait que ce n'est pas qu'à moi que tu as manqué…

En effet, Zarina, qui était réveillée, regardait son père, pleine d'espoir, en tendant ses petits bras vers lui. Il la prit et s'assit avec elle sur une chaise qu'il colla presque au lit de Bulma. Zarina appuya sa tête contre le torse puissant de son père et ferma les yeux. Elle semblait déjà savoir que l'endroit qu'elle avait choisi pour s'endormir était l'endroit le plus sûr de l'univers. Le médecin de la veille entra alors dans la salle et annonça que Bulma pouvait rentrer chez elle si elle n'était pas trop ménagée. Vegeta prit fermement Zarina appuyée sur un bras puis aida sa femme à se lever. Ils se dirigèrent alors ensemble vers la sortie où Vegeta la prit dans ses bras à son tour pour les porter vers Capsule Corp. Une fois arrivés, ils allèrent coucher leur fille dans leur lit, l'endroit qui ne pouvait qu'être sûr avec un Vegeta dedans toutes les nuits… Une fois qu'elle fut couchée, Vegeta attrapa Bulma par la taille et l'embrassa passionnément, baiser immédiatement rendu par Bulma. Soudain, ils entendirent Zarina gazouiller. Elle ne dormait décidément pas beaucoup… Vegeta la prit dans ses bras. Elle tourna la tête vers sa mère tendit ses bras vers elle, en machouillant.

B : Oh ! Elle a faim ! Donne-la moi, s'il te plait !

V : Tiens.

Il lui donna la petite puce qui s'acharna aussitôt sur les vêtements de Bulma.

B : C'est bon, c'est bon ! Ça vient !

Elle descendit son T-shirt, découvrant le sein volumineux. Zarina se jeta dessus et commença à téter. Vegeta se mit alors derrière sa femme et l'enlaça, l'embrassant dans le cou par la même occasion.

_Fin Flash Back_

Ils se serrèrent un peu plus l'un de l'autre et entendirent rapidement Zarina qui descendait de l'escalier. Elle vint se blottir entre eux, brisant leur moment intime.

Z : Papa…

V : Mh ?

Z : Tu seras toujours là, pas vrai ?

V : Pourquoi poses-tu cette question ?

Z : Parce que… une de mes copines a perdu son papa et…

V : Je comprends. Oui, je serais toujours là… Du moins quand je le pourrais…

Zarina hocha de la tête.


	26. L'élève et le maître

_**L'élève et le maître**_

Un nouveau Budokaï allait commencer. Vegeta s'était inscrit pour s'amuser un peu, mais il était le seul guerrier en compétition. Alors qu'il tirait son numéro, les autres étaient dans les gradins, tout en haut, debout. Il tira le numéro 8 et vit que le numéro 7 était quelqu'un appelé Evosky. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et vit un regard qui semblait respectueux et craintif. Il sentit son énergie qui était étonnamment développée pour un Terrien. Tous les concurrents allèrent dans les loges. Une petite heure plus tard, ce fut son combat. Il rejoignit Evosky qui le regardait toujours avec les mêmes yeux. Ils marchèrent ensemble vers le tatami où ils se mirent face à face en position de combat. Vegeta le regarda attentivement. Le combat débuta. Vegeta fonça sur son adversaire et lui asséna un coup de genou dans le ventre et l'envoya voler vers le mur d'un coup de coude. Evosky arrêta l'élan en s'envolant. Vegeta était bouche bée.

V : _Il… Il sait voler ? Pas possible…_

Il s'envola à son tour et cribla son adversaire de coups. Alors qu'il s'était posé par terre, Evosky lança une boule d'énergie dans les gradins, qui fut arrêtée par une de Vegeta. Quand il fit mine d'en envoyer une vers les gradins où se tenait Bulma, Vegeta réagit instinctivement.

V : ARRETE ERASU !!!!

Evosky se figea et tourna lentement la tête vers Vegeta qui était lui-même abasourdi par le nom qu'il avait dit.

E : Co… Comment… Comment avez-vous… Comment avez-vous deviné mon prénom, maître ?

Vegeta fut alors incroyablement surpris : C'ÉTAIT Erasu ! Erasu descendit sur le tatami et se transforma : il avait d'abord eu des cheveux courts à la Terrienne et soudain, il se transforma en une jeune femme aux cheveux bleu foncé arrivant au bas des fesses. Ses vêtements d'abord typiques des Terriens se transformèrent en des vêtements aériens. Elle ouvrit les yeux : ils avaient la couleur de la cendre… Vegeta s'approcha un peu d'elle.

V : E… Erasu… C'est bien toi ?

E : Oui, maître. Et je suis venue vous récupérer, j'ai besoin d'entraînement !

V : Débrouille toi sans moi ! Je t'ai laissée parce que je te jugeais capable de continuer !

E : Mais j'ai besoin de vous ! Je réussis à me transformer en Super Saiyen, mais j'ai besoin d'aller encore plus loin, et je sais que vous êtes le mieux placé pour m'y aider !

V : Ce n'est pas en tuant des Terriens que tu pourras me convaincre. Pour aller plus loin que le Super Saiyen, il faut savoir aimer, Erasu. Je l'ai appris à mes dépends.

E : Mais… Maître ! Ce n'est pas vous qui me disiez toujours que l'amour est un sentiment faible ?

V : Je me suis trompé, l'amour constitue la seule force pour survivre, et tant que tu n'auras pas compris ça, je ne pourrais pas t'entraîner davantage. De toutes façons, je n'en ai pas envie. Je tiens à cette planète, je m'y suis attaché, j'ai une famille et rien ne pourra m'en séparer, pas même toi.

Erasu s'effondra en pleurant.

E : J'espérais tant pouvoir bénéficier de votre entraînement, c'était la seule raison que j'avais encore pour vivre… Je vais me battre contre vous maintenant, mais après, je me suiciderais…

V : Non.

E : Qu… Quoi ?

V : Tu ne te suicideras pas. Tu vas t'entraîner dur et essayer de mettre un sens à ces paroles : sans l'amour, tu n'est rien. Une fois que tu auras compris, plus rien ne pourra t'arrêter. Installe toi sur une planète et défends la, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Maintenant, battons nous.

Il se mit en position. Erasu fit de même et ils se battirent. Erasu fut vite mise KO. Vegeta la laissa là après lui avoir répété ses paroles avant leur combat.

V : Et n'oublie pas : sans l'amour, tu n'es rien.

Il alla dans les loges, laissant Erasu aux bons soins des médecins. Une demi-heure plus tard, c'était à nouveau son tour de se battre. Son adversaire était un homme très baraqué doté de beaucoup de force. Ils se mirent en position et s'attaquèrent en même temps. Vegeta remarqua immédiatement son infériorité face à lui. Il se transforma en SS 5 et reprit le combat de plus belle, sans pour autant reprendre l'avantage, ce qui l'inquiéta. Il s'arrêta dans le coin opposé à son adversaire. Il parla au commentateur :

V : Fais exception, pour ce match, il n'y aura pas de ring et le combat ne pourra être remporté que par la mort de l'adversaire, compris ?

Co : Mais… pourquoi ?

V : Il faut absolument tuer cet homme…

Il se releva et fit face à son adversaire qui sourit méchamment. Ils s'élevèrent et commencèrent à se battre dans les airs. Soudain, l'adversaire, qui s'appelait Rinue (prononcé Rinioue) lança une boule d'énergie vers les gradins. Vegeta s'interposa entre les deux et se la prit en pleine tête. Quand la fumée disparut, du sang coulait de sa bouche et il avait de belles égratignures sur tout le corps. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Rinue. Rinue lui fonça dessus et lui enfonça un poing contenant une boule d'énergie dans le ventre, ce qui le fit voler presque hors du stade. Il revint de plus belle pour essayer de toucher son adversaire, mais ça lui était impossible. Une demi-heure plus tard, il était couvert de sang et de blessures alors que Rinue n'avait pas une seule égratignure. Soudain, Rinue lui fonça dessus et lui asséna 5 coups précis sur le torse, ce qui le fit s'écraser sur le ring, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Il était presque évanoui. Rinue s'approcha et lui souffla :

R : Je suis sûr que tu es d'affinité « araignée », comme ton père.

V : Ra… Raté… « Loup »…

R : Quoi ? Tu as quand même hérité quelque chose de ta mère, alors ?

_Flash Back :_

Le Roi Vegeta avait convoqué son fils.

V : Oui, Père ?

Roi Vegeta : Il est temps pour toi de connaître certaines particularités des Saiyens, mon fils.

V : Lesquelles sont-elles ?

RV : Nous sommes répartis en 4 branche, que nous appelons des affinités : l'affinité du loup, de l'araignée, du papillon et du dragon. Chaque affinité a une valeur et une transformation précises. D'abord, le loup : on a des yeux au blanc rouge et à l'iris sans pupille bleu. L'araignée : on a des yeux au blanc noir et à l'iris rouge. Le papillon : le blanc bleu et l'iris noir. Le dragon : le blanc rouge et l'iris doré. N'oublie pas, mon fils.

V : Et moi, père, je suis de quelle affinité ?

RV : Il semblerait que tu sois d'affinité « loup », comme ta mère. Les affinités se transmettent par les parents.

_Fin Flash Back :_

Rinue se recula, terrorisé par ce qu'il voyait : Vegeta avait la particularité du loup qui se révélait (voir chapitre 19). Cette fois-ci, ça alla encore plus loin : il hurla et une aura maléfique se répandit autour de lui, puis son visage se déforma pour se transformer en une tête de loup et ses oreilles étaient devenues pointues. Soudain, une boule sembla l'absorber, puis il réapparut sous la forme d'un loup blanc géant. Il attrapa Rinue, lui brisa mortellement les os dans sa puissante gueule et l'avala. Ses yeux redevinrent alors blancs à l'iris doré et la transformation se fit en sens inverse. Vegeta tomba en arrière, évanoui.


	27. C'est à toi, Goku

_**C'est à toi, Goku !**_

Goku se précipita là où Vegeta était tombé et s'agenouilla, écouta son cœur battre et soupira de soulagement. Vegeta se réveilla alors et sourit faiblement à son ami. Et se releva avec l'aide de ce dernier.

Gk : Mais que s'est-il passé ?

V : C'est très simple, même toi tu peux comprendre… Les Saiyen sont répartis par affinités, il y en a 4 : le loup, l'araignée, le papillon et le dragon. Chaque affinité a ses traits de caractère différents.

Gk : Et comment peut-on savoir à quelle affinité on appartient ?

V : Premièrement, on n'a pas le choix entre les 4 affinités, mais entre deux affinités uniquement.

Gk : Et pourquoi ?

V : Parce que ça se transmet par les parents. Les tiens… ton père était « papillon » et ta mère « araignée ». Je vais devoir trouver une façon de t'énerver pour voir ton affinité…

°°°° 

Trois jours plus tard…

Vegeta et Goku se battaient en SS 5 sous les yeux de leurs amis quand soudain, Goku fut pris d'un accès de colère et ses yeux devinrent : le blanc devint noir et l'iris rouge. Ses cheveux étaient devenus noirs et trois paires de pattes étaient apparues dans son dos.

V : Affinité « araignée » ? Intéressant…

Goku apparut derrière Vegeta et s'apprêta à le tuer quand lui-même se transforma et contre-attaqua, lui faisant une blessure à l'épaule. Goku redevint alors normal, et Vegeta, qui se contrôlait, fit de même.

V : Tu es une araignée, mon vieux !

Gk : …. Super…

V : Bon allez, on va t'entraîner à te contrôler, maintenant…

Gk : Je veux bien, mais…

V : Oui ?

Gk : Comment on fait ?

V : J'y viens. Tu dois faire preuve d'une grande détermination et d'un contrôle de toi-même parfait. Quand tu te transformeras, tu garderas en tête que tu dois te contrôler. Vas-y, essaye !

Gk : Bien…

Il libéra toute la rage qui était en lui et reprit la transformation mais recommença à tout détruire avant que Vegeta ne réagisse et le maîtrise. Il recommença énormément de fois jusqu'à ce que Vegeta soit satisfait de son contrôle de lui-même. Les Z Warriors étaient terrifiés par ce qu'il s'était passé.

Désolée, épisode très court...


	28. La folie de Vegeta

_**La folie de Vegeta**_

Vegeta prenait sa douche quand soudain, il fut prit d'une horrible migraine. Il avait alors un regard mauvais, celui qu'il avait avant son arrivée sur Terre. Il sortit de la douche, se sécha et alla chercher une armure dans son armoire. Il descendit dans la cuisine, où Bulma préparait le petit déjeuner. Quand elle le vit, elle lui sourit. Il resta impassible, ce qu'elle trouva étrange. Elle s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser, mais il la repoussa, énervé. Elle le dévisagea et se rendit compte de quelque chose : son regard était celui du Vegeta du début, la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle recula, effrayée.

B : Ve… Vegeta… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

V : J'ai besoin de liberté, femme.

Vegeta avait appelé Bulma « femme », ce qui ne c'était plus produit depuis maintenant très longtemps, et cela la paniqua : il n'était pas dans son état normal… Il rebroussa chemin.

B : Où vas-tu, Vegeta ?

V : Je pars.

B : Où ?

V : Dans l'espace, je vais détruire des planètes.

B : Pas question ! Tu vas rest…

Il la gifla et elle tomba par terre, se tenant la joue, là où il l'avait frappée. Il partit alors vers la salle où se trouvait le vaisseau spatial, monta dedans et partit dans l'espace. Bulma appela immédiatement toute l'équipe qui vint dans un temps record sans rien savoir mais à cause du ton de Bulma, qui était un ton qui trahissait ses larmes. Elle leur expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé, en pleurs. Goku n'en revenait pas, ça ne pouvait pas être Vegeta…. À ce moment là, Shinbito (kaïoshin) vint avec une boule de cristal qu'il enclencha sous les yeux des Z Warriors qui y restèrent alors scotchés. Vegeta s'entraînait avec une gravité de 1000, le seuil maximal que pouvait atteindre le vaisseau.

5 jours plus tard… Vegeta arriva sur une planète. À peine posa-t-il le pied par terre qu'il fut entouré de petits bonhommes armés. Il sourit hargneusement et les tua tous. Il envoya une boule de feu gigantesque vers le noyau de la planète et reprit le vaisseau pour repartir dans l'espace avant l'explosion de la planète.

Encore 1 mois plus tard… Il arriva sur la planète des elfes, Ellesméra. Plusieurs elfes se précipitèrent et le cernèrent, leurs arcs prêts. Il resta parfaitement calme et rangea le vaisseau dans sa capsule. Il sentit alors une énergie qui lui était connue : Arya s'approchait. Il la fixa dans ses yeux d'un noir d'ébène. Sa fille… LEUR fille était derrière elle. Il la regarda avec mépris. Arya s'approcha de lui.

A : Pourquoi, Vegeta ? Tu as une femme et des enfants ! Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ?

V : Une famille signifie être enfermé, et moi, je tiens à ma liberté, c'est tout.

A : Il y a encore un mois, tu ne pensais pas comme ça…

V : Et alors ? Je suis mieux libre qu'enfermé ! C'est mon destin, et personne ne pourra le changer, à part moi, et je ne veux pas le changer.

A : Tu es fou.

Vegeta s'attaqua à tous les elfes qui étaient là et les mit KO. Il s'attaqua après à Arya, la coinça contre un arbre, plaqua sa main contre sa bouche ouverte et envoya une boule d'énergie dans la bouche. Arya fut envoyée avec l'arbre à cent mètres contre un autre arbre. Il revint sur et la prit par le cou pour la soulever. Elle cracha du sang.

A : A… Arrête, Vegeta… Reprends toi… Ta famille… a besoin… de toi…

V : Tu n'as pas écouté ? Je n'en ai rien à faire de ma famille ! Tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est ma liberté !

…

Bulma mit sa main contre son cœur, se sentant tout à coup mal, après avoir entendu ce que Vegeta avait dit… Il n'en avait rien à faire de sa famille, donc d'elle… Elle n'avait pu supporter d'entendre ces paroles. Ce qu'elle entendit ensuite la fit revenir sur pied.

…

A : Tu es fou… Je suis désolée, mais il le faut… Pour ta famille…

Elle réussit à l'embrasser, se contentant d'effleurer ses lèvres. Il se réveilla soudain, ce qui se vit par le changement de son regard. Il la lâcha et tomba par terre, se tenant la tête dans ses mains.

V : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Et qu'est-ce que je fous ici, moi ? Je ne comprends plus rien, j'en ai marre… Je veux savoir…

A : C'est simple, Vegeta… Tu es devenu le Saiyan cruel et sans pitié et tu es venu ici… Mais quel est ton dernier souvenir ?

V : J'étais en train de me doucher quand j'ai été pris par une migraine… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé après… Je ne sais même pas comment je suis atterrit ici…

Arya sourit faiblement. Elle se tordit de douleur. Vegeta leva la tête et la regarda. Il fut horrifié par ce qu'il avait fait. Il la rejoignit et la prit dans ses bras pour l'aider à se relever. Elle fut emmenée dans l'infirmerie la plus proche et fut soignée. Vegeta choisi de rester quelques jours avec les elfes. Une semaine plus tard, il repartit et fut salué par le peuple des elfes. Le mois qui passa alors, il le consacra à l'entraînement. Quand il arriva à la Capsule Corp, tous les Z Warriors étaient là pour l'accueillir. Bulma fit quelques pas en avant en le voyant sortir. Ils restèrent dans la même position pendant quelques minutes, chacun dévorant du regard l'autre. Ce fut Bulma qui brisa la contemplation en se ruant sur son mari pour le serrer dans ses bras en pleurant. Et se détacha et commença à lui tambouriner le torse en lui demandant pourquoi il avait fait ça, alors qu'elle connaissait la réponse ! Quand elle eut fini, ce fut me tour de Zarina de se précipiter dans les bras de son père et lui fit subir le même traitement, mais en lui reprochant d'avoir mentit en disant qu'il serait toujours là pour eux. Il essaya de la calmer, sans succès… Il se demanda alors ce qu'il avait fait au bon Dieu pour mériter une telle famille… Chaque Z Warrior lui souhaita un heureux retour parmi eux. Quand ce fut Goku qui vint pour lui souhaiter bienvenue, ils se regardèrent longuement et en se souriant amicalement. Ils finirent par se serrer la main.

Encore un mois plus tard… L'équipe s'était retrouvée une fois de plus dans une clairière en commettant l'erreur de mettre encore et toujours la piste le karaoke, ce que leur firent rapidement comprendre leurs oreilles ! Vegeta en eu marre et marcha vers la piste et ordonna à Krillin de se taire. Krillin lui rétorqua qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait, ce qui mit Vegeta hors de lui. Il monta sur la piste, agrippa Krillin à son costume et le défia de chanter encore. Krillin se tu alors, et les oreilles des guerriers en furent bien contentes… Bulma demanda alors à Vegeta de chanter la chanson qu'il avait si bien interprétée le jour où ils étaient allés à une soirée karaoke. Vegeta refusa mais finit par accepter, non sans traiter Bulma de tête de mule sans cervelle, ce qui lui valut une chaussure à talons-aiguilles en pleine tête (aïe, ça doit faire mal !) ! Il lui redonna la chaussure dite, alla sur la piste et chanta la chanson « Angels ». Quand il eu finit, le groupe applaudit fort. Vegeta rougit et détourna les yeux puis se rendit là où se trouvait sa « tête de mule sans cervelle » pour la serrer dan ses bras une fois assis…


	29. Le futur

_**On revient du futur ?**_

Vegeta était dehors en train de raconter à Zarina sa vie dans l'espace, lorsqu'il était encore le Saiyan sans pitié. Elle était fascinée et effrayée à la fois. Les histoires de son père étaient hors du commun, pleines de guerres et de destruction, et c'était ça qui l'effrayait un peu. Bulma vint alors à eux et commença à écouter elle aussi ces histoires incroyables en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de son mari.

V : Nous venions juste de… hein ?

Il se leva et regarda dans une direction.

V : _D'où vient cette énergie ? … Tr… Trunks ? Du futur… C'est vrai, j'avais souhaité que lui et Bulma du futur soient comme nous, jeunes éternellement…_

Ils virent un point qui grossissait et qui se dirigeait vers eux. Bulma s'accrocha au bras de son mari qui frémit au contact.

B : Ve… Vegeta… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

V : Mirai Trunks… Pourquoi revient-il ?

Mirai Trunks se posa devant eux. Bulma desserra son étreinte pour aller le voir. Elle le regarda rapidement, enthousiaste. Vegeta se rapprocha à son tour, Zarina accrochée à sa jambe qui, du coup, traînait par terre ! Mirai Trunks la vit et s'approcha, déclenchant chez elle un mouvement de fuite ENTRE les jambes de son père… qui s'envola légèrement pour se poser derrière elle, la contraignant à rester devant lui ! Il salua tout de même Trunks, un peu plus chaleureusement que son fils du futur ne s'y serait attendu, d'où sa réaction de surprise…

T : Euh…

Vegeta lui avait tendu la main, attendant de la lui serrer…

V : Quoi ?

T : Dé… Désolé, Père… Mais… ça fait… Bizarre…

V : J'ai changé, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'ai quand même réussi à changer en… 56 ans !

Mirai Trunks rougit par la remarque et finit par serrer la main de son père. Ils commencèrent à marcher dans le jardin, pendant que Bulma allait chez Trunks, accompagnée de Zarina. Ils engagèrent la conversation.

MT : Père…

V : Oui ?

MT : Qu'est-ce qui vous a changé comme ça ?

V : Le temps, et ma famille.

MT : Oui, j'ai vu ça… Votre fille est très mignonne.

V : C'est notre cadette, le 3ème singe de notre portée !

MT : Héhé… QUOI ???????????????? Tant que ça ?

V : Eh oui.

MT : C'est… C'est… C'est… C'est dingue !

V : Je sais. Mais en fait, qu'est-ce qui t'emmène ici ?

MT : Ma mère du futur déprime… Elle voudrait vous voir, une dernière fois…

V : Je vois… Bon bah, c'est parti ! On va y aller !

MT : Heureusement que nous avons trouvé un truc pour emmagasiner de l'énergie pour un aller-retour plus rapidement !

V : Combien de temps ?

MT : Un mois.

V : Houlà ! Ben faudra pas t'étonner si tu apprends que ta mère est enceinte, un mois après mon départ !

MT : Qu… Quoi ?

V : Héhé ! J'ai du mal à tenir plus de deux semaines sans quelque chose sous la couette avec Bulma quand je peux m'approcher d'elle, désolé !

Mirai Trunks dévisagea son père d'un air semi étonné, semi dégoûté. Il avait du mal à imaginer sa mère mettre au monde un enfant venant d'un homme appartenant au passé…

MT : On va y aller, alors…

V : Attends.

Il alla rapidement dans l'entrée, prit une feuille et un stylo et écrivit : « Je pars dans le futur pour un mois ». Une fois ça de fait, il rejoignit Mirai Trunks qui avait déjà sorti la machine à remonter le temps. Il monta dedans à la suite de son fils et ils partirent dans le futur. Ils arrivèrent devant la Capsule Corp et entrèrent dedans. Trunks alla chercher sa mère. Vegeta perçut alors un hurlement et une cavalcade avant de voir Mirai Bulma apparaître et commencer à le regarder de haut en bas, de droite à gauche, donc partout… Elle finit par arrêter l'observation et se tourna vers son fils.

MB : Merci… Trunks…

MT : Mais voyons, ce n'est rien maman ! Il est venu avec plaisir !

MB : Ah bon ? Il a tant changé ?

Vegeta commença à faire le tour du salon et tomba sur une photo plutôt ancienne. Il la regarda et se rendit compte que c'était Trunks, Bulma et Gohan.

V : _Après que nous ayons tous été tués, probablement… Trunks est encore petit…_

Sa femme et son fils du futur continuaient à parler de lui pendant qu'il faisait le tour du salon, cherchant quelque chose de précis… et finit par le trouver. Ils avaient fait la même photo dans son temps : Bulma avait réussi à le choper et à le serrer dans ses bras, et son père, ou sa mère, il ne se souvenait plus, les avait pris en photo. Beaucoup de photos qu'il trouvaient étaient le petit groupe qui restait après la mort de la majorité des guerriers : Bulma, Trunks, Gohan, Chichi, Gyumao réunis, avec un air triste mal caché par des sourires s'étendant jusqu'aux oreilles. Il finit par arrêter son observation et décida de manifester sa présence. Il s'avança vers Bulma et Trunks et fit du bruit pour leur signaler qu'il était toujours là. Ils se tournèrent en rougissant, s'excusant de l'avoir oublié.

V : Ce n'est rien. Mais, Bulma, je te conseille d'aller faire le plein d'énergie pour la machine à remonter le temps, sinon tu vas être en danger pour plus longtemps que prévu !

MB : Ou… Oui !

Elle partit, accompagnée de son fils, brancher la machine au chargeur d'énergie. Vegeta se sentait idiot et abandonné.

V : Pourquoi je me retrouve toujours tout seul, ici ? Enfin… Je vais m'asseoir sur le canapé le temps qu'ils remontent.

Il s'assit. Une heure plus tard, sa famille du futur remonta. Bulma alla préparer à manger tandis que Trunks s'assit près de lui.

MT : Père…

V : Oui ?

MT : Quand vous disiez que ma mère était en danger, vous étiez sérieux ?

V : Pas en danger de mort, Trunks ! Je te l'ai dit, dans mon temps ! En un mois, elle risque d'avoir quelques problèmes sous la couette !

MT : Ah… Parce que en fait, elle avait eu peur, elle croyait que vous alliez la tuer si elle ne le faisait pas tout de suite !

V : J'ai changé, Trunks. Je ne menace plus les gens de mort s'ils ne font pas ce que je veux…

MB : Vegeta ! Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre !

V : Ok !

Il rejoignit Bulma qui l'emmena dans une des nombreuses chambres d'amis : c'était la chambre qu'il avait eue au début, les premières années sur Terre.

2 semaines plus tard… Vegeta et Bulma du futur se croisèrent dans le couloir alors que cette dernière venait juste de sortir de sa chambre. Vegeta la plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa. Ses mains parcoururent la taille de la belle femme, qui frémit. Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras et la transporta dans la chambre de Bulma. Il la coucha sur le lit, quitta les lèvres de sa dulcinée pour lui embrasser le cou puis commença à la déshabiller…

Encore 2 semaines plus tard… La machine était prête à repartir. Il la prit, fit un dernier signe d'adieu avant qu'elle disparaisse et atterrit devant la Capsule Corp. Il descendit et renvoya la machine dans son temps. Il entendit alors un grand fracas causé par la porte qui s'était ouverte : Bulma avait remarqué sa présence…


	30. La transformation SS 6

Note : Depuis le début, les cheveux de Vegeta ont retrouvé leur taille de DBZ, désolée de ne pas l'avoir précisé…

_**La transformation SS 6**_

Vegeta, Goku, Bulma et Chichi étaient au palais de Dendé. Vegeta flottait dans les airs et regardait un point invisible sans bouger. Il était au niveau de SS 5.

B : Ça fait des heures que Vegeta est immobile. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

Gk : _Immobile, mais pas inactif… Son énergie augmente doucement… À quoi joue-t-il ?_ Son énergie augmente, ce n'est pas pour rien, je pense…

B : Ah bon ?

Elle tourna la tête vers Vegeta et remarqua que en effet, l'aura était plus développée qu'il avait plusieurs heures, quand il avait commencé à se concentrer. Piccolo arriva alors.

Pi : C'est dingue, son énergie est incroyablement élevée !

Ils entendirent soudain un grand fracas et se tournèrent vers Vegeta. Il avait reposé ses pieds au sol qui avait explosé à leur contact. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux, tant ils étaient étonnés. Le sol se fracassait au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. Vegeta remonta alors, arrêtant les dégâts. Dendé arriva en courant vers eux. Ils tournèrent la tête vers lui et se rendirent compte que le palais en lui-même était très endommagé à cause de l'énergie dégagée par Vegeta qui avait filtré quand il avait posé ses pieds.

D : C'est terrible ! Si Vegeta repose ses pieds dans cet état, le palais va s'écrouler ! Il faut absolument éviter ça !

Gk : Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que Vegeta a une idée de l'étendue des dégâts, sinon il ne serait jamais remonté, je le connais !

D : Je l'espère… Oh non ! Il redescend !

Ils regardèrent tous avec un air horrifié. Vegeta redescendait doucement mais s'arrêta juste avant le contact avec le sol. Ils soupirèrent alors de soulagement. Ils regardèrent attentivement son manège : il montait et redescendait avec un rythme lent et régulier, mais toujours de plus en plus rapproché (il se rapproche de l'immobilité au « milieu » du mouvement). Il regardait toujours le même point qui semblait être légèrement en dessous de ses pieds et à 5 mètres de lui. Il finit par rester stable. Le ventre de Goku gargouilla.

Gk : Haha ! J'ai faim, pas vous ?

Mister Popo : Viens, je vais te faire à manger.

Goku partit avec Mister Popo à la cuisine. Il mangea énormément, ce qui dura une bonne heure, pendant laquelle Piccolo le rejoignit un instant pour boire de l'eau et lui dire comment avançait l'augmentation d'énergie de Vegeta. Quand ils sortirent, ils virent deux points dans le ciel arriver vers eux. Ils reconnurent alors Trunks et Goten.

T : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai senti une immense énergie ici ! Où est mon père ?

Piccolo regarda Trunks avec un air rassurant.

Pi : Viens.

Ils suivirent Piccolo et Goku qui les emmenèrent où se trouvait Vegeta. Ils furent effarés en sentant l'énergie gigantesque s'échappant de son corps.

T : C'est… C'est… C'est… C'est bien mon père, ça ?

B : Oui, Trunks. Personne ne sait ce qu'il a derrière la tête, mais ça promet d'être quelque chose à quoi on ne s'attendait pas.

Gk : Ça, tu peux en être sûre, Bulma ! Vegeta est un homme admirable, et quand il veut quelque chose, il l'a toujours !

Bulma hocha la tête, émue d'entendre son meilleur ami parler ainsi de son mari. Elle était fière d'eux. Soudain, l'énergie de Vegeta sembla exploser autour de lui. Tout le monde se tu. Il bougea la tête comme s'il avait eu une illumination et commença à hurler, et son énergie augmenta encore et son aura devint argentée. Ses cheveux commencèrent à raccourcir lentement alors que son énergie augmentait à une vitesse ahurissante. Il y eu alors une lumière aveuglante au moment où les cheveux avaient à nouveau leur taille normale. Vegeta apparut, plus puissant que jamais, avec des cheveux à la taille de quand il était sous sa forme « normale », mais argentés. Il ouvrit les yeux : ils étaient dorés et on avait du mal à s'en détacher du regard. Il les regarda : il n'avait pas de sourcils (pour se faire une idée, s'imaginer la face de SS 3). Sa queue était elle aussi argentée. Il se posa à terre, ce qui inquiéta ses amis et sa famille qui imaginaient déjà la chute du Palais. Mais quand il posa ses pieds à terre, rien ne se produisit, malgré la décharge d'énergie qui était presque palpable. Il sourit.

V : Et voilà.

Sa voix était encore plus grave qu'en SS 5.

B : Voilà quoi, Vegeta ? Ce n'est pas clair…

V : J'ai atteint le niveau 6. J'ai concentré mon énergie au maximum pendant les heures que j'ai passé sans bouger.

Pi : Tu n'aurais pas pu le faire d'un coup ?

V : Non, il fallait d'abord que je passe la limite du SS 5 avant de faire sortir toute mon énergie pour passer au niveau supérieur.

Gk : Je vois. Tu as utilisé la tactique que j'ai utilisée pour me transformer en SS 3, contre Bou !

V : Exactement, sauf que moi, j'ai pris mon temps, je n'avais pas à en gagner pour que Trunks aille chercher le radar avant que l'ennemi n'arrive !

Gk : Oui, en effet, tu as pris ton temps !

V : Oui, bon, hein ! J'ai atteint le seuil ultime avant le gorille !

Gk : Tu peux être fier de toi, Vegeta.

V : Je sais.

Bulma se jeta dans ses bras couverts de fourrure argentée. Il fut surpris un instant puis ne pu s'empêcher de la serrer dans ses bras en souriant.

B : Tu es magnifique, Vegeta.

V : Arrête, je suis sûr que j'ai une gueule horrible !

Gk : Mais non, c'est vrai, tu es très chouette !

V : Mais bien sûr.

Gk : Mais si, je t'assure ! À part l'absence de sourcils, tu es très chouette.

Une heure plus tard, chacun rentra chez soi. Vegeta transportait Bulma qui s'était appuyée sur son torse et avait fermé les yeux. Quand ils arrivèrent au dessus de la Capsule Corp et qu'il descendait, Bulma ouvrit les yeux. Elle sauta à terre quand il se posa.

B : Nous sommes rentrés !

Mère de Bulma : Oh, Bulma ! Mais qu'avez-vous donc fait ?

V : C'est de ma faute, madame.

Mè : Ce n'est rien, voyons ! Je me suis juste un peu inquiétée, mais je savais qu'avec vous Bulma n'avait aucun risque d'être blessée !

Vegeta baissa les yeux en rougissant. La mère de Bulma avait un peu trop d'estime pour lui…

V : Mais en fait, où est Zarina ?

Mè : Venez, mon cher !

V : _Mais comment fait-elle pour être aussi enthousiaste ? Je ne la comprendrais jamais, décidément…_

Mè : Et voilà ! La voilà, la petite puce !

Z : Grand-mère, je ne suis plus un bébé ! Oh… SALUT PAPAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zarina plongea sur son père qui tomba sur le coup. Ils rigolèrent ensemble, rapidement accompagnés par Bulma. Vegeta se releva et rejoignit Bulma qu'il prit par la taille en se retournant vers leur fille qui souriait à pleines dents. Bulma se serra contre lui, posant sa tête contre son épaule et sa main droite sur son torse. Zarina comprit le message et s'en alla, entraînant sa grand-mère avec elle. Vegeta attrapa alors la main qui était sur son torse et tourna Bulma de façon à ce qu'elle soit face à lui. Il l'embrassa tendrement.


	31. La vie chez les elfes partie 1

_**La vie chez les elfes (flash back de plusieurs chapitres), partie 1 **_

_Dernière bataille contre les elfes, grandes blessures et premier amour._

_Flash Back :_

Vegeta avait appris à haïr les elfes, qui étaient les grands rivaux invincibles des Saiyens. Il avait 15 ans et devait partir à la tête d'une armée de Freezer conquérir la planète de ses ennemis. Quand ils atterrirent, les flèches volèrent. L'une d'elles était entourée d'un halo de lumière divine et le toucha au bras droit. Il s'y cramponna et vit le lanceur de la flèche, ou plutôt **la** lanceu**se**. C'était une jeune femme aux cheveux couleur d'ébène lui arrivant aux hanches et aux yeux de la même couleur. Elle devait avoir le même âge que lui. Il la trouvait plutôt mignonne mais repoussa cette idée, se rappelant qu'elle était une elfe. Il fonça alors, mais fut criblé de flèches qui le transpercèrent. Il en reçut une dans la jambe, ce qui le fit tomber, incapable de marcher. Par la douleur, il finit par s'évanouir. Il entendit encore les bruits de la bataille mais savait que tous ses guerriers allaient mourir… Il sombra alors dans un état proche de la léthargie. Quand il se réveilla, il vit qu'il était dans une chambre luxueuse et se demanda ce qu'il faisait là, et surtout **où** il était. Il regarda de côté et vit la jeune fille qui avait envoyé cette flèche au halo de lumière. Il se redressa brusquement et devint immédiatement menaçant.

V : Toi !

Elfe : Du calme. Je ne te veux pas de mal. Tu es chez moi, bienvenue.

Sa voix était douce et mélodieuse.

V : Quoi ? Mais… Mais…

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Il ne pu s'empêcher d'en admirer la finesse.

E : Chuuut… D'abord, rallonge-toi, tu as de graves blessures, il ne faudrait pas les rouvrir.

V : Te fous pas de moi ! Tu as l'air de penser que… AÏE !!!

L'elfe avait soudain l'air très énervée.

E : TU N'AVAIS QU'À M'ÉCOUTER ! JE DÉTESTE QUAND ON ME DÉSOBÉIT, COMPRIS ??? MAINTENANT, COUCHÉ !!!!!

Il la regarda d'un air effrayé et comprit alors que c'était elle qui lui avait fait mal en lui donnant un coup sur le torse. Il vit alors en se couchant que son lit était rouge de sang… Il comprit que c'était le sang qu'il avait perdu le temps de lui changer les bandages. Il observa l'elfe plus attentivement, attendant qu'elle parle. Elle sembla entendre ses pensées, car elle exauça son vœu.

E : Je m'appelle Arya. Tu es Vegeta, le Prince des Saiyens, n'est ce pas ?

Vegeta hocha la tête. Arya sourit.

A : Tu as du être…

Elle ferma les yeux, cherchant le mot le plus approprié pour un Saiyan. Elle les rouvrit avec un air presque menaçant.

A : … **déçu**.

Il sourit narquoisement.

V : Même pas. Je n'en ai rien à faire de mon peuple, de ma famille.

A : Espèce de mufle ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'ai sauvé, j'aurais dû te laisser **crever** !

V : Peuh !

A : Je vais revenir te chercher à manger.

Son ton était devenu sec. Elle s'en alla, laissant Vegeta tout seul. Il réfléchit à la situation, se demandant ce qu'il devrait faire une fois guéri. Il songea à partir, mais l'image de Arya s'imposa dans son esprit et il lui sembla impossible de partir, s'il ne pouvait pas l'emmener avec lui, et il savait qu'elle refuserait net de venir avec lui. La dernière solution était de rester, mais la peur des représailles de Freezer s'imposa, prenant la place de l'image de Arya. Mais en y réfléchissant, il devait penser qu'il était mort, étant donné que tous ses guerriers avaient du le voir s'effondrer et il ne savait même pas s'il y avait des survivants, à part lui. Il se mit en tête de demander à la jeune et… _belle_… elfe. Elle entra à ce moment là dans la pièce, un plateau plein de nourriture dans les bras qu'elle posa sur les jambes de Vegeta. Il commença à dévorer la nourriture qui s'avéra délicieuse. Arya sourit devant le spectacle. Quand il eut finit, Vegeta lui posa quelques questions :

V : En fait…

A : Oui ?

V : Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres survivant, à part moi ?

Le regard de Arya s'assombrit et elle baissa les yeux.

A : Non… Nous les avons tous exterminés…

V : Mais alors… Pourquoi est-ce que moi, je…

A : Les autres auraient bien aimé te tuer, mais moi, j'ai tenu à te soigner.

V : Pourquoi ?

Elle sourit.

A : Parce que nous sommes pareils.

V : QUOI ?????????????

A : Je comprends ton étonnement mais oui, nous sommes pareils. Tu es le **Prince** des Saiyens, et moi, je suis la **Princesse** des elfes !

V : Non… C'est vrai ?

A : Oui. Quand tu seras guéri, je te montrerais le Royaume.

V : _Réflexion faite, je vais bien rester._

A : Je vais te laisser te reposer, maintenant. Je sais que vous avez des capacités de régénération hors du commun, vous, les Saiyens. Je vais donc te laisser tranquille.

Elle sortit et Vegeta ne pu qu'admirer le pas aérien avec lequel elle se déplaçait. Il s'endormit bientôt, exténué. Le jour après, quand il se réveilla, il allait mieux. Il se redressa doucement, espérant ne plus avoir mal. Il réussit avec succès. Il essaya alors de se lever mais Arya entra au moment où il était presque debout. Elle hurla, enragée, et le repoussa dans son lit. Elle appuya sa main contre son torse pour l'empêcher de bouger et le regarda d'un air féroce. Ses cheveux détachés frôlaient son cou, le chatouillant. Il n'osait plus faire un geste et se perdit dans le regard de braise de la jeune elfe. Ils semblaient lancer des éclairs.

A : Si tu veux te lever, tu dois appeler de l'aide, Vegeta.

Son ton était effrayant. Vegeta prit la résolution de sa vie : ne plus déplaire à Arya, s'il ne voulait pas finir dans l'Autre Monde un peu plus tôt que prévu… Il hocha de la tête timidement. Elle le relâcha, satisfaite.

A : Je préfère ça. Viens, je vais t'aider.

V : _Mais comment fait-elle pour changer de ton aussi vite ?_

Il réessaya de se lever, avec l'aide de Arya, cette fois-ci. Il sentit ses pieds se dérober sous lui et se rattrapa de justesse. Arya ri.

A : Tu vois ? Si je n'étais pas venue à ce moment là, tu te serais affalé par terre et tu aurais alors dû attendre plusieurs jours avant d'essayer avec de l'aide !

Il hocha de la tête. Il avait compris la leçon et n'était pas prêt de l'oublier… Quand il sentit à nouveau ses pieds se dérober, il faillit tomber en avant, ce qu'il se serait produit si Arya ne l'avait pas retenu en le maintenant par le torse.

A : Allez, c'est bon, tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui.

V : Je pense aussi…

Elle sourit mais prit soudain un air menaçant.

A : Je ne veux plus te voir te lever tout seul tant que je ne t'en estimerais pas capable, compris ?

V : Com… Compris…

A : Bien.

Elle le recoucha dans son lit, alla chercher des bandages après l'avoir prévenu et les lui changea, lui faisant arracher des hurlements de souffrance à cause des endroits où ils étaient parfois collés, et collés fort ! Le sang coulait abondamment sur les draps pendant le temps où il n'y avait plus rien pour le retenir.

A : Et voilà ! Fini ! Je vais te chercher à manger, maintenant. Malgré tes blessures, tu restes un Saiyen dans le ventre !

V : Hahahaïe !

A : Évite de rire, c'est un conseil.

V : Évite de me faire rire, aussi !

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, ce qui l'effraya.

V : Je je je je je retire ce ce ce ce ce que j'ai dit !

A : Bien.

Elle sortit chercher la nourriture.

V : Putaaain…

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle revint avec le plateau de nourriture. L'estomac de Vegeta grogna. Elle ri.

A : Je suis arrivée au bon moment, à ce que je vois !

V : Oui !


	32. La vie chez les elfes partie 2

_**La vie chez les elfes partie 2**_

_Le premier baiser et un peu plus loin_

Il dévorait tout ce qui passait sous son nez, ce qui faisait rire Arya. Quelques jours plus tard, il pouvait marcher sans problème, et Arya lui montra alors le Royaume. Il admirait les paysages qui manquaient cruellement sur sa planète. Elle lui dit que le Royaume des elfes s'appelait Ellesméra et que la planète était une des plus belles planètes de l'Univers.

V : Ne sois pas modeste, c'est **la** plus belle planète de l'Univers !

A : Non. Il y en a une qui est plus belle que Ellesméra.

V : Laquelle ?

A : Elle est dans la Galaxie Nord. C'est la Terre, ou la Planète Bleue. C'est une planète magnifique, qui est presque entièrement recouverte d'eau, d'où son nom.

V : Peuh ! Je ne pense pas qu'elle arrive à la cheville de Ellesméra !

A : Tu peux me croire, Vegeta ! Tu ne l'as jamais vue, mais je t'assure que si tu la voyais ne serait-ce qu'une fois, tu changerais d'avis !

V : Curieux de voir ça.

A : Viens. Je vais te montrer où se trouve la bibliothèque.

V : Pourquoi ?

A : Pour ton information, une bibliothèque sert beaucoup pour s'informer !

V : Dé… Désolé ! Je ne voulais pas t'offenser !

A : … Ce n'est rien. Viens.

Ils arrivèrent devant la bibliothèque. Elle était immense.

V : Euh… Il y a combien d'étage, au juste ?

A : Une petite centaine, pourquoi ?

V : UNE PETITE CENTAINE ?????????????????????????? Tu… Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ?

A : Non. Mais de toutes façon, je vais te montrer où tu devras chercher pour t'informer sur mon peuple. Il y a aussi une légende que tu devrais lire. C'est un peu la même chose que pour votre Guerrier Millénaire ou je ne sais quoi.

V : Bon…

A : C'est parti ! Viens !

Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena dans la bibliothèque où elle lui montra toutes les étagères sur la civilisation des elfes, les légendes etc… Par la suite, il allait souvent dans la bibliothèque pour lire l'histoire et les histoires des elfes (les histoires des elfes les légendes - l'histoire des elfes comme pour nous, la matière « histoire », en cours…). Un jour, il lisait la légende de la miko :

« la miko, ou prêtresse du vent, est une femme aux pouvoirs extraordinaires qui se révèle tous les dix mille ans chez des individu**e**s différent**e**s de peuples différents. La miko pourrait se révéler chez une femme du peuple le plus faible de l'Univers. Ses pouvoirs sont presque infinis et destructeurs. Quand elle se révèle, quelle que soit la couleur des cheveux de des yeux de son hôte, elle aborde des cheveux couleur d'ébène et des yeux de la même couleur.»

Il cherchait en même temps dans le livre d'histoire, sûr d'avoir vu le mot « miko » mentionné quelque part. Il retrouva le paragraphe dessus :

« la dernière miko qui est apparue était une elfe, il y a maintenant un peu moins de dix mille ans. L'elfe était déjà réputée pour sa force hors du commun. Un jour, elle explosa de colère et devint la miko. Elle détruisit un quart de la planète avant sa fin, tuée par les autres elfes, ne voyant pas d'autre fin pour elle. »

V : _Ben voyons. Je suis sûr que s'ils avaient chercé à la calmer, ils auraient réussi à la garder, cette précieuse miko !_

A : Ah, tu es là ? Je te cherchais.

V : Je lisais cette légende de la miko.

A : Je vois.

V : Ça fait vraiment dix mille ans ?

A : Pas encore. Dans une… cinquantaine d'années, elle apparaîtra.

V : Tu penses pouvoir être cette miko ?

A : Non.

V : Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi ?

A : Non. La miko alterne. Quand elle a été dans un peuple très puissant, elle va après dans un peuple très faible. Je pense que la prochaine sera sur Terre.

V : Quoi ? Sur Terre ? Mais tu n'avais pas dit que…

A : J'ai dit que la Terre est une planète magnifique, mais pas que ses habitants sont puissants ! Ils sont nuls, là-bas !

V : Ah… Je croyais que…

Arya lui sourit en lui plaquant sa main sur sa bouche.

A : Je sais ce que tu croyais. Pas besoin de le dire.

Vegeta hocha de la tête, incapable de parler avec la main de l'elfe sur sa bouche. Elle le lâcha. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, elle rapprochait sa bouche de la sienne (sa celle de l'elfe – sienne : celle de Vegeta). À un moment, elle fut assez proche de lui pour qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il se passait. Au lieu d'être offensé et de la repousser pour l'empêcher de le toucher, il la laissa faire. Elle mit sa main sur la joue du guerrier et accéléra le mouvement, lui touchant les lèvres. Il ouvrit la bouche pour approfondir le baiser, l'invitant à en faire de même, ce qu'elle fit volontiers. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Arya commença à pousser doucement Vegeta pour le faire tomber par terre. Il finit par toucher terre, continuant à l'embrasser tendrement. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait faire, mais il le volait aussi. Mais quand elle s'apprêta à le déshabiller, une autre elfe entra et hurla, les surprenant. Arya se leva immédiatement, entraînant Vegeta dans son mouvement. L'elfe était pétrifiée.

E : Je… Je… Je vais prévenir… la Reine…

A : Hein ? Pourquoi ?

E : Il… Il a failli… vous violer…

V : QUOI ????

Il s'apprêtait à sauter au cou de l'elfe qui était toujours aussi pétrifiée quand Arya l'arrêta en mettant le bras devant lui.

A : Non, tu fais fausse route, Izhakyn.

Izhakyn : Mais… Mais… Il…

A : Tu as mal vu, Izhakyn. Ce n'était pas lui qui était sur moi, c'était l'inverse. De toutes façons, j'étais parfaitement consentante.

I : Mais alors… Je… Je fais quoi ?

A : Oublie.

I : Mais…

A : Fais-moi confiance.

I : Oui…

A : Viens, Vegeta.

V : Oui.

Ils partirent de la bibliothèque. Quand ils arrivèrent là où Arya emmenait Vegeta, à savoir la chambre de la princesse, elle le plaqua contre le mur en l'embrassa tendrement. Tout d'abord surpris, il répondit rapidement au baiser. Elle le poussa alors vers le lit et le fit tomber dessus. Il hésita. Elle comprit, sourit, tendit son bras vers la porte et tourna le poignet, ce qui produisit un déclic au niveau de la poignée. Vegeta l'embrassa de nouveau et la tourna en sorte d'être au dessus d'elle. Il continua à l'embrasser tout en lui caressant la poitrine à travers le tissu de sa tunique. Il finit par la déshabiller et quitta la bouche pour lui lécher les autres parties du corps. Il passa ses mains derrière son dos et les posa dans les creux au dessus des fesses (vous voyez ? les deux creux qu'on a, au niveau du bassin, du moins chez les filles - je suis une fille), ce qui donna à la belle elfe l'impression d'une décharge électrique. Quand sa la langue arriva au niveau de l'endroit intime de sa belle, il quitta le bas du dos avec ses mains qu'il utilisa pour lui écarter les jambes. Il lécha alors l'entrejambes. Quand il eut fini, il remonta à la bouche. Elle le tourna alors et le déshabilla de sa tenue de combat et lui fit subir le même traitement. Elle enfonça son membre viril dans sa bouche et le suça. Elle était à mi-chemin du retour dans il la força à remonter immédiatement et la retourna. Il la pénétra doucement, calmant la frénésie qui était en lui. Il entama un mouvement de va-et-vient incessant. Elle hurla de plaisir. Vegeta commença à prier que la pièce soit insonorisée, ne voulant pas faire face à une Reine folle de rage. Quand il se retira, il tomba à coté de sa belle et s'endormit, vite rejoint par cette dernière.


	33. La vie chez les elfes partie 3

_**La vie chez les elfes partie 3**_

_Fiancés ! Mais pas moyen d'en être fier…_

Vegeta venait de se réveiller. Il regarda Arya.

V : _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Si jamais elle tombe enceinte de moi, la Reine me tuera ! Gloups ! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir !_

Arya ouvrit les yeux à ce moment là. Il sourit.

V : Bonjour, toi.

A : Salut mon chéri.

Elle se serra contre lui. Elle ouvrit la serrure du même mouvement de poignet que la veille.

V : Pourquoi… ?

Arya l'embrassa.

A : Ne t'inquiète pas. Viens, il faudrait juste vite s'habiller !

Ils s'habillèrent en vitesse et au moment même où ils avaient fini de s'habiller, la Reine entra. Vegeta prit peur.

Reine : Vegeta ? Que fais-tu là ? Ne me dis pas que…

A : Du calme, maman ! Oui, c'est ce que nous avons fait, mais j'en suis fière !

R : Je rêve ! À ton âge !

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et avait l'air vraiment triste.

A : Maman… Ça m'étonnerait que je sois enceinte.

R : Et pourquoi ?

Arya rougit.

A : C'était avant-hier que mes règles… Enfin… Tu vois… Ont arrêté… Trop tôt… Pour…

R : Ah, ok ! Ouf ! Je m'imaginais mal ma fille avec un enfant à 16 ans !

V : Euh… Bon… Je… Je vais y aller, alors…

A : Mais non, Vegeta ! Reste avec nous !

10 ans plus tard… Vegeta était avec Arya dans une plaine, où il venait de l'emmener. Il était entièrement intégré dans la société elfique. Il était d'ailleurs le seul Saiyan qui ait jamais été accepté par les elfes, mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Il aimait Arya comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne.

A : Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici, Vegeta ?

Il s'agenouilla devant elle et sortit de sa poche une petite boîte en velours.

A : Vegeta ?

Il ouvrit la boîte. À l'intérieur, il y avait une bague magnifique, brillant de mille feux. Arya cria de surprise et mit sa main devant sa bouche.

V : Arya, tu es la seule personne que j'aie jamais aimé et que j'aimerais jamais. Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Le regard d'Arya s'éclaira alors que ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes de joie. Elle sauta au cou de Vegeta en disant « oui ! ». Il la serra fort dans ses bras. Elle prit son visage entre ses deux mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Soudain, ils entendirent une voix, alors qu'ils se levaient.

Voix : Hohoho ! Très émouvant ! Dommage que votre relation s'arrête là !

Vegeta n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui était là.

V : Freezer… Tu as fini par me retrouver…

F : Héhéhé ! Bravo ! Je te laisse 24 heures pour te préparer ! Demain je te chercherais ici, à la même heure. Si tu n'es pas là, je te tuerais.

Il disparut.

A : Que vas-tu faire ?

V : Désolé, mais je n'ai pas le choix… Quand il dit des trucs comme ça, c'est la même chose que s'il me laissait le choix entre venir… et venir. C'est exactement la même chose…

A : Vegeta… Non… Il est cruel…

V : Il a toujours été comme ça… Cruel et sans pitié… Quand quelqu'un ne se plie pas à ses ordres, il le tue froidement, comme si c'était un rat qu'il ne veut pas voir…

Ils finirent la journée à préparer les quelques affaires de Vegeta et à faire les adieux aux elfes. La nuit même, ils firent l'amour une dernière fois. Le matin, Vegeta laissa sa bague, sa tunique et son épée dans un tiroir et mit sa tenue de combat, celle qu'il avait déjà au service de Freezer. Arya se réveilla. Elle l'embrassa et le fit promettre de ne pas l'oublier. Il partit alors vers la plaine où lui-même et Arya étaient la veille. Il attendit quelques minutes et Freezer arriva.

F : Bravo, tu es à l'heure.

Vegeta baissa les yeux. Il était obligé de reprendre ce pli de colère entre les sourcils qu'il avait effacé au cours des années passées avec les elfes. Il n'oublierait jamais ces guerrières d'exception… Il le savait et espérait de tout son cœur que Freezer ne détruirait pas la planète.

F : Allez, viens.

V : Oui…

F : _Héhé ! Je ne veux pas détruire la planète, __**gamin**__. Tu vas pouvoir la regarder une dernière fois avant qu'on ne soit trop loin pour la voir. Je suis gentil !_

Ils entrèrent dans le vaisseau de Freezer. Il décolla et s'éloigna rapidement de la planète. Vegeta se rua dans la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée et regarda par la fenêtre la planète, se doutant qu'il ne la verrait pas de sitôt.

V : _Arya… Je vais essayer de vérifier tes dires. Je vais voir si la Terre est vraiment plus belle que Ellesméra…_

…………….

Quelques années plus tard, il se rendit sur Terre avec Nappa pour tuer les habitants de la planète, sur ordre de Freezer.

Homme : Un… Un homme est sorti !

V : C'est ça, la Terre ? C'est pas mal. _Il faudrait que je visite un peu, mais j'ai comme l'impression que tu avais raison, Arya…_

…

Nappa venait de « saluer un peu trop poliment ».

V : Arrête ça, Nappa. Si tu la détruis trop, nous ne pourrons plus la vendre._ Et ce n'est pas que ça. Idiot. Elle est sensée être magnifique, il faut que je vérifie !_

…

Vegeta et Nappa se dirigeaient vers les deux plus grandes puissances.

N : Héhé ! C'est agréable, la gravité de cette planète est très faible, on peut bouger facilement !

V : _Cette planète est vraiment magnifique, tu avais raison, Arya ! C'est cette planète, la plus belle de l'Univers !_

…

Il venait de remonter dans son vaisseau, en mauvais état après son combat contre Goku.

V :_ Bon sang, quelle puissance ! C'est impossible ! Il… Il m'a battu ! Même si c'est un Saiyan, Carot a été entraîné par des Terriens… Arya, tu t'es foutu de moi quand tu as dit que les Terriens étaient nuls, ou quoi ? Aïe ! En plus, je vais encore me faire buter par Freezer…_

…

Il était arrivé sur Namek après avoir été soigné.

V : _Bouah ! C'EST MOCHE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Comment font les Nameks pour vivre sur une planète aussi horrible ? Elle est encore plus moche que Vegetasai !_

…

Il venait de tomber sous le charme de Bulma (flash back : Depuis que je t'aime).

V : _Désolé, Arya… J'ai trouvé ta remplaçante… Une Terrienne… Terrienne… Miko… Non… Mais après tout, nous sommes trop éloignés, Arya… Je peux refaire ma vie sans trop avoir l'impression de te tromper, et pourtant… Mais maintenant, tu es comme une sœur pour moi… Une sœur que j'adore…_

…

Il était sur une planète, à s'entraîner. Il avait vu son fils qui était alors âgé de quelques semaines.

V :_ Désolé, Arya… Mais… Elle est si belle… Son caractère est le même que le tien… Elle te ressemble tellement, au fond… J'ai l'impression d'être toujours avec toi, de façon détournée… Elle fait tout pour me faciliter la vie… Je t'ai repoussé dans un coin de ma tête… La plus grande place de mon cerveau est prise par le combat, mais après, ce n'est plus toi, mais bel et bien Bulma… Désolé…_

…

Il venait de se marier avec Bulma, un an après la naissance de Bra.

V : _Tu es une petite sœur pour moi, Arya. C'est fini… Mais j'espère pouvoir te revoir un jour…_

_Fin Flash Back_

Il ferma les yeux. Il entendit alors sa femme.

B : Vegeta, ça va ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle.

V : Oui.

B : Tu mens.

V : Quoi ?

B : Je vois que ça ne va pas. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

V : Tu connais Arya… Je ressassais de vieux souvenirs…

Bulma sourit tendrement et l'embrassa. Il répondit au baiser en oubliant les souvenirs qui l'avaient ramené si loin en arrière…


	34. Le réveil du monstre

_**Le réveil du monstre**_

Un homme courait dans une forêt et trouva ce qu'il cherchait : une flûte. Il l'avait cherchée, cela faisait 80 ans, maintenant. La terre était stérile à plusieurs mètres à la ronde. Il déterra la flûte qui émit une mélodie magnifique. Un corps d'enfant apparut alors.

Homme : Réveille-toi, Ynikaï !

Ynikaï : Que me voulez-vous ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi m'avez-vous sorti de cette flûte ? Vous êtes… vous êtes… Ranaïkhy, pas vrai ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi voulez-vous réveiller le monstre ?

Ranaïkhy : Tais-toi !

Y : RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

L'enfant se tint la tête, secoué de spasmes et mourut, libérant quatre pattes et un queue immenses.

R : Magnifique ! Viens avec moi, Raïka !

Il partit en direction de la Terre. Une fois arrivé, il trouva vite la 2ème flûte, mais elle était scellée.

R : Merde ! …. Mais oui ! Vegeta. Il doit bien y avoir de ses proches, ici ! Mmmh… Il a des enfants ? Intéressant. Très intéressant.

Il trouva une ruse qui l'approcha de Vegeta. Bulma essayait d'analyser à l'ordinateur l'intérieur de la flûte, mais ça se révélait impossible. Vegeta entra alors.

V : Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

B : Regarde cette flûte, il faudrait trouver un moyen de l'ouvrir, par ce déclic, là.

V : Quoi ???? QUI L'A RAMENÉE ICI ????????

Gh : C'est moi, pour lui, il s'appelle Ranaïkhy.

Vegeta tourna la tête vers le dénommé Ranaïkhy en se demandant où il avait déjà entendu ce nom et le reconnut. Il eut une expression d'horreur.

V : Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?

R : Mon cher ami, je dois libérer Tapion, il n'a pas vu la lumière du jour depuis si longtemps…

Vegeta l'avait plaqué contre le mur le plus proche en lui tenant le cou par le bout du bras.

V : TE MOQUE PAS DE MOI ! TU SAIS PARFAITEMENT CE QUE RENFERME CETTE FLUTE !!!!!!! ESPÈCE DE…… RAAAAAAAAAHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Il se cramponna la tête, lâchant sa cible. Bulma se rua à ses côtés.

B : Vegeta ! Ça va ?

R : _Tu vas leur dire de chercher les dragon balls. Maintenant ! Sinon tu mourras dans la souffrance !_

V : _Pas question ! Je préfère mourir que de voir cette planète disparaître à cause de Raïka !_

R : _Crève, alors !_

V : WOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ ARRÊTE ÇA !!!!!!_

R :_ Fais ce que je veux et je te laisserais en paix une fois mon vœu exaucé !_

Vegeta fut obligé d'obéir à son ordre. Il demanda à l'équipe d'aller chercher les dragon ball et leur dit qu'il les attendait là avec Ranaïkhy. Quand ils revinrent avec et le petit homme demanda à Shenron d'ouvrir la flûte.

S : C'est trop facile. Goku, fais attention. Pourquoi m'appeler pour des choses aussi insignifiantes ?

Gk : Désolé, Shenron…

S : Bon. Quel est votre deuxième vœu ?

Gk : Tu peux t'en aller. Passe une bonne journée !

S : … Au revoir.

La flûte se brisa dans un grand fracas et laissa apparaître un homme au teint mat et aux cheveux longs et dorés. Il jouait lui-même de la flûte. Vegeta fut libéré de l'emprise de Ranaïkhy. Il s'écroula, ce qui paniqua Bulma.

B : Vegeta ! Vegeta, ça va ?

Tapion : Lève toi, Vegeta… S'il te plaît…

Il se leva difficilement et regarda son ami.

Ta : Pourquoi ?

V : Re… Regarde… Derrière toi… Ranaïkhy…

Ta : Oh non…

Ta : Si… !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cette… Cette force… Ranaïkhy… Tu as…

R : Héhéhé !

V : Espèce de…

Ta : Tais toi, Vegeta. Il y a une autre manière bien plus simple pour le faire taire.

V : J'ai compris.

Il s'approcha de Tapion, chargea une boule de ki en même temps que lui et ils lancèrent ensemble sur leur ennemi qui fut tué sur le coup.

Ils virent alors le bas du monstre arriver. Vegeta mit ses deux mains sur le dos de Tapion. De la fumée passa de ce dernier vers Vegeta.

Ta : A… Arrête ! C'est de la folie !

V : Je pourrais mieux le contenir que toi !

La fumée arrêta de filtrer et Vegeta s'envola alors. Arrivé assez haut, il hurla. C'était un hurlement de bête. Le bas du monstre courut vers lui. Il eut alors un malaise et s'effondra presque. Il réussit tout de même à rester en l'air.

V : Tapion ! La flûte !

Tapion lui lança la flûte qu'il portait toujours. Il la lui envoya. Vegeta l'attrapa de justesse et commença à jouer, pour tenir Raïka à une distance limite, du moins essaya, car il ne réussit pas et se tint la tête, faisant tomber la flûte. Un trou s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître le haut du monstre. C'était un tigre géant. Il grogna et finit par pousser le même hurlement que avait poussé Vegeta quelques minutes plus tôt. La bataille commença alors. Goku rattrapa Vegeta au vol, alors qu'il tombait, presque évanoui, Gohan chargea avec derrière lui toute la troupe des guerriers, alors que les femmes s'occupèrent de Vegeta quand il fut redéposé en douceur par terre et Goku s'envola rejoindre la troupe. Tapion rejoignit Vegeta et lui reprocha vertement de ne pas avoir laissé le torse de Raïka en lui. Vegeta lui dit que c'était comme ça, et que ce qui était fait était fait, qu'on ne pouvait plus le changer. Tapion ramassa la flûte et écouta Vegeta qui avait un plan et qui se sentait bien mieux :

V : Toi, tu vas te servir de la flûte pour immobiliser Raïka, et moi, pendant ce temps, je vais en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec lui en lui envoyant un Bing Bang Attack, ok ?

Ta : Tu es sûr que ça va marcher ?

V : Ne t'inquiète pas. On y va !

Ta : Ok.

Chacun se mit à son poste, l'un sur un immeuble assez haut et l'autre le plus proche possible de Raïka. Le premier fonça vers le monstre et le deuxième joua de la flûte. Vegeta l'arrêta devant Raïka et chargea son Bing Bang Attack. Une fois l'attaque prête, il l'envoya à pleine puissance vers le cœur du monstre géant. Il fut totalement désintégré, mais ça uniquement grâce à l'accompagnement de Goku qui avait envoyé un Kamehameha en même temps que Vegeta, ce qui donna un de leurs légendaires Bing Bang Kamehameha à l'état fusionné. Tapion arrêta alors de jouer et regarda les deux héros et amis. Il s'approcha d'eux et les remercia. Goku se frotta l'arrière de la tête et Vegeta le regarda en souriant dans les yeux. Ils finirent par se serrer la main.

V : Ce n'est rien, Tapion. Tu es un ami, je n'allais pas te laisser entre les pattes de ce monstre sanguinaire sans rien faire, c'est mal me connaître, franchement.

Tapion sourit.

Ta : Oui, je sais. Mais c'est difficile de te connaître, tu sais ?

V : Il est peut-être temps pour nous de nous dire adieu…

Ta : Oui. Il est temps pour moi de rejoindre les miens dans un meilleur monde.

V : Oui. Bulma !

Il descendit la voir.

B : Oui ?

V : Serait-il possible de lui donner la machine à remonter le temps pour Tapion ?

B : Bien sûr ! Viens, je vais te donner la capsule, tu lui expliqueras ? 

V : Oui.

Elle lui donna la capsule de la machine à remonter le temps. Il lui montra rapidement le fonctionnement de la petite merveille et lui fit des derniers adieux avant son départ…


	35. Moi, gay ? Jamais !

_Note : '…, signifie que c'est à enlever pour une réflexion bien faite… Hihi ! Vous comprendrez vite ! ;P_

_**Moi, Gay ? Jamais !**_

_Flash Back :_

L'équipe au complet était au Palais de Dendé. L'absence soudaine de Vegeta les inquiétait. Seuls Dendé et Piccolo savaient où il était, mais refusaient de le dire. Vegeta apparut une heure plus tard en haut des marches de pierre du Palais. Bulma se précipita et le serra fort dans ses bras. Goku s'approcha et souffla à l'oreille de son ami :

Gk : Ça te dirait de 'te, coucher avec moi, ce soir ?

Vegeta réfléchit longuement à ce que Goku venait de dire, craignant le moindre sous-entendu… et réalisa ! Il se téléporta derrière son ami et lui donna un coup sur la tête, ce qui fonda une magnifique bosse ! Il était très énervé.

V : MAIS COMMENT PEUX-TU DIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE ????? JE NE SUIS PAS GAY, ET TOI NON PLUS !!!!!

Goku ri. Vegeta lui sauta sur les épaules par derrière et le fit tomber sur le ventre. Il s'allongea ensuite sur lui en sorte qu'ils soient dos à dos. Goku essaya vainement de se lever.

V : N'essaie pas, je me fais tellement lourd que même une machine ne pourrait pas me soulever, tu n'arriveras à rien.

Il bloqua derrière son dos les mains de Goku.

V : Retire ce que tu as dit !

Gk : Lâche-moi !

V : Retire ce que tu as dit et je te lâche.

Gk : Bon, bon ! D'accord tu as gagné, je retire ce que j'ai dit !

V : Ben voilà !

_Fin Flash Back_

Vegeta et Goku étaient dans la forêt près de la maison de ce dernier, pour chasser de quoi nourrir les amis que Chichi avait invités. Ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé le moindre animal, ce qui était normal, ça ne faisait que 5 minutes qu'ils étaient dans la forêt. Goku plaqua soudain Vegeta contre un mur, le bloqua en mettant sa main contre son torse et l'embrassa. Par la surprise, il ouvrit la bouche, ce qui permit à Goku d'y enfourner sa langue. Vegeta resta stupéfait pendant une longue minute et finit par répondre au baiser. Goku le lâcha et Vegeta en profita pour le pousser vers l'allée. Une fois arrivés à bon port, il le lâcha et le repoussa contre un arbre, derrière lui. Goku, surpris, tomba contre l'arbre qui s'écroula sous le coup. Il le regarda d'un air implorant, mais Vegeta

était fou de rage.

V : Comment peux-tu, Goku ? Je te prenais pour mon ami, mais je vois que je me suis trompé. Je ne suis une pile sexuelle !

Il continua la route, toujours aussi énervé. Goku se leva et le rejoignit, prenant le soin de ne pas trop s'approcher de lui, de peur d'être carrément tué. Vegeta prenait lui-même ses distances avec celui qu'il considérait malgré tout toujours comme son meilleur ami. Ils finirent par trouver assez d'animaux pour le grand buffet que Chichi avait prévu. Ils ramassèrent aussi quelques plantes qu'ils connaissaient comme des aromates très forts. Ils revinrent avec le butin. Bulma les accueillit.

B : Ah, vous êtes enfin revenus ! Bonne chance pour le dépeçage !

V : Oh non ! Tu es cruelle !

B : Hihi ! Je sais ! Allez, au boulot, et si à la fin, il n'y a pas assez de viande, vous en rechercherez, compris.

V : Oui, oui… Ça va de soit…

B : Bien ! Travaillez bien !

V : Snif.

Gk : Allez, c'est parti !

Ils commencèrent à dépecer les bêtes rapidement tout en prenant garde à garder le maximum de viande. Quand ils eurent fini (2 heures plus tard, l'équivalent de 2 diplodocus à dépecer, temps record !)…

V : Et voilà le travail ! C'est bon, Bulma !

Bulma vint les revoir et vit les peaux entièrement dégarnies de viande et la viande dite à côté, une belle pile…

B : Magnifique ! Vegeta, tu peux mettre le tas de viande devant la porte, là-bas ?

V : … D'accord… Viens, Goku, tu vas m'aider.

Gk : OK !

Ils finirent vite de déplacer le tas devant la porte qui était une porte ouvrant sur la cuisine. Chichi en sortit sa tête.

C : Allez prendre un bain, maintenant ! Ensemble !

V : QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?????????????????????????????????????? Oh non ! Pas avec lui, tu te moques de moi, là !

C : Non, pas du tout !

V : Snif… Bon. On va le prendre, ce foutu bain ?

Gk : OK !

Il alla remplir le bassin d'eau chaude pendant que Vegeta se changeait. Quand il revint avec une serviette autour des hanches, Goku était en train de se changer à l'extérieur.

V : Non mais je rêve ! Tu n'as donc aucune pudeur ?

Gk : Hihi !

Vegeta ne pu pourtant s'empêcher d'admirer le corps de son ami alors qu'il (Vegeta) venait de plonger dans le bassin plein d'eau chaude. Goku l'accompagna bientôt et 5 minutes plus tard, ils commencèrent à s'amuser et à rire.

C : Les rires sont ma musique préférée !

B : Moi aussi, j'adore les rires, surtout quand ils proviennent de mon Vegeta, ils sont si rares !

Chichi sourit.

C : Tu dois être heureuse, alors.

B : Oui.

……………

Les invités étaient arrivés. Le buffet fut prêt à être servi et aussitôt, on vit une horde de Saiyens se ruer dessus. Goku finit par dire qu'il n'avait plus faim, bien après que les autres soient eux-mêmes repus. Il entraîna Vegeta vers la chambre, prétextant qu'il devait lui parler. Vegeta fut immédiatement méfiant. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, Goku ferma la porte à clé et poussa son ami sur le lit, avant de le rejoindre. Vegeta tenta vainement de se lever, retenu par Goku qui l'embrassa tendrement. Il ne pu s'empêcher de répondre au baiser passionné…

Une demi-heure plus tard, Goku se retira, laissant du répit à son amant qui enfonça sa tête dans le coussin.

V : Espèce d'idiot…

Gk : Avoue que t'as aimé… Ce n'était quand même pas si terrible que ça, hein ?

V : La ferme…

Il se leva et se rhabilla, lançant un Goku médusé en plan. Il redescendit, ne réussissant pas à s'avouer que ça avait été plutôt bien, cette demi-heure de jambes en l'air… Mais il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était Goku qui lui avait fait ça… Il avait déjà trompé sa femme avec Bulma, et maintenant il la trompait avec lui ! À quand la rupture, c'était à se demander… Goku descendit à son tour et rejoignit Chichi qu'il prit par la taille, venant par derrière. Lui et Vegeta l'avaient fait en même temps, ce dernier sur Bulma. Vegeta remarqua alors quelque chose : Goku n'avait fait ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, à LUI, Vegeta, juste pour renforcer leur amitié. Ça avait plutôt bien marché, d'ailleurs… Ils reçurent chacun une casserole sur la tête. Ça faisait mal… Ils furent effrayés en voyant leurs femmes qui avaient l'air furieuses.

B : Où étiez-vous ? Vegeta, que s'est-il passé ?

V : Bulma, on…

Gk : On a discuté dans le calme, Bulma !

B : Tu trouveras cette excuse chez quelqu'un d'autre, Goku, mais pas chez moi ! Dis-moi la vérité, Vegeta, tu sais que tu ne peux pas me mentir !

V : Bulma !

B : Alors ? J'attends !

V : C'est quelque chose entre nous, je ne peux pas te le dire…

B : C'est ça. Peux-tu me dire pourquoi je ne te crois pas, alors ?

V : Mais c'est la vérité !

Gk : C'est vrai, Bulma !

C : Toi, tu dois parler avec moi, c'est à moi que tu dois trouver des excuses, pas aider Vegeta !

Gk : Mais…

C : NON !

V, Gk : C'est la vérité !


	36. Séance strip tease, Vegeta !

_**Séance strip tease, Vegeta !**_

Vegeta était en train de s'entraîner avec Goku dans sa salle de gravité. Soudain, Bulma les appela. Ils se tournèrent vers elle.

V : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

B : Tout le monde est venu, on va faire un jeu.

V : Sans moi.

B : Pas question ! Cette fois-ci, tu le fais avec nous ! Tu vas voir, ça va te plaire ! On vous attend dans le salon.

V : Ouais… Cool…

Ils se rendirent dans le salon. Vegeta fut accueillit par des acclamations et comprit vite que c'était à cause du fait qu'il avait enfin accepté de jouer à un jeu avec eux. Il s'assit sur le canapé. Bulma proposa alors le jeu, une fois bien installée sur les genoux de Vegeta :

B : Vous connaissez tous le jeu de la bouteille, je suppose ?

V : Oh non, pas ça !

B : Si ! Et là, ce ne sera pas un gage que tout le monde choisit à chaque tour, ce sera une séance strip tease !

V : Non mais c'est pas vrai ! J'aurais dû rester borné sur le refus de jouer, je sens que je vais le regretter… C'est Tortue Géniale qui a proposé ça, j'en suis sûr !

B : Oui. Et on ne pouvait qu'accepter…

V : Tssss.

Ils commencèrent le jeu. Bulma s'était mise à côté de Vegeta pour éviter les embrouilles sur la personne choisie entre eux deux. La première personne qui fut prise fut Chichi. La règle voulait qu'on enlevait les vêtements de haut en bas, mais d'abord les sur-vêtements avant de commencer avec les sous-vêtements… Elle enleva donc son T-shirt. Tortue Géniale commença déjà à saigner du nez. Vegeta préférait ne pas imaginer à la fin et le fit donc sortir de la salle et l'invita à carrément rentrer à Kamehouse, ce qu'il fit à contre-cœur après une belle baffe bien sentie. Vegeta revint alors et se rassit. Quand il fut rassit, la bouteille tourna, tourna… et tomba sur lui. Il enleva son débardeur, découvrant son torse surmusclé par l'entraînement. Une demi-heure plus tard, il n'y avait déjà plus personne qui n'était pas en sous-vêtements. Les hommes allaient vite être finis si la bouteille les pointait ! La première personne qui du enlever un sous-vêtement ne fut autre que Bulma, qui rougit terriblement et finit par enlever son soutien-gorge. Ensuite, ce fut à Goku. La règle disait aussi que le dessous devait être caché, d'où toutes les serviettes qui trônaient sur une chaise. Il enleva son slip et se vêtit de la serviette. Goku hors-jeu ! Ce fut ensuite au tour de C-18 de devoir enlever son soutif. Elle le fit, non sans rougir. Ça y est, toutes les femmes étaient juste habillées de culottes, 5 minutes plus tard, alors que Goku, Tenshinhan, Chaozu et Krillin avaient été éliminés. Vegeta sentait en lui que ce serait bientôt son tour de morfler… ce qui fut le cas, deux tours après ! 10 minutes plus tard, il ne restait plus que Bulma, Chichi et C-18. Bulma fut éliminée, puis Chichi. C-18 avait gagné ! Chacun eut ensuite le droit de se rhabiller. Ensuite, Bulma avait prévu un buffet-repas et tout le monde se rua dessus, mourant de faim. Mais elle retint son mari quand il y allait tranquillement (pour une fois, lol !). Elle l'embrassa tendrement. Il répondit au baiser, sachant que personne ne regardait. Elle le lâcha.

B : Tu vois, ça t'a quand même plu !

V : Comprends moi, j'ai de très mauvais souvenirs de ce jeu…

B : Pourquoi ?

V : Chez nous… sur Vegetasai… Nous jouions souvent, j'étais avec les adultes. Ils me demandaient des trucs à faire qui étaient impossibles à faire, pour un gamin de 5 ans… Et ils le savaient… C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié au début cette idée de jouer à ce jeu.

B : Ils te demandaient quoi, par exemple ?

V : Des choses du genre lancer une boule de feu géante vers une planète donnée pour la détruire… Je ne réussissais jamais, et quand on ne réussissait pas, c'était… une boule d'énergie dans la tête… C'était vraiment douloureux… Je finissais toujours plein de cloques…

B : Ils étaient cruels avec toi…

Il hocha de la tête.

V : Viens, on va manger ?

B : Oui !


	37. Ma vie avec lui partie 1

Note : Là, ça va être « la vie chez les elfes », mais du point de vue de Arya ! Vous verrez, vous vous situerez très vite dans la chronologie si vous avez lu le point de vue de Vegeta.

_**Ma vie avec lui partie 1 **_

_Un Prince blessé mais sauvé_

_Flash Back :_

Un signal. Un vaisseau ennemi entre dans le périmètre de leur planète. Arya donna un ordre. Toutes les elfes se mirent en place autour de la clairière, là où allait atterrir le vaisseau. Il se posa. Arya banda son arc avec une flèche de la Destinée. Elle attendit patiemment et vit la première personne sortir. C'était un Saiyan -aux cheveux dressés en arrière comme ceux du Roi de ce peuple de singes arriérés, ce qui laissait penser que c'était son fils. Elle le trouvait pluôt mignon, et en plus, il devait avoir à peu près son âge.- , mais elle n'avait pas le cœur de la sceller à un arbre… Non, elle visa non pas son cœur, mais son bras droit. Il s'y cramponna. Elle vit un éclair de haine dans son regard quand il la vit. Elle le vit foncer vers elle, mais il fit criblé de flèches à mi-chemin. Après s'être assurée qu'il était encore en vie, elle commença à cribler de flèches magiques tous les ennemis qui passaient sous son nez. On voyait des milliers des flèches et certaines, entourées d'un halo bleu, touchaient toujours leur cible, la tuant à coup sûr. Une heure plus tard, tous les ennemis furent décimés. Les elfes les avaient pulvérisés. Plusieurs elfes vinrent voir le corps évanoui du beau Saiyan. Arya vit un éclat signifiant que quelqu'un avait sorti son épée. Elle se précipita et lui hurla d'arrêter. Quand elle arriva, elle fut assaillie de questions :

Elfe : Pourquoi, Princesse ? Il est dangereux, il faut le finir !

A : Je ferais en sorte qu'il ne nous fasse pas de mal, laissez moi le soigner.

E : Les Saiyens n'ont qu'une idée, Arya : tuer. Ils sont bornés ! Si tu tentes de le rendre gentil, attends-toi à être tuée dans ton sommeil !

A : Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Laissez-moi m'en charger.

E : Euh… Bon d'accord, mais je t'aurais prévenue.

Elle emmena le corps évanoui dans une chambre d'infirmerie et fit des bandages. Elle fut dégoûtée par tout le sang qui avait rendu le lit entièrement rouge. Elle attendit longtemps, presque 12 heures. Quand il se réveilla, elle sourit. Il était temps. Quand il la vit, il se redressa et devint agressif.

Saiyan : Toi !

A : Du calme. Je ne te veux pas de mal. Tu es chez moi, bienvenue.

S : Quoi ? Mais… Mais…

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Elle remarqua son regard admiratif fixant ses doigts.

A : Chuuut… D'abord, rallonge-toi, tu as de graves blessures, il ne faudrait pas les rouvrir.

S : Te fous pas de moi !

S'en était trop. Elle décida de lui faire comprendre qui était le chef des lieux.

S : Tu as l'air de penser que… AÏE !!!

Elle était enragée. S'il savait qui elle était, il se comporterait différemment. Mais elle n'allait pas le lui dire tout de suite…

A : TU N'AVAIS QU'A M'ECOUTER ! JE DETESTE QUAND ON ME DESOBEIT, COMPRIS ??? MAITENANT, COUCHE !!!!!

Il la regardait d'un air effrayé. Tant pis pour lui. Elle lui avait donné un coup sur le torse, il n'avait pas à la chercher. Il s'était docilement couché. Il la regarda attentivement.

A : _Tu veux que je parle, hein ? D'accord._ Je m'appelle Arya. Tu es Vegeta, le Prince des Saiyens, n'est ce pas ?

Il hocha de la tête. Elle sourit.

A : Tu as du être…

Elle ferma les yeux, cherchant le mot le plus approprié pour un Saiyan.

A : _Triste ? Non. Énervé ? Non. Déçu ? Pourquoi pas ? Allez. Le bâtard._

Elle les rouvrit avec un air menaçant.

A : … **déçu**.

Il sourit narquoisement.

V : Même pas. Je n'en ai rien à faire de mon peuple, de ma famille.

A : Espèce de mufle ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'ai sauvé, j'aurais dû te laisser **crever** !

V : Peuh !

A : Je vais revenir te chercher à manger.

Elle s'en alla, laissant Vegeta tout seul. Elle alla à la cuisine chercher de quoi nourrir Vegeta, sachant que les Saiyens mangent énormément. Elle discuta un peu avec le cuisinier pendant qu'il préparait le repas. Elle avait beaucoup de sympathie pour lui, et, autant le dire, c'était un jeune homme assez mignon. Il avait 20 ans. Si elle pouvait choisir l'homme avec qui elle se marierait, ce serait lui qu'elle choisirait. Le repas fut prêt. Elle prit un énorme plateau, assez grand pour contenir toute la nourriture. Elle entra dans la chambre de Vegeta, le plateau plein de nourriture qu'elle posa sur les jambes de Vegeta. Il commença à dévorer la nourriture. Elle sourit devant le spectacle. Quand il eut finit, Vegeta lui posa quelques questions :

V : En fait…

A : Oui ?

V : Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres survivants, à part moi ?

Son regard s'assombrit et elle baissa les yeux.

A : Non… Nous les avons tous exterminés…

V : Mais alors… Pourquoi est-ce que moi, je…

A : Les autres auraient bien aimé te tuer, mais moi, j'ai tenu à te soigner.

V : Pourquoi ?

Elle sourit.

A : Parce que nous sommes pareils.

V : QUOI ?????????????

A : Je comprends ton étonnement mais oui, nous sommes pareils. Tu es le **Prince** des Saiyens, et moi, je suis la **Princesse** des elfes !

V : Non… C'est vrai ?

A : Oui. Quand tu seras guéri, je te montrerais le Royaume. Je vais te laisser te reposer, maintenant. Je sais que vous avez des capacités de régénération hors du commun, vous, les Saiyens. Je vais donc te laisser tranquille.

Elle sortit. Elle alla dans sa propre chambre et repensa à la journée. Si Vegeta se comportait comme ça chaque jour, elle allait morfler pour le calmer. Mais elle était plus têtue que le plus borné des Saiyens, elle le ferait plier, elle le savait. Elle savait qu'elle allait y arriver, elle le sentait. Le jour après, elle se rendit chez Vegeta, à nouveau. Elle entra au moment où il était presque debout. Elle hurla, enragée, et le repoussa dans son lit. Elle appuya sa main contre son torse pour l'empêcher de bouger et le regarda d'un air féroce. Ses cheveux détachés frôlaient son cou. Il ne faisait plus un geste, et elle le maintenait en respect.

A : Si tu veux te lever, tu dois appeler de l'aide, Vegeta.

Vegeta avait l'air d'avoir compris qu'elle ne rigolait pas, car il hocha de la tête timidement. Elle le relâcha, satisfaite.

A : Je préfère ça. Viens, je vais t'aider.

Il réessaya de se lever, avec l'aide de Arya, cette fois-ci. Il sentit ses pieds se dérober sous lui et se rattrapa de justesse. Elle ri.

A : Tu vois ? Si je n'étais pas venue à ce moment là, tu te serais affalé par terre et tu aurais alors dû attendre plusieurs jours avant d'essayer avec de l'aide !

Il hocha de la tête. Il avait compris la leçon et n'était pas prêt de l'oublier… Quand il sentit à nouveau ses pieds se dérober, il faillit tomber en avant, ce qu'il se serait produit si Arya ne l'avait pas retenu en le maintenant par le torse.

A : Allez, c'est bon, tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui.

V : Je pense aussi…

Elle sourit mais prit soudain un air menaçant.

A : Je ne veux plus te voir te lever tout seul tant que je ne t'en estimerais pas capable, compris ?

V : Com… Compris…

A : Bien.

Elle le recoucha dans son lit, alla chercher des bandages après l'avoir prévenu et les lui changea, lui faisant arracher des hurlements de souffrance à cause des endroits où ils étaient parfois collés, et collés fort ! Le sang coulait abondamment sur les draps pendant le temps où il n'y avait plus rien pour le retenir.

A : Et voilà ! Fini ! Je vais te chercher à manger, maintenant. Malgré tes blessures, tu restes un Saiyen dans le ventre !

V : Hahahaïe !

A : Évite de rire, c'est un conseil.

V : Évite de me faire rire, aussi !

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, ce qui l'effraya.

V : Je je je je je retire ce ce ce ce ce que j'ai dit !

A : Bien.

Elle sortit chercher la nourriture.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle revint avec le plateau de nourriture. L'estomac de Vegeta grogna. Elle ri.

A : Je suis arrivée au bon moment, à ce que je vois !

V : Oui !


	38. Ma vie avec lui partie 2

_**Ma vie avec lui partie 2**_

_Le premier baiser et un peu plus loin_

Vegeta dévorait tout ce qui passait sous son nez, ce qui la faisait rire. Quelques jours plus tard, il pouvait marcher sans problème, et elle lui montra alors le Royaume. Il admirait les paysages qui manquaient cruellement sur sa planète. Elle lui dit que le Royaume des elfes s'appelait Ellesméra et que la planète était une des plus belles planètes de l'Univers.

V : Ne sois pas modeste, c'est **la** plus belle planète de l'Univers !

A : Non. Il y en a une qui est plus belle que Ellesméra.

V : Laquelle ?

A : Elle est dans la Galaxie Nord. C'est la Terre, ou la Planète Bleue. C'est une planète magnifique, qui est presque entièrement recouverte d'eau, d'où son nom.

V : Peuh ! Je ne pense pas qu'elle arrive à la cheville de Ellesméra !

A : Tu peux me croire, Vegeta ! Tu ne l'as jamais vue, mais je t'assure que si tu la voyais ne serait-ce qu'une fois, tu changerais d'avis !

V : Curieux de voir ça.

A : Viens. Je vais te montrer où se trouve la bibliothèque.

V : Pourquoi ?

A : Pour ton information, une bibliothèque sert beaucoup pour s'informer !

V : Dé… Désolé ! Je ne voulais pas t'offenser !

A : … Ce n'est rien. Viens.

Ils arrivèrent devant la bibliothèque. Elle était immense.

V : Euh… Il y a combien d'étage, au juste ?

A : Une petite centaine, pourquoi ?

V : UNE PETITE CENTAINE ?????????????????????????? Tu… Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ?

A : Non. Mais de toutes façon, je vais te montrer où tu devras chercher pour t'informer sur mon peuple. Il y a aussi une légende que tu devrais lire. C'est un peu la même chose que pour votre Guerrier Millénaire ou je ne sais quoi.

V : Bon…

A : C'est parti ! Viens !

Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena dans la bibliothèque où elle lui montra toutes les étagères sur la civilisation des elfes, les légendes etc… Par la suite, Arya le voyait souvent se diriger vers la bibliothèque. À chaque fois, elle souriait. Elle sentait que quelque chose en lui avait changé. Il était… plus doux avec autrui qu'avant. Elle, il la respectait, mais les autres, au début, il les foudroyait du regard, mais maintenant… il les saluait, même si c'était froidement. Elle espérait que ça allait continuer à évoluer comme ça. Oui, elle l'espérait. Elle devinait assez bien ce qu'il lisait à la bibliothèque : elle l'avait rendu curieux, le jour où elle avait mentionné la miko. Elle était sûre de le trouver à en lire la légende. Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, vu qu'il s'y trouvait. Elle comptait bien lui faire comprendre ce qu'était le plaisir d'avoir une petite amie… Elle ouvrit la porte du bâtiment.

A : Ah, tu es là ? Je te cherchais.

V : Je lisais cette légende de la miko.

A : Je vois.

V : Ça fait vraiment dix mille ans ?

A : Pas encore. Dans une… cinquantaine d'années, elle apparaîtra.

V : Tu penses pouvoir être cette miko ?

A : Non.

V : Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi ?

A : Non. La miko alterne. Quand elle a été dans un peuple très puissant, elle va après dans un peuple très faible. Je pense que la prochaine sera sur Terre.

V : Quoi ? Sur Terre ? Mais tu n'avais pas dit que…

A : J'ai dit que la Terre est une planète magnifique, mais pas que ses habitants sont puissants ! Ils sont nuls, là-bas !

V : Ah… Je croyais que…

Arya lui sourit en lui plaquant sa main sur sa bouche.

A : Je sais ce que tu croyais. Pas besoin de le dire.

Vegeta hocha de la tête, incapable de parler avec la main de l'elfe sur sa bouche. Elle le lâcha. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, elle rapprochait sa bouche de la sienne (sa celle de l'elfe – sienne : celle de Vegeta). À un moment, elle fut assez proche de lui pour qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il se passait. Au lieu d'être offensé et de la repousser pour l'empêcher de le toucher, il la laissa faire. Elle mit sa main sur la joue du guerrier et accéléra le mouvement, lui touchant les lèvres. Il ouvrit la bouche pour approfondir le baiser, l'invitant à en faire de même, ce qu'elle fit volontiers. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Arya commença à pousser doucement Vegeta pour le faire tomber par terre. Il finit par toucher terre, continuant à l'embrasser tendrement. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait faire, mais il le voulait aussi. Mais quand elle s'apprêta à le déshabiller, une autre elfe entra et hurla, les surprenant. Arya se leva immédiatement, entraînant Vegeta dans son mouvement. L'elfe était pétrifiée.

E : Je… Je… Je vais prévenir… la Reine…

A : Hein ? Pourquoi ?

E : Il… Il a failli… vous violer…

V : QUOI ????

Il s'apprêtait à sauter au cou de l'elfe qui était toujours aussi pétrifiée quand Arya l'arrêta en mettant le bras devant lui.

A : Non, tu fais fausse route, Izhakyn.

Izhakyn : Mais… Mais… Il…

A : Tu as mal vu, Izhakyn. Ce n'était pas lui qui était sur moi, c'était l'inverse. De toutes façons, j'étais parfaitement consentante.

I : Mais alors… Je… Je fais quoi ?

A : Oublie.

I : Mais…

A : Fais-moi confiance.

I : Oui…

A : Viens, Vegeta.

V : Oui.

Ils partirent de la bibliothèque. Quand ils arrivèrent là où Arya emmenait Vegeta, à savoir la chambre de la princesse, elle le plaqua contre le mur en l'embrassa tendrement. Tout d'abord surpris, il répondit rapidement au baiser. Elle le poussa alors vers le lit et le fit tomber dessus. Il hésita. Elle comprit, sourit, tendit son bras vers la porte et tourna le poignet, ce qui produisit un déclic au niveau de la poignée. Vegeta l'embrassa de nouveau et la tourna en sorte d'être au dessus d'elle. Il continua à l'embrasser tout en lui caressant la poitrine à travers le tissu de sa tunique. Il finit par la déshabiller et quitta la bouche pour lui lécher les autres parties du corps. Il passa ses mains derrière son dos et les posa dans les creux au dessus des fesses (vous voyez ? les deux creux qu'on a, au niveau du bassin, du moins chez les filles - je suis une fille), ce qui donna à la belle elfe l'impression d'une décharge électrique. Quand sa la langue arriva au niveau de l'endroit intime de sa belle, il quitta le bas du dos avec ses mains qu'il utilisa pour lui écarter les jambes. Il lécha alors l'entrejambes. Quand il eut fini, il remonta à la bouche. Elle le tourna alors et le déshabilla de sa tenue de combat et lui fit subir le même traitement. Elle enfonça son membre viril dans sa bouche et le suça. Elle était à mi-chemin du retour dans il la força à remonter immédiatement et la retourna. Il la pénétra doucement, et elle sentait le plaisir monter en elle jusqu'à un point vertigineux. Il entama un mouvement de va-et-vient incessant. Elle hurla de plaisir. Elle commença aussi à sentir l'inquiétude qui s'emparait de lui. Elle savait de quoi il avait peur, car sa mère était incroyablement violente quand elle était énervée, et il l'avait une fois vue à l'œuvre. Quand il se retira, il tomba à côté d'elle et s'endormit aussitôt. Elle l'embrassa doucement avant de se blottir contre lui et s'endormir à son tour en écoutant les battements encore rapides de son cœur.


	39. Ma vie avec lui partie 3

_**Ma vie avec lui partie 3**_

_Fiancés ! Mais pas moyen d'en être fier…_

Arya se réveilla avec l'impression d'être en sécurité mais aussi d'être observée. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit son petit ami qui lui souriait tendrement.

V : Bonjour, toi.

A : Salut mon chéri.

Elle se serra contre lui. Elle ouvrit la serrure du même mouvement de poignet que la veille.

V : Pourquoi… ?

Arya l'embrassa.

A : Ne t'inquiète pas. Viens, il faudrait juste vite s'habiller !

Ils s'habillèrent en vitesse et au moment même où ils avaient fini de s'habiller, la Reine entra. Vegeta prit peur.

Reine : Vegeta ? Que fais-tu là ? Ne me dis pas que…

A : Du calme, maman ! Oui, c'est ce que nous avons fait, mais j'en suis fière !

R : Je rêve ! À ton âge !

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et avait l'air vraiment triste.

A : Maman… Ça m'étonnerait que je sois enceinte.

R : Et pourquoi ?

Arya rougit.

A : C'était avant-hier que mes règles… Enfin… Tu vois… Ont arrêté… Trop tôt… Pour…

R : Ah, ok ! Ouf ! Je m'imaginais mal ma fille avec un enfant à 16 ans !

V : Euh… Bon… Je… Je vais y aller, alors…

A : Mais non, Vegeta ! Reste avec nous !

10 ans plus tard… Vegeta était avec Arya dans une plaine, où il venait de l'emmener. Arya se demanda pourquoi il l'y avait emmenée. Ça faisait maintenant 10 ans qu'ils étaient ensemble sur 11 ans qu'il était sur cette planète. Elle ne se souvenait avoir lu quelque part qu'un Saiyan autre que Vegeta avait déjà été accepté par les elfes. Il était parfaitement intégré dans la société elfique, et ce depuis déjà le début, d'abord à cause d'elle, puis parce qu'il devenait gentil. Elle finit par lui demander :

A : Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici, Vegeta ?

Il s'agenouilla devant elle et sortit de sa poche une petite boîte en velours.

A : Vegeta ?

Il ouvrit la boîte. À l'intérieur, il y avait une bague magnifique, brillant de mille feux. Arya cria de surprise et mit sa main devant sa bouche.

V : Arya, tu es la seule personne que j'aie jamais aimé et que j'aimerais jamais. Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Le regard d'Arya s'éclaira alors que ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes de joie. Elle sauta au cou de Vegeta en disant « oui ! ». Il la serra fort dans ses bras. Elle prit son visage entre ses deux mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Soudain, ils entendirent une voix, alors qu'ils se levaient.

Voix : Hohoho ! Très émouvant ! Dommage que votre relation s'arrête là !

Elle voyait Freezer et se blottit contre Vegeta, ne sachant pas encore qui était cet homme étrange jusqu'à ce que Vegeta prononce son nom.

V : Freezer… Tu as fini par me retrouver…

F : Héhéhé ! Bravo ! Je te laisse 24 heures pour te préparer ! Demain je te chercherais ici, à la même heure. Si tu n'es pas là, je te tuerais.

Il disparut.

A : Que vas-tu faire ?

V : Désolé, mais je n'ai pas le choix… Quand il dit des trucs comme ça, c'est la même chose que s'il me laissait le choix entre venir… et venir. C'est exactement la même chose…

A : Vegeta… Non… Il est cruel…

V : Il a toujours été comme ça… Cruel et sans pitié… Quand quelqu'un ne se plie pas à ses ordres, il le tue froidement, comme si c'était un rat qu'il ne veut pas voir…

Ils finirent la journée à préparer les quelques affaires de Vegeta et à faire les adieux aux elfes. La nuit même, ils firent l'amour une dernière fois. Le matin, Vegeta laissa sa bague, sa tunique et son épée dans un tiroir et mit sa tenue de combat, celle qu'il avait déjà, au service de Freezer. Arya se réveilla. Elle l'embrassa et lui fit promettre de ne pas l'oublier. Elle le regarda partir, les larmes aux yeux. Cet homme était craint de Vegeta, mais les elfes auraient pu le tuer en moins de deux, elle le savait. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne lui avait pas demandé de l'aider… Quand elle eut la certitude qu'il était sur la plaine au moment où elle le pensait, elle éclata en sanglots.

A : PUTAIN ! JE SUIS SÛRE QU'IL SE MOQUAIT DE MOI DEPUIS LE DEBUT !!!!! J'EN AI MARRE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Son regard fut attiré par un éclat de lumière. Elle regarda. Dans le tiroir se trouvait la bague de fiançailles. Il y avait un mot en dessous… Elle l'enleva et le lit.

« Désolé, Arya… J'essayerais de revenir un jour… Je vérifierais aussi tes dires sur cette fameuse planète, la Terre… Soigne-toi bien… Je t'aime, bébé… »

Elle vit aussi ce qui était écrit sur sa bague et en fut encore plus émue que par la lettre.

« Vegeta no Arya »

Ce qui signifiait : « le bonheur de Vegeta » ou « Arya de Vegeta » ( : ça signifie qu'ils sont liés pour la vie –mon cul, il va se marier avec Bulma –lol-)

Elle versa quelques larmes, de bonheur cette fois-ci. Il l'aimait vraiment…

………………

Un mois plus tard… Arya apprit qu'elle était enceinte. Elle s'évanouit presque.

…………………………….

Encore 5 ans plus tard… Sa fille, qu'elle avait appelée Ellesméra, avait voulu savoir où était « papa ». Elle lui raconta tout. À la fin du récit, la petite explosa de colère et se transforma en Super Saiyanne. Arya n'arrivait pas à le croire. Elle était une Super Saiyanne ! Même si elle avait du sang Saiyan en elle, de son père, il était dingue qu'à son âge, elle se transforme. Elle comprit que c'était à cause du fait qu'elle ait dit que Vegeta était parti. Elle se rendit alors compte à quel point sa fille ressemblait à son père : elle avait un air agressif constant, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué auparavant mais qui était bien visible sous cette apparence. Elle s'agenouilla par terre en pleurant. Son cœur avait été comme déchiré le jour où Il était parti…

…………

Cette fille, Pan était venue, de la part de Vegeta. C'était un garçon manqué, à en juger ses vêtements. Elle comprit ensuite assez vite pourquoi cette gamine de 16 ans à peine avait été envoyée ici : elle était très douée, même pour une Saiyanne. Quand elle lui demanda ce qu'était devenu Vegeta, elle lui répondit qu'il était marié et avait eu deux enfants. Elle avait l'air étonnée qu'elle lui demande ça. Elle sentit quelque chose en elle se déchirer. Vegeta avait refait sa vie, et s'était même marié… La blessure presque cicatrisée de son cœur se rouvrit, plus sanglante encore que le jour du départ du Prince. Elle devait avoir l'air défaite, car l'adolescente se précipita pour lui venir en aide, lui demandant si ça allait. Elle lui raconta toute leur histoire, à elle et son ancien fiancé. Pan s'avérait être une fille attentive, patiente et compréhensive. Arya sentait le poids qu'elle portait s'alléger. Cette gamine était la petite-fille du meilleur ami de Vegeta… Elle pouvait avoir confiance en elle quant à l'écoute des autres.

…………………

Elle était venue à ce championnat du monde. Elle avait vu Pan et tout le groupe avec qui elle était et vit Vegeta. Le poids sur son cœur s'était depuis longtemps maintenant envolé, et elle comprenait parfaitement son choix, en plus, elle avait remarqué son air penaud.

…………………

Vegeta était redevenu fou furieux et était venu sur sa planète. Après avoir été salement amochée, elle avait décidé de l'embrasser, pour le ramener à la réalité. Une semaine plus tard, alors qu'elle était rétablie, elle lui donna son épée, encore et toujours rangée dans son tiroir, là où il l'avait laissée, des années auparavant. Elle l'avait protégée d'un sortilège qui faisait que une fois sur le dos de son propriétaire, elle disparaissait aux yeux des tous mais réapparaissait quand il voulait s'en servir. Elle lui avait tout expliqué et avait fini par le laisser repartir. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'elle le vit jusque là…


	40. Jeunesse éprouvante

Note : Il y a une chanson qui peut laisser imaginer ce qu'a ressenti Vegeta si vous l'écoutez en même temps. Je mets les paroles quelque part, vous verrez déjà…

_**Jeunesse éprouvante**_

Voix : _Pendant trois jours, tu vas errer dans le rien et revoir ta jeunesse._

Vegeta n'avait pas peur, il était indifférent à toutes les paroles qu'apportait cette voix. Il avait dit « au revoir » à sa femme et s'était laissé emporter. Elle regardait avec Goku l'errance de Vegeta grâce à Baba. Il n'avait pas le moral, cela se voyait à son regard qui regardait par terre avec un air endormi. Il passait entre des rayons qui sondaient ses souvenirs. Il regarda alors droit devant lui et vit avec horreur sa vie sur Vegetasai :

_Flash Back :_

Un enfant était en train de s'entraîner, il avait l'air d'être gentil, le pli caractéristique des « méchants Saiyens » n'était pas encore apparu et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir apparaître un jour. Un bruit. Un homme à la coupe désordonnée (c'est Bardock) vint et lui souffla quelques mots à son oreille :

Bardock : Viens, il faut que tu voies ta mère.

V : Que se passe-t-il, Bardock ? Qu'a-t-elle ?

B : Viens.

V : Où est-elle ?

B : À l'hôpital, vi…

V : J'y vais seul ! Tu ne viens pas avec, compris ?

Il fonça en direction de l'hôpital. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'avait sa mère, cette femme si forte, si incroyable ! Il n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de sa vie. Il trébucha puis se reprit, recommençant à courir de plus belle. Il arriva très rapidement à l'hôpital, demanda la chambre de sa mère et, une fois la réponse en tête, y couru et ouvrit la porte, épuisé. Il vit sa mère, qui souffrait, visiblement. Un médecin vint se placer devant lui.

Médecin : Il vaudrait mieux que tu t'en ailles, gamin…

V : Non ! Laissez-moi passer !

Il le poussa et rejoignit sa mère. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda son fils, son enfant qu'elle aimait tant. Elle sourit. Il lui sourit à son tour. Elle sortit difficilement une main d'en dessous du drap et la posa sur la tête du jeune Prince.

Rhalia : Mon fils… Sois… Sois fort… Comme ton père… Rends-le fier… de toi…

V : Mais… Mère…

R : É… Écoute-moi… Vegeta… Si… Si un jour… Si un jour… tu as… une femme… aime-la… protège-la… comme ton père… l'a fait… pour moi…

V : Mais…

R : Tais-toi… Vegeta… Je veux que… que tu… que tu m'écoutes… Ce n'est pas en t'entraînant que tu…

Ses yeux commencèrent à se vider d'expression et sa main glissa de la tête de son fils. Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

V : Mère… Mère ! MÈÈÈÈÈRE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Il s'affala par terre, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Le médecin s'approcha.

M : Gamin, la Reine était terriblement malade, impossible de la soigner, désolé…

Vegeta tourna doucement la tête vers lui. Il était enragé.

V : ET VOUS OSEZ PRETENDRE POUVOIR SOIGNER N'IMPORTE QUELLE MALADIE ????????????????? MENTEUUUUUUR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Il courut dehors et parcourut le chemin du retour pour rejoindre sa chambre pour pleurer.

V : _Elle est mon âme, elle est mon cœur,  
Elle est ma flamme, mon bonheur,  
C'est celle qui m'a donné la vie,  
Elle fait partie de moi._

Elle est mon sang, elle est mes yeux,  
Elle est mon ange le plus précieux,  
C'est celle qui m'a donné la vie,  
Elle fait partie de moi.

_Refrain:__  
Elle est tout ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde,  
Ma raison d'être, ma raison de vivre,  
Près d'elle je serai jusqu'à la dernière seconde,  
C'est elle que j'aime, elle est ma vie._

Elle est mon ombre, elle est ma voie,  
Elle est mon or, elle est ma voix,  
C'est elle qui m'a donné la vie,   
Elle fait partie de moi.

Elle est ma chance, elle est mon souffle,  
Mon existence et plus que tout,  
C'est elle qui m'a donné la vie,  
Elle fait partie de moi.

au Refrain

Elle est mon âme, elle est mon cœur,  
Elle est ma flamme, mon bonheur,  
C'est celle qui m'a donné la vie  
Elle fait partie de moi.

Elle est mon sang, elle est mes yeux,  
Elle est mon ange le plus précieux,  
C'est celle qui m'a donné la vie,  
Elle fait partie de moi x6

T'es toute ma vie,  
Je t'aime à l'infini maman.

Quelqu'un entra. Vegeta, qui pleurait, ne l'entendit pas, et ne sentit sa présence que quand il marcha sur sa queue, provoquant une douleur atroce et une perte d'énergie soudaine. Il se tourna difficilement vers l'inconnu qui ne l'était pas tant que ça : Freezer…

F : Eh, gamin. Ta mère mentait, il ne faut pas croire ce qu'elle a dit. Il n'y a que la colère et la haine qui comptent, mets toi ça dans la tête, tu veux ? Et si tu veux te consoler de la mort de ta mère, c'est la meilleure façon !

V : Pou… Pouvez-vous… Enlever… Votre pied ? Vous m'écrasez… la queue…

F : Oh ? Désolé.

Il enleva le pied qu'il avait forcément mis intentionnellement. Vegeta se leva et alla rejoindre son père…

_Fin Flash Back_

V : _Comment ai-je pu tomber dans un tel piège ? Bon, en même tems, je n'avais que quatre ans… Mais quand même…_

Deux jours plus tard, il fut de retour dans le monde des vivants. Bulma et Goku le regardèrent d'un air désolé. Bulma vint doucement vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Goku décida alors de rentrer, pour les laisser ensemble. Il leur souhaita bonne nuit et s'en alla. Vegeta ne serra sa femme dans ses bras quand la porte se referma sur son ami. Il lui leva la tête et l'embrassa doucement…


	41. Nous, à la maison

_**Nous, à la maison**_

Vegeta s'entraînait. Une heure plus tard il sortit et alla voir sa femme qui était dans la cuisine. Il la prit par la taille. Elle se tourna et l'embrassa, lui effleurant les lèvres.

V : Je vais prendre une douche.

B : Oui, bah, franchement, tu as raison parce que tu pues la transpiration ! Mais pourquoi y a-t-il une odeur de sang ?

V : …

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers l'escalier menant à l'étage en boitant très légèrement. Elle le regarda tendrement avant de…

B : _IL BOITE ?????????????????????????????????????????????????? _VEGETA !!!!! REVIENS LA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Il revint à contre-cœur. Elle fit le tour de lui et lui ordonna d'enlever son pantalon, très en colère, ce qu'il fit, toujours à contre-cœur. Elle vit alors un pansement mal fait au haut de la jambe, au niveau du tendon.

B : Tu ne sais vraiment pas les faire…

V : …

Elle alla chercher de quoi panser la blessure, enleva le pansement, pschitta sur la blessure qui était relativement profonde et surtout allongée et lui mit un bandage qui fut très bien mis. Il remit alors son pantalon et elle lui donna une gentille gifle. Il sourit doucement et alla enfin se doucher. Il croisa sa fille, qui avait maintenant dix ans, et lui sourit doucement. Alors qu'il partait prendre cette fameuse douche, Zarina vint voir sa mère.

Z : Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

B : Ne t'inquiète pas, ton père s'est blessé, mais il a refusé de me le dire, c'est tout !

Z : Ah. Je pensais que vous vous étiez vraiment sérieusement engueulé…

B : Mais non, ma puce ! Je tiens trop à ton père pour divorcer avec lui, tu sais ?

Z : Ça me rassure… Je pensais vraiment que… Je ne l'aurais pas supporté…

B : Je comprends, Zarina…

Elle s'agenouilla devant sa fille et la prit dans ses bras. Elle répondit au câlin avec « plaisir ». Elle pleura doucement.

Z : Une bonne partie de ma vie, je l'ai passé sans papa, ça fait… si bizarre… Je ne veux pas que ça arrive à nouveau…

B : Je comprends… Mais tu sais… Je vais te raconter quelque chose… Ton père n'est pas d'ici, c'est… un Prince d'une planète maintenant détruite depuis longtemps… c'est un homme courageux, destiné à la puissance depuis la naissance… Avant de le rencontrer, j'aimais un autre homme… Tu le connais très bien, c'était… Yamcha… Il était très gentil avec moi, mais… il était infidèle, c'est pour ça que je l'ai quitté… Ton père, à cette époque, était seul et avait l'air un peu triste… En plus, il avait du charme… j'y ai succombé… et… c'est comme ça que ton grand frère est né… d'abord, je doutais qu'il m'aime comme moi je l'aimais, mais après le passage d'un monstre incroyablement fort, il est resté avec nous (…) et quand il avait 8 ans, il a commencé à entraîner ton frère… Quelques jours plus tard, il y a eu un championnat, et ce même jour, il est mort, tué par un autre monstre… (…) Quand il est ressuscité, (…) 5 ans plus tard, nous avons eu Bra… Il était devenu quelqu'un qui me montrait enfin qu'il m'aimait… J'étais si heureuse ! Et ensuite… (…) D'autres monstres ont suivi, il est toujours devenu de plus en plus proche de moi, mais aussi de toute l'équipe, surtout de Goku… Son meilleur ami… (…) Et, il y a dix ans… Tu es née… (…) Il est alors mort une première fois, ton premier choc… (…) Puis il est revenu… Ensuite, il est devenu fou, et…

V : J'aimerais bien que tu arrêtes là, Bulma ! La suite, elle la connaît aussi bien que nous !

B : Ve… Vegeta ! Tu es déjà sorti de ta douche ?

V : Mmmmmmmmmh…………. Voyons voir… Si tu comptes comme rapide une douche d'une heure, je ne sais pas comment la transformer en longue douche !

B : Une… une… une… une HEURE ????????????????

V : Oui. Et encore, là, ça fait dix bonnes minutes que je t'entends jacasser !

B : Immonde personnage !

Z : Euh…

Bulma lâcha sa fille et s'approcha de son mari en mettant ses mains sur les hanches. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et son front contre le sien.

V : Allons, Bulma… Calme toi !

Elle avait laissé retomber ses bras le long de son corps. Zarina, comme répondant à une intuition, remonta dans sa chambre, déclarant qu'elle avait eu toutes les réponses à ses questions. Vegeta sourit à la remarque. Il se perdit dans le regard océanique de Bulma alors qu'elle-même avait l'air hypnotisée par son propre regard. Il avait les yeux mi-clos, seul moyen de la regarder. Il finit par approcher doucement sa bouche à celle de sa belle qui réagit rapidement et lui planta un bec rapide, ri et s'éloigna de lui. Il se prit au jeu, la rattrapa et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle répondit au baiser et comprit alors pourquoi Zarina était remontée : elle avait anticipé cette scène et surtout ce qui allait suivre… ce qui ne tarda pas : Vegeta la prit dans ses bras et la porta vers le canapé où il l'allongea. Il s'allongea ensuite sur elle. Ils avaient un code muet qui lui permettait de savoir si elle était consentante ou pas… Il l'embrassa doucement tout en la caressant sur tout le corps. Elle frémissait à chaque caresse. Il finit par commencer à déboutonner sa chemise alors qu'elle-même s'acharnait sur sa veste…

…………………

Zarina redescendit, jugeant apparemment que la vue traumatisante était terminée… Elle vit son père assis sur le canapé l'air songeur. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir entendue… Elle s'approcha, tourna la tête et vit sa mère en train de faire la cuisine. Elle se demanda pourquoi ils n'étaient pas ensemble, comme après chaque séance de jambes en l'air… Elle vit l'heure et comprit : il était temps de manger… Personne n'avait vu le temps passer, et certainement pas ses parents ! Mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi son père était si songeur… Elle décida d'aller voir sa mère pour lui demander s'il y avait un problème…

Z : Maman…

B : Oui ?

Z : Qu'est-ce qu'il a, papa ?

B : Regarde attentivement ce qui trône sur la table !

Elle retourna voir discrètement et vit des plans incroyablement complexes. Elle revint et en parla à sa mère.

Z : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

B : Ce sont des plans pour créer un détecteur d'énergie, comme je voudrais en avoir un pour être capable de « suivre » quand les Z Warriors se battent, alors il essaye de se souvenir de quoi c'est composé et comment le créer !

Z : Aaaah ! Ok ! Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

B : Tu es bien comme ton père… Tu ne penses qu'à manger !

Z : Hihi !

B : On mange des nouilles sautées.

Z : Ouais !!!!

Bulma sourit devant l'enthousiasme de sa fille. Elle ressemblait tant à Vegeta… Elle la vit se diriger vers ce dernier qui tourna la tête, un peu énervé, quand elle le toucha, regard qui s'adoucit aussitôt quand il vit que c'était elle. Elle la vit lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille. Il sembla étonné et lui frotta la tête qui ressembla alors à une broussaille de cheveux. Elle ri. Quand Bulma eût fini de poser **les** plats, elle le rejoignit, s'assit sur les genoux de son mari et s'adossa à son torse, la joue collée à la sienne. Zarina vint elle-même s'adosser contre l'épaule de son « petit papa adoré ».

« Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr »

V : …

Z : J'ai faim !

B : ok, j'ai compris, à table !


	42. Naraku et autres petites choses

Note : Comme personne ne laisse de reviews je vais continuer… Mais je veux au moins deux reviews de plus, pour continuer à publier !

_**Naraku et autres petites choses**_

Trunks rentrait parfois très tard de son bureau, à cause de tout le travail qu'il y avait. Il était alors heureux de voir sa femme et sa fille, qui n'avait toujours pas trouvé de fiancé digne de ce nom, l'attendre. Il embrassait doucement Pan puis s'attablait avec elles. Pan, quand à elle, était professeur d'arts martiaux, pour son grand-père maternel. Elle gagnait aussi bien sa vie que son mari, tant elle avait de succès, si bien que leur famille était multimilliardaire. Arya avait son propre petit appartement dans la maison qui était immense. Trunks allait parfois voir ses parents et sa petite sœur, Zarina. Il allait aussi voir Goten et Bra, qui, eux, n'avaient plus leur fille à leurs côtés, elle était dans son propre appartement, dans le centre-ville (ils habitent hors de la ville).Pan, quand à elle, allait voir ses propres parents, en profitant pour voir ses grands-parents au passage. Ce fut ainsi qu'elle apprit quelque chose : sa mère était enceinte de deux mois. Elle était ravie. Elle allait parfois faire les boutiques avec Bra et Marron. Bra était devenue une institutrice particulièrement réputée dans l'établissement où elle était pour faire taire même le plus bavard et impertinent des élèves… Marron, quant à elle, était mariée à un homme charmant, aux cheveux mi-longs et bruns. Elle l'avait rencontré là où elle posait en top model, c'était vraiment la paire… Quand toutes les trois étaient en train de faire les boutiques, les hommes qu'elles croisaient les regardaient fixement. Elles riaient alors en imaginant la réaction de leurs maris s'ils voyaient ça… Elles achetaient alors un nombre inimaginable de fringues… Quand elles revenaient chez elles, elles avaient les bras pleins de paquets !

T : Mais… Mais comment fais-tu ?

P : Hihi ! Je suis une femme, Trunks. Toutes les femmes sont comme ça.

T : … D'accord…

Il la regardait alors ranger ses affaires dans le placard qui devenait plein à craquer, malgré sa taille incroyable. Ça, c'était la coutume. Quelques parties sous la couette font aussi partie de cette catégorie. Mais un jour…

Les trois femmes étaient, comme toujours, en train de faire les boutiques quand soudain, Pan fut tirée de côté, rassurée par une voix masculine qui lui disait de ne pas s'inquiéter et lui demanda de le suivre. Elle le suivit. L'homme marchait rapidement. Il avait des muscles impressionnants, presque aussi développés que ceux de son grand-père. Il la fit entrer dans une salle qui était peu éclairée. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que ça voulait dire. Sa pupille se dilata et elle vit qu'elle était dans une chambre. Elle prit peur. Il ne comptait tout de même pas lui sauter dessus, PAS VRAI ? Il était derrière elle, elle sentait son souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Elle était tétanisée. Il la prit par la taille, la souleva avec une douceur comparable à celle de Trunks et la déposa sur le lit. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. Il s'allongea sur elle. Ce fut seulement quand il voulut s'emparer de sa bouche qu'elle réagit. Elle essaya de se défendre, griffant, mordant là où elle avait prise sur lui. Elle le regarda finalement attentivement, alors qu'il l'avait bloquée. Il était beau et fort. Il avait des cheveux longs d'un noir de jais. Les femmes qu'il violait devaient être rapidement consentantes, donc si elles le poursuivaient en justice, il pouvait facilement dire qu'il ne les avait pas violées. Elle déchira ses habits avec empressement. Lui, il l'avait déshabillée doucement. Elle réussit à le retourner et l'embrassa langoureusement. L'homme était déjà en érection. Elle quitta la bouche et le lécha sur tout le corps puis revint à la bouche. Au moment où il allait la retourner, elle lui donna un coup de genou dans l'entrejambe, ce qui le plia en deux. Elle se rhabilla très rapidement, le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Elle se sauva alors à toute allure. Elle avait une très bonne mémoire, et sortit du couloir avant qu'il ne la rattrape. Elle rattrapa ses deux amies qui étaient affolées à cause de son absence, et elle les comprenait. Elle leur expliqua ce qui c'était passé, ce qui les scandalisa.

Br : Poursuis le en justice !

P : J'y compte bien !

M : Mieux, parles-en à ton père, ce sera sa fête !

P : Non, pas à mon père, mais à mon grand-père !

M : … Mouais…

Elles rentrèrent plus tôt que prévu et racontèrent chacune ce qui était arrivé à Pan à leurs maris. Trunks, quand il l'apprit, voulut faire la fête à l'homme qui avait osé essayer immédiatement. Elle le retint en l'assurant qu'il ne sera pas le seul à le vouloir quand l'info sera passée… Quelques jours plus tard, l'information avait filtré dans toute l'équipe. Gohan avait réagi particulièrement violemment, donnant l'impression que l'homme qui s'en était pris à ça petite puce était pris de tendances suicidaires. Goku avait réagit un peu moins violemment, bien qu'il aie été très énervé. Chichi et Videl s'étaient évanouies en entendant le récit de Pan. Trunks, de son côté, en avait parlé à sa propre famille. Bulma avait été horrifiée et avait mis sa main devant la bouche alors que Vegeta avait froncé les sourcils et avait l'air assez énervé. Enfin, Marron e avait parlé à ses parents. Krillin était étonné tandis que C-18 avait gardé un visage impassible. Ils se retrouvèrent tous chez Bulma.

V : Pan, il faudrait que je sache à quoi il ressemblait… Je connais tellement de monde qu'il y a des chances qu'il en fasse partie…

P : Bien… Il… Il était très beau…

V : _Ok, je peux enlever les moches de ma liste…_

P : … Des cheveux longs et noirs de jais…

V : _Mmmh… Ok… Les restants sont… Plus qu'un… merde… Naraku…_ Est-ce qu'il était… fort ?

P : Tu sais, pour réussir à me retenir, il faut quand même être fort !

V : … Ton agresseur s'appelle Naraku, du moins, je pense… C'est un démon, il faudrait le détruire avant qu'il ne cause plus de dégâts… Goku, il faudra au moins fusionner.

Gk : Comment ça, **au moins **?

V : C'est le minimum… Trunks et Goten, vous devrez aussi fusionner… Revenons à toi, Goku… Est-ce que deux fusions peuvent fusionner elles aussi ?

Gk : Je ne sais pas… Il faudrait essayer…

V : Oui. Bien, il faudrait vite le retrouver.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il finit par sentir l'énergie du démon.

V : _Son aura n'a pas changé… L'aura du monstre-araignée… Au secours, monde cruel…_ C'est bon.

Ils s'envolèrent tous les quatre vers là où était Naraku. Ils fusionnèrent rapidement et essayèrent la fusion de Gogeta et Gotrunks, qui réussit avec succès. Le nom pouvait alors être Gogetrunks. Il alla se battre contre Naraku, qui s'avéra immortel. Il finit tout de même par le tuer avec le Bing Bang Kanehameha puissance 1 000. Ce fut au moment même où Naraku disparut, désintégré, que les fusions s'arrêtèrent. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance… Ils rentrèrent à la Capsule Corp, où tout le monde les attendait. Ils les virent arriver sans une égratignure, mais pleins de sueur. Bulma, Chichi, Pan et Bra poussèrent leurs maris vers une salle de bain chacun.

B, C, P, Br : À la douche !

Gk : Maiiiiiis noooooooon !

C : Si ! Allez !

Elle le poussa dans la salle de bain et claqua la porte. Vegeta était entré immédiatement dans la douche, sans discuter (par expérience, héhé !). Même réaction pour Trunks et Goten. Il n'y avait donc que Goku qui n'avait pas voulu et qui avait rouspété. Les femmes laissèrent leurs hommes se doucher et retournèrent au salon. Arya et Cagalli regardaient un tableau.

A : Bulma !

B : Oui ?

A : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

B : C'est un tableau qui représente la vie d'un guerrier, en contraste avec celle d'une femme au foyer. C'est Vegeta qui l'a fait.

A : Grand-père peint ?

B : Oui, tu ne savais pas ? Il peint souvent sa nostalgie envers sa planète et aussi sa colère passée, celle d'avoir été berné par Freezer.

A : Aaaah ! Je pourrais les voir ?

B : Bien sûr ! Viens !

Elle l'emmena un étage en dessous et la vit entrer dans une pièce où elle alluma la lumière. Arya vit alors des peintures par dizaines. Cagalli les avait suivies et poussa un cri de surprise. Les tableaux étaient magnifiques. Elle les admirèrent puis s'arrêtèrent sur un tableau qui montrait une planète couleur rouge sang qui semblait briller de toutes parts. On sentait la nostalgie à travers ce tableau, car tout autour, il y avait des étoiles qui donnaient l'impression de couler comme des larmes autour de la planète. En bas du tableau, il y avait écrit « Vegetasai ». Elles se tournèrent ensuite vers un autre tableau : celui-ci représentait un petit bonhomme blanc et violet et qui « brillait » d'une aura noire, et des éclairs semblaient prêts à le transpercer, au loin. La colère se ressentait sans mal, sur cette image. Le titre était « Freezer, un menteur de première ». Elles sourirent en lisant ce titre : c'était bizarre.

V : Alors, ça vous plaît ?

B : Vegeta !

Elles se tournèrent juste à temps pour voir Bulma sauter dans les bras de son mari.

A : Ces toiles sont magnifiques, grand-père !

V : Merci. Ce que je peins, ce n'est que ce que j'ai ressenti au cours de ces années. Allez, prenez celle qui vous plaît le plus !

A : Tu… Tu es sûr ?

V : Certain !

B : _C'est gentil de ta part, Vegeta…_

Arya prit celle représentant Vegetasai tandis que Cagalli prit la peinture de Freezer. Elles serrèrent leur grand-père dans leurs bras et partirent, suivies de ce dernier et de sa femme. Les autres, quand ils virent les deux jeunes femmes arriver avec les tableaux, se demandèrent ce qu'elles faisaient avec ça. Quand Vegeta arriva, la question fut posée :

P : D'où elles ont récupéré ces tableaux, Vegeta ?

V : Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est moi qui les leur a donnés.

A : Maman, tu savais qu'il peignait ?

T : Même moi, je ne le savais pas, Arya ! Ah bon ?

V : Oui.

Tous le monde se rua sur lui pour voir les toiles. Vegeta avait l'impression qu'il allait faire visiter un musée mais accepta tous de même. Ils regardèrent les toiles qui laissaient si bien ressortir la nostalgie, la colère, la joie… A la fin de la journée, quand ils furent tous partis, Vegeta soupira.

V : Il était temps…

Bulma sourit.

B : Tss. Alors toi…


	43. Je te faisais confiance

Bon ok, j'ai compris... Je mets la suite sans reviews, mais donnez vous quand même la peine d'en mettre, SVP !!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Je te faisais confiance…**_

Bulma se réveilla et remarqua qu'il manquait quelque chose à son confort. Elle tourna la tête et vit que Vegeta n'était pas dans le lit. Elle prit sa douche et descendit, certaine de l'y retrouver. Quand elle arriva dans le couloir, elle entendit des voix, l'une d'elles était celle de Vegeta. Elle se cacha derrière le mur, le plus près possible de la porte. Elle entendait distinctement les paroles. Elle regarda aussi, espérant ne pas être découverte. Elle voyait Vegeta en train de mélanger son café et avait un air las. Derrière lui se tenait une femme brune, qui était magnifique. Elle se tenait au dos de la chaise.

Femme : Je croyais que tu allais régler ça, Vegeta !

V : Ecoute, Kinaly. Je ne suis pas là à ton service. Je vais à mon rythme, et ce n'est pas toi qui vas m'en empêcher ! Déjà que à cause de toi, je dois me lever tous les jours à six heures du mat' alors que j'ai l'habitude de rester au lit, alors s'il te plaît, laisse moi aller à mon rythme !

Il se tourna sur sa chaise, en sorte d'être en face de la présumée Kinaly.

Kinaly : Je te laisse encore une semaine, après, c'est moi qui m'en occupe, et je peux tout de suite te dire que ne sera pas très beau à voir, la réaction de ta femme !

B : _Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir avec ça ?_

Vegeta se leva.

V : Ne me cherche pas, Kinaly, tu risques de le regretter.

Elle l'embrassa. D'abord surpris, Vegeta répondit au baiser. Bulma fut choquée : il la trompait ! Elle se sauva, faisant plus de bruit que prévu… Vegeta l'entendit et fut blessé. Il eu une idée. Il plaqua Kinaly contre le mur puis arrêta de l'embrasser. Au moment où elle s'approcha pour l'embrasser à nouveau, il lui donna un coup dans le ventre. Il courut après par où Bulma s'était sauvée. Il chercha son faible ki et le suivit, jusqu'à s'envoler pour la rattraper, alors qu'elle était en voiture. Il la vit et se rendit compte qu'elle avait pris la voiture avec un toit. Elle ne voulait pas le voir… Il s'arrêta alors plus loin, au milieu de la route. Quand elle arriva, elle klaxonna, le menaçant de l'écraser s'il ne se poussait pas. Il avait revêtit une cape avec une capuche, si bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas le reconnaître. Il finit par mettre sa main devant lui et arrêta doucement la voiture. Bulma sortit, enragée.

B : Comment osez-vous ? Qui vous a permit de…

Il la coupa en l'embrassant fougueusement. Elle le repoussa.

B : Qui êtes vous ?

Il enleva sa capuche, permettant à sa femme de le voir. Elle fut surprise, sentiment qui fut vite remplacé par la colère.

B : Pourquoi es-tu là ? Tu peux rester avec ta « Kinaly », si tu le souhaites ! Si tu veux, je peux même te rendre la bague que tu m'as offerte, pour notre mariage !

V : Non, attends…

B : Arrête. Je rentre. Je ne veux plus te voir, tu as compris ? Et si jamais je croise ta maîtresse, je peux t'assurer que tu ne la verras plus ! Tu n'as qu'à mourir avec elle !

V : _Si je meurs, ce ne sera pas parce que tu l'auras tuée, mais parce que tu m'auras quitté… _Laisse moi une chance de me racheter…

B : Non. Je rentre. Dire que je te faisais confiance…

Elle entra dans sa voiture et partit en sens inverse. Une fois chez elle, elle courut vers sa chambre et s'y enferma pour y pleurer.

B : _Je te faisais confiance, Vegeta… Je te faisais confiance… Et toi… tu brises tout… En avais-tu marre de moi ? Tu aurais pu me le dire, je t'aurais évité un poids en plus… Tu aurais pu refaire ta vie avec elle, sans craindre d'être découvert… Pourquoi ?_

……………………….

Vegeta était toujours au même endroit, il n'avait pas bougé. La pluie était en train de tomber, masquant ses larmes. La nuit tombait, elle aussi. Il s'envola vers une grotte où il passa la nuit, sans dormir… Le jour après, il se sentait déjà dépérir… Une semaine plus tard, il était tombé dans un coma profond, dû à sa tristesse… Un tableau était à côté de lui… On pouvait l'y voir, ainsi que Bulma. Il avait mieux dessiné sa femme qu'il ne s'était dessiné lui-même… On les voyait ensemble, main dans la main, face à face. Le fond était d'un blanc pur. Il y avait aussi le sol. Un trou minuscule était dessiné entre Vegeta et Bulma, ce qui donnait l'impression que le sol pleurait. La tristesse régnait dans ce tableau.

………………….

Bulma était sur le canapé, dans le salon. C'était le soir après que Vegeta soit chassé de la maison. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, et ses yeux étaient bouffis par les larmes versées. Zarina s'approcha.

Z : Maman…

B : Oui ?

Z : Où est papa ?

B : Parti vivre une autre vie…

Sa voix avait été cassante. Elle était en colère contre lui, elle le haïssait presque. Et pourtant…

Deux semaines plus tard, on sonna à sa porte. Elle ouvrit pour découvrir un médecin.

B : Que se passe-t-il ?

Médecin : Votre mari a été retrouvé.

B : Et alors ? Nous ne sommes plus ensemble.

Mé : Pourtant, ce n'est pas comme si nous l'avions retrouvé avec une femme… Il était près d'une grotte, dans un coma profond… Nous avons préféré vous prévenir…

B : Ve… Vegeta est dans un coma profond ?

Mé : Oui, mais dans son sommeil, il dit toujours « reviens, Bulma »…

B : M… Mon dieu ! ZARINA !

Z : Oui ?

B : Viens avec moi, on va à l'hôpital.

Z : Mais… Mais pourquoi ?

B : Je t'expliquerais pendant le trajet !

Elles rentrèrent dans une grande voiture. Bulma lui raconta alors ce qui s'était passé. Quand elles arrivèrent, elles allèrent en courant à la salle de Vegeta. Un médecin les emmena à l'intérieur. Elles le virent, le corps couvert d'appareils servant à l'aider à garder la respiration. Le regard de Bulma fut attiré sur une image : c'était un tableau… Elle comprit soudain à quel point elle l'avait fait souffrir… Il l'avait réalisé pendant le temps où il était encore conscient… Elle demanda à tout le monde de sortir, puis enleva tous les appareils avant de l'écouter… Elle posa sa main sur son front, et vit son rêve :

'Vegeta était seul dans le vide. Il regardait partout.

V : Bulma, non… Reviens…

Il s'écroula au sol, à quatre pattes. Soudain, Bulma se matérialisa devant lui. Son regard était vide. Il se leva.

V : Désolé…

B : Oublie.

Elle disparut.

V : BULMA !

Il commença à courir, appelant Bulma. Il glissa et tomba. Il se remit à quatre pattes et pleura.

V : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?'

Bulma décida de réagir. Elle enleva sa main de son front pour la poser sur son épaule.

B : Vegeta… Je te pardonne… Je sais que c'est moi que tu aimes…

Elle voyait en même temps ce qui se passait dans le rêve. Vegeta avait refusé de lever la tête, certain qu'elle allait à nouveau disparaître. Elle modelait ses actions dans le rêve en sorte qu'il y croie.

« B : Lève la tête, Vegeta… Mon amour… S'il te plaît…

Il leva la tête pour être accueilli par un baiser. Il ne réagit pas pendant quelques secondes puis répondit au baiser, tout en se levant. Une fois qu'ils furent debout, Bulma le lâcha. Il la regarda, inquiet à l'idée qu'elle ne lui échappe à nouveau.

B : Il est temps pour toi de te réveiller…

V : Mais…

B : Ne t'inquiète pas, tu te réveilleras avec une bonne surprise.

V : Tu…

B : Chut… »

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit sa femme. Elle était heureuse de le voir. Heureuse ? Non, ravie ! Elle le serra par le cou en pleurant.

B : Vegeta, tu m'as fait peur !

V : Mais…

B : C'est fini, Vegeta ! Je t'ai pardonné, ne t'inquiète pas !

Au moment où il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, Bulma l'embrassa tendrement. Il répondit au baiser immédiatement et commença à s'asseoir, emmenant Bulma dans le mouvement. Quand elle le lâcha, elle appela Zarina et les médecins.

Mé : Incroyable ! Comment avez-vous fait ?

B : C'est un secret entre nous !

Elle avait fait un clin d'œil à Vegeta en disant ça. Il sourit puis commença à se lever. Le médecin voulut s'interposer mais fut bloqué par un bras de Bulma. Vegeta se leva avec succès et sans difficultés. Le médecin n'en revenait pas. La petite famille sortit de l'hôpital. Une fois dans la maison, comme il était dans les 20 heures, Bulma alla dans la cuisine et prépara le dîner, pendant que son mari et sa fille discutaient dans le salon.

…

Zarina monta à la fin du repas, après avant souhaité bonne nuit à ses parents. Bulma lava la vaisselle. Vegeta vint par derrière et l'attrapa par la taille. Elle sursauta. Il commença à baisser la bretelle de son débardeur. Elle frémit, posa l'assiette qu'elle nettoyait et le fit lâcher la bretelle.

B : Ce n'est pas le moment, Vegeta…

V : Pourtant, tu es si belle…

B : Je sais, mais lâche, s'il te plaît !

Vegeta remit la bretelle en place et se plaça contre le linteau de la porte menant au salon. Il vit qu'elle se dépêchait pour terminer. Quand elle eut finit, elle le rejoint. Elle l'embrassa tendrement en le poussant vers le canapé…


	44. Vegeta

Laissez des reviews ! Svp… Chapitre très court dsl…

_**Vegeta**_

_Flash Back : _

Vegeta était douillettement recroquevillé sur lui-même. C'était sa position favorite. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi détendu, heureux de vivre. Son corps était au repos, léger, presque aérien. Il se sentait flotter. Pourtant il n'avait absorbé aucune drogue pour accéder à cette sorte de béatitude. Lucien était calme était serein naturellement ; bien dans sa peau, comme on dit. Un bonheur égoïste, somme toute.

La nuit même, le malheureux fut réveillé par des douleurs épouvantables. Il était pris dans un étau, broyé par les mâchoires féroces de quelque fléau. Quel était ce mal qui lui fondait dessus ? Et pourquoi sur lui plutôt que sur un autre ? Quelle punition lui était-elle infligée ? « C'est la fin » se dit-il.

Il s'abandonna à la souffrance en fermant les yeux, incapable de résister à ce flot qui le submergeait, l'entraînant loin des rivages familiers. Il n'avait plus la force de bouger. Un carcan l'emprisonnait de la tête aux pieds. Il se sentait emporté vers un territoire inconnu qui l'effrayait déjà. Il crut entendre une musique abyssale. Sa résistance faiblissait. Le néant l'attirait.

Un sentiment de solitude l'envahit. Il était seul dans son épreuve. Personne pour l'aider. Il devrait franchir le passage en solitaire. Pas moyen de faire autrement. « C'est la fin », se répéta-t-il.

La douleur finit par être si forte qu'il faillit perdre la raison. Et puis soudain, ce fut comme si les mains de Dieu l'écartelaient. Une lumière intense l'aveugla. Ses poumons s'embrasèrent. Il poussa un cri.

En le tirant par les pieds, la sage-femme s'exclama, d'une voix tonitruante : « C'est un garçon ! »

Vegeta était né.

_Fin Flash Back_


	45. La crise de Vegeta

_**La crise de Vegeta**_

Vegeta tournait le dos à Bulma, et ce, depuis maintenant déjà plusieurs jours. Elle avait l'impression qu'il l'évitait. Il ne la regardait presque plus, refusait qu'elle le touche et c'était tout juste si elle pouvait parler en sa présence, car il fuyait tout contact avec elle. Elle pensa tout d'abord qu'il la trompait et le suivait donc quand il se levait, sûre qu'elle allait le voir avec une fille. Pourtant, non… Le soir, il se dépêchait de terminer de manger pour monter dans la chambre d'amis, il avait cessé de dormir avec elle. Au début, elle avait du mal à dormir, privée de la sécurité que lui offrait son corps. Puis elle s'y était fait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas supporter qu'il ne lui parle pas de la journée, alors qu'il engageait sans mal la discussion avec leur fille. Elle demanda alors à Zarina de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas avec elle. Zarina lui demanda.

Z : Papa…

V : Mh ?

Z : Pourquoi tu évites maman ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

V : Non, non, tout va bien… _Pour elle…_

Z : Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu l'évites ! Pourquoi ?

V : Je ne peux pas te le dire, Zarina…

Z : Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas digne de confiance ?

V : Mais non… Simplement… Il vaut mieux pour vous que vous ne le sachiez pas tant que ça ne sera pas passé…

Z : …

Elle laissa son père seul et fit le compte-rendu à sa mère. Elle fut inquiète pour lui. Qu'avait-il donc, pour ne pas pouvoir le leur révéler ? Impossible de le savoir… Elle décida d'aller le voir, alors qu'il venait de monter. Elle toqua à la porte. Pas de réponse. Elle entra et vit, comme d'habitude, le dos de son mari. Elle s'approcha et posa sa main sur son épaule.

B : Vegeta…

Il donna un cou sec sur sa main pour qu'elle l'enlève. Elle fut surprise. Elle commença à lui parler.

B : Montre moi ton visage, Vegeta… S'il te plaît… Ça fait une semaine que tu es ici et que tu ne veux pas me montrer ton visage…

V : J'ai mes raisons, Bulma… Sors de cette chambre, tu es en danger tant que tu es ici…

B : Hahaha ! Tu rigoles ? Tu ne me ferais jamais de mal, je le sais !

V : S'il te plaît, Bulma !

B : Mais…

V : Bulma !

Elle hocha de la tête et se retourna. Par ce mouvement, elle toucha inconsciemment la hanche de son mari. Ce fut le contact de trop : le cœur de Vegeta se mit à battre à tout rompre. Il se leva et attrapa sa femme par les hanches. Elle poussa un cri de surprise, se tourna et prit peur : son regard était plein de désir. Elle n'aimait pas ça… Il recula tout en tenant toujours Bulma, la forçant à venir avec. Quand ils arrivèrent au niveau du lit, il la tourna en sorte qu'elle soit dos au lit puis la poussa dessus avant de s'allonger sur elle. Elle commença à se débattre alors qu'il arrachait ses vêtements. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui prenait. Quand il voulut l'embrasser, elle le repoussa. Il la lécha alors dans le cou. Elle avait peur, elle savait déjà ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Il la pénétra, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Elle pleura, alors qu'il se mouvait en elle. Son torse était sur sa poitrine, elle sentait les battements de son cœur. Ils étaient rapides. Soudain, elle vit dans le regard de son mari un éclair de détresse et il se retira, la retourna et la laissa libre de ses mouvements. Elle se sauva immédiatement de la chambre pour se mettre des nouveaux habits et se remettre du choc. Elle décida de partir avec sa fille voir Goku, il saurait peut-être quoi faire… De son côté, Vegeta s'était levé et était allé prendre une douche. Il repensait à ce qu'il venait de faire subir à Bulma. Il savait qu'il avait brisé la confiance qu'elle lui portait et ne fut pas surpris de sentir son ki ainsi que celui de leur fille s'éloigner et se diriger vers la demeure de Goku. Il sentait aussi sa peur envers lui. Il avait vu juste : Bulma ne lui faisait plus confiance…

…

Bulma était arrivée chez Goku. Elle lui raconta tout ce qui c'était passé, qui l'amenait chez lui. Il prit un regard grave et alla voir Vegeta en se téléportant.

…

Vegeta venait de sortir de la douche et avait mis une serviette autour de la taille. Soudain il entendit Goku.

Gk : Vegeta ! Où es-tu ?

Il se pencha à la rambarde et vit son ami.

Gk : Wahou ! T'es sex, aujourd'hui !

Vegeta baissa les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il était toujours avec sa serviette. Il rougit fortement et se précipita dan sa chambre. Goku rigola puis reprit son air grave et monta. Quand il entra dans la chambre, son ami était déjà en boxer et continuait à s'habiller.

Gk : Pourquoi as-tu fait ça à Bulma ?

V : Je m'en veux encore plus que toi, tu m'en veux, alors arrête, s'il te plaît !

Il avait fini de s'habiller.

V : Viens.

Ils descendirent dans le salon. Vegeta s'assit sur le canapé et invita Goku à faire de même. Ce dernier s'assit.

V : Je vais tout t'expliquer, je vais commencer par le commencement. À quel point aimes-tu ta femme ?

Gk : Pourquoi ?

V : Réponds.

Gk : Je… Je ne sais pas… je mourrais pour elle…

V : Tu as de la chance, toi… Tu es sûr d'atterrir au Paradis… Moi, je suis déjà passé par les Enfers, comme tu le sais… Et je n'ai plus envie d'y retourner… Mais si Bulma me le demandait, je le ferais. Je l'aime à un point comme tu ne peux pas l'imaginer… Et… Quand un Saiyan aime comme ça sa femme… Il entre dans une crise qui s'arrête uniquement une fois qu'il aura assouvi une fois ses désirs violemment…

Gk : Comment ça ?

V : _Non mais quel niais !_ Bon… de toutes façons, un homme, même le plus respectable, reste un homme…

Gk : Comment ça ?

V : Au secours… Tu n'as jamais entendu ça ? Ça signifie qu'à un moment ou à un autre, un homme a besoin de baiser !

Gk : Hein ?

V : --' … Bon… Qu'est-ce que tu préfères, à part… manger et te battre ?

Gk : Euh… Coucher avec Chichi !

V : Enfin. Tu vois ? Et chez tous les Saiyens, le combat et la nourriture passent avant le reste, mais quand ils aiment leurs femmes comme moi, j'aime Bulma, à un moment, ils tombent dans une crise où le sexe passe avant tout ! T'a compris ?

Gk : Euh… Oui, à peu près…

V : … Bon… Passons… Tu vois, c'est pour ça que j'ai violé ma propre femme ! Je…

Gk : J'ai compris, Vegeta… La crise est passée ?

V : Oui…

Gk : Je vais te ramener ta petite famille, alors.

V : Je ne pense pas que Bulma reviendra avant d'avoir eu la preuve que je ne suis plus fou… Je viens avec.

Gk : Bien. Accroche…

Vegeta s'était déjà accroché à sa veste. Goku les téléporta alors chez lui. Bulma tourna la tête et vit que Goku était revenu avec son mari. Elle cria et recula vers l'autre côté de la salle. Vegeta baissa les yeux d'un air dépité. Il se déplaça devant Bulma, qui hurla de terreur. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui chuchota des mots rassurants dans l'oreille. Elle n'y croyait qu'à moitié mais finit par se décrisper doucement. Quand elle fut entièrement décrispée, elle passa ses bras fins autour du cou musclé de son homme. Elle pleura doucement sur son torse, il sentait les larmes perler sur son T-shirt. Goku posa sa main sur son épaule et les transporta chez eux, après s'être assuré que Zarina tenait son père. Il repartit aussitôt, laissant la petite famille entre eux…

Meuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ze veux des revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwws ! OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN


	46. Un tournoi d'arts martiaux vs démon !

**Ceci requiert votre attention** : j'ai fait le total des chapitres que j'ai écrit jusque là : 196 pages (sur Word taille 14) ! Pas mal, non ? Je ne sais pas encore quand j'arrêterais…

Dans ce chapitre, vous comprendrez l'importance du détail de l'épée…

_**Encore un tournoi d'arts martiaux… à l'épée…**_

Vegeta était en train de manger son « petit » déjeuner (vous comprendrez pourquoi je le mets entre parenthèses…) tout en lisant le journal. Il était 9 heures du matin, Bulma était encore au lit, ce qu'il comprenait quand il repensait aux évènements de la veille, après sa crise passée… Il sourit en y pensant puis tomba sur quelque chose dans le journal : un nouveau tournoi d'arts martiaux allait être organisé ! Il recracha presque son café en repensant à la popularité de Hercule. Le champion du monde leur servait de couverture, à eux, Saiyens. Il lui valait une fière chandelle, pour ça. Il n'avait pas senti sa femme et sursauta quand elle passa ses bras autour de son cou.

B : Ça va, mon chéri ?

V : Oui. Et toi ?

B : Oui.

Elle lui planta un bec dans le cou. Il sourit puis lui montra le journal.

V : Hercule organise un tournoi, la semaine prochaine.

B : Où veux tu en venir ?

V : Tu penses que ça serait bien, que j'y participe ?

B : Si ça t'amuse…

V : Ouais, ça m'amuse !

B : Ben, si tu veux, tu peux y participer, je ne t'en empêche pas !

V : Bien.

À ce moment là, Goku entra dans le salon. Il était 10 heures du matin. Vegeta se leva.

V : Mais… Depuis quand te ramènes tu à 10 heures du mat' ?

Gk : Héhé !

V : Ah ben tiens, ça tombe bien : ça te dirait de participer au tournoi d'arts martiaux organisé par l'ami Hercule ?

Gk : Eh, pourquoi pas ? Tu y participes ?

V : Oui.

Gk : Magnifique ! Je vais en parler à Chichi, alors !

V : Bien.

……………………

Une semaine plus tard… L'équipe était venue pour voir Vegeta et Goku dans le championnat. Ils étaient tous confortablement installés. La machine à coups de poings fut posée, et les participants se mirent autour. Quand Goku frappa dedans, prenant garde à ne pas l'exploser, il fit 500 points. Vegeta du faire comme s'il toquait à une porte, et encore… Il fut à 400 points (il a fait encore plus doucement que Goku, après tout !). Les Terriens commençaient pourtant à s'habituer à ces deux hommes et ne furent donc pas étonnés. Un homme à la taille fine s'approcha et tapa dans la machine sans forcer ni se retenir : 700 points. Vegeta et Goku blanchirent. Ils se regardèrent et s'inquiétèrent. Qui était donc cet homme ? Quand il passa près d'eux, Vegeta sentit une aura maléfique émaner de lui. Il le regarda du coin de l'œil alors qu'il les dépassait. Quand ils eurent fini, ils eurent un quart d'heure de repos avant le tirage au sort et donc le début du tournoi. Quand ils tirèrent au sort, Vegeta s'imprégna du nom de l'homme qui avait l'air si fort : Sesshoumaru… Il avait des cheveux raides, longs et argentés. Sous sa frange, il y avait un dessin représentant un dernier croissant de lune bleue. Sa tenue était plus qu'étrange : il avait une espèce de fourrure qui avait un appui sur l'épaule droite et sa tunique était blanche et avait l'air plutôt sortie du Moyen Age. Ses oreilles étaient pointues. Il portait deux épées sur le côté gauche de sa taille. Ses ongles avaient plus l'air de griffes… Il avait aussi deux marques couleur pourpre de chaque côté du visage. Et… Il lui manquait le bras gauche… Il tira un numéro : le numéro 11. Quand il rendit la boule, ses ongles crissèrent dessus. Vegeta fut le prochain. Il tira le numéro 13. Il allait se battre contre l'étrange homme à son deuxième match… Goku, quand à lui, tira le numéro 5. Le Budokai commença. Les matchs se déroulèrent, jusqu'au deuxième tour, le match Vegeta/Sesshoumaru. Vegeta remarqua alors le regard indifférent de son adversaire. Soudain, ce dernier attaqua. Il plia son bras. Deux doigts scintillèrent d'un vert incroyable, il sauta et il déplia vivement son bras : deux espèces de lianes apparurent. Elles avaient l'air très dangereuses… Vegeta eut un réflexe : il sortit son épée et la plaça devant lui, empêchant les « lianes » de le toucher. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, elles ne firent pas de rayure nette sur son épée, mais laissèrent une trace qui prouvait que ça aurait pu fondre…

V : _Ainsi, il utilise du poison corrosif… Intéressant…_ Sors ton épée, nous allons nous battre.

Sesshoumaru : Idiot. Mon épée contient une force destructrice. Je pourrais te faire sauter en un clin d'œil.

V : Ne me sous-estime pas !

S : Peuh. Tu n'as aucune chance. Je suis un youkai.

V : Mh. Intéressant.

S : …

Il prit l'épée du dessous et attaqua. Vegeta prépara la sienne à l'impact qui eu lieu une seconde après. Le sol eu un choc. Ils se battirent longtemps à l'épée.

CLING !

Un impact qui faillit briser les deux épées qui portaient maintenant une longue rainure. Ils sautèrent chacun d'un côté du terrain. Sesshoumaru changea d'épée. Celle qu'il avait allait être beaucoup plus dangereuse… Vegeta s'envola et envoya plusieurs boules d'énergie. Quand la fumée disparut, son adversaire était indemne, et avait son épée devant lui. Vegeta se reposa. Il pensait avoir reconnu cette épée…

V : Comment s'appelle ton épée ?

S : Comment ça ?

V : Ton épée serait-elle un des trois Crocs ?

S : … Oui. C'est Tenseiga. La plus faible des trois…

V : Ton père était alors Inu no Taisho… Qui a hérité des deux autres ?

S : Tessaiga est arrivé entre les mains de mon jeune frère, le hanyou Inuyasha. Et Sou'unga, personne ne sait où il se trouve.

V : Tessaiga n'aurait pas pu être en ta possession, tu es trop obsédé par le pouvoir, mon pauvre !

S : … Je ne sais pas ce que mon père pouvait trouver aux humains, ils sont si faibles…

V : Tsss. Mais oui. Bon, battons nous. Si je gagne, tu as intérêt à rentrer.

S : Si tu y arrives.

Ils se battirent encore pendant une bonne demi-heure. Le public était fasciné, mais l'équipe était inquiète : la puissance de cet homme était immense… Vegeta finit par réussir à le mettre hors du terrain grâce à un coup fourré. Il s'écroula par terre, épuisé mais heureux. Goku se précipita et lui donna un senzu. Il sortit alors du ring et se dirigea vers les loges. Sesshoumaru avait déjà disparu. Il s'assit sur un banc et se reposa un peu, repensant au match. Il avait eu de la chance que son adversaire ne sache pas voler… Il ne fut pas surpris de voir sa femme se ruer sur lui et le serrer dans ses bras en pleurant et en le traitant d'inconscient incapable de penser à sa famille. Il sourit en entendant ça, pas du tout offensé. Il finit par l'attirer pour qu'elle se réceptionne sur ses genoux. Elle se posa confortablement dessus et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Elle était bien. Il rougit. Le combat Vegeta/Goku se conclu sur la victoire de Goku, car Vegeta était out. Ensuite, Goku laissa gagner M. Satan puis chacun rentra chez soi. Bulma les invita tous à venir faire une fête chez elle. Vegeta ne pouvait pas rouspéter, même s'il en avait ras le cul…

Prochain épisode : Sûrement ce qui va se passer pendant la fête. Attention : Soulagement, aucun Yaoi, mais peut-être certaines choses pas très très catholiques… vous verrez

: lexique : youkai démon hanyou demi-démon Tenseiga, Tessaiga et Sou'unga sont des épées dites les trois Crocs à cause de leur force immense. Tenseiga est le Croc de la résurrection, il a le pouvoir de ressussiter 100 personnes d'un seul coupTessaiga est le Croc des humains, il peut tuer 100 youkai (voyons voir si vous connaissez votre vocabulaire !) d'un seul et Sou'unga peut faire revenir 100 personnes et démons des enfers d'un seul coup. Leurs meilleures attaques sont : Tenseiga... je ne sais plus le nom... Tessaiga c'est Bakuryuha et Sou'unga c'est Gokuryuha (eh si, GOKU !)


	47. La fête après le tournoi

Note : J'ai finalement abandonné le lemon, j'ai eu assez pour 1300 mots, mon but pour un chapitre, en général…

_**La fête après le tournoi**_

Bulma préparait tout ce qu'il fallait pour une fête, elle décapsulait les choses à mettre au sol. Vegeta s'occupait à décapsuler tout ce qui était à mettre en hauteur et les accrochait. Bulma regarda l'heure.

B : Mmmh… Les premiers invités devraient bientôt arriver. Je vais commencer à faire les grillades.

Z : Je vais à l'entrée !

B : Ok. Et toi, Vegeta ?

V : Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

Elle lui lança une capsule qu'il attrapa sans mal et il décapsula ce qu'elle contenait : un frigo…

V : Ah… Je suis sensé le placer où ?

B : Là-bas.

Elle montra un coin libéré.

V : Bon.

Il prit le frigo, tout en pensant qu'il n'aurait pas du le décapsuler et le plaça là où Bulma avait dit. La sonnerie retentit alors.

B : Oh non ! Déjà là !

V : Ne t'inquiète pas ! Bon, je vais voir qui c'est.

Elle hocha de la tête puis reprit ses grillades. Vegeta se dirigea vers l'entrée et vit… Yamcha, accompagné de Maron.

V : Que fais-tu avec elle ?

Y : Oh, bonjour, Vegeta ! Je sors avec elle, ça te dérange, peut-être ?

V : Tant que tu laisses ma femme tranquille, je me fiche du reste…

Z : Coucou, papa !

Il la regarda rapidement puis observa à nouveau Yamcha. Maron se dirigea vers lui.

Mr : Oh, mais c'est le mari de Bulma !

V : Ouais, et alors ?

Mr : Oh, rien !

Elle le regarda d'un air charmeur. Il fronça les sourcils.

V : Retourne chez ton mec !

Mr : Oh ? Bon.

Elle retourna vers Yamcha et Plume. Ses hanches se balançaient de droite à gauche. Soudain, ils entendirent une voix qu'ils connaissaient bien : Goku !

Gk : Salut ! Ça va Yamcha ? Tu sors avec Maron ? Salut, Vegeta !

V : Salut. Bonjour, Chichi.

C : Bonjour, Vegeta !

Soudain, Pan, Trunks et Arya arrivèrent. Arya vint saluer son grand-père en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

T : P'pa !

P : Salut, Vegeta !

Z : Et moi ? On m'a oubliée ?

Gk, C, T, P, A : Salut, Zaria ! (j'ai décidé de lui changer son nom, désolée, ce n'est plus Zarina, mais Zaria ! Donc, le nom n'est plus emprunté à shaya10, désolée de t'avoir piqué le nom de Zarina, je ne t'emmerderais plus avec !)

V : Bon allez, tous dans la salle de fête !

Gk : YOUPIIIII !!!!!!!!

V : … Tu es trop enthousiaste, Goku… Tu me fais perdre mon envie de vivre…

Gk : Merci, c'est gentil…

V : J't'en prie, c'est gratuit ! Non mais quel con !

Gk : Bon… Allez, on y va !

Ils entrèrent tous dans la salle de fêtes. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Goku se précipita sur le frigo, mais fut immédiatement arrêté par Chichi.

Gk : Mais…

C : Attends ! Juste un peu, le temps qu'il y aie plus d'invités !

V : Tu sais, Chichi, il y a assez de nourriture pour nourrir toute la Chine ! Laisse le s'empiffrer, il ne pense qu'à ça de toutes façons, si tu ne le laisses pas, il va geindre devant toi pendant tout le temps où tu l'interdiras ! Franchement, c'est dans ton intérêt de le laisser !

C : Tu es sûr ?

V : Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Bien sûr que j'en suis sûr !

Gk : Bon, salut !

V : Tsss. Attends, je t'accompagne !

Il le suivit alors que Bulma se dirigea vers Chichi.

B : Mon mari ne s'empiffre pas autant que le tien, j'ai de la chance !

C : Et alors ? Justement, ça prouve que le mien est le plus fort !

B : Pourquoi ?

C : Parce que plus on s'entraîne, plus on a faim !

B : … Non, moi, **mon** mari s'est adapté ! Au début, il mangeait plus que le tien !

C : Ce n'est pas vrai ! C'était toujours le mien !

B : Non, c'est le…

V : Nous avons des noms, vous savez ? Femmes !

B : Vegeta ! Tu as déjà fini ?

V : Je n'avais pas faim, j'ai juste suivi Goku. Regardez le !

Goku était au dessus du buffet en train de s'empiffrer. Un quart de la nourriture avait déjà disparu. Vegeta le lorgna puis se retourna vers les deux femmes.

V : Si tu m'appelles « mon mari », je t'appelle « femme », compris, Bulma ? Ou plutôt… Femme !

B : Vegeta !

V : J'ai un nom, il n'est pas là pour me décorer !

B : C'est bon, c'est bon, du calme !

C : Mon mari…

V : Goku !

C : … Goku ne se serait pas indigné comme ça !

V : Bah, même si tu l'appelais « tronche de crevette », il penserait que c'est parce qu'il y a des crevettes pas loin, alors bon…

C : TU LE PRENDS POUR UN IDIOT, C'EST CA ?

V : EXACTEMENT ! JE TE RAPPELLE QU'A 12 ANS, IL NE SAVAIT PAS ENCORE CE QUE SIGNIFIAIT LE MOT MARIAGE ! Je te rappelle qu'il pensait que c'était une sorte de nourriture ! (Eh oui, il est au courant (on se demande à cause de qui… (Vise une certaine Bulma qui ne comprend rien, lol !)))

Bra et Goten arrivèrent, très vite suivis de Cagalli. Ensuite se fut le tour de Marron et son fiancé d'arriver. Puis Krillin et C-18 arrivèrent à leur tour. Cinq minutes plus tard, Gohan et Videl vinrent aussi. Le ventre de Videl avait énormément gonflé. Elle était maintenant enceinte de 5 mois. Tout le monde s'approcha pour la féliciter, tous sauf Bulma et Chichi, trop occupées à rivaliser. Quand Bulma vit que tout le monde était venu, elle enclencha la piste de danse, et un peu tout le monde dansait, enfin, tout le monde si on exclu deux certains Saiyens de sang pur et deux Nameks. Ils restaient là, à regarder les autres faire les fous sur la piste de danse.

V : Goku !

Gk : Oui ?

V : Explique moi… Comment font-ils pour aimer danser comme ça ? Bon d'accord, moi, je sais chanter, mais… danser, c'est stupide !

B : Coucou, les garçons ! Allez, viens, Vegeta ! Tu verras, c'est drôle !

V : Plutôt mourir…

B : Allez ! S'il te plaît !

V : Non, ça ne me plaît pas !

Bulma se mit sur ses genoux, le surprenant. Elle mit sa bouche à son oreille et lui souffla :

B : Si tu ne le fais pas, je t'embrasse, ici et maintenant !

V : Peuh ! Vas-y ! Tu l'as fait plus d'une fois !

B : Tu m'énerves !

V : Oui, c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes !

B : Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez ! Pitié…

V : Non.

B : Méchant ! Goku, tu veux ?

Vegeta regarda son ami d'un air menaçant. Il n'avait rien vu.

Gk : Non, désolé… Je ne sais pas danser…

V : Bulma, les Saiyens ne sont pas faits pour danser !

B : … Picco…

Pi : Non.

B : Mais…

V : Et pourquoi tu ne resterais pas simplement sur mes genoux ?

B : J'ai envie de danser, mais pas toute seule ! Ah ! Je sais ! Vegeta, ou c'est toi, ou c'est Yamcha !

V : QUOI ???????????? Mais c'est du chantage !

B : Ben oui !

V : Je refuse ! Et tu restes là !

Il la retint alors qu'elle se levait pour aller rejoindre Yamcha. Il la remit sur ses genoux. Elle s'avoua vaincue et s'appuya sur son torse et ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier le contact entre eux deux. Il finit par se lever, la faisant ouvrir les yeux. Plusieurs couples étaient montés, car toute la maison était disponible. Et TOUTE incluait les chambres, qui étaient particulièrement nombreuses. Quand il le souffla à l'oreille de sa femme, elle rigola légèrement puis le suivit. Quand ils arrivèrent, il l'embrassa et la poussa en même temps sur le lit.


	48. Le côté du démon

_**Merci à nana75, qui me laisse des reviews sur mon blog. Ca me donne encore plus envie de continuer ! Merci, nana75 !**_

_**Le côté du démon**_

Vegeta était encore la tête dans le cul : la nuit dernière avait été mouvementée ! Pourtant, il avait un mauvais pressentiment… Il se demanda pourquoi… Il rejeta cette intuition dans un coin du cerveau pour la remplacer par l'envie de manger, ce qui fut rappelé par son ventre qui gargouilla bruyamment ! Il mangea rapidement ses cinq baguettes puis retourna dans sa chambre. Il entra au moment où Bulma se réveillait.

V : Salut.

B : Bonjour, chéri… Tu n'as pas l'air très en forme… Ça va ?

V : Hein ? Bien sûr, quelle question !

B : … à te voir, on ne croirait pas…

V : T'occupe…

B : Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

V : J'ai l'impression que quelque chose se prépare… Quelque chose de… maléfique… J'en suis… persuadé…

B : Tu es pessimiste, aujourd'hui…

V : Mieux vaut se préparer au pire qu'au meilleur…

B : Ben voyons ! Enfin, je vais manger à toute à l'heure.

Elle l'embrassa et alla dans la cuisine. Il se changea rapidement et alla ensuite réveiller Zaria.

Z : Mmmmmh… Encore un peu…

V : Je te laisse deux minutes, pas plus, pour descendre. Je chronomètre !

Il descendit ensuite. Exactement deux minutes plus tard, sa fille descendit.

V : Bravo !

Z : …

V : Euh… Bon, euh… Bulma…

B : Oui ?

V : Je… Je vais un peu sortir…

B : Vas !

Vegeta la regarda, sidéré. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de céder aussi vite… Il sorti et s'envola, essayant de trouver ce qui aurait pu le troubler. Il vit un corps. Un corps de Terrien, ça ne l'étonnait pas, après tout, il survolait un désert, le désert du Sahara, pour être précis. Mais là, c'était… une sirène.

V : _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout si loin des océans, celle là ?_

Il se posa et la regarda. Elle était morte, mais ça, ça ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça, quand on pense au fait qu'une sirène n'est pas sensée pouvoir vivre sur terre… Par contre, il comprit mieux la cause de sa mort : transpercée au cœur… Et pas par une arme blanche, mais par quelque chose de long et épais… Il rentra après avoir mis, ou plutôt jeté, la sirène dans l'eau. Quand il arriva, Bulma était en train de régler des papiers. Il allait lui en parler plus tard, c'était plus sûr… Quand elle eut fini, il vint la voir et lui rapporta ce qu'il avait vu.

B : Mh… C'est inquiétant…

V : Bravo, tu as remarqué !

B : L'inquiétude ne t'empêche pas d'être sarcastique !

V : Je sais, et j'en suis fier !

B : Peuh !

Soudain, Vegeta sentit une énergie maléfique se propager dans l'air. Et cette énergie, il la connaissait… Il sortit et regarda autour de lui. Soudain, ELLE apparu devant lui. Il sursauta et se mit face à elle, un arbre était derrière lui. Elle fit un geste et des lianes l'entravèrent à ce décor.

V : Kaguya… La Princesse de la Nuit éternelle… Utilisatrice des illusions… Oui, tu portes la robe des illusions…

Kaguya : C'est bien, tu as remarqué !

Il était très solidement attaché, impossible pour lui de s'échapper… Bulma apparut et vit son mari et cette femme à l'aspect étrange : son visage était d'une perfection rare, mais elle avait des oreilles violettes de la même forme que ce qui cache les branchies des poissons et ses cheveux arboraient la couleur noire, légèrement teintés de vert en guise de reflets. Ensuite, ses vêtements étaient encore plus bizarres : ils semblaient flotter autour d'elle et elle portait une espèce de châle qu'elle avait enroulé juste autour des bras. Le tout était d'une agréable couleur lila.

K : Regarde ce que j'ai récupéré pour toi !

Elle sortit un miroir d'où sortit une flèche.

V : _Une flèche de la destinée… Elle a croisé la route de Arya… Merde…_

La flèche fonça directement vers son cœur. Bulma réagit : elle se transforma en miko et s'interposa. Elle reçut la flèche dans le dos.

V : Bulma ! Bulma !! BULMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

K : Peuh ! Inutile ! Regarde.

Il regarda. Il sentit des vibrations dans tout son corps. Le miroir de la démone le montrait dans un état démonique.

K : Réveille la bête qui est en toi ! Allez !

Il ferma les yeux, possédé. Ses canines se rallongèrent sensiblement. Ses ongles se rallongèrent aussi, prenant la taille de griffes. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il avait les traits d'un démon (voir chapitre 18, après l'enlèvement de Zaria par Tobi). Deux traces violettes apparurent de chaque côté de son visage. Soudain, dans le miroir, Vegeta s'était calmé. Bulma se réveilla à ce moment (incroyable, non ? Je vous expliquerais à l'occasion, à la fin de ce chapitre, en fait !), toujours sous sa forme de miko. Elle regarda Vegeta puis Kaguya et enfin se jeta sur cette dernière qui tenta de la tuer avec un bras qu'elle rallongea, mais ne rencontra que du vide : Bulma était derrière elle et lui asséna un coup dans le dos. Son adversaire perdit l'équilibre et à moitié le contrôle sur sa véritable cible. Il reprit subitement connaissance avant d'être à nouveau sous contrôle de la démone. Bulma était épuisée. Elle se retransforma en Terrienne et s'écroula par terre. La démone reprit alors la possession du Saiyan. Il réussit à se libérer de ses entraves et sauta à terre. Bulma se réveilla à nouveau (je ne sais pas comment, mais c'est pas grave !) et se jeta dans les bras de son mari en lui répétant qu'elle l'aimait comme il était. La pupille bleue disparut.

K : Pourquoi hésites-tu ? N'était-ce pas toi qui m'avais demandé, il y a des années, de te transformer en démon ? Laisse toi faire ! Et tue cette femme, elle te gêne pour ta transformation !

Ses ongles s'aiguisèrent et il les planta dans le T-shirt de Bulma qui gémit de douleur. Elle le regarda avec un air déchu. Elle s'approcha de son visage et l'embrassa tendrement. Le miroir se brisa, et le visage du Vegeta humain par la même occasion. Il reprit sa forme initiale, ses yeux redevinrent noirs, ses canines et ses ongles rapetissèrent. Il répondit au baiser sans hésiter. Une fois ça de fait, il s'envola et attira Kaguya avec, comme il le pensait. Il prépara un Final Flash et l'envoya sur elle. Elle fut désintégrée par la force de l'attaque : Vegeta avait mis tout son cœur dans cette attaque… Il revint là où il avait laissé sa femme et la serra dans ses bras.

V : C'est fini… Plus rien ne t'arrivera… Je te le promets…

Elle hocha de la tête, hoquetant, à cause des larmes.


	49. La malédiction de Sou'unga

_**La malédiction de Sou'unga**_

Vegeta survolait la Terre avec son ami quand soudain, ils virent une épée fendre l'air. Ils se regardèrent puis descendirent à l'endroit où elle-même était atterrie. Elle se libérait de son fourreau. Un petit bonhomme apparut. Il avait une apparence spectrale, des cheveux mi-longs et une barbe.

V : Le fourreau de Sou'unga… Il ne me semble pas que tu aies contenu cette épée pendant 700 ans, là ! Rainyou…

Rainyou : J'ai traversé 500 ans avec cette épée, donc ça fait bien 700 ans !

V : Espèce de lâche… Toujours prêt à te défiler, à ce que je vois…

R : S'il te plaît, aide moi ! Sou'unga se libère ! Tu pourrais peut-être le contrôler ?

V : …

Sou'unga sortit enfin de son fourreau et se planta au sol qui se transforma en un endroit délabré. C'était une épée très fine avec une sorte de diamant violet au bout de la poignée.

R : Tu vois ? Ça, c'est le futur selon Sou'unga…

Il s'avança et empoigna l'épée. Un éclair se produisit. Il du forcer pour le sortir de terre. Quand il réussit, il sentit des fourmillements dans ses bras avant de voir en sortir des « lianes » violettes qui s'enroulèrent autour de sa main, la liant à l'épée. Il tenta de s'en détacher avant de comprendre ce qui allait arriver…

V : Goku…

Gk : Oui ?

V : Fuis…

Gk : Quoi ?

Il se retourna, apeuré.

V : FUIS !!!!

Gk : Mais…

V : MMERDE, MAIS ECOUTE MOI !!!!!!!!!!!!

Gk : Ou… Oui…

Il partit, laissant son ami derrière lui. Il se dirigea vers la Capsule Corp. Bulma s'inquiéta en le voyant rentrer seul. Il lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé. Ils regardèrent à la télévision et virent quelque chose d'effrayant.

Présentateur télé : Attention, cet homme est très dangereux, serait-ce la nouvelle catastrophe ?

……

Vegeta était dans une ville, tenant l'épée et tuant la première personne qui était à sa portée. Il passait en courant et les tuait tous. Il infiltra une maison, tua une femme. L'enfant qui était à côté d'elle s'agenouilla et pleura devant elle. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper, il suspendit son geste et regarda l'enfant, qui versait toutes les larmes de son corps. Sou'unga essayait de le contrôler, de le forcer à le tuer, mais… il ne pouvait pas… Il se rappelait de lui-même à l'âge de ce gosse, pleurant au chevet de sa propre mère… Il réussit à reprendre le contrôle, et au lieu d'abattre le Croc (rappel : Sou'unga est un des trois Crocs) sur l'enfant, il prit son bras entre ses dents qui s'étaient rallongées.

V : Fuis, gamin !

L'enfant hocha de la tête et détala. Vegeta se fit à nouveau contrôler et défonça le mur de la maison et se positionna face à la sortie de la ville. Il tendit son bras vers le ciel et décrivit des cercles, ce qui forma une tornade avec au cœur de celle-ci une boule d'énergie négative de couleur violette. Il lança ensuite cette tornade droit devant lui en bougeant son bras pour qu'il soit devant lui.

V : GOKURYUHA !!!!!!!

La tornade partit et détruisit tout sur son passage. Le sortilège qui contrôlait le Sayian s'arrêta. Ses yeux redevinrent normaux (yeux qui étaient ceux de démon). Il marcha lentement vers la sortie, ayant l'intention de se mettre à un endroit isolé… Quand il trouva un endroit, il parla à Sou'unga.

V : Héhé… On peut dire que tu me contrôles bien… Ce n'est pas facile… Mais… tu es fatigué, maintenant… après le Gokuryuha… En plus… il n'y a pas âme qui vive ici… tu ne peux rien tuer…

Soudain, des vibrations se transmirent de l'épée à son corps. Il y avait quelqu'un… Il tourna la tête et vit un journaliste, accompagné d'un caméraman. Il redevint un démon et les attaqua sans pitié. La caméra tomba. Il la transperça avec Sou'unga.

S : Héhéhé. Ton corps commence à vouloir ne faire plus qu'un avec moi.

V : LA FEEEEEERME !!!!!!!!!!

Il mordit un bon coup dans son bras et planta ses ongles constamment longs dans les « lianes ». Son sang gicla. Sou'unga se calma. Vegeta tendit son bras gauche vers son épée, donnée par les elfes. Une décharge électrique se fit, le faisant gémir de douleur. Il enleva sa main, qui fumait.

S : Je te transmets toujours de l'énergie négative. Cette épée rejette tout ce qui est porteur de cette énergie de démon.

V : Sale… bâtard…

Il rassembla cependant assez de force pour réessayer, en vain. Il utilisa un dernier truc. Il tendit encore une fois sa main vers l'épée.

V : JE NE SUIS PAS UN DEMON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Il réussit à poser sa main sur l'épée et la retirer de son fourreau. Il la positionna en sorte qu'elle puisse couper toutes les « lianes ». Sou'unga tenta de l'en empêcher, sans succès : il avait focalisé son attention sur son envie de se débarrasser de l'épée démoniaque. Il coupa tout le long des « lianes » et finit sa course sur le diamant qui se brisa. Une longue plainte se fit entendre de Sou'unga. Toute son énergie se dissipa et Vegeta pu enfin le lâcher. Il sourit.

V : Héhé… C'est fini… Tu t'es cru invincible, mais… même un Croc peut être vaincu… Et… je sais résister… en plus… j'ai de la dent… hé… Bon… maintenant, je vais penser à rentrer… Mais d'abord… une p'tite sieste… tant pis si Bulma s'inquiète…

Il s'endormit pour plusieurs heures. Quand il se réveilla, il faisait nuit. Il laissa ses yeux s'adapter au noir puis s'envola à la Capsule Corp, se référant à son cœur. Il sentit que Bulma n'était pas seulement inquiète, mais carrément morte de peur. Il soupira. Quand il arriva devant sa maison, il tapa rapidement le code d'entrée, puis prit les clefs et entra (eh oui, ya plein de trucs ! lol passons…). Il se dirigea vers le salon et se rendit compte que sa femme s'était endormie en regardant la télévision. Il vint la voir et l'observa. Elle était magnifique. Il lui caressa doucement la joue.

B : Vegeta…

V : _Bulma… Je suis… désolé… _

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit son mari. Son regard s'éclaira et elle plongea dans ses bras en pleurant.

B : J'ai… J'ai eu si peur…

V : Je sais, Bulma… C'est fini… Ne t'inquiète pas… C'est fini…

B : Oui… J'ai… J'ai vu ce que… tu as fait… aux deux journalistes…

V : Je m'en doute… je ne me contrôlais pas, Bulma…

B : Ce n'est rien… Le principal, c'est que… tu sois revenu…

V : _Je me demande ce qu'est devenu ce gosse… J'aimerais savoir qu'il est encore vivant… Je suis nul… Le seul que j'aie épargné, je ne sais même pas s'il a pu éviter le Gokuryuha…_ Oui, c'est le principal…

B : Je t'…

Il l'embrassa.

V : Moi aussi.


	50. Le retour d'un ennemi

_**Le retour d'un ennemi**_

Un hurlement de joie… Un monstre hideux apparaît à côté d'un homme, un scientifique…

……………….

Vegeta était en train de s'entraîner avec Goku dans la salle de gravité quand soudain, ils sentirent une énergie qu'ils connaissaient.

V : Quoi ? Comment…

Gk : On va voir les autres, c'est inquiétant !

V : Bravo, tu as remarqué !

Quelques jours auparavant, Mr. Satan s'était fait battre par un autre homme. Aucun des guerriers n'avaient participé. Hercule n'avait pas été en forme, ce jour là… Il savait pourtant voler. Vegeta et Goku s'envolèrent chacun d'un côté pour prévenir toute l'équipe. Quand ils les eurent tous prévenus, ils revinrent à la Capsule Corp. Bulma écouta aussi le récit. Pendant un an, ils avaient été tranquilles, et Vegeta en avait profité pour lui apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs de miko. Elle se débrouillait à merveille. Tortue Géniale était déjà devant la télévision à regarder des majorettes faire leurs cours de gym quand soudain, Il apparut. Il continua à voler vers le haut de la tour où il laissa un message :

Ennemi : Dans 5 jours, il y aura un tournoi qui aura lieu à l'Ouest de la ville. Soyez nombreux. Je me battrais contre chacun des participants, l'un après l'autre. À dans 5 jours !

V : Merde, merde, merde !

5 jours plus tard, ils s'étaient entraînés comme ils pouvaient, et Bulma voulait participer, elle aussi, et s'était donc transformée. Une fois arrivés… Ils virent l'actuel champion du monde, encore plus vantard que Hercule… Ce dernier était là, lui aussi.

Champion : Eh ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous devriez partir, ça va être dangereux pour vous !

V : Sache qu'on compte participer à ce tournoi !

Ch : Peuh !

Présentateur : Vous ne devriez pas le tutoyer, c'est le champion du monde, Eraclès Zani !

V : Peuh !

Eraclès : Vous n'avez pas peur ? Regardez !

Il prit un rocher et le brisa avec beaucoup d'efforts. Bulma, qui en avait marre de ces vantardises, en prit un autre et le brisa en serrant simplement la main. Le champion était abasourdi. Le monstre les interpella.

Monstre : Le tournoi va commencer.

E : Bien ! Je vais commencer !

Il se mit sur le ring et commença à attaquer. Tous les coups de pied et de poing ne faisaient rien. Le monstre l'envoya contre la falaise derrière lui d'un mouvement du poignet. Il se tourna vers l'équipe.

M : A vous. _C'est pour vous que je l'ai fait._

V : Bien.

B : J'y vais.

Elle s'avança sur le tatami. Le champion se releva et la vit.

E : _Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle ! Je vais la demander en mariage, après ! Mais elle n'a aucune chance…_

Bulma attendit patiemment que son adversaire attaque.

B : _Allez, Cell… Attaque…_

Ce fut comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, car il chargea. Elle alla aussi à sa rencontre et le choc fut spectaculaire. Leurs poings s'étaient percutés avec une force incroyable. Puis ils s'envolèrent et se battirent. L'équipe suivait, ainsi que Hercule, qui avait appris, mais du côté du champion, ils ne voyaient rien du tout. Il y eu encore un choc. Bulma se débrouillait merveilleusement bien. Les deux adversaires finirent par aller si vite que plus personne ne suivait, même les Saiyens. Pourtant, Vegeta semblait y arriver… Quand ils réapparurent, Cell détruisit le stade puis ils recommencèrent. Vegeta était le seul à suivre, son cœur lui disait leur position. Il sourit.

Gk : Vegeta…

V : Oui ?

Gk : Tu crois vraiment que Bulma a une chance ? Je suis sûr que nous la reverrons bientôt, expulsée par Cell…

V : Non, je dirais même que ça sera le contraire.

Gk : Quoi ? Tu es tombé sur la tête ?

V : Pas le moins du monde. Regarde.

Les deux adversaires étaient réapparus. Cell était en bien plus mauvais état que Bulma. Elle reprit le combat et l'envoya contre un rocher qui s'écroula sur lui. Cell en ressortit, enragé. Il commença alors à la frapper, elle n'arrivait plus à le toucher. Il finit par l'écraser contre le sol. Elle était presque évanouie.

Gk : Euh… Vegeta ?

V : …

Il avait soudain l'air très inquiet. Cell envoya la jeune miko vers l'équipe. Vegeta se mit sur sa trajectoire et l'attrapa. Il la posa au sol.

B : Laisse… Laisse-moi… continuer…

V : Tu rêves… Je vais y aller.

B : Non…

V : Héhé !

Il s'envola vers le monstre et le regarda de haut en bas. Il chargea, se transforma en SS 6 et toucha Cell. Un hématome se dessina immédiatement sur sa joue. Il continua comme ça longtemps. Quand il arrêta, il se positionna assez loin et chargea un Bing Bang Attack. Il tendit les bras devant lui.

V : BING BANG………… ATTAAAAACK !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Un faisceau d'énergie apparut. Cell avait lancé de son côté un Kamehameha. Les deux faisceaux se cognèrent au milieu des deux tireurs. Vegeta tenta de prendre l'avantage, en vain. La boule d'énergie ainsi formée restait stable. Parfois ; ça changeait légèrement, puis ça revenait. Soudain, tout s'arrêta. Les deux attaques s'estompèrent.

Gk : VEGETA !!!!!!!!!!

V : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Gk : Bulma va très mal ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, mais elle souffre énormément !

Ce : Héhéhé ! Je lui ai transmis un virus mortel quand je l'ai attaquée !

V : Oh non ! BULMA !!!!!!!!!!!!

Il se précipita vers elle, s'agenouilla et la tint dans ses bras.

V : Résiste, Bulma… Je t'en prie…

B : Ve… Vegeta…

Elle avait repris son apparence normale.

B : J'ai… mal…

V : Ne t'inquiète pas… Tu vas t'en sortir…

Gk : Je me charge de Cell, Vegeta !

V : Fais attention ! Tu vas y arriver, Bulma… Ne t'inquiète pas…

Elle lui prit la main qui se trouvait sur son ventre et la serra.

B : Je… t'aime… Vegeta…

Il pleurait.

V : Moi aussi, Bulma… Je ne veux pas te perdre… Résiste… Je t'en prie…

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Bulma réussit à se retransformer en miko et soigna ses blessures avec les pouvoirs qui lui étaient ainsi conférés. Son étreinte se desserra pourtant doucement. Vegeta le sentit.

B : Ve… geta…

V : Oui ?

B : Je…

L'étincelle de vie qui régnait dans ses yeux s'éteignit.

B : …t'aime…

V : NOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BULMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Il pleura toutes les larmes son corps. Elles atterrissaient sur le visage de sa femme. Il lui transmit un peu de son énergie, par le désespoir, espérant que cela suffise pour qu'elle refasse le chemin en sens inverse. Cela suffit. Elle rouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermés quand elle était morte et regarda son mari. Elle lui sourit faiblement. Il lui prit la main et la serra doucement.

V : Tu as réussi. Je t'aime.

B : Moi aussi… Que devient… Goku ?

Ils regardèrent. Goku en était au même point que Vegeta : il rivalisait avec Cell sur la puissance de son Kamehameha. Vegeta eu la bonne idée de lui envoyer un peu de son énergie, ce qui lui permit d'en finir avec leur ennemi qui fut entièrement désintégré.

V : Il a réussi, Bulma…

B : Oui… Vegeta…

V : Mmh ?

Elle l'embrassa après s'être légèrement relevée. Il répondit au baiser. Tout le monde repartit de son côté et le champion fut déshonoré, car tout le monde avait réussi à voir ce qui s'était passé. Il ne réussit aussi jamais à demander notre petite Bulma en mariage…


	51. La transformation de Vegeta

_**La transformation de Vegeta…**_

Goku était revenu avec un Saiyan qu'il avait trouvé blessé. Il l'avait ramené chez Vegeta et Bulma. Il lorgna le nouveau venu.

V : Qui es-tu ?

Saiyan : Prince…

Il s'inclina devant son Prince.

V : J'aime bien qu'on me réponde.

S : P… pardon… Je m'appelle Rhalya. Je suis le frère aîné de votre mère.

V : Son frère aîné ? Je ne t'ai jamais connu, pourtant.

Rhalya : Normal.

V : Comment ça ?

R : Je ne vous ai vu que le jour de votre naissance, j'ai ensuite été emporté sur une autre planète, en exil… J'ai appris à vraiment vivre, là-bas. Ça fait deux jours que je suis arrivé sur Terre.

V : … Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Bulma ?

B : Pourquoi ne pas l'héberger ?

…………………………

5 ans plus tard… Des ennemis devaient venir. Toute l'équipe était réunie sur une île. Bulma portait un enfant dans ses bras.

Gk : Tiens ? Où est Vegeta ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec toi et votre fils ?

B : … Nous… nous ne sommes plus ensemble depuis… 3 ans… Depuis… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu, désolée…

Gk : Mais alors…

B : Je suis avec Rhalya…

Gk : Ah…

Gero : Vas tuer Sangoku et je te rendrais ta chair humaine.

V : … Bien…

Il fonça vers l'équipe, ils étaient juste en dessous de lui. Il atterrit. Ils le virent et furent tous abasourdis. Bulma s'avança.

B : Ve… Vegeta… C'est toi ?

Il la regarda d'un air glacial.

V : C'EST A CAUSE DE TOI, BULMA !!!!

B : Qu'est-ce que…

Il était en larmes. Il tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami et déglutit. Il sortit son épée et se transporta à son niveau. Il le plaqua au mur et le mit en joue. Goku ne bougeait pas.

Gk : Tu n'oseras pas.

V : Je suis prêt à tout pour retrouver mon corps ! Même tuer mon meilleur ami… Désolé…

Il ne pu pourtant pas se résigner à le tuer. Il avait suspendu son geste et tremblait de tout son corps.

Gk : Vas-y, Vegeta… Mais d'abord… Qu'est-ce qui t'a changé comme ça ? Pourquoi es-tu un cyborg ?

V : Ce n'est pas drôle d'en être un, tu peux me croire… mais… après notre séparation, à Bulma et moi, j'étais furax, et Gero m'a chopé…

Gk : … Et pour récupérer ta chair humaine, tu dois me tuer, c'est ça ?

V : Oui… Désolé…

Il planta son épée dans le cœur de son ami avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire un mot de plus. Quand il la retira, il la rangea puis tomba à genoux à côté du corps.

V : P… Pardonne moi… Goku… S'il te plaît…

B : Vegeta… Comment…

V : Je te l'ai déjà dit, Bulma. C'est ta faute.

B : Et pourquoi ?

V : Tu aurais mieux fait de casser avant de faire ce que tu as fait. Je ne sais pas si je te pardonnerais un jour.

B : Vegeta…

Il s'envola vers le Dr. Gero puis ils partirent à nouveau vers le labo de ce dernier. Une fois là-bas, Vegeta fut enfermé pendant une dizaine de jours…

….

Bulma était chez elle, s'occupant de son enfant, qui s'appelait Aragon. Rhalya ne s'en occupait pas du tout, il passait son temps à s'entraîner. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait fait une terrible erreur en se liant à lui. Elle regrettait maintenant de ne pas avoir gardé son mari, qui avait énormément changé, pour elle. Rhalya, lui, avait donné l'impression d'être plus adapté à la vie de couple que le Prince, rien que pour qu'elle le quitte, elle en était sûre. Elle était aussi certaine qu'il avait prévu le fait qu'il soit enragé et quitte entièrement le foyer. Elle ne voulait pas ruminer tout ça, mais elle se rendait de plus en plus compte que c'était Vegeta qu'elle aimait. Une larme coula et toucha Aragon qui se réveilla et pleura à nouveau. Un hurlement retentit.

R : BULMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'AIMERAIS M'ENTRAINER TRANQUILLEMENT SANS QU'IL Y AIT DE BRUIT CONSTANT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Elle pleura à son tour, dégoûtée de l'attitude de son amant. Elle l'entendit monter, et il ouvrit la porte à la volée, énervé à un point comme elle ne le soupçonnait pas.

R : Bulma ! Je dois m'entraîner, et pour ça, j'ai besoin de calme !

B : Même Vegeta ne se plaignait pas du bruit que faisait Trunks, dans le temps ! Tu es ignoble ! Tu ne m'as séduite que pour ma richesse, c'est ça ?

R : Mais non !

B : Vegeta m'aimait, lui.

Elle s'en alla après avoir balancé cette remarque qui avait fait de l'effet. Il resta une bonne minute immobile dans la chambre de Aragon, stupéfié par ces paroles. La minute passée, il descendit, se mettant en tête de la tuer pour ce qu'elle avait dit. Ce qu'elle disait était vrai, il ne l'aimait pas, et avait fait ça pour faire souffrir Vegeta, qu'il détestait au plus haut point. Il avait toujours adoré sa petite sœur, mais elle s'était mariée avec son pire rival, le Roi Vegeta. Leurs deux noms étaient étrangement ressemblants : Rhalia était le nom de sa sœur et le sien était Rhalya, ce qui portait parfois confusion, quand ils étaient jeunes. Quand il fut descendu, il trouva Bulma, en train de pleurer sur le canapé, tenant leur fils dans ses bras. L'enfant ressemblait à son grand-père, qui était un grand guerrier : il avait des cheveux lui arrivant aux épaules, en son vivant. Il s'immobilisa et regarda la jeune femme et leur fils qui remarqua sa présence et la signala en tendant les bras vers lui. Bulma leva la tête et le vit.

B : Alors ? Tu as réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dit ?

R : Oui. Ça m'a indigné que tu penses une chose pareille.

B : Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse.

Il fut encore plus énervé et fonça sur elle, prêt à la tuer, sans se douter de la réaction de Aragon : il se débattit dans les bras de sa mère qui le lâcha, vola et se transforma en Super Saiyen puis donna un coup violent à son père. Il était encore plus énervé que ce dernier. Il se reposa au sol et s'endormit. Rhalya se réveilla et regarda l'enfant avec un air méprisant.

R : _Je rêve. À son âge, il sait déjà se transformer ? C'est un cauchemar !_

B : Oh, Aragon… Tu as eu une réaction digne de Vegeta…

R : Comment oses-tu dire ça ? Tu penses vraiment que Aragon est le fils de Vegeta ? Tu es complètement folle.

B : Je n'ai pas dit ça, Rhalya !

Il la frappa, ce qui la fit crier de douleur. Soudain, il se sentit menacé et se retourna, pour voir Vegeta devant lui.

V : Comment as-tu osé ? On ne frappe pas une femme, espèce de lâche !

R : Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, tu n'as pas à t'en mêler ! Tu n'es plus avec Bulma, c'est notre problème !

V : Tu as vraiment un grain à la place du cerveau, toi ! Tu es encore pire que moi !

R : Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Il l'attaqua, mais son poing fut retenu d'une seule main. Vegeta positionna sa deuxième main au niveau sur ventre de son oncle, se déplaça rapidement à l'extérieur et lança une boule de ki dans le ventre visé, ce qui fit imploser le Saiyan. Il soupira et rentra dans son ancien « chez lui » pour voir comment allait Bulma. Elle allait assez mal. Il la prit dans ses bras et la porta dans sa chambre puis alla chercher Aragon et alla à nouveau dans la chambre de son ancienne femme pour surveiller son sommeil tout en gardant le produit de son infidélité. Quelques heures plus tard, elle se réveilla, alors que Aragon n'était toujours pas réveillé après l'épisode de son action contre son père. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle regarda autour d'elle et vit Vegeta. Elle se leva doucement.

B : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

V : Je suis à nouveau fait de chair humaine, Bulma. Et… Je ne peux pas effacer de ma mémoire tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous deux…

B : Et… 

V : Rhalya est mort, je l'ai tué.

B : Mais… Mais pourquoi ?

V : Il ne t'aimait pas. Je suis sûr qu'il t'a séduite uniquement pour me faire souffrir, je crois savoir que mon père était son pire rival, il n'aurait pu que me détester.

B : Vegeta… Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime, pourtant…

V : Bulma…

B : Oui ?

V : Si je suis parti d'ici, ce n'est sûrement pas parce que j'avais enfin trouvé un prétexte pour partir, c'est parce que je t'aime à la folie…

Elle pleura d'émotion puis remarqua Aragon, qui était dans les bras de son ex-mari. Elle en fut étonnée.

B : Euh…

V : Un enfant ne choisit pas son père. Je le traiterais comme si s'était mon propre fils, du moins si tu m'acceptes à nouveau.

B : Oui… Je t'accepte !

Il sourit tendrement et l'embrassa doucement. Aragon se réveilla et pleura immédiatement. Bulma le prit dans ses bras et tenta de la calmer. Il la regarda puis regarda sa poitrine. Elle sourit, comprenant ce qu'il voulait. Elle enleva son T-shirt et le laissa téter à sa guise…


	52. Ma petite soeur

_**Ma petite sœur**_

Goku n'avait pas été tué, mais de justesse…

Deux mois après l'incident… L'équipe était chez Tortue Géniale quand soudain, ils sentirent une aura puissante s'approcher. Ils sortirent tous et virent une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs d'ébène aux reflets rouges arrivant sous les fesses et une queue. C'était une Saiyanne. Elle avait fatalement les yeux noirs et elle avait un air menaçant. Ses habits étaient plutôt inhabituels : elle portait un T-shirt serré à décolleté et un short du même genre. Les habits étaient blancs, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux. Elle avait une sorte de tatouage sur le front qui représentait un croc. Tortue Géniale s'approcha discrètement et la caressa sous les fesses. Elle réagit très violemment : elle plia sa jambe gauche puis la déplia sur le visage du vieux pervers. Vegeta reconnu cette tactique d'attaque.

V : _Esméralda… C'est toi ?_ Esme…

Elle se tourna vers lui et il analysa tous ses traits : elle avait les yeux de sa mère. Ses cheveux étaient spécifiques de ceux de la famille de Rhalia. Il la reconnaissait. Il s'approcha et elle attaqua. Il évita sans problème l'attaque mais fut étonné par la puissance du coup : le poing avait enfoncé le sol d'une cinquantaine de centimètres. Elle le regarda avec un air glacial et s'envola pour se poser sur l'eau. Elle tendit un bras de chaque côté de son corps et chargea deux boules d'énergie.

V : ESME, ARRETE !

Il fonça sur elle et la prit dans ses bras puissants. Elle fut étonnée puis eut l'air désolée et enfin ferma les yeux. La marque disparut. Elle rouvrit les yeux et sentit un contact familier. Elle leva la tête et vit Vegeta (elle n'avait conscience de rien jusque là).

Esméralda : Vegeta !

Elle lui sauta au cou et le serra fort en pleurant.

E : Je suis si heureuse de te revoir !

Il la serra aussi dans ses bras.

V : Moi aussi, Esme…

Elle le lâcha et ils se dirigèrent vers l'île. Bulma se dirigea vers Vegeta puis s'arrêta à quelques mètres.

B : Qui est-ce ?

V : La jalousie est un vilain défaut, Bulma. C'est ma sœur.

B : Hein ? Tu as une sœur ?

V : Oui. Ah, en fait, Esme…

E : Geta ! Il y a trop de mecs, ici !

Elle se rua derrière lui et l'agrippa à son T-shirt. Il la regarda d'un air désolé.

_Flash Back :_

E : Geta… J'ai mal…

V : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, soeurette ?

E : Un… Un homme… m'a… violée… J'ai peur…

V : QUOI ??????????????????????????????????????????????????????? QUI A OSE TE FAIRE CA, QUE JE LE TUE ?????????????

E : Il… Il est déjà parti… Je ne sais pas où il est passé…

V : Grrr !

_Fin Flash Back_

V : Personne ne te fera de mal, ici… Ne t'inquiète pas… Il n'y en a qu'un qui est plus fort que toi, mais il est déjà marié. _Mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de toucher à Bulma et moi… Mais bon, ne l'inquiétons pas plus, ce n'est pas un violeur, de toutes façons._

Tortue Géniale s'approcha et la caressa à nouveau.

E : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Vegeta réagit immédiatement : il fit la même attaque que Esméralda. Mûtenroshi vola. Esméralda alla voir Goku et le regarda sous tous ses traits.

E : Ça alors ! Tout ce qui manque, c'est les cicatrices, sinon, c'est Bardock tout craché ! C'est dingue !

V : C'est Carot, p'tite sœur.

E : Quoi ? C'est…

V : Ici, on l'appelle Goku.

_Flash Back :_

Vegeta et sa sœur étaient allés voir les bébés Saiyens. Ils étaient devant le lit du cadet de Bardock.

E : Héhé ! Il est mignon !

V : Normalement, il t'a été destiné.

E : Ah bon ?

V : Pourtant, il n'a pas de puissance : 12 unités.

_Fin Flash Back : _

E : C'est lui qui est sensé être plus fort que moi ?

V : Oui.

E : Tu te moques de moi, là ? C'est impossible, Vegeta !

Elle se tourna vers son frère jumeau.

E : Il avait 12 unités, il n'aurait jamais pu arriver à un seuil tel de puissance, tu en es conscient, n'est-ce pas ?

V : Tout peut arriver, c'est ce que j'ai appris au fil du temps que j'ai passé ici.

E : …

V : Héhé ! Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il te plaît ?

Elle rougit violemment.

E : D'où sors-tu ça ? Je ne suis pas comme toi, moi ! Je n'ai jamais eu d'homme dans mon lit !

Elle s'était approchée de son frère et ils étaient presque nez contre nez tellement elle était proche de lui. Il recula légèrement.

V : Eh, du calme ! En fait, c'est justement ce qui te manque…

E : JE NE TE PERMETS PAS !!!!!!!!!!!! CE N'EST PAS PARCE QUE TOI, TU AS UNE PARTIE DE JAMBES EN L'AIR TOUS LES MOIS QUE C'EST PAREIL POUR TOUT LE MONDE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Vegeta avait l'air soucieux, tout à coup.

V : Un ennemi…

E : … Ah, oui ! Oh, non ! Pas lui !

V : Qui est-ce ?

E : Celui qui m'a possédée, cher frère.

V : Je vois…

L'ennemi arriva. Il avait une capuche, ce qui empêchait de voir son visage.

E : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là… Yod ?

Yod : Tu es très puissante. Je ne veux pas perdre un élément d'une telle valeur.

V : Si tu cherches la merde, tu la trouveras !

Y : Qui es-tu ?

V : Son frère. Je te déconseille de la toucher.

Y : Peuh !

Un combat commença 2 contre 1. Vegeta et Esméralda gagnèrent haut la main.

V : Voilà ! Tu seras tranquille, maintenant.

E : Merci, j'avais remarqué, je ne suis pas aveugle ! Mais… en fait… Je n'ai nulle part où…

V : Bulma ?

B : Oui ?

V : Nous pouvons l'accueillir, n'est-ce pas ?

B : Bien sûr !

V : C'est réglé p'tite sœur !

E : Euh… Ah ben merci !

V : Ce n'est rien !

Videl et Gohan arrivèrent à ce moment là. Une petite fille les suivait : c'était Karin.

Gh : Euh… J'ai dû louper un épisode, c'est qui, elle ?

E : Je m'appelle Esméralda. Je…

V : C'est ma sœur jumelle.

E : Merci, je sais parler toute seule, tu sais ?

V : Et toi, tu sais que j'aime bien t'emmerder !

E : Merci, je retiens le compliment !

V : Mais oui.

Gh : Ainsi, vous êtes la sœur de Vegeta. Je ne savais pas, Vegeta !

V : C'est normal, ne t'inquiète pas.

Vi : Ah, en fait, nous avions prévu de venir nous baigner avec vous ! Nous avons amené des maillots pour tout le monde ! Sauf pour toi, Esméralda, désolée…

E : Bah, ce n'est rien, vous ne deviez pas être au courant, normalement !

Ils allèrent se baigner…


	53. La vie de jumeaux

Deux points de vue totalement différents sur un chapitre. Les thèmes ne seront pas totalement les mêmes non plus.

_**Ma vie avec ma sœur**_

_Flash Back :_

Deux enfants de lignée royale étaient nés sur Vegetasai. Il avait des cheveux noirs dressés sur la tête et elle avait des cheveux très longs lui arrivant en dessous des fesses. Deux jumeaux. « Des jumeaux ne doivent jamais être séparés » était une des règles fondamentales, car deux jumeaux pouvaient avoir une force immense, une fois réunis pour un combat. Ils dormaient paisiblement dans les bras de leur mère, Rhalia. Leurs noms étaient Vegeta et Esméralda, Prince et Princesse des Saiyens, enfants du Roi Vegeta et de la Reine Rhalia…

……………

Ils avaient quatre ans et manifestaient déjà leur force incroyable. Ils avaient un tel lien que les techniques où ils attaquaient ensemble étaient infaillibles. Un jour, Esméralda devait se rendre à l'autre bout de la planète.

Vegeta s'entraînait dans la salle d'entraînement quand Bardock entra [….

Freezer était reparti. Esméralda arriva à son tour.

E : Geta ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi Freezer était là ?

V : Notre mère est morte…

E : A… Attends… Tu peux répéter ?

V : Notre mère est morte…

E : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TU MENS !!!! C'EST PAS POSSIBLE AUTREMENT !!!!!!!!!!

V : Non… Je ne mens pas… Elle est morte sous mes yeux… Et… Elle m'a confié ta protection…

…………………

Ils étaient allés voir Carot, le fils aîné de Badrock.

E : Il est mignon !

V : Et il est sensé être ton fiancé. Sa force est pourtant ridicule ! 12 unités !

E : Il sera envoyé sur une autre planète, alors. Non ?

V : En effet.

………………

Vegetasai avait explosé. Vegeta et sa sœur étaient sur une autre planète avec Radditz et Nappa. Quand ils eurent fini leur travail, ils revinrent au vaisseau de Freezer.

Freezer : Trois jours. C'est lamentable. Je m'en serais occupé bien plus vite, moi. En une demi-journée, je pense !

E : Non mais vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites ? Nous sommes encore des enfants !

Vegeta la retint avant qu'elle ne saute sur leur maître et lui chuchota quelques mots :

V : Ferme-la, Esme… Tu veux mourir, ou quoi ?

E : Rien à faire. Je veux lui donner une bonne correction.

V : Arrête, tu n'es pas assez forte pour le tuer… Même tous les deux, nous n'y arriverions pas…

E : … Bon d'accord… Pardonnez mon insolence, maître…

F : Je préfère ça. Vous pouvez vous retirer.

………………………

Ils avaient 14 ans. Esméralda vint voir son frère.

E : Geta… J'ai mal…

V : Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

E : Un… Un homme… m'a violée…

V : QUOI ????????????????????????????????????????????????????? QUI A OSE TE FAIRE CA, QUE JE LE TUE ??????????????????????????????

E : Il… Il est déjà parti… Je ne sais pas où il est passé…

V : Grrrr !

…………………

Quelques semaines après l'incident… Esméralda avait été enlevée par un peuple impossible à localiser. Elle y été restée pendant toutes les années où son frère n'avait plus eu de nouvelles d'elle.

_Fin Flash Back_

_**70 ans chez les Rifs**_

Esméralda venait de se faire enlever par des gens dont elle ne connaissait strictement rien. Quand elle arriva, elle trembla de peur : elle était accueillie par des hommes… Elle avait encore peur à cause de sa précédente mésaventure et elle sentait que ça risquait d'arriver plusieurs fois pendant son périple sur cette planète. Elle apprit qu'elle était chez les Rifs. À peine elle posa pied à terre qu'elle fut prise par des poignes solides qui l'emmenèrent. Elle se débattit et vit où ils l'emmenaient : dans une chambre…. Ils étaient cinq. Elle comprit vite pourquoi : elle fut maintenue par un homme à chacun de ses bras et de ses jambes qui furent écartées. Le cinquième vint à son tour et la déshabilla. Il caressa son membre viril jusqu'à entrer en érection puis la pénétra. Elle hurla. Il la fit taire en lui prenant violemment la bouche. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes.

E : _Geta… Au secours… Viens… Je t'en prie… AU SECOURS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

L'homme se retira et un autre prit le relais, et elle subit la même chose avec chaque homme présent. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, ils la laissèrent nue sur les draps souillés de sperme. Elle resta ainsi longtemps à pleurer, avant de s'endormir.

………………

Elle était devant le chef des Rifs. Il avait des cheveux très longs d'un bleu profond. Elle fut assommée violemment. L'homme lui inséra une sorte de dent qu'il avait détachée de sa propre mâchoire.


	54. Bra et Goten

Bra et Goten. Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Flash Back :

Un beau jour d'été, un an après le retour de Goku, ils étaient tous allé à la plage.

Bra, 20 ans, plus belle que jamais. Ses cheveux longs lui arrivaient plus bas que les reins, et ne cessaient de virevolter autour de son visage d'ange.  
Goten, lui, n'avait pas vraiment changé, si ce n'était en taille et en muscles ou il avait forci. Il avait  
cassé avec Valèce depuis une semaine, ce qui n'était pas un mal d'ailleurs, mais assis sur le sable, les yeux dans les vague, il ne pu s'empêcher de penser à elle. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine princesse des Saïyens ne passe devant lui pour aller s'installer non loin. … Il regarda la jeune femme allonger au soleil en se disant qu'après tout, qui ne tente rien, n'a rien. Car depuis longtemps déjà, son regard était capté par ses douces courbes, sa cascade bleue qui illuminait son visage. Un problème. Son père. S'il n'avait jamais rien tenté, essayé de l'oublier avec d'autre, c'est bien parce qu'il avait envie de vivre. Enfin, peut-être exagérait-il la chose. Le mieux serait d'aller demander à la principale concernée. Il se leva et alla s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

- Bra… murmura-t-il après un instant de silence.

La jeune fille allongée sur le ventre remua puis lui signala qu'elle l'écoutait d'un semblant de « oui ».  
- Co… Comment réagirait ton père si nous sortions ensemble ? reprit Goten, toujours aussi bas. Tu penses que tu as une idée ?  
- Bonne question. Fis-t-elle en se redressant sur ses coudes. Hum… Je dirais qu'il te tuerait.  
Goten grimaça. Il avait donc vu juste.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à faire… fis-t-il en la voyant se retourner pour s'allonger sur le dos.  
- Hé hé ! Je sais que ça n'arrivera pas, alors…

Le jeune soupira, désespéré, puis, après quelques secondes de silence, prit son courage à deux mains et demanda :

- Dis…  
- Oui ?

- Quel est ton genre de mec ?  
Bra se redressa, montrant qu'elle prenait la question au sérieux, puis répondit :  
- Eh bien… Du genre marrant, fidèle, euh… cheveux noirs exigés… avec des muscles…  
« Je… Je rêve ! pensa Goten. C'est mon profil ! »  
- … Comme toi, quoi ! Confirma sans le vouloir Bra.  
Il rougit puis articula rapidement :  
- Merci…  
Répondant à son sourire, elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Bien que surpris, il répondit au  
baiser, sans se douter qu'un certain Saiyan de sang pur était dans le coin… Ledit Saiyan se transforma en papa poule et se plaça devant eux. Goten arrêta immédiatement le baiser et se leva. Bra se leva à son tour pour discuter avec son père mais trop tard, il avait déjà saisi Goten pour aller lui faire passer l'envie d'embrasser sa fille un peu plus loin.

- Tu vas regretter, Goten !  
- Ve… Vegeta… Laisse moi t'expliquer ! répliqua le demi-Saïyen en reculant, les bras levé devant lui comme s'il faisait face à une bête terrifiante (ce qui était un peu le cas).  
- Allez, en position !  
- Vegeta ! Non… Pitié…  
- Un vrai Saiyan ne connaît pas la pitié. Et là… Je me suis transformé en un vrai Saiyan ! Allez !  
- NON ! AU SECOURS !  
Il tenta de se sauver par les airs, en vain : le Saiyan le rattrapa sans problèmes et le cribla de coups.  
- Eh ben ! Ta mère ne sera pas très contente, en te voyant dans cet état !  
- A cause de qui, hein ?  
Ce qui lui valu encore un coup dans le ventre. Il s'y cramponna et tomba à genoux. Le Prince le regardait d'un air hautain. Il allait frapper encore lorsque soudain, une sorte de tornade vivante s'interposa.  
- Papa ! Cria, presque hystérique, Bra. Tu n'étais pas obligé ! J'ai 20 ans, je te rappelle ! Je ne suis plus une enfant ! Si j'ai envie de sortir avec quelqu'un, je le ferais !  
- Hé ! Du calme ! Essaya de tempéré Végéta.  
- Non ! Le coupa sa fille, qui semblait bien partie pour crier toute l'après-midi. Je t'interdis de te mêler de mes histoires amoureuses, maintenant, compris ? J'en ai marre ! La prochaine fois, j'en parle à maman, et je ne crois pas que tu aimerais ça !

- Capricieuse, insupportable, c'est bien ma fille…  
Marmonna Végéta dans sa barbe inexistante.  
- Arrête, papa !  
- Peuh !  
La bataille risquait d'être longue.

Bra prit une voix et un regard plus doux pour dire :

- Ecoute, j'aime Goten, je l'avoue, et c'est pourquoi je voudrais que tu le lâches ! D'ailleurs, c'est moi qui l'ai embrassé !  
- Même si tu es insupportable, tu as le même regard que ta mère, et c'est ça qui m'empêche de te refuser quoi que se soit… Maudite sois tu !  
- Eh oui, c'est moi ! Se vanta la jeune demoiselle.  
- Alors toi… Ta modestie est… légendaire… Tu parles, pire que moi ! Fit Végéta en regardant le ciel, complètement déprimé.  
- Héhéhé !  
Attiré par le bruit, les autres approchèrent pour voir que qui se passait.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Bulma, voyant son époux et sa fille l'un en face de l'autre.  
- Il se trouve que ta fille est encore moins modeste que moi, alors que je croyais que c'était impossible ! C'est dingue, non ?

Bulma n'en parut pas étonnée, au contraire, elle dit, le sourire aux lèvres :  
- Oh, je le savais ! Bra est un cocktail explosif réunissant nos pires défauts !  
- Mouais, ok… Je vois… Dieu merci, elle n'a pas que des défauts.  
- En effet, mais au passage, c'est Dendé notre Dieu, pas besoin de dire « Dieu merci » !  
- Tu me vois en train de dire « Dendé merci » ?  
- Pourquoi pas ? Mais à part ça, quel est le problème ?  
Les deux époux furent coupés par Bra qui remit les choses au clair :  
- Le problème est que papa ne me laisse pas sortir avec des mecs, et ça me gave ! Au passage, l'histoire, là, c'était que j'ai embrassé Goten et il s'est énervé !  
La mère de la demi-saiyanne soupira longuement.  
- Tu ne pourras pas le changer, tu le sais…  
- Encore heureux, elle m'a déjà trop changé !  
Goku choisi ce moment là pour intervenir, ce qui n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.  
- Allons, Vegeta ! Ressaisis toi ! Elle aurait bien fini par te désobéir, donc trans… euh… transgr… je ne sais pas quoi ta règle !  
- Transgresser. Idiot. Non, pas idiot. Crétin.  
- Quoi ?  
- Choisis, Carot : tu es un idiot, un crétin ou un imbécile ?  
- Pourquoi cette question ?  
- C'est moi qui les pose ! Réponds !  
- Je ne sais pas !  
- C'était bien ce que je me disais. C'est les trois en même temps, et ça ne m'étonne pas.  
- Oh, ne m'insulte pas, tu veux ?  
- Je t'insulte si je veux !  
Les deux hommes continuèrent de batailler, d'abord avec des mots, puis petit à petit, avec les poings, oubliant qui les entourait, et au final, ce fut un duel entre le Prince des Saïyen et un soldat de troisième qui anima la fin de l'après-midi. Vegeta finit par être vaincu de peu. Ils s'étaient transformés en SS 4, leur meilleur niveau du  
moment. Ils haletaient.

- C'est bon… T'as… T'as gagné… haa… haa… haa…  
- Heu… Heureusement… J'en peux plus…  
ils se laissèrent tomber tous deux sur le sable, près des vagues qui venait leur lécher les jambes, et commencèrent à s'endormir, enfin, jusqu'à ce que Bulma ne vienne les troubler :  
- Allez, debout, les fainéants !  
- J'aimerais bien t'y voir…  
Après une bonne heure de discussion avec Bra, Vegeta finit par accepter de la laisser tranquille.  
- Eh oui, c'est moi ! La seule capable de faire craquer Vegeta, le Prince de Saiyens, le Saiyan le plus orgueilleux que l'Univers ait jamais porté !  
Ne cessait de se vanter la jeune demoiselle en s'accrochant à Goten.  
- Oh, ne commence pas ! Gronda son père.  
- Eh oui ! C'est…  
- Bra, tu es très modeste, mais arrête, je t'en prie ! Tu me casses les oreilles !  
Intervint Bulma avant que la situation ne dégénère à nouveau.  
- D'accord…  
- Bulma… Comment as-tu fait ?  
- Elle est aussi bornée que moi, et je te rappelle que je suis plus  
bornée que toi !

- … No comment…  
Bulma ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un air fier quelques secondes.  
- Je suis dans une famille célèbre pour leur modestie…  
- Haha ! Bonne chance, Vegeta !se moqua Goku.  
- LA FERME ! Tu veux peut-être échanger ?  
- Non, non, c'est bon !  
Et c'est ainsi que Bra et Goten sortirent ensemble…

Fin Flash Back

A suivre…


	55. La Fin

Note : Voici le dernier chapitre. Je n'ai plus d'imagination, je suis à court !

_**La Fin**_

Des yeux rouges flamboyaient dans l'obscurité et des crocs scintillaient, sortant de babines retroussées. Un long grognement retentit. Le bruit était grave et caverneux. Le monstre s'avança vers la sortie de sa longue caverne. C'était un loup de la taille d'un ours aux poils argentés légèrement roussis au bout. Ses yeux étaient entièrement rouges, ne semblaient pas avoir d'expression. C'était effrayant. Le pire, c'était qu'il était debout sur ses pattes arrière. Il reniflait. Soudain, il sembla sentir quelque chose qui l'intéressait, car il s'éloigna vers la source de l'odeur.

…………………

Gohan était passé voir ceux « de la ville », et était en ce moment chez Bulma. Ils discutaient de ce qu'il avait entendu sous la forme du Guerrier Intergalactique.

- D'après certaines personnes, il y aurait un monstre qui se baladerait en ville, pendant la nuit. Il semblerait que ce soit un loup, mais il est constamment sur ses pattes arrière, dit Gohan, qui était songeur.

- Une sorte de loup-garou ? lui demanda Bulma, curieuse.

- Il semblerait. J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment, répondit Gohan, commençant à s'inquiéter.

- Calme-toi, Gohan. Tu es un Saiyan, montre le ! lui dit Vegeta, qui était revenu d'une de ses douches d'une longueur légendaire.

- Facile à dire… répliqua Gohan.

Une bonne heure plus tard, il repartit chez lui.

………………………

Un bon mois plus tard… La ville était déserte, les Z Warriors étaient conscients du danger qui régnait autour d'eux…

Chez Bulma :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? se demanda-t-elle à haute voix.

- Mmmh… Voyons voir… Je dirais que l'hypothèse que tu as donnée il y a un mois était la bonne, lui répondit simplement son mari.

- Oh non…

- Et pourtant si.

………………………

Une semaine après… Il ne restait plus que quelques Z Warriors : Vegeta, Goku, Bulma, Chichi, Gohan, Goten, Videl, Pan et Trunks. Les autres avaient été décimés par le loup-garou. Ils étaient grièvement blessés par le précédent combat contre le monstre. Par la colère, Goku avait enfin réussi à passer le niveau 6 du Super Saiyen (un peu comme Vegeta : il a la coupe qu'il aborde normalement, mais en argenté, et une fourrure argentée lui recouvrir le torse) et ils avaient décidé de fusionner la prochaine fois qu'ils auraient affaire au loup, ce qui n'allait pas tarder… En effet, une heure plus tard, il se montra. Il retroussa ses babines et les regarda d'un air mauvais. Rapidement, Vegeta et Goku se mirent en place. La fusion marcha très bien (Gogeta SS 1 avec coupe argentée et fourrure !). Ils eurent rapidement raison du monstre, bien décidés à ne pas faire les cons. Quand ils le désintégrèrent une bonne fois pour toutes, ils attendirent deux minutes et défusionnèrent. Ils se tournèrent vers leurs familles.

- Je pense que le mieux serait d'en finir, cette planète n'abrite plus que nous… dit Vegeta, les yeux éteints.

Goku acquiesça.

- Tu veux dire… Que nous devrions nous laisser mourir ? demanda Bulma, peu sûre d'elle.

- Oui, répondit le Saiyan. Mais si vous préférez, je peux tout de suite m'occuper de vous, ça sera plus simple pour tenir, ajouta-t-il.

- Je crois que c'est le mieux… répondit Bulma.

- Oui, ainsi, ça sera vite réglé, ajouta Chichi. J'en ai marre de tous ces monstres de tous les côtés, et lui était particulièrement puissant !

_Flash Back :_

Toute l'équipe était encore vivante et était autour du lycanthrope. Chacun envoyait sa meilleure attaque, sans succès : le Kamehameha combiné au Bing Bang Attack ne lui avait strictement rien fait, la Morsure du Soleil avait semblé améliorer sa vue au lieu de le rendre aveugle, le Masenko fut absorbé, le Makenkosappo ricocha sur sa peau et le Cercle Maléfique lui coupa deux poils. Ils finirent même par faire toutes leurs attaques en même temps. Résultat : le loup s'énerva et les tua en grande partie. Il n'en restait plus beaucoup, mais ils étaient blessés.

_Fin Flash Back_

- Bon… C'est parti, dit Vegeta en retirant son épée de son fourreau. Il les tua rapidement tous. Quand vint le tour de Goku…

-Attends moi… Goku… murmura le Saiyan. Il lui planta l'épée droit dans le cœur. Quand il fut assuré que son ami était mort, il se transperça lui-même dans le cœur.

………………

Il arriva devant les portes de l'Autre Monde. Il vit son ami, qui le regardait avec un sourire franc. Il répondit au sourire. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la looooooooooooooongue file d'attente. Une fois arrivés là, ils s'envolèrent et passèrent devant toutes les âmes. Quand ils arrivèrent devant Enma, il consulta les fichiers et les laissa aller au Paradis. Ils se dirigèrent vers la planète de Kaïo pour s'y entraîner. Ils avaient décidé de se rendre parfois au Paradis lui-même pour voir leurs familles…

_**Fin**_

Hommages :

Je voudrais rendre hommage à plusieurs personnes :

1) Moi (oui, et alors ?)

- Mon cerveau, qui est la source de cette imagination débordante qui m'a permis d'écrire tant de chapitres.

- Mes doigts, qui ont beaucoup enduré pour l'écriture.

2) Les lecteurs et reviewers

- Les lecteurs, ce que j'ai pu voir dans les stats du chapitre. Merci !

- Les reviewers, donc Nashike, Nanamy, Bulma-love et nana75 (voir mon blog)

3) Beautiful Draco

J'ai à la remercier chaleureusement pour son aide pour le chapitre numéro 54, qui a été grandement amélioré ! Merci beaucoup ! (Heureusement que je suis là pour les fautes d'orthographe ! Hum hum… ne cherchez pas à comprendre, les autres !)

Voici un poème que j'ai écrit quand j'ai laissé ressortir toutes les émotions de ces dernières années :

Espoir

Une lance t'a transpercé depuis longtemps déjà

Et tu protèges ta blessure en te renfermant sur toi

Tu ne sais plus sourire, ton regard s'est éteint, tu as mal

Tu penses être seul, mais tu ne l'es pas

Un homme choisit son destin

S'il est certain d'être seul, il le sera

Mais s'il garde l'espoir d'exister, il existera aux yeux de la vie

Tu n'es pas seul, garde l'espoir d'être reconnu

Ecoute ton coeur quand il t'appelle

Avant de partir, écoute le une dernière fois

Ton coeur sera toujours avec toi et te protègera

Et voilà. Je l'ai fait lire à plusieurs personnes qui n'ont pas peur de me dire si c'est nul et elles l'ont trouvé génial. Comment le trouvez-vous ? Je sais ce n'est pas vraiment la place où le mettre, mais j'avais envie de le mettre à tout public. D'ailleurs, je l'ai même traduit en anglais et je l'ai montré à mon prof d'anglais (il doit avoir la cinquantaine) et il a dit avoir eu de la chance d'avoir eu l'opportunité de lire un texte pareil. Bon je vais arrêter là, sinon... Je ne vais plus m'arrêter, comme je me connais !

-Wanted : reviews. Prix : une imagination à nouveau débordante !-


End file.
